


Touch of a god makes you human

by coy_koi



Category: Loki-Fandom, Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Asgardian Liquor, BDSM, Casket of Ancient Winters, Cunnilingus, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Erotica, F/M, Fellatio, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Jötunn Loki, Loki Does What He Wants, Miðgarðr | Midgard, Oral Fixation, Pole Dancing, Rainbow Bridge, Romance, Shameless Smut, Shapeshifter Loki, Shapeshifting, Smut, Stripping, Ásgarðr | Asgard (realm)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 98,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coy_koi/pseuds/coy_koi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about a woman who escapes Jotunheimr, only to be captured in Asgard. Adventure ensues as she fights to stay alive and free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: may contain violent scenes for some.
> 
> Will contain erotica and heavy smut. Soon ;)
> 
> Hope it’s to your liking. Criticism is always welcome.  
> Apologies for possible grammar mistakes and typos.
> 
> EDIT: it's completely unedited or spell-checked up to 11-12th chapter, I never thought anybody was going to read it. Anyway, these are short chapters, so it shouldn't wreck too many nerves seeing all these mistakes. I will fix it one of these days...

A surge of pain woke me up. I felt heat on my cheek, and as my vision became less blurry, I saw two Asgardian soldier staring at me with anger in their eyes. One of them slapped me again, and I moaned, realizing my throat's dry and painful, as well as my entire body. My hands were tied above my head.  
I remembered: I was captured while trying to cross Ifing over to Asgard, from Jotunheim. These gorillaz never even bothered to ask why, they just started beating me, thinking I'm a threat.  
I don't know what went wrong, I suppose I haven't planned everything, I suppose I was too eager, too scared to stay any longer, what with my horrific father, and the marriage.   
My head is so dizzy, I can hear them shouting at me, but my ears are ringing, and I keep getting slapped. A punch in the gut. I spit out blood.  
I try to plead, but only blood spills out of my mouth.   
As the idiot tries to punch me again, the other one stops him, saying:  
\- Stop, Afi! She can't talk. Let the bitch rest, then we'll make her talk.-   
As he got closer to my face, grinning and winking, I realised his intentions. My stomach was sick, and I was already beaten halfway to death, so I mustered the courage to spit blood in his face, and I laughed croaky. His smug expressions changed to the one of surprise and disgust, and he slapped me with the back of his hand, full of rings, leaving bloody marks on my cheek. I screamed, but still laughed at his expression.   
-Let's go before we kill her! - the other guy, Afi, yelled. - Bosses will chew us up again. -  
And they went away. I could feel my entire body thumping painfully, and I mewled, before the wave of numbness rendered me unconscious.


	2. Frigga saves the day

Somebody kept splashing me with water, and it was cool against my burning body, but unpleasant because all I wanted was to sleep.  
I forced my eyelids open, only to see I was dropped down, and my body was bloody, leather clothes glued by blood into my wounds, and my skin dark blue, almost black, which, for us Jotuns, means high fever, heavy illness. I could only imagine how my eyes flared red.  
\- Let me die – I garbled through dry mouth. -Just let me die...-  
\- Look at me – a sweet voice said. I looked up into gentle eyes of a woman. She smiled, halfheartedly. I tried to get up, but my body failed me.  
\- You should get away from her, my Queen, she is highly dangerous. - I could hear somebody say.  
\- Yeah, her spit is bloody, haha – The Afi man laughed and the two soldiers started fighting.  
\- SILENCE! - the woman yelled. They stopped, and bowed to her. - What did you do to this girl?? She is dying! What could she possibly do to deserve this?! -  
\- M-my Queen, we caught her crossing the river. She must be a spy, or a killer...I m-mean, she fought with us, cut off Egill's hand!! -  
I kept looking at the queen's beautiful features.  
\- She fought you because you fought her. Even if she is a spy, we can find that out in a different way. Does it take three soldiers to crush a single girl's windpipe so she can't even speak?! -  
\- But... your Majesty, the Jotuns are giants, we just tr..-  
\- DOES SHE LOOK LIKE A GIANT TO YOU, EFI?! - the queen screamed. The two soldiers bowed down even more, in apologizing silence. - AFI, EFI, YOU TWO NIMRODS, LEAVE US ALONE! -  
Efi looked up, as if to say something, but the queen motioned the door with her hand. They left.  
She looked at me now, sternly, and this was the first time I felt uneasy.  
\- Can you speak? -  
I croaked, and my voice came out raspy.  
\- Yes, your Majes—ty. I-I'm nnot..a spy – I managed, barely.  
She put her hand to my forehead, and her eyes widened in shock.  
\- Oh, my....Very well. Rest. We'll speak later. -  
She got up, called the guards, and I could hear her talking about a doctor, and dying.  
Some 15 minutes later, a man in a beautiful golden robe appeared, carrying sets of metallic items, and jars of herbs.  
He didn't look at my eyes, just began unsticking parts of leather from me, and throwing them away in disgust. I furrowed my eyebrows in pain, but said nothing. Then he took a cloth and began washing me with warm water.  
 _Maybe I won't die. Maybe I can plead my case. I'd rather be a slave in Asgard than a duchess in Jotunheim._  
The doctor tugged at my wounds with golden sticks, but this brought no pain. I've never seen such items. Back home, they just pour water into wounds and let it transform into ice. The process is slow and painful.  
I felt my skin burning when he rubbed some weird brown paste all over me. When he got to my face, he looked me in the eyes, with disgust and repulsion, and in that moment I knew that every single Asgardian will look at me like that.  
He pulled down my chin, and poured green fluid in. It was bitter, and I wondered how will that help me. I almost asked him, but decided it was best if I kept silent. The old doctor packed his things, swung his golden robe behind him, and without a greeting, left the room.  
Being left alone, I looked around. The walls were ragged stones with several torches, but it was still very dark. Doors were rusty and made of iron, closed tight. The floor black, and stained with what I suppose is dry blood. _My_ dried blood. I was laying on a very wide table, with two torches on either side. My ankles and wrists were tied, but loosely. I sighed.  
This must be some sort of interrogation room, since it was too big and too lit to be a dungeon.  
But it has something in common with a dungeon : there is no way out expect for the locked iron doors, which I suppose were heavily guarded.  
Plus, I was too injured, if not dying, to try to escape now. I felt the slight burning of the paste, and the thickness of the fluid inside me. I decided that I'll heal from such a treatment, even though I've never seen anything like it. It soothed the pain.  
So I decided to sleep until someone wakes me up again.


	3. Loki's proud stance

I'm running through the corridors of my father's house. I'm escaping from something...someone. I keep turning around frantically, and hear laughter behind me. _He's coming._ I trip and fall down, banging my head on the iced floor. I quickly get up and continue running, the streak of blood running down my forehead. I turn my head around, trying to assess is the threat any nearer, and then I hear him in front of me. I face forward, and in that moment painful white light hits my eyeballs.  
  
\- WAKE UP, JOTUN BITCH!! - voice wakes me up, and I jump up, only to have my wrist ropes pull me back down the hard table. I gasp with fear, and see Afi's evil grinning face in front of mine.  
\- Queen Frigga needs to talk to you, and then she'll LET ME FUCK YOU WITH MY SPEAR AND KILL YOU!!! - his snorty laughter echoed the stone walls. It took a few moments to collect myself.   
Usually, I wake up from my recurring nightmare in my cold bed, screaming my lungs off.   
I can feel the ropes loosen on my wrists and my ankles.   
\- Get up! - he says, and I lift myself slowly, realizing the pain had disappeared. My body felt better. I looked at Afi, and he grabbed a bucket of water and splashed me with it. The brown paste started sliding off. - Wash yourself.-  
I carefully approached another bucket of water and started washing myself, while he looked, biting on a straw of hay, with a filthy gleam in his eye.   
I turned my back to him, and when I was done, I realised my body was practically bruise-free. My bones were unbroken, wounds had healed. My skin had its healthy blue shine back.   
-Wait here. - I heard him say, behind my back. Then he whistled, and the door opened. Four more guards entered, laughing and cracking jokes about my blue form, and how they were gonna rape me.  
I started shivering, and covered my body with my hands, which made them laugh even more.  
Closing my eyes, I heard footsteps of one soldier. When I opened them, he was reaching for my shoulder. I quickly froze myself, knowing it's my only protection, so when he touched me, he burnt his hand and screamed.  
\- SLUT!! What did you do to me! - He hit me with his club and I fell down, while the others guards laughed at this one.  
He swung his club once again, and I covered my head, only to hear a strong male voice.  
-STOP THAT IMMEDIATELY! - I looked up and saw a tall male figure darting through the open doors. He had a long green cape, a huge sceptre and some sort of golden horns on his head. My shoulder ached with strong pain, and I slowly pulled myself to my feet, covering myself again.  
All the guards bowed down, revealing the man to be some sort of royalty. Perhaps one of Odin's sons?  
\- Did you not get straightforward orders to bathe her and bring her to my mother?!?! - Oh, so he was Odin's son.   
\- What part of that order was not understood?! -   
\- Uhh... I'm sorry, Lord Loki, she burnt my hand, and she's a prisoner from Jotunheim... -   
\- I can see that, you idiot! Why did you touch her? Don't you know their skin will give you frostbites? -   
\- I...I didn't know that. -   
\- Well now you know! Go see a doctor! - The man said and then looked and me. I felt pinned to wall, this was the first time I ever saw a member of a royal family in person. His proud stance made me uncomfortable, so I tried to get to his good side by bowing down, still covering my most intimate parts. After a few moments of silence, I slowly looked up, to see a surprised expression on his face, one eyebrow lifted. His eyes were traveling down my body. I quickly looked down, embarassed.  
\- Bring her to us. Immediately. And for Allfather's sake, give her something to wear. - And he darted out of the room, together with the injured guard.  
I brought myself up, and the remaining soldiers were eyeing me angrily. One of them went out and brought some filthy old cloth. He threw it at me, and I put it on.   
-Well, what are you waiting for? Go on! - Afi yelled, and I walked out of the room to a long hallway. He kept nudging me with his spear, and I stumbled every now and then.


	4. The bargain

The hallway was long, with lots of iron doors. So this in fact was a dungeon. We took the stairs up, and after a long climb and a couple more hallways, (each one more lit and cleaner than the last one), we walked through massive wooden doors to a gigantic room. I entered and opened my mouth in awe of the expanse, decorated space, with torches, and gilded pillars, and sleek marble floor.  
At the end of the room was a throne with adjoining chairs. I saw the queen there, and her son, Loki, together with another man,a huge, muscular one. Afi nudged me forward, and I stumbled.  
The guard's boots tapped on the marble floor, and my bare feet slapped down like I was a seal.  
The walk there lasted forever, and as we got closer, I saw the man I supposed was the queen's other son had a long blonde hair and a red cape, stern blue eyes and a hammer in his hand. _Thor,_ I realised. _Loki_ and _Thor,_ the Odin's beast sons, a god who enslaved Jotuns, the disgusting barbarian, they taught Jotun children.  
What they failed to mention was their warm bright skin and their beauty.  
  
I stood in front of them now, eyes widened, in fear. I thought they were gonna execute me now, to enjoy watching me die.  
Afi hit me with his spear once again, yelling for me to bow. I fell down on my knees and lowered my head. Tears were forming in my eyes, from the pain and the fear.  
Guards stepped back.  
I dared not looking up, and then I heard queens voice.  
\- Jotunheimr woman! What is your name? -  
\- M-my...Grima, your excellency. -  
\- Grima, look at while I speak to you. - I slowly lifted my look, to see her shiny golden gown and her golden hair, her warm almond eyes staring at me while she leaned forward to get a better look.  
My blurry eyes let out a tear.  
\- Grima... Who are you, Grima? - she asked slowly.  
\- I...I come from Jotunheim. I... escaped my home, my queen. -  
\- I am not your queen. -  
\- ...your excellency. - I corrected myself.  
\- Why? -  
\- I couldn't live there anymore. My father...the men, I was to be married, Jotunheimr is cold, inhuman, they are giants, I was to be impregnated, and I can't, it's not my world, I don't love him, they are savages, I have to give birth to a duke, and I can't, I -  
\- Slow down, Grima – she interrupted me, as I started rambling, fast, not knowing what to say, not knowing how.  
\- What duke? Who are you? -  
\- I am a daughter of a duke. My brother died. I have to give birth to a new one. My father, the giant must impregnate me, and that is painful, my mother died almost, it is rape. I can't. -  
\- Daughter of a duke?! - Thor exclaimed all of a sudden. - This will bring us trouble, mother! We have to ransom her! -  
\- Shh, Thor. - queen continued. - Why did you come to Asgard, then? Don't you know we're your enemies? -  
I sighed.  
\- I'd rather die than continue living in the prison called Jotun. I am not of them. I heard... I read, in a book, while I was still allowed to read, that there was a way to disguise my skin so I can live in another place. Midgard, even. And I am small enough. I was hoping to escape and live my life somewhere else. Asgard was the closest one. -  
The queen was silent, her brows together. She sat in silence for a while.  
\- Mother, we have to send her back, or kill her! - Thor swung his hammer, staring at his mother, repeating himself. I sneaked a look to Loki, who was leaning on queen's throne, his hands on his chest. He stared at me beneath his helmet, looking mysterious. He seemed different, and not just in the casual way he stood opposed to his tense, strained brother, but in the entire energy he gave away. He did not glow like other Asgardians. He suddenly smirked at me, and I trembled. Nobody else noticed that. His eyes gleamed somehow familiar, but with a beautiful green color, like his cape. I found myself staring at him, but then the queen's voice roared:

\- Quiet, Thor! I am your mother, and while Odin's away, I am your queen. I believe that I have a bit more experience with the safety of Asgard than you! - Thor fell silent, piercing me with his eyes.  
\- Now, Grima, why should we believe you? It would be quite an elaborate hoax to send a tiny Jotun woman to spy on Asgard. -  
\- Your majesty, I am not a spy, I swear. They would kill me if they knew. I never meant to hurt any of your guards, but they were attacking me. I sought only to pass quietly through Asgard to another realm. But, I can prove it you! You... you make me a slave, I will be a slave, to you, and kill me if I make a wrong move, but allow me to live, allow me to pass on, after you believe me. -  
\- A Jotunheimr duchess asks willingly to be a slave of Asgardian queen? - She looked at me in disbelief.  
I started crying, unable to prove myself to her. There was no way. I buried my face in my hands, and realising the possibility of being raped and killed, I felt a surge of rage and started screaming:  
\- I did not walk for three days without water or food, fought my way through Asgardian wilderness, escaped the rape of a Jotunheimr giant, only to be savaged by a lowly, filthy Asgardian soldier and left to die in that dungeon!!- And I jumped on my feet, ran suddenly towards the guard, slapped him, causing frostbite, so he let go of his spear, which I caught and directed towards another guard's throat. They all froze, Thor tensed forward, queen jumped out of her chair. Only Loki stood exactly like he was, smirking still.  
\- Grima, you Jotun! Stop that right now! - she screamed. I breathed heavily, angry and desperate.  
\- Why, queen, why?! You will kill me as it is! You don't believe me! I'd rather die on my own terms!!! -  
\- I owe no freedom to you! - she seemed enraged now, and I pushed the spear tighter. Guard squealed, the other one rolled on the floor, holding his face.  
\- And I owe no life to anyone. Not my father, not Jotunheim, and most certainly, not Asgard. - I spoke through my teeth, feeling empowered now, free.  
Queen opened her mouth to speak, but then Loki spoke:  
\- Mother? -  
\- What?! - She continued glaring at me.  
\- Mother, I believe she might be speaking the truth. I can _see_ it. - I shot a look at him, only to catch his gaze intently pinned on me, and I felt a pull towards him, a strong magnetic pull, which spoke of magic. _He's a magician,_ I figured out.  
\- Grima? Put the spear down. You do not want to earn the punishment of killing _another_ soldier. -  
I looked at her now, weighing my options. Was this their con?  
\- Loki, son, are you sure? -  
\- Yes, quite so. And if I may add, it wouldn't be a good omen to kill a duchess. -  
She sighed. Thor roared, and stomped away, throwing his hammer into the wall. Loki rolled his eyes.  
\- I do speak the truth. - I said, and threw the spear down. Frigga relaxed a bit. - Give me a chance. -  
I kneeled down. After a moment of silence, she spoke:  
\- I never refused a stranger in distress. It would not be befitting of Asgard's glory to do so now. However, you have to prove yourself. And given the circumstances, you have to do so through your punishment. -  
I looked at her.  
\- I, Queen Frigga, hereby sentence you to ten years of prison. - I widened my eyes.  
\- You killed a soldier, Grima. Actions have consequences. These are the only terms under which you will live. Do you accept them. - She stood up, golden glow spread around her, making her look majestic. I thought of the prison which was my life so far. Sighing, I put a hand to my heart:  
\- I do, queen Frigga.-  
  



	5. Touch of a god makes you human

Moon shone bright that particular night. I could see it through the bars of the window, and it lit up the space in a silvery glow. I was laying on my bed, throwing the little ball up and catching it again. It was one of many items in my chamber.  
Good thing was, this _wasn't_ a prison. Not for my eyes, anyway. Prisons in Jotunheimr were cold, dark dungeons, with no windows and no light. Men would lay there for years, until their skin wrinkled and dried, until they died and dissolved into hard strings of dark ice, melting on the floor, leaving an empty space for a new prisoner. They layed upon layers of coaled, iced corpses of their criminal predecessors.  
I, on the other hand, was given a clean chamber with a bed, a window, and a desk. During the day, sun shone through the window, warming my skin, a sensation so new to me it kept me mesmerized for hours during my time here.  
Books and various toys, including my ball right now, were given to me in time. I read about history of all realms, hungrily, since knowledge was denied to me when I turned 14 and had to ready my body for hardship of Jotun womanhood. Women are slaves there. Sperm vessels, birth instruments.  
I read about Odin, Frigga, Thor and Loki. And other gods. I was very afraid of Thor, who waited still for me to show "my true face" so he can righteously end my life.  
Odin I never saw. The queen visited me regularly. The first time she was here, I told her about my life, we talked for hours.  
After awhile, she believed me. She stared at me in sympathy, understanding my pain, and one day she held my hand with a sad look in her eyes, exclaiming how she was a woman and she knows what I'm talking about.  
She talked me into writing a diary, and I never stopped.  
Amongst else, I wrote:  
 _Loki is a sorcerer!! Frigga called me after fifteen days, and I was afraid she has changed her mind and decided to kill me,_ _but she explained how I cannot keep my blue form because of the other people, and because I was a danger still. And I told her I don't know how to manipulate it! But she said there was a way, and the silent, weird Loki appeared by my side, grabbing me by my waist and throat, and gods, was I scared! I thought I'll injure him with frostbites, but nothing happened. He asked me to relax, and I kept twitching, but he stared at me so intently, my body just went limp in his hands. He was not hot nor cold, and I thought it was a magician's trick and he'll peel of my skin and mutilate me, but he just kept shushing me. The swirles of his green eyes became maelstroms, and I felt strangely warm. He smiled, and I instinctively looked at his thin, pink lips. His skin started growing darker, I felt a shock when he turned azure, his eyes red. He kept smiling to my shock, and I would've fainted if there wasn't Frigga telling him to explain it to me. He leaned forward and blew hot breath all over my face. I started feeling ablaze, and he said that at the willing touch of a god skin grows human, blood pumps hot, eyes lose their death glow. He kept touching my face, and his skin turned white again. I felt my heart skip, pump irregularly, fiery fluid spread through my veins, and my skin was so scorched I thought I was burning alive! Smile never left his face. His sizzling fingers closed my eyes, and when my breath normalized, I opened them. He let go of me, and I fell down on my hands. And my hands were white! They were white! I kept looking at my body and it was white. My hair turned black! I looked up at him, but he wasn't there anymore. Frigga was smiling calmly. She told me I need not inquire into Loki's person, but accept this as a gift, and sent me to my chamber._  
I kept looking at my reflection in the mirror I implored her to give to me. My skin was warm. I could feel the sun now, feel the heat and the cold, and all these strange sensations were keeping me occupied. I haven't even noticed five months have passed.  
My face was by far the strangest. Eyes were green and blue, and so light, and my hair was black, and long, contrasting the skin. I looked so.... human.  
Loki.... was by far the strangest person here. I think I won over Frigga, Thor... ah, I never saw him again. Loki... I had so many questions, but none of the books on them said anything about him. Maybe he's such a good sorcerer he can turn himself into anything he wanted. I kept repeating the scene in my head so many times I started smiling. I felt his warm hands on my waist, the slim fingers lazily around my throat, and his grin. He could've just held my face, it seems, so why did he encradle me like that? The silent magician god was my saviour, it seems. I twitched in my bed with warm discomfort in my body at the thought. I bit my lip to prevent from smiling again.  
I took my mirror, and observed my skin once again. So white. I stared at the mirror, noticing how it aligns with silvery light of the moon, with the dark wood of my bed frame, how my face's whiteness doesn't clash with the lightness of the see-through glass wall behind my bed through which they observed me, and as my eyes darted to the reflection of that wall in my mirror, I saw a dark silhouette there. I jumped in surprise, and dropped my mirror.  
Quickly turning around to see who it was, I just caught a glimpse of green cape darting to the side, escaping my view.


	6. Touch of a god makes you horny

_Air was still, the windows opened to a black sunset, and the vastness of beautiful prussian blue valley, with its darkened mountain tops. I sighed, turning around to check on my little brother, but he wasn't there anymore. I quickly ran out the room, and started running down the hallway, searching for him. I yelled out his name losing breath, my words forming little clouds in the cold, saturated air of my father's house. Suddenly, I heard the front door squeaking, and the deep register of my father's voice echoed the house. I gasped with fear, and he started roaring my name._  
Hallways started trembling, and a huge dark shadow crawled up the walls, releasing its shady tentacles over the floor to meet my feet. I started running away, and the sound ignited, space behind me was closing in as I ran, pushing me faster, growing into synesthetic cacophony of tactile fear which crawled up my back. I turned around to see where it was, and then I tripped over a piece of ice. I hit my head on the floor, and feeling blood surging down my face, I quickly got up, but the horror grabbed hold of my spine and I screamed mouthlessly, paralyzed....  
I jumped out of my bed, sweaty, to the midday sun which filled my Asgardian prison. There was nobody around. I sat up, taking a few moments to collect myself. My hands and legs were sickly blue, and I shuddered in disgust.  
 _Calm down,_ I told myself. _It was just a nightmare._ Yeah, the one I hadn't dreamed in the past months.  
As I breathed into concentration, my skin was lightening again, and I got up, walked to the glass wall of the chamber and looked out. Things were normal, guards were fidgeting around, talking, not paying any attention to me. (For some time now, which was nice)  
The clock said it was noon, which was meal time. My stomach was growling, and I waited nervously for the guards to bring the food. When they finally started handing meals, I jumped up and waited, watching Afi and Efi serve food to all other prisoners before me. Provoked, I started banging against the glass and yelling at them. Efi nudged Afi to look at me, and he turned around, grinning, and gave me the middle finger.  
Screaming, I hit the wall.  
Then I got an idea.  
I took the hem of my dress and pulled it over my panties, to reveal my naked breasts, smiling. Efi dropped his jaw down, and slowly started approaching me, to get a better look. I didn't move until he got a feet in front of me. Then I started frosting, causing my skin to grow into a dark blue shade in a single blink. He flinched in fear, grabbed his now healed hand, jumped away, and I started laughing, dropping my dress down. "Ring a bell, Efi???? How's your arm??"  
"You fucking witch."  
"Give me my meal, idiot!! I'll tell the queen!"  
He growled, slapped a huge spoonful of stew into a bowl and flipped it through the opening on my door, dropping it down with a piece of bread, and it spilled all over the floor.  
I closed my eyes to avoid seeing his laugh and waited until they left.  
Then I threw myself to the floor, grabbing the bread to lap the stew off the floor and into my mouth. I sat on my calves, eating, feeling at last the prison around me, no matter how clean and lit it was.  
  


For the rest of the day, I wrote down my nightmare, and tried to draw it, hoping that capturing it in a picture would relieve me. I ended up with seven pages of dark mountains, sways of black tentacles, screaming mouths and a grey sky.

Sighing, I went to sleep, hoping I'd be left at peace this dream.  
But I wasn't.  
Instead, I felt heat spreading throughout my body in the pitch darkness, and I froze with expectation. And then I felt it. A warm, wet kiss on the back of my neck paired with a hand which swept my hair aside. I jumped and turned around, but I couldn't see anybody. And there it was again, fingers lightly around my throat and a kiss to the cheek. I looked everywhere, but the night was strong.  
Another hand tightened my waist. I felt a lick along my jaw, and I shivered. Fear was undoubtedly here, but the warmness, the closeness of the sensation made me dizzy. About four or five hands were now roaming my body, and I gave in, tilting my head back, feeling somebody's shoulder.  
As the hands cupped my breasts, I leaned back, gasping, still silent. Another pair of nails scraped my hips and I squirmed, grabbing them and pressing them downwards. A silent chuckle echoed the space, and I suddently remembered my nightmare and widened my eyes in fear, pushing me away.  
I awoke suddenly, holding myself, feeling a bit cold and scared.  
Looking to my right, I saw Loki's face staring at me worriedly. I opened my mouth to react, but he leaned forward and closed them with his own lips. I tried to push him away, but he took my wrists and got me up on my feet, shushing me. I froze with surprise. He smiled and kissed me again.  
"It was you...your hands" I tried against his lips.  
"You.." He bit me. I yelped, but he turned me around, his fingers on my lips, pinning me to him. I could not make a sound, but I wasn't as afraid as I should've been. He started to caress me slowly, drawing circles with his numerous hands, and the surprising sensation kept me silent while he started licking my skin.  
Against my will, I relaxed, and the flush washed me again. He bit my shoulders, grabbed my ass, and I felt a hunger in my womb, making me squirm against him, feeling his hardness and sighing heavily. He rubbed his raspy beard against my neck and I moaned, trying to turn around to face him, but he held me firmly, with a quiet "Tsk tsk" from his warm lips.  
Then I felt fingers sliding down my stomach and I lifted my hips in anticipation, whimpering when he touched my mound. As he cupped it, I bit my lips, trying to move, when he spoke in his low voice:  
"Oh, you want me, don't you, Grima?"  
I breathed in silence, but he gripped me tighter, and I pleaded:  
"Yes, Loki...oh God" he laughed lightly as he parted my lips and slid a finger across my slit.  
I yelped loudly, the touch so deep I swear I felt my entire body yelp with the sweetness of it.  
The touch so intent it awoke me again. I gasped, seeing myself uncovered, my hands down my dress, cupping my sex, which I felt was soaked.  
I quickly turned to look out the glass wall and see if any of the guards saw this, only there stood Loki, his hands plastered to the glass, staring and me and smirking mysteriously.  
I jumped up, but then I realised I was still asleep.  
"Oh god, another dream."  
"I think not, Grima." He responded.  
"Mhm, that's what I thought the last time. These nightmares are getting tiresome."  
"Ehehe, a lot of people would give anything to have nightmares which leave them touching themselves and moaning my name out loud."  
I frowned, considering this. He was outside my prison, it was daylight... what if...  
And then it hit me. This is not a dream _anymore._ My eyes opened suddenly, I was wide awake, I stared at him incredulously. He lifted his eyebrow and I started blushing like crazy, so thoroughly embarassed I covered my face. _Shit shit shit shit shit....what if the guards heard it? Oh, I'll die...  
_ "When you're done with your shameful act, my mother would like a word with you. She has a proposition for you. _Come_ to her chambers." He accentuated the word, and I just sat there, my face in my hands, waiting for him to leave.


	7. Spoiled royalty

Queen Frigga had her own sitting room, with dark draperies and furnished armchairs, and I didn’t know where to stand, so I stood by the door, waiting for her.   
My heart was still beating fast over the previous _situation_ with Loki, and I was afraid he’ll tell everybody, mocking me and _oh, gods,_ was I embarassed. What will I say to the queen?   
I stroked my forehead, trying to relax, when the doors opened and the queen entered the room with a light smile.

I looked at her beauty with the most pleasant feeling on my face. She sat down and I realised I hadn’t bowed yet. I threw myself down instinctively, apologizing.   
"It’s ok, Grima, you can sit comfortably."  
I leaned into an armchair opposite of her, awkwardly feeling how soft and comfortable it was.  
"So, you’re wondering why I invited you here."  
"Yes, my queen." I said, with a picture of Loki’s grin in my head.

"I’ve thought about your situation for awhile now, and decided there ought to be another way both of us can benefit from your stay in Asgard."

I waited silently.

"Ten years in prison sounds awful for somebody in your position."  
"My queen, I am grateful for the comfort you’ve provided me so far. I will repay it to you."  
"However, I will not be remembered as a strict, rigid queen, Grima. As I’ve said once before, I’ve never refused a stranger in distress. I’d come to believe you’re telling the truth, and if indeed so, a prison is the last thing your pour soul will benefit from. You will not be in prison anymore, child."  
I looked at her suddenly, my mouth agape.  
” _On the other hand_ ”she accentuated, “you must still earn trust from my sons. Now, I’ve had this idea which I think is just brilliant” she got up and started walking around, her hands together, her dress making swooshing sounds around her knees.   
"We always lack personal servants…better yet, assistants, and I believe you would make an excellent one, daughter of a duke. And what better way to display your fealty to Asgard, than to serve king’s sons?" she finished with a shining expression on her face, as if she just held a glorious speech. I didn’t know what to say… thought of escaping prison was very appealing, and I kept gripping the side of the chair with both of my hands, hearing those words in my head, not realising she continued talking.  
"…before they arrived, and if I’m not mistaken, they should be here right about…" she stopped, and we heard a knock on the door. "…now! Come in, my sons!" queen clapped her hands in delight, reminding me a of spoiled royalty. My nose flinched a little when the doors opened and two fully armored king’s sons walked in, their eyes on me. When I realised they were staring at the fact I was _sitting down_ , I immediately kneeled, bowing my head, feeling confused and awkward. _What is happening?_  
"What is this about, mother?" Loki asked.

"Thor, Loki, my beautiful boys. I have a marvelous idea. Grima here is to serve the rest of her sentence as a _servant!_ An assistant to either of you.”   
I stole a glance at them. Thor looked at his mother wide-eyed, and Loki lifted his eyebrows.  
"What? That is the worst idea I’ve ever heard! Mother, what’s gotten into you? Has she put you up to this?!" Thor yelled in disbelief, taking a few sharp steps towards me, and I shivered, but Loki held him, pulling him back.   
"No, Thor, nobody put me up to this. It was my idea. She is too valuable to be left in that jail."  
"This is unbelievable! And all because you want to achieve Asgard’s reign over all worlds… not this Jotun nonsense again!" Thor continued waving his hands around. Loki stood silent, his arms crossed on his chest, his brows furrowed, considering what his brother said.   
I was thinking about her words. She was planning on using me for something. To be an assistant to them…the thought scared me. What would that entail? And the way queen was excited about something in that entire arrangement…  
Loki now looked at me, and I just stared at him worriedly, not knowing how to respond. While we locked doubtful eyes, queen continued:  
"…and just because of that attitude, Thor, I appoint her to be _your_ personal assistant.”  
I gasped and stared at the queen, and both Thor and Loki jumped, yelling “ _WHAT?!”_ in unison.  
"Ah, this amount of surprise is always a good thing." queen mused, seemingly satisfied. "It means that new spaces are opened, new connections formed, old problems solved."  
"But mother…" Loki interrupted.   
“ _But mother…_ " Thor mimicked. "You can have her if you want!!"   
"NO. My decision is final. Thor, be reasonable. Don’t agitate me - don’t _harm_ her. Loki, my boy..” She walked over to Loki, who stared at Thor, infuriated. “Bear with me, son. All will be good in due time.”  
"Grima?" she turned over to me, and all three of them now stared at me. I was still kneeling, but had grabbed the side of the armchair behind me in shock.  
"I assume you’re ok with this. I suppose you know how to treat a noble man?" She smiled at me, and I got up on my wobbly legs and bowed down deeply, to hide how my eye twitched agitatedly.  
"I am if you are, my queen."  
"Oh this is FUCKING great!" Thor yelled, and I can’t say I disagreed with him at that moment.  
"You start immediately. Thor, fetch your servants, introduce them." And he stormed out. "Grima, since you’re no longer a prisoner, no guards have to follow you around the palace. Except for your protection, of course. Loki, take care of her."  
"Oh, so now I’m Thor’s personal servant too?!" He snapped. Queen just gave him a stern look, which softened while she caressed his cheek.  
"You _know_ why, Loki. _You_ have to take care of her.” He relaxed a little. _Momma’s boy,_ I thought and my lips twitched a little in amusement, but then I remembered why I should be _very_ nervous around him. My smile drooped down and my shoulders slouched when he looked at me as Frigga was going out, waving at me. “We’ll be in touch, Grima.”  
We stood in silence.  
He started walking toward me with a puzzled expression. I stiffened. Then he grabbed my hand and pulled me tightly to him before he turned around and dragged me to the door. I kept silent, blushing from the sudden closeness, unwillingly warm. Just before we exited, he closed and locked the door with his other hand and then pinned me harshly against it. I yelped.  
"So, another one of Thor’s wenches, then?" He whispered. "Oh, how he’ll have you. You won’t even enter the door and his fist will be up your body"  
I shivered with disgust, turning my head around while he breathed mad breaths into my ear, whispering of how Thor will _ravage_ me, his face visibly annoyed by this. I was in a shock, but my body seemed to have a mind of its own, for Loki’s hot breaths, the squeak of his armor pinning my chest against the door (I had one layer of fabric over me, a simple long dress and sandals) made my nipples hard and sensitive, and my breath hitched now. I closed my eyes to escape seeing him, because his voice was so full of disappointment. This intensified the dirty words, and I felt myself getting wet against him. He licked my ear, and I shuddered with a silent croak.   
"No, lord Loki. I am nobody’s wench…" I heard myself. Nobody will subjugate me like that. And I looked at him. He squinted his eyes and smiled, a new nasty idea forming in his mind.  
"Oh, but you would love to be my wench, wouldn’t you?" I opened my mouth to speak, infuriated by such an idea, but he kissed me roughly, biting my tongue, and instead of words, a moan travelled out of me. I felt him smile. I was disgusted at myself. How can I allow this? Nobody ever did this to me. _I didn’t even fight back,_ I thought as I relaxed into him further, my head dizzy. As his fingers started lifting my dress, I realised he would be able to feel just _how_ wet I was.  
"No…" I wriggled out. "I am a servant. Not a whore." My breath was still short and I wiped my lips with the back of my hand. "That was a nightmare. I didn’t think of it myself. You used your magic on me."  
He curled his lips. “Just like I used it now to make you moan your wet lips into me? _Both_ pairs?” I blushed feverishly, feeling the brilliant shade of red on my cheeks. I looked down, bowing low.  
"My lord Loki, I was wondering when will I begin with my duties.." He crouched down and looked up to meet my gaze.   
"In adressing me, _Lord Loki_ will suffice. The pronoun _my_ is not necessary. Unless you think of me as your own personal lord and saviour.” He grinned at me, and I closed my eyes. Then I felt him moving me from the doors, opening them, and as I looked, he casually waved a hand out, in a mock respect to me, signalling me out.


	8. Thor likes a fresh girl

The servants’ quarters were roomy, a vast space filled with personal belongings, a big table and tiny, messy beds. As Loki and I entered, nobody was there.  
“Idiot… wait here” I heard him mumble behind me. And he left. I was looking around, counting… over twenty simple beds. The table was clean, but beds were littered with bundles of other girls’ things.  
Loki came back with four girls, who had hair tied in buns and simple smocks tied around their waists. All of them had their hands together in loose fists and their heads down. None of them even looked at me.  
I watched their subservient attires before looking at Loki, who had his lips together in a tiny smile.  
“Sweet Thor’s girls, meet Grima, your new…. companion. Make her presentable. And Grima… I’ll have a word with you _later_.” He winked at me so they couldn’t see it. I squinted my eyes, but bowed down curtly.  
When he left, they immediately relaxed and looked at me. I noticed now they all had blonde hair. Ahh, Thor’s wenches, I thought with a little smirk.  
Then one snapped at me: “Whatcha grinning at?!”  
“Oh, sorry, just a little.. inner monologue. I apologize.”  
“ _Inner monologue!_ Ahh, we have a smart servant!” The other girl laughed. I just stood there in surprise, staring at them. “Umm, okay, so what are your…”  
“I’m Amma, that’s Agna, Imma and Laeva.”

“I’m Grima. Nice to meet you.”  
“Yeah, yeah, don’t get your panties in a bunch. This is not a reception. Grab a smock, tie your hair in a bun and put some rose on your face. Lord Thor likes a fresh girl.”  
“Uhh.. why a bun? Why must I redden my cheeks?”

“Why, why, why? Because I’m in charge, and I fulfill my duties to my lord!” Yelled Amma.

 _Lord Thor likes a fresh girl?_ I thought with disgust. These women truly identified themselves with their roles. It was sad. Amma actually prized herself with serving Thor. I decided it was best not to argue and did as I was told.  
I looked in the mirror and concluded I look like an idiot with red cheeks. I also decided then and there I hate buns. I wondered how would they react if I frosted in front of them, and snorted with silent laughter, pretending to clear my throat.  
When I was finished, we went to meet Thor. I had a lump in my throat the whole time.  
His chambers were humungous, even with antechamber richly adorned with bright red curtains, and dark carpets which he trod barefoot, dressed in a long dark-red robe, giving orders to Amma, and all the other girls had their head down. I mimicked.  
“Grima, you are only here on my mother’s orders. You will help the girls in their daily activities…Look at me when I’m talking to you.” I lifted my head, annoyed. _Bow, lift your head up, look at me, don’t look at me…._ I felt ridiculous. “And under no circumstances are you to decide your own activities.” I nodded. He stared at my bun, and at my face, and then the doors flung open, allowing Loki in.  
“Loki?”  
“My dearest brother! I’ve come to visit. Oh, consult your servants, pay no attention to me. And he threw himself in an armchair. He lost his armour, he was in tight leather pants and a light olive green tunic, hair loose around his head. I looked at him while he took a thick brown stick out of his pocket and lit it on fire, putting it in his mouth. I widened my eyes at the smoke spiralling out of it. _Fire,_ I thought, _he’ll light the place up!_  
“Why are you smoking, Loki? You’re in my room.” Thor exclaimed, rubbing his forehead. I kept staring at the lit stick.  
“Oh, you don’t mind, do you? Continue, I don’t wanna distract you.”  
 _What on dear world is that??_  
“Amma, you will teach her how to clean. And keep her away from my food at all cost.”  
“Yes, Lord Thor. You can count on me.”

Thor kept talking, but I locked eyes with Loki, mesmerized by the beautiful lines smoke was making in the air, and how the tip blazed everytime he inhaled it. He smiled at me, revealing his teeth.  
“GRIMA!!” Thor yelled, and I jumped. “LISTEN TO ME!”  
“I will not tolerate disobedience. Go now! Go! I don’t want to look at any of you!”  
Amma excused us and, and the girls retreated backwards. I just stood there, staring incredulously at them. Imma threw a mean glance at me, and I followed them.  
I couldn’t resist peeking back at Loki once again, who looked at me with a mischevious smile.  
When we returned to our quarters, Amma screamed at me about my behaviour at Thor’s, and I just apologized, deciding it was for the better to not try to reason with these women.  
They were, however, visibly amused by the fact Thor was degrading me, and all I considered was the fact I was actually _serving servants_ , and it made me boil with self-disgust.  
Was this Frigga’s idea of treating me right?  
For the rest of the day, I was assigned with scrubbing Thor’s bathroom, while the lot of them were cleaning his room. He wasn’t there.  
“Oh, his robe, Laeva, isn’t it the prettiest thing? And it’s a new robe, at that!” Agna squeaked, and the rest of them concurred, chuckling.  
“I will personally perfume it.” Amma exclaimed, proudly.  
“Oh, Amma, to talk to him…”  
“Wait, you’ve never actually talked to him?” I heard myself say. There was a moment of silence, then Amma appeared in the bathroom.  
“No, only me! That’s what you get for being head-servant. M-hm.” She said, hands on her hips.  
“Yes, but he didn’t squeeze your butt!” I heard Agna yell, and a laughter ensued. I lifted my eyebrow. _Oh, for Laufey’s name._  
Amma darted back. “That was just the once! He was drunk! He’ll invite ME first!”  
Invite her to….. _oh._ The sexual favours. My stomach turned.

When we were back at our room, I slumped on the bed, tired, my knees burning, hands aching.

The things from my prison were there, my books, my drawings.

I took the robe of and put my nightgown on, pushing the books aside, for I was too tired to think.

Last thing I did before falling asleep was to tear the ribbon that held my bun together and shook my hair apart.


	9. "See how you respond to me?"

Couple of days had passed. I was so tired I couldn’t read anymore. My difference was obvious, I had nothing to talk about with the girls, they kept laughing at my expressions, the way I pronounced words. And at my books. And at my dark hair.  
I grew more silent everyday, not talking to anybody.

But the good thing about being overworked is you _don’t dream._ Or, at least, you don’t remember your nightmares.

I didn’t see Thor. The queen never invited me. I kept thinking this was the ultimate punshiment.

Anyway, that day I repeated the usual: I got up in the morning, had my breakfast and continued to gather my rags and wipes, when Amma said:  
“Grima, you have to carry the wine. You’ll clean later. …NOW, Grima, now.” And she gave me a tray with two bottles of wine. I almost dropped it, and they all laughed.  
As I was mumbling curses to them under my breath, walking down the hallway to Thor’s chamber, I didn’t notice a dark figure appear behind me, but I felt a hand on my mouth stopping me, and I almost fell down in my pace, the bottle of wine bobbing in my hand. The man dragged me behind a wall, to a shadow and turned me to face him. _Loki._  
“What?! What are you doing, L… lord loki?!” I screamed, and he put his hand on my mouth again.   
“Be quiet. Somebody will hear you. Aren’t you glad to see me? Nod your head if you are.” I didn’t know how to respond. He waited, and I nodded, almost rolling my eyes.

“Now, I will remove my hand, but if you scream, I’ll choke you.”   
“I’m sorry, lord. You startled me. How can I help you?”  
“Oh… _so_ official. Has the servantship affected you already? But I’ll tell you what you can do for me. You can let your hair out of that disgusting bun.” And he tugged at my ribbon, letting my hair loose. “I… Thor has the girls wearing them. I have to.”  
He smeared my cheek.   
“I can see he has you looking perky. It’s not to my liking.” He darted his tongue out, licking his palm, then he wiped the rose powder off my cheek. I lifted my eyebrows. Suddenly, it seemed really funny to me. The corners of my mouth twitched.  
“Is this about your brother?” I heard myself say, surprised by my boldness.   
“No, my dear Grima. I could not care less about him. This is about you.” He smiled and started to lift the hem of my smock, and I clenched my legs.  
“You see, I was bored yesterday. And I kept thinking about..” He continued lifting it up, prying my thighs apart. My tray shivered.  
“Don’t drop the tray” He said. “Oh, these dresses are horribly rigid. As I was saying, I kept thinking about the way you touched yourself for me, and found it a most amusing thought.”   
He pulled his fingers underneath the edge of my panties, scraping my hip lightly.  
“My lord… I.. what are you doing?” I breathed excitedly, my arm aching from the heaviness of the wine bottles. “Somebody could pass by us..”  
“Ahh… but isn’t the dangerousness of it all so… arousing?” He mused, and I gasped as he touched my pussy, which was getting wetter and wetter at his each word.   
“Mmm, just like that. See how you respond to me?” I closed my eyes and turned my head to the side, but he took my chin to him and kissed me. I felt his tongue roll around mine, and his fingers travelling slowly around my sex. I kissed him back, sucking his slick mouth, feeling more and more turned on, my head spinning now, and my hands weak. The tray started sliding down my hand, but he caught it.  
“You’ll get in trouble. That is very expensive wine. My brother uses it to woo his whores. He won’t woo you with it, Grima?” He said against my lips.  
“No…ahh, he.. I don’t like him.”   
He broke the kiss.   
“You like me, Grima, don’t you?” He asked, and I opened my fuzzy eyes to look at him, catching a glimpse of worriedness, just a microsecond of it. I blushed, feeling the green pools stare at me, suddenly aware his fingers were soaking in my wetness. I licked my lips.  
“I… I do, Loki.” He pressed against my slit, and I wrapped my arm around his shoulder.  
“Oh, Loki…” He smiled and licked my neck.   
“No _Lord Loki_?”  
I opened my eyes.  
“Even as you’re licking me?” I blurted, biting my tongue at once. He chuckled.  
“Oh, you make a horrible servant. You must be _punished_.” I pursed my lips.   
“Be here tonight, after everybody falls asleep.” He said and removed his hand, bringing his fingers to his mouth, tasting them with a naughty look, and I clenched my thighs in arousal.   
“See you later?” He winked, and I nodded, lost for words.

I watched him walk away, when he suddenly turned and said  
“Oh, and you haven’t felt me lick you yet.”


	10. Steamy bathrooms and wet leather pants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here the /actual/ erotica begins.

I still stood there, my back against the wall, breathing heavily. What did I just accept? What did this man do to me? This wasn’t magic. I actually did respond to him. But why? Maybe it was because he esentially saved my life, helped my disguise. _And maybe he’s just fucking hot,_ something said in my head, and I almost laughed. Those tight leather pants he had at Thor’s the other day… come to think of it, I did notice his body move lightly in those clothes, but I kept the thought aside while I focused on the _cigarette_ , as Laeva called it. (She also thought it was a disgusting habit Loki brought home from Midgard, and had the farmers grow fields of the herbs required)  
His hair was ruffled, and I loved it. The way he looked at me, mmm, dragging goosebumps down my body.. it seemed as if he was genuinely interested, and wasn’t just looking for personal whores. But then again, what did I know about these men? Maybe it was all their disguise.

I snapped out of my reverie, hurrying to Thor’s chambers, thinking how he’ll yell at me for being so late. I stood in front of the door, trying to ignore the little pool down below, and I knocked.  
“Come in!” Thor yelled.  
I entered, and heard voices from the bathroom. Several.  
“Bring me the wine!”  
I went in, only to walk into a most interesting scene: Thor naked in his tub, surrounded by three girls, one of them dancing on the edge of tub while they all laughed. Two of them blonde, the dancer redheaded. _All very fresh._ I looked white as a wall next to them.  
Thor stared at me, and I immediately bowed down to avoid his drunken look.  
“Where’s my wine, Grima?”  
“It’s here, lord Thor. I apologize for the time it took me to bring it to you. We had to wait for the second bottle.”  
“It is okay, Grima, the girls were keeping me occupied” he said and slapped one of them across her butt, she squealed and chuckled.  
“Khm, do you want me to pour the wine for you?”  
“Of course, you dumb girl, why else would you be here?”  
“It’s just that, lord, you’ve asked me not to go anywhere near your food or drinks”  
“Pour it.” I sighed and walked over, crouching down to take the chalices off the edge of the tub, when I felt him grab my ankle. I flinched and looked at him.  
“I can’t pour it myself. My hands are… slippery.” He said as he caressed my calf. I stiffened with shock at his drunken gaze.  
“Would you care to join us?”  
“I.. I, uh, I have a lot of work today, lord, and I wish to have your rooms presentable to you by the end of the day.” I said, pouring the fluid down, resisting the urge to break the bottle in half and cut his throat.  
“Fine. Then go away!” He splashed me with water, and I took the tray, bowed down, and left the room and their hideous laughter.  
I wiped the water off my face and went to the servant’s room. Amma stared at me.  
“What took you so long?!” Her eyes travelled down my wet smock.  
“The lord had me clean the stain on the carpet, and one of his girls accidentally splashed me with water.”  
“His _what?_ ”  
“Uhh, he is in the bathtub with three drunken girls.”  
She tightened her lips.  
“Well, that’s his prerogative.” She said through her teeth, and I fought a laugh forming in my throat.  
“Take your things, Grima. You’re cleaning the hallway today. Carpet and all.”  
I nodded, smiled wickedly at her, grabbing the bucket of water, the sponges, etc. and went about my business.  
I was chuckling with myself as I was cleaning the oil lamps on walls, and wiping dust off.  
The hallway was long, covered with a carpet running down the middle of the floor. I had to kneel down to scrub it, and after awhile, my knees started to burn badly, skin red. My palms were chafed, fingertips wrinkled. It took inhuman will to force myself to finish the job.

It was dark when I got up on my legs. My arm was painful, I stank like the vinegar product I used on the carpet. Slowly, I took my things and went to my bed, peeling the clothes off. I was the last one in. They had me doing their dirty work.  
I was so weary I didn’t think of Loki the whole time, but the minute my head hit the pillow, a voice echoed in my mind:

“ _Be here tonight, after everybody falls asleep.”_  
Oh shit, I thought as my eyes flew open. How will I…?  
 _I stink_ , I thought, and can’t wash myself because that will wake up everybody. And I’m so tired…  
Would he be mad if I just didn’t appear?? Oh, yes, he would. Nobody ever stood up a god and lived to tell the tale.

I looked around in the darkness, to see if anybody was awake, and when I only heard snores tearing the silence, I quietly got up, wrapped my stinky smock over my nightgown, put on sandals, and tip-toed out of the room.  
The hallway was empty, half-lit, and very quiet. I held a breath as I carefully treaded the carpet, to avoid making sounds.  
When I reached one of the shadowy elongated niches, where we met before, I saw Loki there, leaning casually against the wall, one foot over the other, his arms crossed on his chest.  
“You’re late, Grima.”  
“I’m sorry…. I was cleaning the hallway up ‘til five minutes ago, literally.”  
He leaned over to me and smelled.  
“You stink.”  
I sighed, embarassed.  
“Vinegar. I couldn’t wash myself.” I said, looking down.  
Then I felt a hand on my cheek.  
“Come with me.” He said and started walking. I followed, my stomach in a knot with excitement and fear.

After a couple of turns and a staircase, all very shady (they had to be secret passages, for they were dark and we saw no guards. I secretly memorized each one, in case I need it one day. I liked to think of myself as cautious), we reached a richly ornamented ebony doors. He entered and allowed me in.  
I opened my mouth in awe: the room was spacious, with no antechamber, rounded at three ends, so it looked like a half-flower, instead of having rectangular shape. The windows covered one end of the room, allowing a vast amount of moonlight it. None of the candles were burning, and Loki silently walked over and started lighting them, after taking off his shoes.  
The colours now presented themselves: very dark golden walls with tiny ornaments, seemingly irregular and hand carved. The drapes, which Loki now pulled together, closing the view of the night, were heavy, shiny moss green. I looked down and saw the carpet completely black. I thought it was beautiful. It filled my eyes darkly, instead of the bright redness of Thor’s room. Even the ebony tables and the various objects around the room gave a mysterious glow. The candles only accentuated the secretiveness and mystique of it all. I kept looking around in amazement, and eventually, my eyes landed on Loki which was standing by the polished table with various drinks next to the windows, smiling at me.  
“What do you think of my room?”  
“It’s beautiful, lord Loki. Beautiful. “

He poured himself a crystal glass full of dark brown drink and beckoned me to him. I wiped my sweaty hands against my dirty smock and walked over shyly.  
“Would you like to take a bath?”  
“Umm..I, I didn’t get a chance to..”  
“Now. Would you like to take one now?”  
“I suppose so…”  
“Strip.” He said, his eyelids low, giving him a sensual expression as he looked down my body, taking a sip of his drink. I gulped.

Not knowing how to resist him, I took off my smock, standing in my nightgown.  
“You do bathe naked, do you?” He grinned.

I smiled a little, and took off my nightgown.  
“Hmm..” He said, looking at my breasts. My heart started beating like crazy. _What the fuck am I doing?_

He sat down in a leather armchair behind him.  
I fought the urge to cover myself.

“Panties off, Grima. I’ve seen you naked before.”  
“Technically, you’ve only _felt_ me before.” I said, and he looked me in the eyes.

“In the dungeons, Grima, I saw you naked in the dungeons.”  
“Well, I was covering myself then.” My lips twitched with a smile. He bit his lips, licking off a drop of his drink, and _god, how he looked hot doing that_.  
“Not when you were lying on the floor. I caught a look then.”

“Haha, okay!” I laughed. He grinned. I felt so relaxed all of a sudden, and decided to play his little game. Locking eyes with his, I took the edges of my panties and dropped them down slowly, never taking my eyes off of his. He played with his lower lip, and I thought I caught a very important moment there, finally feeling in charge, if only for second.  
“Can I have a drink?” Saying nothing, he got up and poured me some.  
“Lavatory is straight behind you.” I lifted my hand to the glass, but he shook his head.

I turned around, saw the door and walked to them, and he followed.  
The tiles in there were black also, contrasting the round white tub in the middle. The water was steaming, and the space smelled of exotic oils and herbs.

I smiled. He had it prepared.

“Go on.” He nudged me with a glass.

I entered the water, which was hot. I sighed, leaning on the wall of the tub, relaxing.

He placed a glass next to me and sat down on the opposite side, lowering his bare feet and his clothed legs in the water up to the knees. I chuckled.

The water felt so good, soothing to my sweaty, dirty skin.

“Any further instructions, my lord?”  
“Drink.”  
I took the glass and took a sip. The fluid was fierce, firing a trail down to my stomach, tasting strongly. I cringed a little, and he laughed.

“Do you like it?”  
“What is it?” I took another sip, which burnt my tongue, but I liked it instantly.  
“It is made from malted grain. The Midgardians call it _whisky._ ”

“A Midgardian drink? Like your _cigarettes_?” He lifted an eyebrow.

“How do you know about that?”  
“I asked the maids. They told me it was disgusting.”

“Do you like your drink?”

“I do.” I gulped down the contents. “Can I have more?” I tested my boundaries.  
He got in the tub, walked to me and took my glass. Then he jumped out and walked into the room.  
I watched the water sliding down his wet tunic, glued to his body now, down his leather pants, which gleamed and squeaked as he walked. I felt the core of my body sear from the view. He was so painfully good-looking all wet like this, I bit my lip and clenched my fists.  
When he returned, I tried to compose myself. I had to keep a cool mind. He returned with the bottle and a full glass, which he placed by me again and sat in his previous position.  
I felt let down, I kind of expected him to jump in the tub again and start fucking me then and there, all clothed like that, and wet and hot, against the side of the tub…  
“…Grima?”  
“Mmm…what?” I realised I wasn’t listening to him, but was sipping on my drink and staring lustily at his wet crotch. I looked up. He was grinning.  
“What were you thinking about?” He asked coyly.

“Umm… nothing. About this _whisky_ drink. It’s really very good.”

It didn’t sound very believable, so I gulped the rest of the drink and poured myself another.

“Woah, slow down.. You’ll faint.”  
“What do you mean?” I asked, feeling a bit fuzzy and disoriented.

“From the alcohol. You’ve never been drunk before?”  
“Yes I did, plenty of times.”  
He laughed.

“No you haven’t.”  
“I did too. I stole a glass of my father’s wine when I was 15.”

“Eheheh… a glass of wine, huh? Oh, this is a lot stronger than wine.”  
“Whatever.” I said, feeling embarrased, gulping down more, my throat sizzling with heat.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you. But stop there, I need you to be conscious to do the amount of unspeakable things to you I plan on doing.”  
I coughed, spilling the whisky. He laughed.  
The room started to wobble a little, and I blinked rapidly to regain clear sight.

“Your father’s wine… Tell me about your home. About Jotunheimr.”

I looked at him. His face was serious.  
“What do you want to know?” I rippled the water, enjoying the feel of it on my arms.  
“My home is a cold shithole palace. Jotunheimr is frozen.”

“I am aware of that. What is it _like_?”

“Well” I took a sip. “It is a waste… on one side. On the other, where my father’s palace is, is surrounded with a ring of mountains which are dark blue, but appear dark green under the sunset, like the distant sea. The sunset is…. not like here. Sun is green and opaque almost, like your eyes.”  
I uttered suddenly, and smiled against my will. He didn’t change his expression. So I continued.

“Umm.. the dawns are bleary, dim. All the walls are grey with olden ice. I’ve never been very far.” My mind was lost, remembering what I suppresed for months now. “And all the places I’ve seen, I’ve seen them secretly, sneaking out whenever I could, bribing the servants to keep them silent.

I’ve been to see the sea once. Water was like jewels, glistening, exactly like they wrote in the stories. There is a particular story I liked, about a giantess named Skjald, from the ancient times when Jotunheimr was still made of coal, who freed herself from the chains her father bound her to, and ran fast, and ran far, to reach the end of the world. You see, she wanted to die, because that was the only way to truly escape. And when she got to the end of the world, she stared into the nothingness, cursing the vast coal blackness behind her to _the cold and the sleet_ , and threw herself over. As her body was falling down, the edge of her own curse caught her heels, turning her into ice. Now her heels are the topmost mountains in Jotunheimr and her body is a slithering water which is the sea.”  
I looked at him. He rested his elbow on his knees and held his chin with his palm.

“Keep going.”

I sighed, shaken, serious, drinking intenly:  
“I’ve never told this to anyone.” He smiled lightly, his gaze pinned to mine.

“And because of Skjald’s curse, my true form is that of a… dry icicle. I’ve never even realised what that word meant, until I’ve arrived here. My home is shiny dark castle. Have you ever seen blue flames of a Jotunheimr home, Loki? It is beautiful. Until your mother comes into the room and brings the news of yet another war, fought in the waste, for the waste. And burns your books because you started bleeding monthly, because you’re a impregnable daughter of a motherfucking duke. And the servants laugh at you. After you’ve listened to them, after you’ve never done them no harm.”

I clenched my glass and stared at the fuming water.

“I haven’t talked in days, Loki. Those dumb girls laugh at me. I am not a servant, Loki, do you understand?” I felt a fire in my spine, and straightened myself, staring him down with the determination of a _giant_.

“Well… you are now.” He said, untouched by my display.

I looked down.

“Yes… I am. I am your brother Thor’s, the mighty thunder god’s servant.”

He furrowed his brows.

“Do you know he actually invited me to join him in a bath today?”

“Oh, now did he? After our little.. _rub_ in the hallway?”  
“Mhm.”

“Why didn’t you? He would have found your nether regions ready and willing.”

He had a cocky smile. My mouth twitched. I felt bold, in the mood.

“Naah… I didn’t like the smell of oils he used.”

Loki laughed. I licked whisky off of my lips.

“So why are you in my bath now?”

“You have a prettier bathroom.” I grinned, but he looked away, as if he remembered something.

“You like stories, right?”

“I very much do.”

“Wait here.” He went out. I heard the doors of his room open and close.

Hmm. I felt weird. I thought I was getting there, somehow. But.. why did I tell that story? I talked and talked… and then felt like I will drag him in as if my sadness never existed. I looked at my glass and thought… _alcohol._ Am I drunk?  
I felt my cheeks are flushed, my head uneasy. I rubbed my neck, feeling sleepy. I yawned and leaned my head behind, closing my eyes, resting my arms on the sides of the tub. The darkness behind my eyelids vibrated soothingly, and I felt myself being dragged to a dreamy peace.

Then, a heaviness on my forehead awoke me. I saw Loki’s lips above me.

“You’re really tired, aren’t you?”

I nodded.

“I think am drunk.” He chuckled.

“Yes, you are now.” Then he lowered his eyes to my body, and put a book he was holding down to the floor, and I realised my breasts were above water now, nipples hard and peeking out.  
He moaned quietly and reached his hand to palm and squeeze one of them. I sighed, and closed my eyes, not quite able to lift my head up, but feeling blissful.

“Out of the tub.” He said, and I warily dragged myself out, feeling the water slide down my now wrinkled skin. He gave me a towel to wipe myself, but I smothered my face with it and started laughing. As I removed it, I saw him sitting in a chair. What is happening to me? I’m really finding this all funny. And the beautiful Loki…

“Wipe yourself.” He said, and I did so, lazily and hesitating. I walked over to him, tripping and criss-crossing the room.

“Oh, the beautiful Loki..that was my thought right now, you know? And before, when I said I was thinking about whisky, I wasn’t really, you know? I was thinking about your sexy wet pants…” I giggled in front of him, and he looked and me with a cheeky smile.

“Did you now? And what else did you think about?”

“What would it feel like to fuck you clothed and wet, in that tub.” I said, and giggled, covering my mouth. He licked his lips.  
“You really are drunk, huh?” He leaned forward, took me by my waist and pulled me to him, kissing my stomach, trailing upwards, reaching my breast, and then he licked my nipple.

“What about if I fucked you right now?” I moaned.

“Yes, Loki… I don’t know, mm..”

He suddenly pulled me down and over him, so my stomach was on his knees. He slapped my butt, and I squealed.  
“You tease me, don’t you, you little…” He slapped again, and I felt myself wetten. He licked the small of my back.

I felt everything spinning, and yawned loudly.

He sighed.

“Up.” And I stood up, almost falling down again. I laughed. He took my panties and gave them to me. I instinctively got one foot up and into the hole, not even knowing even I’m dressing myself, but I stumbled and started hopping backwards to retain my balance, until I reached his bed, and fell down on my back, still laughing.

He sighed again and walked over to me. I felt so, so sleepy. I got up and pulled my panties on, and then jumped on him, holding him and kissing him. He broke the kiss, and I yawned again.

“Oh for gods’ sake, woman, go to sleep.”

“But why can’t I sleep here, my lord Loki?” I said, tucking his shirt provokatively with one finger, pursing my lips when he didn’t allow me to kiss him again.

“Because you can’t handle me right now. And they’ll hang you in chains if they don’t find you in your bed in the morning. Plus I have to think of ways of how to punish you for talking back at me all evening, servant.”

“But you love me talking back at you, Loki… _Loki_ likes me talking back at you” I said, grabbing his manhood, feeling it was semi-hard. He moaned a little.

“Stop teasing. You would regret it if you turned me on right now.” His voice was deep and threatening.  
“Go to bed.” He said coldly. I pushed away, and put on my clothes.

He turned around.

“Let’s go.”

“No, no, it’s okay, I know the way back.” I held my hands up.

“Oh please, you’ll wake the entire palace bumping into things.” He smiled.

When we were outside my room, in the dark, he bent down, pulled open the side of my smock and nightgown and bit my naked breast. I yelped a little.

“Be there tomorrow.” He said huskily.

And that was the last thing I remember.


	11. Revenge is a dish best served before lunch

_Oh will someone turn off the fucking lights and GO AWAY?!_  
I painfully opened my eyes, and felt as if the light pierced my eyeballs. I closed them again.  
“Will you get up already?!” I heard someone yell, and I grunted, feeling my throat dry.

I forced myself up. My head was splitting in half, my stomach was turning.

I opened my eyes, to see the girls stare at me.  
“What is wrong with you?”  
“I’m not feeling so well” I rubbed my forehead, and then the scenes from last night played off in my head. I gasped. _Shit._

 

 

“Are you sick? You better not be sick, there are no days off!”

“I.. I think I inhaled too much vinegar last night.” I looked out the window. How much sleep did I get? And good god, I’m feeling like shit. Is this from the alcohol? My throat gagged at the thought, and I held my stomach.  
“Can… can I sleep some more?”

They laughed.  
“No, hahaha. Get up. I’m setting a list of activities.”

I put on another, clean smock and took three glasses of water, as they felt divine.

"You’re not gonna eat anything?" Laeva asked.

"God no." I mumbled, rolling the cold glass against my forehead.

"Here." Amma gave me a little paper which, once the letters stopped blurring in front of my eyes, said: Peel off oily crusts from the lamps in all hallways, clean the windows.

"You’re not going anywhere near Thor today." Amma exclaimed. I didn’t even look at her, just had two more glasses of water, while they were staring at me, wondering why I’m so unfazed by them.

"The knife, Grima, you’ll need the knife."

"Oh, sorry." I said and took the little blade from her hands. I gathered my things, tripping over a bit and walked out. Sighing with the pain in my head, I decided to take the longest hallway first, which was the one leading to Thor’s room.

I took off the lamp, not needing ladders, for I was taller than the rest of the maids (being a tiny giantess that I am) and looked at it, noticing the crusts in the bottom. I didn’t even bother to ask how it’s supposed to be done, and they didn’t tell me because obviously they wanted to see me fail at it miserably. I shrugged and started wielding the knife in circles. Luckily, I was much better with blades then they would expect me to be.

I dumped the little sticky waste into a bucket and continued my work.

It gave me enough silence to go over the events from last night, which unrolled in an awful manner: every couple of minutes I was reminded of another embarassing thing I did.

 _I giggled. I never giggle. I giggled like those whores at Thor’s yesterday._ I also told him that I would fuck him. Oh, god, I kept bumping into things. Oh god, I fell on his bed. Oh my bleeding Laufey, I grabbed his… I wiped my forehead in embarassment.

And then I remembered: He _spanked_ me. I put the lamp down and covered my eyes, not knowing whether to laugh or cry. I managed to laugh at myself.

I will never ever drink that Midgardian hellwater again.

I don’t know how I’ll ever look at Loki’s face. Gods, am I really that turned on by him? And I have to go there again! He’ll make such fun of me!

I decided then it was best to bury the memory of the event and just clean. I concetrated on the lamps. This wasn’t much trouble, unlike the carpet from yesterday. I just can’t believe they gave me the knife. I wonder what Thor’s expression would be if he walked out now? I laughed.

Then I heard several footsteps approaching, and saw it was Amma and the rest of them, rapidly pacing towards me.  
"Grima, drop that immediately. We have a meeting with Thor. There is a big lunch today, and he’ll give us instructions."

I put away the things and followed them. We entered Thor’s room, and he was sitting down with the redheaded girl from yesterday, but she was dressed in a long, shiny red gown. I lifted my eyebrow when I bowed down.

He got up.  
"Amma, my loyal servant!"  
She smiled like a geek.  
"Yes, lord Thor?"  
"We shall have a feast to welcome our noblemen today. I expect the room to shine like a flower, like my lovely guest here" he said, kissing the girl’s hand. She giggled, and I rolled my eyes.

"I also expect of you to participate in decorating the hall, and the dining room. You shall best decide who is to do what."

"Of course my lord, I shall do my best." Amma said, feeling super-proud of herself, when the doors flung open and Loki entered.  
"Loki, my brother!" Thor exclaimed with adoration. My stomach clenched. I dared not look at him.  
Loki strided over there in his armor and hugged Thor. What was all this about?

Thor continued talking with Amma, taking her to the side. I looked up at Loki, but he had his back to me, bowing down to the redhead, taking her hand and kissing it. I felt my eye twitch.  
Then she screamed in her hideous high-pitched voice:

"Loki! My, you are even more beautiful! Enough with this, come here!" And she threw herself around his neck. I gulped, feeling enflamed by the scene. _Surely this was some professional meeting_ , I thought, but then Loki put his hand around her waist and… kissed her. On the lips. In front of me. It was a full, passionate kiss. I felt a sting in the core of my body, my eyes widened with shock, and I felt the contents of my tortured stomach rising up. I held back a gag, my cheeks blushing, my hands quivering with jealousy.  
What is he doing? In front of me!

"Loki, my brother, I expect you to be there for lunch. We shall show our wonderful guest the new wing of the palace."  
Loki now showed his face to Thor, putting on his shiniest smile, winking at the redhead. My mouth was agape, and I felt Laeva nudge my waist. I quickly bowed down again, peeking out.

I felt my stomach at my throat, and my mouth was filling with fluid. I was about to throw up.

"Undoubtedly, Thor. I’ll go arrange things now." He said, patting the redheaded’s ass. He started walking towards the door, towards me, and I looked up a bit, only to see he didn’t even acknowledge my presence. He walked out. I stared at the floor, when Amma returned and urged us out.

We exited, and I finally felt the release, running to the window, opening it, and throwing up.

They stared at me.

"What is wrong with you today? Let’s go set up a new list of activities." I wiped my mouth and followed them.  
"She must be jealous of the redhead!" Laeva yelled when we got there and I widened my eyes in fear, when Imma continued:  
"Yes, miss Grima thinks Thor liked her better over the noble woman!" Amma laughed.  
"Oh Grima, you poor deluded maid." That was it. I started fuming, feeling furious about Loki and these bitches were provoking me for days… this was my limit. I grabbed the knife out of my smock, jumped on Amma and held it to her throat.

"WHO IS THE REDHEAD?!" I yelled. They all screamed and put hands on their mouths. Amma stared at me bewildered. I pushed the knife deeper, and a drop of blood oozed out. She furrowed her brows in pain.  
"Who is the redhead, answer me now or I swear to god, they’ll be picking your remains from around the palace!!!" She moaned.

"S-she…. I don’t know. Her name is Kristin!! Oww!"  
"Kristin who?!"

"I don’t know!! I swear! She’s just some noble woman! Daughter of some captain!"  
I breathed raggedly. I lowered the knife and stepped away. They all stared at me with fear.

I took a deep breath, calmed down, and looking at all of them, I said:  
"I don’t give a fuck about your precious thunder god, about any of them. If any of you breaths a syllable of what happened now to anybody, I will hunt you down, I will cut off your red cheeks and plaster the dining hall with them. If you don’t believe me, ask Efi the guard." I waved a knife.

Laeva nodded.

"Now, I will go about my business as I did the past few days, and this will not happen again. That I promise you. What are my duties, Amma?"  
They were silent.

"My duties, Amma?"

She cleared her throat, holding her finger at the little wound on her neck.

"Uhh… I, I think cleaning the lamps. The, uh, the windows. That’s it for today."

"Okay. Now, have we understood eachother?" I asked, putting the knife away.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes."

I took my things again and walked out, my heart beating like a giant’s fast club. My head was free from the alcohol, but blood-red letters gleamed: KRISTIN. LOKI.

I decided to move to another hallway, to avoid that wretched room.

As I tried to breathe evenly and clean the lamps, I thought of how he used me, or wanted to use me. And how I was stupid and naive. And I thought of his devious grin, which I wanted to cut off now. How could he kiss that disgusting squeaky woman?! Oh, Loki. You’ll pay for this. I stabbed the crust at the bottom of the lamp, when suddenly I smelled smoke.  
Turning around and tracing the scent, I walked through the doors that weren’t completely closed and walked out on a balcony. Afi was there, smoking a cigarette, leaning on the fence. When he spotted me, he jumped, taking his sword out.  
"What the fuck are you doing here?!"

"Calm down, Afi. I am a servant."

"I know that! But why are you here?"  
"I was cleaning the lamps, you idiot, and I smelled smoke. Are you _smoking a cigarette?_ ”

"It’s none of your business!"

"Are you allowed to do that?"

"Yes! I am! I’m on a break!"

"What is it like? Oh, put the sword away. Look, I only got rags in my hands, and I can’t hurt you with my skin anymore."

He relaxed a little and put the sword in its sheath.

"What is it like?"

"It’s good. I like it. What is it to you?"

"Can I try it?" He looked at me with doubt. I repeated my question and walked over to him.

"No. You would choke on it. Plus it’s one of my last ones. I’m running out of tobacco."

"What’s tobacco?" He laughed.

"You stupid girl. You know what a cigarette is but you don’t know what tobacco is?"

"Well, tell me and I’ll know."

"Haha…. it is the ingredient. See, it’s the dry grass-looking thing inside?" I peeked.

"How do you get it?"

"I have a farmer bring it to me. A lot for the palace, but a bit for me too" He said, smiling wickedly, rubbing his fingers together. "He’s not here for another month."

"Well, whatever." I shrugged and walked away, back to my duties.

But then, I had a spark in my brain, which branched for a couple of minutes, growing into a tree of very, very viscious ideas. I ran back out to him, and said:

"Afi, would you do me a favour???"

"No?"

"How about this: I provide you tobacco, and you do me a favour in return."

"How would you provide me tobacco?"

"Nevermind that. Would you agree to that?"

He stared at his cigarette.

"What favour?"

"I would need you to plant something into somebody’s room. And I would get you seas of tobacco."

He squinted his raggedy face at me.

"Whose room?"

"Do you agree, Afi?"

"Whose room, Grima? And plant what?"

I thought for a second.

"A snake. Barda. I know you have them here. I read about them. You know?"

"Yes… a snake whose poison bites into the skin, leaving burns and the smelly yuck all over the body. What about it?" He widened his eyes. "Whose room, you treacherous bitch?! The queen’s?!"

He pulled his sword out.

I waved my hands.

"No, you moron! Put your sword away! I’m not a spy!"

"Yeah right! And I’m Thor!"

"No, you imbecile! Will you listen to me?" I held my hands up.

"The noble woman’s room. Kristin, I think, she’s called. She’s guest. That’s all I know."

"Yeah, Kristin Sveinssdottir."

"Is she redheaded?"

"Yes, and tasty!" I rolled my eyes. "I wonder if she’s really redhead… " He thought outloud. I crossed my hands over my chest.

"So, will you do it?"

"Wait. Why do you want to poison her?"

"It’s none of your business. It won’t kill her, right? So, never you mind. Will you do it? I really can get you tobacco. Today, even. And, if you play your cards right, maybe you’ll never lack tobacco again."

He stared at me, thinking.

"Clock is ticking, Afi. Your cigarette is almost burnt."

"You have to get me tobacco first."

I jumped and clapped my hands.

"Good boy, Afi! You’re making a decision of a lifetime!"

"Yeah, yeah."

“ _Before_ lunch, Afi. You only have to do it before lunch. And you must tell nobody about it.”

"Like I would ever tell anyone I made a devil’s deal with a Jotun bitch!"

"Whatever. So, do we have a deal."

I held my hand out. He stared at it, thinking about frostbites.

"I promise I won’t burn you." I smiled. "You’re the one with the sword here. And an oral proof of my disobedience. You would have me in your grasp…" His eyes were glowing with the idea of owning me. He took my hand carefully, and relaxed. We shook.

"Deal, Afi."

"Deal…" He never took his eyes off the shake.

"So, I’m cleaning lamps all day today, and washing the windows. I’ll be in one of the hallways. Give me two hours. Lunch isn’t until…. 15h. You have plenty of time to gather the snakes. Come find me."

I said, and turned around, walking in. He followed me, nodded, and strode off. I grinned at myself.

 _"Loki, you’re looking more beautiful than ever!" "So are you, dear mutilated Kristin!"_ I mimicked them.

Then, I took my rags to look believable, tucked the knife away, laughing a little at Afi. Poor idiot doesn’t know Loki told me none of the help of the palace was allowed to smoke in, but him.

I took the hidden hallways to Loki’s room.

I was careful to not let anybody see me. I trod softly, passing the unlit staircase. I knew remembering this was gonna come in handy.

After I while, I reached his room. Two guards passed me, but none of them payed attention at a maid with rags. I pretended to clean the lamps.

I put my ear to the ebony door. No sounds.

I decided to take a risk and open them, and if Loki was there, I would just tell him I had instructions to confirm his arrival for the lunch, and to clean the lamps in the hallway.

I opened the door slowly, peeking in. Nobody was there.

I walked in and looked in the bathroom. Nothing.

I smiled and started to look around, wondering where the cigarettes might be. I started opening closets, fumbling around the desks, putting carefully back in place everyhing I moved, and after a awhile, I found it in a drawer. Thank gods, for I was getting really nervous.

It was in a beautiful wooden box, a mash of little light and dark brown stems, paired with big, dark brown leaves which it rolled into. I smelled it. It smelled musky, saturated. I took a fistful, and put it into one of my rags. I decided to take more, and tied it in a little bundle, putting in under my smock. I put the box back in, and walked out carefully.  
Nobody was out there, so I got back to the previous hallway, wondering on the way was this a stupid idea.  
I cleaned lamps nervously, waiting for Afi, feeling the press of the bundle against me.

He returned hour and a half later, carrying a bundle too. Only his one jinked in all directions.

"Afi! You’re here! Are those the snakes??" He pushed me into the shady niche (which would bring memories, if I weren’t concentrated on my _activities_ ).

"Shut up! Somebody will hear you. Yes, these are the snakes." He unpacked the bundle and I looked in. It had three small snakes, with yellow and red stripes. I smiled.

"They are beautiful!"

"Whatever, weirdo. Where’s the tobacco?" I took mine out, and gave it to him. He looked me in amazement.

"Where did you get this? This is top-grade!"

"I have my ways, Asgardian." I smiled, feeling proud.

He tucked it in.

"Well, I gotta go poison beautiful Kristin."

"Yes, you do. Maybe she’ll have you then!" I winked and laughed.

"Fuck off, Jotun." He said and took off. I got back to the lamps.

There was no way of anybody finding out. All the details were detached.

I started cleaning windows, breathing in the air. Every now and then my stomach would burn with jealousy, strengthening the idea.

Finally, the time for lunch arrived. The palace gleamed with decorations, all clean from the hard work us servants put into it.

We were all requested to appear at the reception to greet the guests. At the back of the row were all the servants, and we waited in the hallway to be assorted in. Then I saw the queen with the guards walking by. I was left alone when Amma and the rest walked in, and queen called:

"Grima! Come here!" I walked over, and she smiled at me. She looked beautiful, in her burgundy gown with a golden crown on her head, her skin gleaming . "Yes, my queen?" I bowed.

"Are you doing well with your new job?" I squinted my eyes while bowing, but straightened my face and looked at her: "Yes, my queen. I am grateful for it." She beamed in pride of herself.

"Very well. Carry on, child!" I bowed curtly and walked into the hall, hurrying to the back.

I gritted my teeth in anticipation, not even acknowledging the presence of noblemen and noblewomen, while the servants whispered of their beauty.

Amma stayed away from me. I engaged in the conversation.

"I think the blue gown is more beautiful!"

They stared at me.

"What? I’ll never repeat that again. I swear." And I crossed my heart.

"I believe you!" said Laeva. "We were over-board." She smiled.

"I apologise again. I was feeling sick, I don’t know what was wrong with me." And I put on my most beautiful smile. They relaxed a little, and we continued whispering commentaries about the gowns when our little royal family entered.

My jaw clenched when I spotted Loki, with his stupid helmet and his green cape.

Good-looking asshole.

I trailed his walk to the throne.

Queen clapped her hands.

"My guests, my beloved ones! I am very proud to greet you in my home. The Allfather apologises, for he had urgent matters to resolve.

We have attended meetings today, and more of agreements are yet to come. And as much as I’m looking forward to strengthening ties between Asgard…” She waved her hands ceremonially, looking like a real calculated royalty, which reminded me of her little bargain with me, and Thor’s reaction. He must be right. She wanted me for something. Well, we’ll see.

”.. and your beautiful worlds, I believe we should take this wonderful day off to celebrate and to enjoy all Asgard has to offer. Including our marvellous feast!” Everybody laughed and clapped hands. I rolled my eyes.

"Where are you from?" Amma suddenly asked me.

"Uhh… Midgard." She widened her eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was ransomed, my father was a … a traitor." I thought fast, kind of admiring myself.

"Oh, well, that explains Thor’s behaviour." She smirked.

"Yes.. but, I’m not on my father’s side. That’s why I want to prove myself. It’s hard, you know?"

"Yeah…Well, I’m an Asgardian, and my father is not a traitor. You just have to listen to me."

"Of course, Amma. I’m sorry. You are an inspiration, really. You deserve your position." She inhaled, propping herself up. I smiled my best smile. The people were being introduced to the queen, everybody clapped and cheered.

I was wondering what was up with my snakes and Kristin, as I looked at Loki, who looked extremely bored, scratching his sceptre. I smiled a little. He started to eye the guests.

 _Looking for somebody?_ I mischievously said to myself, scratching my chin, when he suddenly found me and fixed his sight on me. I stopped breathing. He widened his eyes and leaned a tad forward to get a better look. The corner of his lips trembled, and I felt as if he was undressing me again.

I forgot all in that moment, staring at his shiny green eyes, relaxing, when the doors burst open and Kristin came flying in, screaming, with a half-dressed gown dangling off her shoulders, her arms bloody, her face swollen. She looked horrible.

I stiffened as the guards came running after her (one of them was Afi). Everybody gasped and looked at her, and queen jumped.

"AAAAAH!! My queen!!! AHHH! It burns!!The snakes!!!" Kristin screamed, running to the throne, everybody getting out of her way. She threw herself on her knees, crying and pulling at her red hair.

I stared bewildered, not knowing how to react. I looked at Afi, who nodded at me with a frown.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Queen demanded. The other guard bowed down, and started talking over Kristin’s screaming:

"My queen, there were barda snakes in her room! We waited outside to escort the miss, and heard the scream. When we entered, snakes were on the floor, and she was bloody from the bites!"

"Snakes?! What were snakes doing there?!"

"I don’t know, my queen! Nobody came in an out the whole time we were there!"

"Somebody get a doctor!" Queen yelled, as the noble Thor helped Kristin up and put his cape over her, escorting her bloody mess to the door. I looked at Loki, who had his mouth open in shock.

I pretended to be in shock also, but I felt weird. I didn’t think it was gonna be such a mess.

However, staring at the room, seeing everybody clueless and afraid made me feel empowered.

As the doctor came, taking her out, everybody started talking, and the queen had to yell to get everybody’s attention:

"Guests! I am in as much shock as you are! I truly don’t know what happened! I assure you, however, that none of you are in danger. I will look into the matter. I do not believe anybody had the intention to inflict harm. Those were barda snakes, and their poison is relatively harmless, causing only outer wounds which will heal in due time. Snakes could have easily gotten through the open window, for miss Sveinssdottir was located on the first floor. It is their mating season. Let this be a precaution to everybody. Nobody is safe from the forces of nature! I do apologize profoundly, miss will be treated by our best doctors. The servants will close all your windows before lunch. I urge you to try to relax and not let the little… _accident_ spoil your appetites.”

Oh, she was a good liar. Everybody was silent, nodding. Nobody even suspected nothing. I looked at Loki. He had his arms across chis chest, thoughtful.

 _Oh, did I spoil your little get-together with Katrin tonight?_ I smiled at myself.

The reception was over, and all the guest went to the dining room. We were not needed anymore, and went back to lunch in our room, and to our jobs.

I passed by Afi, and we exchanged glances. I winked. He didn’t.

I finished my job by the end of the day and went to my room. As I layed in bed, I kept thinking about the day.

As stressful as it was, I was satisfied to be able to make things go my way. My embarassement seemed tiny next to my ways of solving things. Loki may be a god of mischief, but I had beat him in his own dominion.

_I am Grima of Jotunheimr, and nobody steps on my toes and walks away unpunished._


	12. The Hardest Button to Unbutton

A knock on the door interrupted my thought stream. Amma got up to answer it. It was a guard, requesting _me._ I gulped.

"Grima? Come here." She called.

I got up, feeling nervous, and walked over. The guard wanted me to come out, and almost pushed nosy Amma in. I threw her a mean glance, thinking she said something to Thor, but she had a genuinely surprised expression while nodding “no”.

Now I was even more concerned. I closed the doors behind me.

"Servant Grima?"

"Yes."

"I have a message for you." and he handed me a paper which said ‘Grima’, but nothing else. I stared at him. Then he gave me another little folded paper, but he was holding it on a napkin. I lifted my eyebrow. The hand he was holding it in had tiny little burn marks on its fingers.

I looked at him, and he cleared his throat:

"I…uh, dropped it, and when I was picking it up, it burnt me. It’s very cold. I don’t know how you’ll open it."

 _Frostbites._ Hmm. I took the paper in my hand, knowing it would not harm me. It had a thin layer of ice on the outer edges, which I crumbled with my fingers. The guard opened his mouth, and I couldn’t help but smile wickedly at him.

"Well… thank you."

"I was told specifically to wait for your answer." I sighed and read the message:

 _Don’t pretend to have forgotten about our meeting tonight, miss fuck-me-clothed-in-the-tub._  
I tightened my lips. Fucking Loki. Now he wants me, now, when the redhead is not available. I growled a little.

"Who gave you this?"

"The doctor, in the infirmary. Said it was urgent. And to wait for your response or to bring you there if you have none."

I scratched my chin.

"Fine. Tell the _doctor_ I will be there.” He nodded, still staring at the crumbled paper in my hands.

I pushed the paper into my pocket and entered the room. Amma asked:

"What was that about?"

"A message from the doctor. I collapsed today while cleaning the hallway, so he prepared me medications. I have to go there."

"Well, go. But, you have to get up in the morning."

"Yes, yes, that’s why I’m taking care of it now. You go to sleep, rest."

I took my smock, wrapped it around me, tightened my sandals, and left the room feeling angry, not knowing what to do, but determined to resolve things with Loki as soon as possible and go back to bed.

I pretended to take the turn which leads to the infirmary, but then I quickly jumped in the shadows and proceeded to go through the secret passages.

I took a breath, wanting to knock, but the doors opened before I had the chance to knock on them.

"What are you doing? Just enter, no knocking!" And he pulled me in.

"Did you use the secret passageways?" He said, checking out the hallway, then closing the doors.

"Yes I did, lord Loki." I bowed down, not looking at him.

He lifted my chin up. “Are you shy _again_? I was under the impression you’ve gotten.. more loose” He grinned. I took a deep breath.

"Prince Loki, I must deeply apologise for my behaviour last night. I understand I may gave you the wrong impression." He frowned at me.

"I’m also very sorry you had to go out of your way to help me get to bed."

"What are you talking about?"

"I understand you have your royal duties. If you do not require my assistance right now, I shall retire to servants’ quarters."

"What assistance, silly girl? What’s with the official tone?"

"I crossed over the limit last night, and I assure you, it will not happen again. Like I said, I do not want to lead you off your duties to Asgard’s noblewomen."

He crossed his arms over his chest, thinking about what I said.

"Royal… noblewomen…" He mumbled. Then it dawned on him.

"Oh! Katrin! Hahaha" He clapped.

"You think…. ehehe, you think I’m with Katrin? Ehehe…"

"Kat…The injured lady. Yes." I said, through gritted teeth, by accident.

He leaned forward and stared at me, smirking.

"Are you… oh, I think you’re jealous." I fought to keep a straight face.

"No, my lord. I’m simply trying to apologise."

"Hmm… you’re jealous. How flattering" He grinned.

"I do hope the lady Sveinssdottir gets better. Now, I shall excuse myself."

I bowed curtly and turned around, going for the door.

"Stop. Right there. Look at me."

I clenched my teeth and spun on my heel, staring at him darkly. He walked over to me, took my chin, pressed his lips against mine, and I felt my heart skip a beat, but I kept my mouth closed.

"Oh gods. Our hardworking Grima is jealous." He smiled.

"I am not, my lord. I’m simply stating the obvious. Servants are not fit to be jealous of…. khm, noble carrot-to…uh, noble ladies."

He laughed.

"Oh, this is fun, Grima. I’ll make sure to memorise the _carrot-top_ observation.”

"May I go?"

"No."

"What service do you require of me?"

"Talk back at me." I had a flashback of last night, where I grabbed his nether regions and teased him. I cleared my throat and looked to the floor.

He put his palm on my cheek and I turned my head to the side, closing my eyes, avoiding him.

"Yes, flaunt your jealousy. It’s positively _tasty._ " He said and licked my cheek. It felt disgusting.

"My lord." I said and went to the door, grabbing a handle. He took my wrist and pinned me to the door.

"I can cover your mouth so you can’t scream at take you right here and now, you know."

"I am sure you can. It’s your princely prerogative." I teared a stitch out of my smock with my nails.

His brows furrowed.

"Oh snap out of it, Grima." He tried to kiss me again. I clenched my lips together.

"You’re not letting go of this, are you?" I nodded no, my eyes closed.

"Look at me!" he yelled. I opened my eyes.

"I don’t care about Katrin. At best, she’s a whore with a high-pitched voice. _Thor’s_ whore.”

"Why did you kiss her?"

"She kissed me."

"Oh, and your hand just flew around her slim fucking waist by itself, then?"

He smiled and let go of me.

"There we go. Don’t you feel better now?"

"No."

"Why did you kiss her back?"

"I was taught to never refuse a woman’s kiss. Try me." He said, pursing his lips. He was so self-indulgent, I hated him at that moment.

"Were you also taught to never refuse a woman’s punch?"

"Ehehe…" He said, opening his mouth to continue speaking, but I couldn’t resist anymore and I slapped him. The sound echoed his room. He took his cheek and looked at me with genuine surprise.

"Now I feel better." He got serious, his eyes threatening. I felt the corners of my mouth twitch.

"Are you done now?"

"Yes. Sorry. I shouldn’t have done that." I said, fighting a smile, not quite succeding.

"It felt good, didn’t it?"

I smiled, revealing my teeth. I did not care what he’ll do at that moment.

"Yes, it made my day."

Then, suddenly, he slapped me. My hair flew around my face, I stumbled. He wasn’t holding back, and I felt my cheek stinging. I burst into laughter and looked at him, removing my hair to the side.

He grabbed my waist while I was laughing and kissed me, shoving his tongue into my mouth.

I bit his tongue, trying to squirm out, but he put his hands around me, and moaned in slight pain until I let go of his tongue. He kissed my neck. I was still pushing away from him, pulling his hair, and digging my nails into his shoulder. He looked at me, a bit of mock sadness in his eyes:

"Why are you still hitting me?" He said, pouting, looking let down. I couldn’t help the feeling in my womb, the ache for hurting him, even though I knew he was pretending, and I took his head and kissed him, and I kissed his shoulder where my nails have been, pulling his shirt to the side to reach the skin. He turned his face to the side and showed me his cheek, pouting still, and I laughed and kissed him there. He licked my neck, squeezing me tight, biting my jaw. I was so aroused by now I forgot why was I mad.  
I felt his stubble graze the sensitive spot on my neck as he sighed into my ear, my breathing shallow. He slowly licked my earlobe, and I let out a tortured moan, my knees so weak, I just let go of my body, and he held me tighter. I felt his hardness through his leather trousers.

He stepped away and I almost fell down.

"Do you want a drink?" I tried to compose myself, wiping my ear and straightening my clothes, while he grinned.

"Uhh, no, no, it made me feel horrible today."

"I thought I made you feel horrible today."

"Well, yes, that too."

"Suit yourself." he went and poured himself a glass of wine.

Shit. Why am I here again, feeling as if I can’t resist him at all? I was so mad all day… for god’s sake, I poisoned a woman! I laughed a little to myself.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because I slapped you."

"Yes… you liked that, didn’t you?"

"I already said I did. Can I do it again? Can I choke you this time?"

"Watch your filthy mouth."

I smiled.

"Besides, you don’t want to hit me. You want to fuck me. But… you still don’t know if I ever had sex with Katrin."

"Hey, watch your filthy mouth." I mimicked him. He laughed. I narrowed my eyes.

"Hmm, you haven’t."

"Haven’t what?"

"Fucked Katrin. You don’t like Thor’s wenches."

"How do you know?"

"I’m good at reading body signals."

"Really?"

"Yes. Something about light skin and mimics. You Asgardians are readable."

Suddenly, he frosted himself. I lifted my eyebrows.

"You’re right. Something about light skin…gives it all away." He said, his voice deep. My stomach retreated in slight fear.

"Who are you?"

"Your Lord Loki of Asgard."

"Yes… but what else?"

I let my skin turn blue, my eyes red, an answer to Loki’s immaculate form. His magic seems to be profoundly developed, he really looks like a Jotun.

"About to make you beg for me."

I smiled.

"And what else?"

He looked to the side, pondering whether to say something or not, and I noticed a little twitch in his eyes, something only another Jotun would register, due to the intensity of the red glow in our irises.

"Really good at metamorphosis." He smiled, turning back white. I reluctantly followed, still assessing the truthfulness.

"Can you turn into Thor?" I wickedly looked at him.

"You little…" He took the space between us in a few long strides, grabbed me while I laughed, and kissed me again. His lips tasted of rich wine.

"Mmm…" I separated myself and went to get a glass of wine, feeling as if I needed it right now. I took the bottle, but then I spotted a shiny crystal bottle of whisky next to it. I grunted and took the whisky instead. The taste hit me raw, gliding over my tongue like a tamed animal.

"I really like this."

"Yeah, I’m aware. Hmm… would you like to try a cigarette?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed, finally I can try the damn thing.

As he fumbled through his drawer for the wooden box, I suddenly remembered I stole more than half of it today. I bit my lip. He opened the box, and frowned.

"That’s weird… I thought there was more in there." He put his finger to his lips and thought about this. I stiffened. _Relax, Grima. He doesn’t know anything._

"Oh, well." He said, and took a leaf together with grasses of tobacco. I slouched in relaxation, walking over to him. He put the tobacco inside a leaf, rolled it, and licking the ends, he tightened it.

Than he put it in his mouth and took the matches from the desk. He lit the end, and I stared at the ember with fascination. Than he blew the smoke in my face, and I cringed.

"There. Put the end in your mouth, not too much, and inhale. When you feel your lungs full, let it out." I did as he said, only, I inhaled too quickly, too much and ended up coughing, my throat on fire, tickling me. He laughed at me as I took a sip of whisky to soothe the cough.

"Not so fast. Do it _slowly._ As if you’re inhaling _me._ Only not as much.” He grinned, but I didn’t even look at him. I took the cigarette again, more careful this time, and I felt the smoke has a taste.

I could not believe I was eating smoke, and I stared at Loki in awe, keeping my lungs tense. He grinned.

"Let it out now, you’ll choke." I opened my mouth, and the smoke drew out slow, thick, and I felt as if I was eating fire, excited like a little child in my own little dragon fantasy.

I took another few smokes, and my head got dizzy.

"Gods. I’ll spoil you so badly." He chuckled, and leaned to kiss me, the smoke now spiralling out, caressing our faces as it went up.

"I like it, Loki." I smiled wide, staring at the smoke.

"Oh, you like everything, don’t you?" I leaned, my back relaxing into the the armchair. He kneeled down in front of me, and kissed my collar bone. Kissed his way down, untying my smock, nuzzling his nose between my breasts, and I giggled. Then he bit one over my nightgown, and started to suck my nipple. I felt circles of pleasure hit straight down my core. I wanted to push him away to stop giggling, but I was holding the glass in one hand, and the cigarette in another.

He took his mouth off and looked at my breast. The thin fabric was wet now, glued to my skin. See-through, it showed outlines of my pert nipple.

He looked at me, licking his lips, and I saw lust in his eyes. He wanted me. It was so intense I bit my lower lip.

"Take it off." He took my glass, placed it on the table, and the cigarette into a low bowl with inserts.

I looked at him awkwardly, feeling his concentration on his actions, and it made me so nervous I was almost afraid. _No bailing out now._  
Loki pulled me out of the chair, slid down the smock from my shoulders and watched it fall down to the floor. It was as if he was unwrapping me to his pleasure, and it made me take a step back. I needed to regain control.

Stepping over my clothes on the floor, I took my glass back and gulped it down.

"Come here." he said. "No drinking for you."

I smiled.

"Yes drinking for me. I need to appease the jealousy before…." I stopped.

"Before what?" He walked over to me and I started walking backwards, away from him. He stretched his hand and grabbed the top of my nightgown, which tore apart as I darted away from his touch.

Now only one strap held onto my shoulder, exposing a breast. I covered it, and walked over to get the bottle, but he reached me as I was pouring the drink in my glass and I turned my back on him, feeling very nervous about what he was going to do to me, almost shivering.

He put his hands on my shoulders as I drank, and slid them down, around my waist, restraining my body from movement, and I felt again how hard he is.  
"Before what?" he repeated, tearing off me the rest of my nightgown. "Answer me."

"Before…. I.." I sighed through a smile, blushing all of a sudden. I took another sip. He took the glass from me once more, only now he didn’t put it back, instead he poured it onto me, and it dragged down, cold and wet, on my shoulder, downwards. He licked it, and I gasped.

"Before I suck your nipples into hardness? Before you start dripping wet at my touch? Before you start begging me to enter you, and I grant your wish, only to find your tight little cunt so slick I don’t even gotta try?"

He lightly dragged his nails across my waist as he purred the words into my ear, his voice low and seductive, his hot breath making my ear moist. My breathing got shallow, I licked my lips, not being able to move away from him, and I felt myself getting wet.  
I wanted to speak, but I couldn’t force a word out of my mouth. I had goosebumps from his fingers.

"What is it?" he said, turning my head to look at me, with a mischevious expression. "Loki got your tongue?" and kissed me. As the kiss became hotter, my tongue now an instrument which he used against me, sending waves of sensual energy throughout my body, I turned to face him, and he pushed his fingers underneath my panties to palm and squeeze my ass, grazing his nails over my skin, pushing me closer against his hardness. I moaned into his mouth, pressing my entire body tighter, and as my naked breasts squeezed to his chest, I felt his breathing become a little irregular.

And that was the incentive I needed, the little spark that, I understood then, wakes up the harlot in me, who wants more and teases it out of her object of desire.  
The realisation glued my soaked panties to me, made me curl my fingers into his hair, breathe in to accentuate the press of nipples to his skin through his green tunic, resulting in his grinding on me. Oh, how this empowered me. Thinking: _gotcha,_ I threw my head back and let out the sweetest whimper I could manage at that moment, giving him a clear view of my body. As I looked at him, he was staring darkly at me, biting his lips. I squinted my eyes.  
"You want me, Loki." I saw it clearly then. He said nothing, but turned me to press my back into him, and it made me chuckle, his avoiding.  
"What are you laughing about?" Tightening his hand around my throat, he slid a finger under the side of my wet panties and pressed against my clit. I whimpered, this time involuntarily, and he smiled against my cheek, pressing harder. I squirmed, but he pulled my head back to rest on his shoulder. His fingers started circling all around my sex, dragging my juices to my outer labia, across my slit, even to my thighs. He added his other hand under the other side of my panties, which made me press my ass back into him and lift my hips.  
"You’re so deliciously drenched…"  
Oh, his fingers felt divine. Long and thin, they massaged me in such a way I soon started moaning for more, my hands now reaching up and back, grabbing his hair.

He chuckled now, took one hand off, only to wipe his fingers around my nipple, pinching it, as he pinched my clitoris. I yelped, the sting hit the center of pleasure and I shuddered. I wasn’t prepared for the mewl that came out of me when he suddenly slid two of his fingers inside me. I clenched my thighs and his hand, but he pushed my feet apart with his foot, and started pumping very, very slowly, in circles.  
"Loki…oh, fuck, Loki.."  
"What, Grima?" He said, thrusting faster, but irregular, surprising me every few strokes. I mumbled half-words, guttural yelps and senseless whimpers rolled out of me as I fought to stay up, my knees failing me. I leaned forward to put my hands to the table, and he followed, like we’re stuck together, his weight pressing me down now. I could feel his entire length on my buttock and it felt…. _big_. The closeness made me squirm a little against it, and I felt his fingers stiffen a little. He lost his rhythm and dragged his fingers out, trailing my own wetness across my belly, my breasts, my throat, and finally to my mouth. But as I opened them, he quickly put his fingers between his own lips, licking them clean. He closed his eyes, as if something distracted him, and furrowed his brows.  
I used the moment to push him off and stand up straight, facing him. He took his fingers out, licked his lips slowly and smiled at me. I felt my panties were completely soaked and wrinkled, and I took them off. I leaned against the table behind me, as Loki eyed me wantonly, my sweaty breasts, which craved his touch, the mound between my legs which was soaked and _begged_ for the erection still denied to it.  
I sat on the edge of the table, pulled him to me and kissed him. Wrapping my legs around his waist, I felt the smoothness of his leather trousers rub against me, and when I looked down, I saw a shiny stain my wetness left there. His eyes followed mine.  
"So eager.." He whispered and traced my jawline with his tongue, reaching my neck. I tightened my grip around his shoulders. My mind was so blurry with desire I could not tell what was reasoned behaviour and what was downright slutty, _I wanted him so badly,_ so I pulled at the edges of his light tunic to get him naked. The taut, ivory skin looked divine. As that movement found no resistance from him, my fingers tucked the leather at the buttons of his trousers and I felt him smile against my neck.

"Tsk, tsk" he said and held my hands.  
"Why?" I looked at him.

"Because you’re to beg for it." I pulled some more, but he removed my hands. I looked at his slender chest, the strained skin, the gorgeus hip bones, and the sexy trousers he didn’t allow me to unbutton. I licked his skin, biting a little, and his fingers tightened on my thighs. I got off the table and continued my way down his body, enjoying the taste, enjoying his little sighs, and when I reached his hips, I started trailing the edge of the leather, nipping it down a little with my teeth, looking up at him. He smiled. I then suddenly put my lips on his member, biting the girth of it over the texture, and he let out a moan. I continued licking and biting lightly, and when the entire area was wet from my mouth, I tried taking it off once more, but he just removed my hands again.  
"I said no." He pulled me up. _How can he withstand this? Gods, we’re on the edge of devouring eachother._  
His fingers pried between my thighs again, finding my slit, entering me, rolling around slowly. I whined.  
"Loki, why not?"

He added a third finger and held his lips to mine.

"Loki…"

"Beg."

"Goddamn it Loki…just let me undress you.."

"Beg, sweetling. I would love to replace my fingers with my cock… say the word"

I pulled away from him, not wanting to kneel down and beg, feeling an ache in my womb. I could not speak the words.

"Say you want me." I said. He kept silent.

This was not gonna work out. I had to make him mine, by his words. I looked around the room, searching for something, and then I saw it. _The bedposts,_ which held the canopy _._ Smiling at him, I walked over to his bed and put my foot up.  
"If you don’t want me, I’ll just have to please myself alone." I said, sneering, as I held the post. Wrapping my leg around it and pressing my pussy against it, I started rubbing myself on the smooth wood. I held it tightly, arms high above my head. This brought no pleasure-in comparison to Loki’s agile fingers, but I arched my back and moaned as if he were here, sultry and strong. I moaned his name, pressing my mouth to the post, licking the dark ebony, and I heard a growl. I looked at him, and saw his proud composure slouch down a little as he watched me lustily.  
"Oh, Loki… do you want to join me?" I invited him, as I slid my hands down at the base of the post, holding it firmly and circling my hips, whimpering as my clitoris gnawed the wood.  
He clenched his fingers as he breathed heavily. Walking over to me, he detached my hands from the wood and pushed me onto the bed, then he lifted my legs, slid me up, and my body dragged over the emerald satin sheets. I smiled and propped myself on my elbows, my legs wide apart. He unbuttoned his trousers, staring at my wet sex. Got on the bed, sitting on his now naked calves, and licked my slit.  
"Oh baby…" I whined, and he grabbed my chin, looking at me intently.

"I want you, Grima." The sound of it slithered in me like a blazing snake, turning my body into a greedy mess. I felt it deep inside my watery core, and all the ice I ever had in me melted, a mindless pool of desire for him.

"Loki…. _please._ Fuck me. Do whatever you want to me… Loki, please, please..” I felt the tears of frustration slowly pour out,

His body tensed, he kissed me so strongly I gulped down his breath, and then I felt his erection tug at my entrance. I wrapped my legs around him as he slid in. Oh, he was big. The girth edged my walls, widening me, making me moan with pain of wanting him for so long and not receiving.

We stood like that, joint for the first time, completely still, a few seconds. He sighed into me.  
"You feel so good…" I heard him whisper as he pulled out, and jammed back in. I cried in surprise, before the thrusting began. As he circled himself inside me, he growled, and the sound purred through me, vibrating. Now his throbbing cock jammed into me mercilessly, and I began to mumble, and yell his name, and whimper non-stop, not knowing how to pull him even deeper inside. I clawed his back pushing him in. Our bodies were sweaty, and he threw his head back, his hair flaying behind, as he held himself up by his hands on the bed, fucking me so deep my hips pushed up by his each thrust.  
I began to feel a bundle of blazing heat form in my core. It travelled excruciatingly slow down my womb, bathing his cock, and my release took hold of me.

"I’m coming, Loki" I muttered as the orgasm began spiralling out, consuming my body in such a way I was paralyzed, blinding light washing over my eyes. My womb clenched, he yelped, and forced himself deep in as I continued squeezing him, the cramps from my body forcing him to come with me. I screamed his name so loudly my voice cracked, and he oozed into me, grunting as he did.

The sensation lasted so long I felt blackness dragging me under, until Loki slouched down on me, dropping his head into the pillow, next to mine. We breathed heavily until the release subsided.

It took awhile to regain clear consciousness.  
I finally opened my dry mouth to wetten my lips. I felt him swallow.

He lifted his head and looked at me: strands of his hair were glued to his forehead, his face a messy, lost expression. So beautiful. I smiled and palmed his cheeks.

I looked at him adoringly and lowered his face to kiss him. My lips were sensitive now, and it tingled sweetly, tenderingly. I hugged him as we rolled to the side, our bodies still joint, our legs entangled.

Something stirred in me. I felt a hook in my stomach: I never wanted to let go.

As the thought formed, my heart skipped and it scared me, so I let go of him and separated my body. He slipped out of me, and our cum oozed out, reminding me my body is drenched in sweat.

I covered my eyes to avoid his.

"I have to go." I said, my heart beating inexplicably fast.

"Grima…" his voice stinged me. I refused to answer.

"Grima…" he beckoned, pulling my palms away from my eyes. "Look at me."

I felt my cheeks flush, such a weird sensation, after all this. I looked at him hesitatingly, my brows furrowed.

"You don’t have to go." He said, smiling. My lips twitched.

"I do. I can’t be missing. They…Thor.." I lifted up now and sat on the edge of the bed, away from him. He took my wrist. I shook off and got up.

"Stay." I looked around and saw his slender, naked body splayed across the sweat-drenched sheets. "I’ll think of something." He looked at me seriously. I swallowed.

"Can you do that?"

"I’m a prince of Asgard. I can even save a Jotun from being executed after killing an Asgardian soldier." He smirked at me, and I couldn’t help but smile. Sighing, I layed back down, looking at him. His leg wrapped around me, and I pulled closer under his arms.

"Sleep." He whispered.  
I’m not sure when was it that he fell asleep, but I continued watching his face and touching his still lips, when the darkness washed over me, dragging my tired mind down with it.


	13. I don't know you

_Its darkened rays pulled down the cold air, warming it with a strange sensation. I looked up. The black sun shone bright, eerily contrasting the light blue of the ice. Glistening darkness was beyond me, I could not see through it, but I felt its putrid warmth like an invisible smoke, alarming me that it’s time to run. So I ran. For the cold, for the safety and stillness of the ice, away from the heat. But there was something else. The sight seared with sound, notes carefully applying themselves into an arrangement which my ears understood as laughter. It grew louder, almost aligning with my frantical heartbeat, and a tangible air behind me spoke of a creature following me. I turned around to see who it was, not noticing the stone on the floor in front of me which caused me to fall down on my face. The shock kept me from feeling the pain as blood trickled down my forehead, and as I took a few breaths to gather myself, solid stems of dark behind me stretched through the floor like the roots of Yggdrasil, reaching me swiftly, creeping up the walls. I screamed with uneasiness of being ravaged by warm stems of the creature, which dragged up my body. I didn’t want this, even though it didn’t hurt, so I clawed at the ice, finally managing to turn on my back, to view into the night at the monster’s face…_  
I opened my eyes, screaming, only to see Loki’s bewildered expression. He was staring at me, holding my shoulders down, his eyes wide with surprise and horror.  
I tried to get up, but he forced me down. I kept looking at him until my sight stopped blurring and I focused, realising I’m awake now.  
"Who was that?!" He yelled, still holding me down. I took his wrists, panting still with fear. He repeated his question.  
"I…I.. it is a nightmare. How.."  
"How could I not see it? You pulled me into your dream." He let go of me and I sat up.  
"You…saw it? My nightmare? I can’t…I don’t know." I shook my head, trying to collect everything into a normal thought.  
"Wait, would do you mean I pulled you into my dream? You saw my nightmare?" He relaxed a little and leaned forward to put his hands on my arms, but as his skin touched mine, I had a flashback of the creature from the dream, gripping me, and I instinctively jumped off the bed in fear. He flinched.  
"What is it? You’re awake now." I stared at him, silent. Then I realised we were naked, and covering myself, I looked at the messy sheets, at Loki, at the room, remebering everything from last night. He saw me covering myself and laughed.

"What are you, a child? I saw all of that." I shocked. His laughter sounded _exactly_ like the laughter from my dreams, and my mind crammed and processed the information of all that into fear. I suddenly stood stiff, the silence pressing down on me as I couldn’t tell if I was really awake, is my monster Loki, is this reality or another nighmare.  
"Am I awake?" I managed.

"Loki, is that you?" He laughed softly again, sounding menacing. I was in horror.  
"L-l.." I stuttered.

"What is it?" He looked at me frowning, seeing that I was afraid.  
"Grima? Sit down." And I did, trying to decipher him. "You’re awake. Calm down. I’m not going to hurt you. You had a dream."  
I breathed in, trying to relax. He carefully extended his hand to touch me, and I allowed him, staring at his skin. He felt normal, and I slouched down a little, rejecting the fear.  
"Who was that creature?"  
"I don’t know. It’s a.. it’s a nightmare I’ve had my whole life. I’ve never seen its face. This is the first time… it caught me."  
He sighed, thinking.  
"Interesting." He murmured to himself, shifting his body to mine, putting his arm around my waist nonchalantly, pulling me down, leaning on his elbow to look down on me, squinting at my body, still trying to wrap his head around something I said.  
"What? Do you… know anything about it?" I blinked, feeling his fingers absent mindedly massaging my hip, but I was completely stiff. I couldn’t relax.  
"No.. I must admit that I don’t. But it’s interesting.."  
"It’s fucking scary, Loki. And it’s getting worse. It felt real." He looked me in the eyes.  
"I know… I know, little girl." He showed no sympathy in those cold green pools, and I understood that he found my fear amusing; my nightmare held his interest. I frowned at him.  
"Aww, look at you. You need to relax." He smiled and slid his hand down, cupping my mound. I flinched, I was still in shock. The familiarity of his touch was welcoming, and my body reacted by itself, in teeny tiny little vibrations of pleasure as his pressed his thumb into my clitoris, bringing warmth.  
However, the warmth reminded me of the feeling of uneasiness from my nightmare, caused by the lengthy limbs of the creature grabbing me, and I removed his hand quickly. He completely misread the signal and slapped my hands away with his other one, resuming his touch and leaning down to kiss me, smirking. I pushed him away, feeling afraid again, disgusted by my feelings.

"No. No." I repeated, and got off the bed, looking at him as if he was the monster.  
"I… can’t. You don’t understand. You… I don’t know you."

I thought I saw a flicker of surprise, maybe even hurt in his eyes, but he slouched down on the bed and turned his back on me.  
"Suit yourself."  
I stared at him for a little awhile and then decided I should go. Fumbling around the room, I found my smock and my torn nightgown and dressed myself. He said nothing as I grabbed a door handle.  
"Loki?"  
"What?"  
"Umm… about my stay tonight. You said that.."  
"It’s been taken care off. You’re dismissed." He replied coldly, not turning around.

I thought about staying, walking over to him, but my bizarre fear told me to go. I walked out to see a guard in front. He payed no attention to me and I went on my way.  
Looking out the window, I saw that it was sometime before noon. I slowly entered the servants’ room, but there was nobody there. I was wondering what to do when I spotted a paper on the table.  
"Grima. The doctor said you’re capable of performing your job. We’re at the courtyard."  
I sighed and went out, thinking about Loki, feeling uneasy. Why was I afraid of him? What if… it was my gut telling me to run away? Did he trigger the monster in my dreams?  
Something in me replied: _yes_ , and I shook my head at the thought. I realised suddenly I don’t know which hallway I was in. Scratching my chin, I figured out I wandered into the hallway leading to Frigga’s quarters, but that was okay, there was and exit to courtyard and the stairwell nearby, so I walked on.  
The doors of the library here were ajar, and as I passed by, I could hear the queen’s voice coming from inside, so I slowed down to hear more, instinctively. Since there were no guards, I tip-toed there and listened.  
"… to even try to make sense out of that! The danger we would be in! I understand what you’re trying to achieve, and you know I’ve always been on your side, queen; I stood by you when you wanted to negotiate, I stood by you when you took the Jotun in, but this… I can’t approve of this, my queen. My warrior’s instinct is preventing me."

My eyes widened… the Jotun… me? Are they talking about me? The voice belonged to the high constable of Asgard. What business had she with the Asgardian army?  
"Vakr, we have been friends a long time. You know that my command is just as efficient as Odin’s."  
"Of course, my queen. However, I am on my position for a reason. I’m only trying to help you, not undermine you."

"Well then, you shall do what I tell you."

The man sighed.  
"I will, if you command me."

"I already did. I will not repeat myself, my friend. I know your stand on that marriage, and I value your advice. Now, speak with Heimdall, take care of Loki."

I heard armour clacking from the man’s bow, and I quickly ducked to the side, into a dark niche, when he exited, closing the door. I breathed slowly, trying to take in what I just heard, connect the dots. But I couldn’t. Oh, I could smell a rat here, dark, silent plotting. I just couldn’t figure out what I had to do with it. And what was it with Loki that had to be taken care of? Marriage, also, she mentioned marriage…  
Hmm, Frigga is an interesting little woman. I wanted to know more about this, but, for now, I had to go find the other maids.  
Slowly, I got out and walked away, soon finding the staircase and the hallway which ended in doors to the courtyard, which were wide open, and I could hear clinks of swords and cries.  
I exited and saw Amma and the rest piling swords and shields on the table.  
In the open stood armored Thor, his red cape flying around wildly as he swung the sword at his enemy, an anonymus soldier. The soldier ducked and jumped at Thor, but the thunder god stopped him with a fist on the cheek. The soldier cried and fell down, while Thor laughed.  
"You fought good, my friend! Stand up, rest!" Thor yelled and helped the man up. Everybody clapped. Amma pulled me by my sleeve.  
"Grima! Where have you been?"

"Umm, at the doctor, sorry. I had to lie down for a while."  
"Yes, I know that. Never mind. Grab that wipe and start cleaning the swords." I sighed. How can she just keep her diligent head down and clean? Look at the fight! The sun is shining, everybody’s yelling, swords are glistening and clanking together!  
I stared at Thor as I cleaned. He really did fight well. I became more and more impressed with each soldier he brought down with a grin. His blonde hair shone in the sun, he was in his element now, and that made him beautiful. I smiled. He looked in our direction, to ask for another sword, but he caught my expression, lifting his eyebrows. I quickly bowed down.  
He declared a break and walked over to us, drinking water. He stood in front of the table and I refused to look at him, just wiping the swords and placing them aside.  
He grabbed my hand. I looked up.  
"Who allowed you to touch the swords?"

"Uhh… Amma told me to clean them."

He frowned at me, and then looked at my hand holding the sword.  
"That’s quite a grip there." I realised all the other maids were fumbling with the heaviness and not balancing the blades.  
"Oh… I, I’m used to it, lord Thor."  
"I’m sure you are." He mumbled quietly, just to me.  
"I apologise, lord. I’m only here to help."  
"Just clean." He tightened his grip, and then let go.

Other maids stared at me bewildered. I sighed and continued, when I heard Thor yell:

"Where the hell is Loki?" One of the other girls replied.

"He’ll be here shortly, my lord. He had to stay in, he was sick last night."  
"Haha, I’m sure he was" Thor laughed.

As some other soldiers fought, Thor started wielding his hammer, and I couldn’t stop looking at him. A wonderful warrior. I was watching the girl who replied, she must be one of Loki’s maids. They looked more relaxed, but they kept silent, unlike my giggly co-workers.

I pondered his character, trying to figure out do I trust him, when Thor yelled for another sword. Without focusing, still thinking about Loki, I took the tip of the blade and swung it in his direction, when I heard a soldier yell at me. Quickly turning to look his way, I realised I just threw it at Thor, who caught it by its handle. The soldier jumped on me, pulling his sword out, and I quickly grabbed a dagger and manouvred it on his throat. Everybody gasped and looked at us.  
"Are you trying to kill him, wench!?" Soldier screamed, and I looked at Thor, who smirked at us.  
"At ease, soldier."  
"My lord, she…"  
"I said, at ease. If she wanted me dead, she wouldn’t have thrown it in my hand. Just like you would be dead now if she sliced your neck." Soldier reluctantly removed himself, and I threw my dagger away, bowing down low.  
"I apologise, my lord Thor. I swear to you it was not my intention. I got caught up in a thought and wanted to hand the sword faster. I hope you can forgive me."  
"Hmm. I see that. What were you thinking about?"  
"About how magnificent a warrior you are, my lord."

"Haha… you lie as good as you throw, girl. Almost as good as my beloved…. Loki!"  
He yelled, and I looked up, to see Loki enter the courtyard.  
"You’re late, Loki."

"A magician always arrives on time, my brother. Have I heard my name mentioned?"  
"Haha.. a wizard. Well, yes, you heard correctly. Our beloved servant Grima was showing her blade-wielding skills. She is quite good, for a girl. Entertaining our soldiers."  
"Is she now?" Loki purred. I stood bowed down, gritting my teeth at the soldiers’ laughter.  
"Anyway, Loki, practice time."

"Yeah, yeah." He said, bored, as he walked to my table. I continued assorting the blades and he stood in front of me. Nobody dared lifting their heads to look at him, they even flinched a little. _They’re afraid_ , I thought. I looked up at him. He was staring without emotion.  
"Daggers."  
"Of course, master Loki."

As I took two daggers in my hand, I realised what I said. I called him _master_. Thank god, nobody payed attention. I bit my tongue and looked up at him, to see his mouth twitch with a smile he was trying to hide. He squinted deviously as he took the daggers, intentionally brushing his fingers against my hands. I shivered a little.  
  
As he went away, Laeva walked to me. “Oh my god, I would die. He is so scary. I can’t even look at him.”

"Loki? Why?"

"A master of magic! They say he can obfuscate you if you look him in his eyes."

I couldn’t help but grin a little.  
"Nobody can do that, Laeva." I said, not quite believing myself.  
"Well, never look at him, just to be sure! I’m sorry they’re all embarrassing you." I smiled at her.  
"Thank you, Laeva. You’re a friend. If I can help you, please tell me." She suddenly looked serious.  
"Actually… No, no, never mind."

"What is it? Tell me, I insist."  
"Well" she said, turning around to see if anyone is looking at her, "there is this guard, Lini. He keeps bothering me. In hallways… I try to hide. But I’m afraid, Grima. I think he’ll rape me."  
"Oh… well that is a problem. Can you talk to Amma about it?"

"Are you kidding? She doesn’t even believe me!"

"Thor, maybe?" She scoffed.  
"Impossible."

I stared at her. “Can you tell me which guard is it?”

She pointed at a dark-bearded man sitting on the floor, fixing something.

"Gods. He is big." I thought. I obviously can’t deal with this myself.  
"I’ll see what I can do. In the meantime, never go alone, and try to stay close to other people."  
She hugged me. “Thank you, Grima!” I smiled, feeling good about myself.  
Mulling this over, I decided I need to talk to Afi again.  
  
Loki was at the far end, throwing his daggers into different branches of a tree and climbing about to gather them, running around and exhausting himself.  
Being as far away as he was, he looked like a predator, an animal too quick for your eyes, unlike his grounded, strong brother.

Thor kept grinning, defeating everybody, winking at people, hugging. He really did enjoy this.  
Loki was practically alone. He threw away half of the armor to wield everything he took in his hand. It looked like a dance, I couldn’t stop looking, mesmerized, smiling as I remembered last night, and his body, and his hands. Pictures and sounds travelled my mind and I blushed a little.  
As he ran towards us, I took in the shape of his body, connecting it to the images, feeling the buzzing in my body again. Then he jumped, throwing a knife up and continued running backwards. Nobody was paying much attention to him.  
As they all shifted positions and weapons, he got nearer, and I saw him better. Shedding the leather pieces off, he stayed in his tunic as he wielded the halberd, which looked weird on him, in his long graceful limbs, but the way he gritted his teeth as he swung it around… oh, he seems to be a lot stronger than he looks.  
He buried it into the ground. He was sweaty now, and swayed his hair back pulling up. The tunic stuck to his heaving, taut chest, and I gulped, positively turned on by the image. My heart was beating just slightly faster.  
He took two smaller swords and mimicked something. I imagined his long fingers rubbing me and felt a little wet already. I licked my lips and hid a smile.  
Perhaps the nightmare from the morning was just too strong. I felt no fear anymore, now that I was completely awake.  
At the end of practice, we stacked the practice swords, and put everything away. My hands were aching a little, and stinking, from the wax and the dirt.  
I threw one last glance at Loki who was swinging his jacket over his shoulders, and followed Amma in, to Thor’s room.  
When we got there, Amma said:  
"You two go back to room to have lunch, Grima here will help me bring the dirty clothes and towels, and then we’ll join you."  
Imma and Laeva nodded and left us. I tried to follow Amma in, but she stopped me.  
"You, wait outside." I rolled my eyes when she closed the door. I leaned my back, crossing my arms on my chest and closing my eyes. Something tapped through the hallway, and I jumped, but I realised it was Loki, walking towards me.  
I relaxed.  
"Oh, it’s you." He didn’t look at me. Just cleared his throat and stretched a hand to grab the door knob, which made me smile. I slapped his hand away and pulled under his arm to lean my back against the entrance, preventing him to try to go around me. His face was inches from mine, but he stared above me, emotionless. I chuckled. He sighed, annoyed.  
I could smell his sweat. It was salaciously tasty. Seeing he wasn’t gonna talk to me, but feeling all riled up from watching him practice, and having his wet, tried body in front of me, I couldn’t resist doing something. So I grabbed his tunic, pulling him down a little, (since he was a bit taller than me. But not overly. I am a tiny giantess, remember? I tower a lot of Asgardians.) and only then he looked at me:  
"What do you want?" He said coldly. I smiled at his behaviour. He was still pouting like a child at the fact I pushed him away, and it was _so entertaining_. The smell of him filled my nostrils, making me dizzy – travelling down my body, making me even hotter than I was.  
I suddenly licked his jawline and I pulled my lips to his ear, whispering:  
” _I’m so wet for you right now, master Loki_ " And I licked his earlobe.  
I felt him flinch and tense in front of me. He obviously didn’t expect me to say that, and I smiled as I kissed his neck. He leaned his fist against the door and looked at me, squinting.  
"You’re lying. I don’t care." I could feel under my hands what his expressionless face didn’t show: his heart beat, a bit faster than normally, irregular breathing, the general stiffness of his chest which I supposed wasn’t the only stiff thing on him right now, so I lifted my leg and wrapped it around his ass, pressing him into me. And I was right. The semi-hard manhood pushed into me deliciously. I moaned a little. He gulped.  
"You’re… not.."  
"…wearing anything under. You ripped it last night. Didn’t have time to change." His eyelashes vibrated as his slid his eyes down me. Slowly, he pushed a hand between our joint bodies to check for himself. I stared at him and moaned quietly as his eyebrows frowned when he felt just _how_ naked and _how_ wet I was exactly. Licking his lips, he suddenly looked at me and said:  
"Somebody’s coming" We quickly separated just as the doors opened and Amma exited, carrying a load of clothes and dishes. She jumped, dropping some of it, at the sight of Loki.  
He cleared his throat and shook his head a little, trying to compose himself, and I held back a smile.  
"Pick that up, servants. And move." I helped her carry the load, and took a glance back at him. He stared at me, biting his lower lip.  
Amma looked at me.  
"What are you smiling about?"  
"Oh, nothing." I couldn’t think of a lie, my head still spinning.  
"What do you mean, nothing? What did he say to you?"  
"Nothing means nothing, Amma. I thought how it was funny that he was waiting outside for Thor."  
"Oh. Well, he’s weird. Nothing like Thor… he was _naked._ " She sighed.  
I was on the verge of telling her: “So was Loki last night” but I held my tongue.  
"Why didn’t you stay there, then?" She looked at me wildly, embarrassed.  
"How dare you? He is my lord!" I laughed as we entered the servants’ quarters, placing the pile next to the door. Amma was blushing while she ordered us around.  
"Okay, I will bring the clean towels to Thor. Grima, take away the dirty laundry, and assist the maids there." I winked at her, grinning. She frowned and grabbed the towels, storming out.

Laeva walked to me.  
"Oh, can’t believe she is sending you there. That’s like the worst job ever. Sorry." She smiled sadly and went about her business. I sighed. _Oh well. At least I’m feeling a bit better._


	14. Deviousness

As I walked the hallway, I was giggling with myself, thinking about what would happen if Amma had seen us. Or Thor. Or if… we just fucked there in the open, with the fear of somebody walking right in on the scene. The thought sent goosebumps down my spine.  
Entering the steamy laundry room, I saw ten girls there, completely wet and sweaty in their white smocks, scrubbing the laundry. I immediately felt sorry for them.  
I approached one of them and said I’m here to assist. After preparation, grabbing the soap and the board, I started scrubbing. Oh this is gonna be a long day. I felt my sweat trickle down my forehead. The smock already started to glue to my skin. The heat was a torture, and I was wondering how do these women stand it day after day?  
"Oh, you’re doing okay. Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it." A maid comforted me. I smiled back at her, seeing that she wasn’t halfway as sweaty as I was. My head was a bit dizzy, and the smells of soaps were burning into my head. I realised the steam was affecting me more than them, because I was a Jotun. I stopped for a second, wiping my face.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yes… I just.. yes."  
"Oh dear, you’re pale as a wall. Listen, go out for a second. Go… grab the laundry from the other laundry room and bring it here. You’ll cool off a bit." I nodded and walked out. I shook down my hair, breathing in the fresh air.  
I was stained with sweat, and I decided to go out on a balcony, where nobody would see me. When I felt normal again, I tied my hair, and went back to find the other laundry room. My clothes were dry again, but my body was still sweaty. I wiped my face on the way, rubbing my eyes, when I bumped into someone. Jumping up to apologise, I saw Loki’s grinning face.  
"What are the odds?" He said.  
I reckoned he was on his way back from Thor, since he was dressed the same, holding his jacket, scruffy-haired.  
"Large, obviously." I replied, still in a daze, but smiling. He took a step towards me.  
"Have I warned you not to tease me already?"  
"I believe you had, yes." I took a step back.  
"Why disobey me, then? I thought you were afraid." I puffed sarcastically.  
"I like living on the edge." I couldn’t help myself. I had to try and provoke him, the thought of him being provoked _by me_ was thrilling, the fact that he’ll wanna do something to me excited me completely.

"I also wanted to see how long can you stay mad at me."  
"Oh, for an eternity. You don’t want me holding a grudge against you."  
I was backing up slowly, he followed. I soon ran out of space and found a wall behind me.  
"No you can’t. You want me." I tried my luck now. He suddenly stopped. I felt as if I was a bit over-board.

"Yes, Grima, I can." He said seriously, staring me down. I slid my hands under his tunic, grabbing the edge of his trousers and turned him around, pinning him into the wall.  
I didn’t even think of the public space we were in.  
His was clenching his jaw, thinking of what to say to me. I watched the movements of his cheeks, feeling hungry. Wanting to bite it off, I pulled his chin down, and shoved my tongue in. He stood still, and silent, not moving at all.  
I pulled back and licked my lips, squinting at him. It was as if time stood still, and I had all the space I wanted to mull over what I want, and to try to touch him, tease him, provoke and find out just how much freedom I had. I decided I want a full attack. I bit his neck quite strongly, and he sighed a little. Oh how good he tasted, I licked my lips and felt starved.  
My teeth found their way down, grazing his skin, electrical impulses surging through my throat and my jaw were delicious, burning for more. I fastly slid down his body, quickly undoing his trousers, and then kissed his member slowly.  
He moaned, surprised a little. I gnawed my lips up and down his length and then pulled it out. It grew hard fast under my hand, and I felt his taste. Ravenous, I pushed my mouth down, taking the long cock in, feeling it tickle the back of my throat. He pushed his fingers into my hair, undoing the clip of the bun. I pulled out and got up. He was still holding my hair. I looked at his eyes, which were hazy now, his facial features softer. Still silent.  
He pulled my head back abruptly and leaned by my ear:  
"Don’t you care about somebody seeing us?"

"Don’t you, lord Loki?" I smiled as he breathed into my neck, his lips so close my hairs stood on their ends. He took one hand out to slide it under my smock, lifting my thigh up. Not being able to see him as he was still holding my head back, I pushed a feet against the wall behind him. He squeezed my buttock and pushed me onto himself, positioning me so I could feel his cock against my pussy. I moaned and he loosened his grip on my head, so I looked at him, frowning with sweet shivers from our skin and the fast pace in which I got wetter than before. My head was spinning, and I can’t say that it was pleasant. My heart was beating fast, there was something more than arousal clicking through me. I tried to focus, blinking fast.

"You are a dirty little maid…" He purred. I smiled, but as he moved to enter me, my body failed me and I slouched down. I felt a blackness in my head, not hearing what he was saying.  
"Grima?" He called me. I put my foot down to try to regain my balance, but my heart didn’t stop and I stumbled. He caught me.  
"Grima? What is it?" I heard his voice coming from a well. The heat spread through me, I felt as if I was in the laundry room again, my sight blurry. He widened his eyes and I saw my hands darkening. My skin was turning blue.  
"Loki?" I called faintly.  
"What is it? You’re radiating!" He touched my wet skin, his eyes questioning me.  
"I don’t know. I felt like this in the laundry room… I can’t stand it… it’s so hot. I need air."  
"You were in the laundry room?! What were you doing there?"  
"Washing clothes, gods.."  
"You can’t be there! You could’ve revealed yourself! You can’t stand that kind of heat!" He yelled at me.  
"I didn’t know that.." He grunted.  
"Don’t be stupid!" But as he shook me, mad, I stumbled once more, and would’ve fallen down if he wasn’t holding me.  
"Let’s go." Buttoning his trousers, he grabbed me by my hand and dragged me.  
"Loki, I have to go.. laundry"  
"Fuck laundry. You can’t go anywhere like this." I couldn’t follow him, everything was slow. He stopped, picked me up and over his shoulder, and I hated it, but had no strength to push him.  
I closed my eyes to the scorching blackness, and when I opened them, I was being thrown down, only to fall on a soft surface. I blinked to clear my eyes, and saw that we were in his room.  
He was undressing himself fast, and got on the bed, taking off my clothes, throwing them to the side. His skin was blue now, like mine, and it soothed me as he laid down, wrapping his limbs around me. I closed my eyes as the chill took over. After a few moments, I regained consciousness, and saw his head on my chest.  
"Loki?"  
He lifted his head. I gazed into his red eyes now. I felt normal, clear-headed again.

"I’m okay."  
"Good." He said and laid back down. I could not move, he was like a giant rigid spider on top of me. I didn’t know what to say.  
"Will you move now?" I softly whispered.  
"No." He replied and I smiled.  
"What happened to me?"  
"Heatwave, stupid girl."  
I thought about this.  
"How… do you know this? Why didn’t you take me to the doctor?"  
"People would kill you if they saw you."  
"Yes… they would. But… how do you know this? Loki, I’m fine, really."  
I squirmed, trying to move. He held me tighter.  
"You could’ve laid in a coma for a week if you went back there."  
"I didn’t! Move!" He refused to.

"I’m fine, really, look, my skin is cold." I went white again, but he stayed as he was.  
"I need to check." He murmured and pushed my legs apart, wriggling a finger into me, and I shrieked.  
"Loki! What are you doing?!" I squirmed, but could not move much as he held me down, circling a finger inside me.  
"I have to check! Hold still!" He looked at me seriously, and I stopped moving. He pressed my clitoris, his lips twitching a little.  
"Let me go! You’re lying!" He burst into laughter, teasing me as I wriggled, pushing him off.  
"I’m not, this is the only way! It’s a step by step Jotun science!" I laughed as he tickled me.  
I got away.  
"Prankster." I grinned at him.  
"You’re so naive." He kissed me, turning to his normal form and I hugged him.  
"I see right through you" I muttered into the kiss.  
"I could’ve fooled you into tying you up to the bedpost that you love so much and have you completely surrender to me if I wanted to. _For health purposes._ ”  
"Never!" I chuckled and continued kissing him passionately, as his naughty words struck a cord in my core.

"Mmm… Loki?" I asked, while my head was still clear, pushing him away.  
"Yes?" My mind rang: _I never wanna leave this room_ , but I discarded that choice of words.  
"You didn’t answer me."  
"Answer what?" He kissed my neck, licking a spot below my ear. I moaned.  
"The… uh.. the question.. wait a second!" I pressed him off. He stared at me hungrily.  
"The question of how you know all this and the doctor doesn’t."  
"He does, of course." I widened my eyes and shook my head irritably, expecting him to continue.  
"But I was there. And I knew what needed to be done. So I did it."  
"How did you know?"  
"I am the smartest god in Nine realms."  
"You know medicine? Like if I slit my throat just know, you would know what to do?"  
"Yes. I would take you to the doctor." He grinned and kissed my collar bone. Oh there is no talking to him.  
"We never talk, Loki."  
"We do too." He continued planting small kisses over my chest, reaching my nipple and sucking it. It was a slick, tingling sensation which took away my will to try to reason with him.  
"Oh, Loki… I think you… fuck!" I shrieked when he bit my nipple.  
"Wonderful choice of words, Grima, this is truly a marvelous conversation we’re having."  
I giggled. He was irresistible.  
"I really think you need to explain…" I started again, but he kissed me, breaking the sentence. When he broke the kiss, he shoved two fingers in my mouth.  
"You annoy me, I liked you better before with your mouthful of me" He murmured as he returned to my breasts, licking them, biting slowly, and I licked his fingers, rolling my tongue around. He took them out and dragged them down until he reached my clit.  
"Luckily, you’re constantly wet" he rubbed my slit, rolling around, and I closed my eyes, feeling my juices flowing out at his touch.  
"Not always, Loki…" I sighed. He licked my lips.  
"Are you saying only I am making you wet, wench?"  
"Don’t call me like that." I said, still spreading my legs so he can reach better.  
"Wench." He repeated, pushing two fingers in. I whimpered, but I grabbed his jaw firmly and gritted my teeth.  
"I will cut off your manhood in your sleep if you try to degrade me in any way, Asgardian."  
His eyes flinched at this, he stopped pushing.  
"I believe you." He kissed me. "Would you prefer it if I called you a flower? A pumpkin? A dove?"  
I chuckled. “I don’t use names for you, Loki.”  
"Oh, you don’t, my pet, really? You never called me, I don’t know…. _master_?” I pressed my lips together. He smiled.  
"That was… a formality." He circled his fingers slowly, deliciously, and the desire spread from my core to my skin, which was tingling sweetly, making me drip over his hand, and he knew it.  
It was becoming hard to breathe, hard to resist him, but I loved this little talk we had, teasing each other.  
"A formality? Should I formally call you _pet,_ then, around the palace?”  
"Mmm… that I like. But you’ll only be teasing yourself, in public, like that."

"I should’ve had you against Thor’s bedroom, with that girl looking."  
"Ahh, not that idiot. Amma."  
"You don’t like her?"  
"She is a bossy little idiot. She thinks her commanding me around makes her worthy.. I could poison her. Hell, I’ll throw barda snakes at her too if she continues. She’s the one who made me go to the laundry room."  
"Barda snakes at her _too?_ " He accentuated, shooting up and staring at me. I froze, my eyes wide.  
"Ahh… like with that woman, too. I’m joking.. like.. I would do that. In a joke. Like if I knew where the snakes are." I fumbled, stuttering a bit. He squinted at me, thinking. Then he smiled, his mouth widening into a grin, and he started laughing.  
"It was you!" He yelled, and rolled on his back, roaring with laughter. I looked at him.  
"No."  
"Oh, it was, you devilish girl." He looked at me, a devious smile, with a fiery gleam in his eyes, a visible joy.  
"It was you!! _How did you do it_?” He hissed. I slouched. No point in lying anymore.  
"I… Are you mad at me?"  
"I’ve been trying to work out who did it. Tell me, Grima, how?"  
I crossed my arms on my chest. The shine never left his eyes as he pulled me on top of himself. I sat up on his crotch, still figuring out if he was mad. Oh, his expression. This was a god of mischief between my legs, grinning in all of his shine, a wild, excited gleam in his eye.  
This brought more pleasure to me. I fought a smile.  
"Tell me!"  
"I…" I cleared my throat. "I bribed a guard to place them in her room after… I saw you kiss her."  
He laughed again.  
"Oh, wonderful! Jealous, jealous…" He pinched my nose.  
"What did you bribe him with? What guard?"  
I smiled now, mimicking his prankster grin.  
"Your tobacco." His eyebrow shot up. I started grinding his crotch with my wetness, licking my lips.  
"My…. yes, I saw it was missing. How _devious_ of you..Jotun.” His words lost a little edge, since I was teasing his hardness fiercely.  
"I will let this slide, Grima… only because it amuses me. Not bad at all… but this will be the first and the last time you steal anything from me."  
"Oh, but it not the first time." I said, leaning down to his ear, lifting myself up a little.  
"Really? What else did you steal?"  
” _Your desire, master_ ”I whispered into his hear as I slid his cock inside me.  
He moaned darkly. I straightened up, placing my hands on his chest and rolling my hips on him, feeling his length widening my wet, ready walls. He squeezed his fingers on my hips, pressing me down, and I let out a dragged, tortured moan, before I started going faster, bouncing lightly.  
I threw my head back and kneaded my breasts, when I felt him join in my rythm, impaling me harder.  
The wet, lush sweetness spread throughout my body, pushing me faster, and I felt a genuine connection. My insides understood it before my mind; I was his, and the ravenous desire to make love to him was an instinct.  
The sloshy, sensual darkness cradled our joint bodies in an understanding, no, in enjoying the deviousness we seemed to share.  
I rode him like he belonged to me, exerting all of my will, crashing down and clenching his member so wildly he grunted almost as if in pain while he dug his fingers into my thighs. The ache only pushed me faster, harder.  
I felt a climax approach from the depth. He felt it too, as he shot up and grabbed my hair, pulling my head down and biting my neck wildly.  
I held his shoulder and, as it hit me, I rocked down on him, squeezing my thighs into his waist to feel it completely. The orgasm uncoiled like a whip, pulling my insides in a delightfully painful whirl, as I whimpered his name endlessly.  
He growled like an animal and threw me on my back, buried deep in me as my pussy clinched him in a series of squeezes, and continued ramming himself in a several times more, until he came, shooting his load. I laid there, spread like a cloth and he collapsed onto me.  
We breathed heavily. I lifted a hand to remove hair from my sweaty neck, when I felt a thick fluid there. My fingers revealed a patch of blood. I huffed.  
He looked at me, saw the blood, and smirked.  
"Your pet is bleeding, Loki." He took my hair aside and licked the blood slowly with his long, hot tongue, smacking his lips, and kissed me. I felt the taste in a strange, arousing sensation, and I moaned.  
"You’re mine." The timbre of his voice was dark, and low, and I wrapped my legs around him, kissing him.  
Inside of me, his manhood was awakening again, I felt it harden amongst our cum. I smiled.  
"You’re so easy." Not replying right away to my joke, he stayed serious, moving a little, causing sloshy friction.  
"You’re mine." He whispered now, and I felt a wild little fear in me.  
"Loki?"  
"Yes?"  
"You’re hard again."  
"Always perceptive, pet. Tell me I’m your master again." I chuckled.  
I smacked my lips, feeling them a little dry, needing something.  
“ _Master_ Loki, I think I’m thirsty, perhaps, or… hungry.” He smirked to the side.  
"A cigarette." He mumbled, and as we separated, the fluids oozed out beneath me. I cleared my throat, leaning my head back, enjoying the complete satisfaction of the moment. A couple of seconds later, he returned with a cigarette in his hands and lit it. I heard soft, tiny crackling sound of the ember burning, and opened my eyes to look at it. Loki stood kneeling next to my hips, his body glistening with sweat, his long hair a complete mess, inhaling between his elegant fingers.  
"You’re beautiful." I blurted out. I really didn’t want to give everything away, completely surrender to him and have him boast, and claim me with that mock-grin of his.

He shot a glance at me.  
"Of course I am." I rolled my eyes. He smiled and handed me the cigarette. I inhaled, feeling that it has hit the spot, and exhaled.  
"Ahh, exactly what I needed. I’ll do this forever." I let my head fall back, over the edge of the bed, and continued smoking, closing my eyes.  
He leaned on his elbow next to me, cradling his head.  
"It does look quite natural on you. Sure you’ve never done this before?"  
"No." I exhaled. He took it from my hands to have a smoke, and I let my arms fall over my head, and stretching, I felt the carpet beneath my palms. Using my heels to push myself, I slid off the bed and sat on my calves. He turned on his stomach to face me and I kissed him. I felt a smoke enter my mouth, and I separated, inhaling, feeling his sweet breath intertwined with the raw taste of tobacco.  
We stared at eachother in silence, and it somehow spoke more than words. I felt at ease, _at peace_ , even, next to him, a feeling I never thought I’ll experience when I escaped my home.  
I wanted to speak, but I didn’t know what to say, so I took the cigarette back and finished it.  
He disposed of it and sat on the bed, staring at me for I don’t how long, thoughtful and honest.  
I got closer to him and put my forearms on his knees, still sitting on my calves, never breaking the connection to his eyes, afraid this moment will somehow dissolve horribly.

He then removed the hair from my shoulder and cradled my face with his palms, leaning close to me. I smiled a little. He sighed, and in the sanctity of that moment I expected a kiss, but he spoke:  
"I have to tell you something."  
"Yes?"  
"I…" He furrowed his brows.  
"Well, you shouldn’t be afraid.." I widened my eyes, waiting.  
"I am a.."  
The doors suddenly swung open and we both jumped.  
"LOKI, THAT WRETCHED JOTUN ESC…" I looked around and saw Thor, furious, breathing heavily, eyeing us in shock, his screaming sentence cut in half.  
I stared at him bewildered, covering myself.

"You?! Loki, you?! What is she doing here? You’re fucking her?!"

"Thor goddamnit!!!" Loki roared. Thor started walking towards us and I started walking back, instinctively behind Loki.  
"Get out now." He spoke.  
"LOKI!"

"NOW, Thor, before I throw you out!"  
Thor looked at me one more time with heated fury and darted out, slamming the door behind him.  
Loki clenched his fists and turned to look at me, mad, annoyed. My mouth was agape, my eyes wide.  
"Loki I am.."  
"Stop. Stop right there. He never should have seen this."  
"I.. should leave."  
"You’re not going anywhere unless I allow you to!" I raised an eyebrow in protest, but realised I’ll be beheaded if I walk out now.  
I suddenly thought of Frigga.  
"Loki… your mother, I heard her talk to the high constable about you! She said that he should talk to Heimdall about you."  
"What? When did you hear this?"  
"Today, I was walking by the library and I heard… I thought you should know."

He folded his arms and looked to the floor, squinting, however, not all that surprised.

"Do not go anywhere. Do you understand me? I will come back." He searched the floor for his clothes and got dressed. As he reached the door, I yelled after him:  
"They think I escaped!"  
"Do not leave the room." He repeated, throwing me one last glance, stern and focused, and left the room.  
I sat on the bed, stressed out, breathing slowly to calm myself down.  
 _Shit._


	15. There is a reason for that

I couldn’t decide whether I should stay here and wait, or flee. I wasn’t sure if I trusted Loki. He might just decide he is tired of me, and the problems I’ve caused him.  
Biting my lip, I decided to stay, considering there was a strange little plot in his mother’s mind that somehow included me, and for now, staying with Loki was the only way to find out just what.

I had to be very calculative if I wanted to stay alive. I might be in the prince’s good graces, but this was still _Asgard,_ and I was a _Jotunheimr giantess_ , we were sworn enemies.  
If Thor spills the beans to Frigga, I don’t know how she’ll react. She might decide I’m not to be trusted.

Oh, if I could somehow prove to them I truly don’t care about Asgard!

Still, I had to admit to myself I bizarrely enjoyed being a part of all these _illegal_ activities. I remembered the look Loki gave me when I blurted out I poisoned Katrin, all kinds of wicked and excited things in his eyes, and the fierce sex that followed. I smiled a bit, feeling how my thighs ache, my neck stings from his bite.  
I needed to get dressed, so I did, pulling the smock over my naked body, regretting the fact I had no panties on in case somebody drags me out and throws me in front of the throne. Hah.

Entering the bathroom, I saw the bathtub was full, (most likely Loki ordered it, for after practice), but the water was cold, and clear, like the mirror in the corner. I saw a red wound on my neck, and cleaned it lightly, wondering how to conceal it.  
I pulled the top of the smock, which barely reached over, and decided to put my hair to that side, brushing the strands with my fingers to try to look at least a bit more presentable.  
Still, it did not cover it.  
Then I remembered. Cupping a little water in my palm, I froze it and then cracked the ice against the tiles, taking a little piece and wedging it inside the wound on my now dark blue skin, painfully. This would speed up the process of healing, although not significantly.

I stared at my Jotun reflection, observing the dents of skin, tiny markings, flashing red needles of my irises. I haven’t been this person for months now, it almost felt strange. My natural skin was not comfortable anymore. I wondered how can Loki perform his magic so accurately, mimic so perfectly the unique lines of Jotun skin, the varities of shades of blue, and such. He couldn’t have been around so many Jotuns before.  
There was no war for centuries now, and we didn’t exactly visit eachother.  
Also, what was it that he wanted to tell me, that last second, before Thor barged in? He looked very intense, it must have been something important. But why tell me? I’m just a…. prisoner he liked.  
Ah, complicated is the god of mischief, sly and secretive.  
 _So am I, my dear Loki, so am I._ I turned back to white, squinting at my expression, deciding that nobody, absolutely nobody will get in my way to freedom.

Combing my hair back with my finger, away from my face, I realised that my green eyes and my black hair, combed back like this, remind me a bit of Loki, and laughed at that conclusion. Maybe that’s why I liked him. Maybe I’m that narcissistic. But, I liked him the second I saw him, on his mother’s side, under the gleaming horned helmet of his. Yes, definitely then. Good-looking trickster. Remembering this, staring at the sink, I suddenly thought: _Helmet!_ Oh, where is it? I smiled at my idea and ran back into the room to search for it.  
I saw his cape draped over the chair and grabbed it, waving it around me and tying it under my neck. I swirled around, chuckling at the green fabric that swayed.  
I couldn’t find the helmet anywhere. It’s big, how can it be hidden like this? Even the armor was here. I tapped my finger against the table, searching the room with my gaze, trying to figure it out. Then I saw a chest by the window, and ran over there, opening it. It contained different metal adornments, little leather pieces, array of beautiful daggers, and a… helmet. I smiled and took one of the daggers. It had a sigil consisting of two snaked coiled around eachother on the handle, carefully carved. I traced them with my fingers. Then I took the metal shoulder pieces and put them on me, and smiling wildly, I carefully took the helmet, which was quite heavy, and placed it on my head, adjusting the position so I could see. I darted into the bathroom to see myself, and when I did, I almost screamed with laughter, covering my mouth.  
There was a certain something on my face that reminded me of Loki, like this, especially when I smirked, mimicking him. I wondered what he would say if he saw me, but then I heard a knock on the door. I froze.  
"Umm… is there anybody in?" A male voice asked. I took of the helmet, threw it with the cape on the bed and walked to the door, carefully opening them.  
A guard stood in front.

"Uhh… miss, lord Loki sent me to check if you were here. Also, he sends the message he’ll be back shortly, and that all is well, and you shouldn’t worry."  
"T-thank you for the news."  
He nodded his head and strode off. I exhaled loudly after I closed the doors. _All is well_. Well, I hope it is. I hope you tricked them somehow into leaving me alone, and if you did, Loki, I’ll be forever grateful.  
 _I’ll return the favour, beautiful prince_ , I thought.  
Licking my lips, I got naked again, walking to the bed, staring at the helmet with the most wicked thought that crossed my mind yet.  
I put it on, adjusting my hair, and tied the cape around my shoulders, being careful that it didn’t cover my naked body completely. I blushed a little, wondering how will he react, will he be mad at me? This is, without a doubt, a very, very _naughty_ and disrespectful thing to do.  
 _Good,_ I thought, smiling at the fact I will definitely surprise him again.  
How long do I have to wait? It was a bit excruciating, not knowing when he’ll enter. I wrapped a leg and an arm around the bedpost, staring at the door, my mind going back to the scene where I teased him like this the last time. The excitement and expectation made me flush, and I traced the helmet’s smooth contours with my fingers.  
I couldn’t sit still, so I got up and started walking up and down nervously, my bare feet massaging the black carpet. _I look ridiculous_ , I should take this off. Stopping at the sudden discomfort with myself, I took the helmet off, looking at it, caressing it. I couldn’t decide what to do, so I tried putting it back on, feeling instantly I’m definitely not doing this, and as I was quickly untying the cape from around my neck, I heard the door open. I spun around, my eyes wide with fear, to see Loki staring at me, surprised, his mouth agape. We stood like that for a couple of seconds, me flushing as the cape slid down to the floor under my now stiff fingers. He broke the eye contact, watching the cape fall down and then at my face. I didn’t inhale until he blinked several times and closed his mouth. I felt tingles at my jaw, at my throat.  
"What are you doing?" He uttered, expressionless, quietly as he closed the door behind him.  
I gulped.  
"I…wanted to surprise you? Shit… I’m sorry, Loki." I said, looking at the floor as I took off the helmet. He spoke suddenly:  
"Put it back on." I looked at him.  
"What?"  
"The helmet. Put it back on."  
I lifted an eyebrow, combing my hair back and readjusting the helmet. As I lifted my arms to adjust, his eyes dropped down to my breasts and he blinked. I saw the flicker in his eyes, wondering was it to his liking or is he preparing himself to scream at me. I decided I wasn’t gonna wait to find out, so I slowly dropped down on all fours and started to crawl to him as sensually as I managed. I saw his Adam’s apple moving as he swallowed, and clenched his fists, showing me what his stone-cold face didn’t. I kneeled in front of him, cradling the backs of his knees.  
"Are you mad at me, _master Loki?_ " I cooed, blinking at him. His nostrils flared, he licked his lips, swallowing again, and squinting madly at me. Oh, he’s pretending he’s mad, I chuckled on the inside.  
"I was trying to thank you for everything you did for me." I darted my tongue out and licked his clothed member, feeling it was hard. He frowned, flinching a little, trying to hold his serious composure, but breathing a bit more fast.  
I caressed his legs.  
"You are taking way too many liberties around me, Jotun. That could’ve been Thor entering just now."  
I smirked.  
"Oh, it would’ve annoyed him beyond measure, to see me subjugated to you. And you would’ve liked that."  
He clenched his jaw, a small smile tickling his cheeks.  
"Subjugated?" The color of his voice was dark, I recognized that sweet deep murmur. Seeing how he was turned on by this made me hot, my heart was pumping fast now, as I was draining him of his will.  
Despite kneeling, I was quite dominating this situation. His fast breathing told me this excited him beyond reason, this _position_ I was in, which made me wet.  
"Well, I am kneeling down in front of you, naked and wet." He gritted his teeth, took a deep breath and hung his head back, barely controlling himself. I bit my lips, containing a grin. So, _this is what you crave, Loki._ While he wasn’t looking, I licked his manhood again and he groaned, staring down on me. I continued licking extremely slowly, peering up at him under the helmet, kneading my lips against the leather.  
He grabbed the horns of the helmet and yanked me up, staring wildly.  
"You are playing a very, very dangerous game here." He purred. "Don’t say things to tease me if you can’t handle the consequences. I am still a god."  
He looked serious, extremely intent, and it made me afraid a bit. But the tiny fear was playful, it played a melody of sparkles in my core, tingling deliciously, and I squeezed my thighs together. He didn’t miss that movement, his eyes shooting down to witness it and then back at my eyes, still intense.  
I cleared my throat as I wiped my lips.  
"Does that mean you will punish me, master?" I purred quietly at him. He inhaled as he let go of the helmet to sneak a hand between my thighs, his fingers brushing my wetness, causing him to smirk at me. I moaned a little, frowning.  
"Mmm… call me like that one more time and I will tear your limbs apart." I outstretched my arms and leaned my head back.  
"If you desire so, Loki." He grabbed me by my waist and bit the wound at my neck. I winced in pain, stumbling a little in his arms.  
His lips were stained with blood, and I kissed him, tasting it.  
"It is magic you’re performing. You are a snake sent to torture me with that filthy mouth…." His voice was shaky.  
I smirked deviously.  
"Maybe I am…" Sliding down, I unbuttoned his trousers and let his rigid cock fall out. The magnificent erection urged me on, and I licked the vein underneath, taking it in my mouth, allowing it to slide up and down my tongue as he groaned helplessly. He tasted of ice, a cold tinge to the velvety flesh. Loki grabbed the horns of his helmet as he pressed me against him. I relaxed my throat to avoid discomfort and allowed him to control the speed, his movements uncertain and wild, like his rumbling moaning. I closed my eyes and held his thighs, digging in my nails, clawing at him. This only made him fuck my mouth faster, and I strained to keep up with it, feeling out of breath. Thankfully, he was so extremely horny he came fast, making me gulp, and swallow the thick, cold seed, as he let out a coarse "aaah" sound.  
I separated and inhaled, slouching down, my palms against the floor. My head was a bit dizzy. I looked up at him, he was leaning his upper body against the door, panting, his eyes closed.  
I sat on my calves, caressing his legs.  
"Loki?"  
"Mmm… yes, pet?" I smiled at that word.  
"Has this pleased you?" He looked at me, squinting. "Are you mad about the… helmet?" I took it off, feeling relief from the heaviness.  
"Have I said you could take it off?" I chuckled.  
"No."  
"No… what?"  
"No, master Loki" I cooed in a mock tone. He pulled me up as I adjusted it, observing the edges around my forehead, the way it clung to my skin. Suddenly, he took my hand and dragged me to the mirror.  
I observed my naked body in front of his clothed one, feeling a bit uneasy. He stood behind me, pinning me against him with a hand on my stomach, the other one holding my chin.  
"Why did you wear it?"  
I pursed my lips, he squeezed his fingers tighter.  
"I wanted to see how would it look on me, considering how our skin is the same tone.. the eyes… quite similar… hair… I meant nothing wrong by it, I would never disrespect you. It would mean my death."  
He observed me carefully, his eyes thoughtful, serious. He rubbed my lip gently with his finger, somewhat distracted. I didn’t want to speak.  
"There is a reason for that."  
"What do you mean?" I blinked, and kissed his finger, as it suddenly sneaked into my mouth from my speaking. He frowned, and I felt him take a deep breath. It immediately made me nervous.  
"I was trying to speak earlier…. about it. Grima, I am a Jotun."

I flinched, not completely taking in the meaning.  
"What?"  
"I am a Jotun." He spoke slowly, accentuating the last word.

A shock surged through me as I understood he was serious. I squirmed out, stepping backwards, the fear creeping up my spine.  
"Loki?… how… Asgard" I mumbled incoherently.  
"Don’t be afraid."  
"I… how can I not be afraid?? WHO are you?" I trembled, staring at him wide-eyed.  
"I am Loki Odinson of Asgard. I am a lawful prince and an heir to the throne. However, my true name is Loki Laufeyson."  
I gasped and covered my mouth.  
"Laufeyson! One of the children he casted away!"  
"Yes, he left me to die. Odin found me."  
"Odin.. you… is that why you took me? To humiliate me? To play with me because no other Asgardian can?" I frowned, enraged, realising I escaped that frozen wasteland and a Jotun man, only to fall into arms of another one.  
"Why didn’t you tell me?!"  
"To be fair, I didn’t even have to tell you now. This is to proove I am not toying with you, or humiliating you. Yes, in the beginning I wanted to see what was it like to have a Jotun woman, especially one so beautiful."  
I balked away at the last part.  
"You are a god of lies."  
"…you cannot deny the mischief in you, Grima. You are one of my subjects."  
I cringed and turned my back to him, yanking the helmet off and throwing it on the floor with a lound clank.  
I rubbed my forehead, the feelings of shock and disgust surging through me when I felt his arms around my waist. I jumped, thrashing, but he didn’t let go.  
"Will you calm the fuck down!?" He yelled and I slouched as he turned me around to face the mirror again, my face a contorted mess now.  
"I am not going to hurt you, pet. Don’t deny the connection."  
I stared at his wide eyes in the reflection, trying to read them. He kissed my shoulder and pulled me tighter. We were very quiet, he allowed me to think and decide whether I trusted him. I didn’t. I trusted nobody.  
I sighed.  
"I suppose I don’t have a choice." He smiled a little.  
"And yes, one of my subjects is to keep her trust in herself alone. Good girl. Such a voluptous subject…" He said, looking down at my body and moving a hand to cup my breast. I slapped his hand away.  
"Careful, Loki." I said, serious. I was in no mood, as good as his hand did feel.  
"Fine." He caressed my waist now, grazing his nails lightly. I felt too naked, and moved away from the mirror.  
"A bath, then?"  
"I think I should get back to my job." He chuckled.  
"You don’t want Thor to see you for the rest of the day. You’re excused. I excused you. "  
I sighed, wanting this uneasiness gone. I tightened my eyes at him, to show him I’m still agitated and went to clothe myself.  
"The bath, Grima. _Remain naked_ , I enjoy watching your breasts, and your alluring curves and that sweet, wet pussy of yours. ” My body twitched at his voice, and I didn’t know was it from the delicious dirty flattering, or my own anger.  
I threw the smock down, picked up his helmet and placed it on the bed carefully, muttering _sorry_ to him, and went to the bar to have a glass of wine, wondering where is that need coming from. I downed two full glasses of sweet fluid.  
"I do allow you quite a lot, you know." Loki said, arms folded on his chest.  
"Shut the fuck up Loki." I gritted, filling another glass. He laughed his annoying ‘eheheh’, and walked into a bathroom, stripping himself. I took the bottle and followed him into the bath which was warm again, settling on the opposite side, drinking from the bottle.  
"Come here."  
"I won’t. Give me time to think."  
He rolled his eyes, which made me smile. He extended a hand to me, icy blue, a true Jotun hand. I ignored it, so he walked to me, water rippling around him, and suddenly dived under and quickly held my thighs as he kissed my belly, and I chuckled involuntarily, laughing as he got up, his hair plastered to his face. I removed it, while he placed his hands on the edges of the tub, trapping me there, pinning me with his body, the water sliding down me, and I couldn’t squirm away. He grinned and kissed me, and I was rendered helpless, returning a kiss which I didn’t want. His tongue was raspy, and his lips were slick, and I knew I could never refuse anything, a scary, scary thought.  
"Oh Loki…"  
"You’re mine." He whispered darkly, repeating the intensity from out last orgasm, his deep voice causing me to gasp with desire I’ve had before, my stomach clenching with lust from the meaning of that as he licked my ear slowly.  
"Goddamn it." I muttered, much to his liking; that wicked tongue was lighting a fire in me, scraping my neck, and sucking hard at the spot he before discovered was the most sensitive. I bit my fist to stop myself from whimpering like a harlot.  
"You’re making me a complete mess" I said, eyes closed, panting, each passing second the ache in my wet core increasing, making me lift my leg and wrap it around him so I can feel his hardness press into me. I grabbed it and guided him in, where he, I admitted to myself through a hazy passion, fitted all-too-perfectly.  
"Oh, that means I’m doing something right…" He mocked me, through a moan when I put him in. He started moving slowly, causing lowly bitterweet satisfaction, and the sweetness spread to our taste, his lips receiving such a flavour I started licking them and sucking, to make him push deeper, both his luscious tongue and his lush cock. He followed my train of thoughts like he read them, pressing me against the tub, water splashing from our movements, and started to fuck me so hard and so painfully slow that my ass slid up and down the wall of the tub each thrust.  
I began whimpering, not being able to control myself, and muttering sweet curses at his lips. He growled at my helpless sounds and hurried up. The ache was peaking, turning into a familiar pain of the orgasm.  
"Come Grima, let me pleasure you" He invited darkly, and it was his voice which pulled me over the edge, exploding in a mini-rapture of my ravaged body. I felt my walls clenching around him, sounding my own invitation to him in a way my blissful mind couldn’t phrase right now, and he followed me after a while, slamming me into the wall of the tub as he came, and sliding out immediately, into the sloshing water.  
I stepped away when I regained balance, and dived under the surface to wet my hair and my face.  
He pulled me against him, kissing me.  
"Let’s not ever leave this room. I don’t care that you’re a Jotun, you’re making me come thousand times a day" I uttered out without thinking at the blissful feeling in me. He laughed.  
"I would love nothing more, my pet, but there are pressing matters at hand. Frigga will want to talk to you, as Thor has elegantly informed her of our love-making."  
"Elegantly, yes, most likely. What will she say, Loki?"  
I had ten thousand questions for him, so many things were happening all at once, but something told me to remain quiet, to retain my wit, because I was easily falling for the god who held me as I relaxed my back into his chest, murmuring in my ear.  
"She will not be pleased. " He said, but I heard doubt in his voice, he wasn’t sure about Frigga, like he didn’t know a detail of the story which was vital.  
"And what about Heimdall? And that situation?" I asked carefully, not revealing just how interested I was.  
He cleared his throat and I felt he was going to say less than he really knows.  
"I am to meet him later. Mother arranged it. I don’t know what’s it about. Hey… relax" He massaged my waist, and I realised I was completely stiff from trying to get the details out of him. I chuckled and relaxed, pretending it was nothing, but my mind went into overdrive, thoughts racing and arranging themselves to try to comprehend my position in this palace.  
We were quiet for some time, and I figured he was calculating his own little scheme, and as I turned to look at him, his eyes were sparkling, focused on the water, a reflection of a busy mind. I smiled lightly and leaned back again, lying my head on his shoulder, and closing my eyes.  
So, I have to find a way to hear about his conversation with Heimdall, to try to find out what does Frigga want with me, and appease her, concerning my and Loki’s… activities. Hopefully, she doesn’t know much.  
I felt as if our little pool of water became colder and colder. The deep concentration we were in obviously connected somehow and I felt a kind of buzzing in my head. I wrapped my questioning spirit tightly around it, pronging it with curiosity, when suddenly, I realised it was magic. Loki’s magic. He was doing something, or trying to do something to my mind, and it wasn’t bad, the energy wasn’t hostile, just a light whimsical piercing. Like he was _exploring_. I tried very very hard to grasp it with my thoughts, imagining it a firm object, but it kept dissolving, slipping to one ear, or one eye, like a gentle buzzing bee.  
So I changed my approach. I conjured an image of running water, crystalised, thick, which stretches throughout my psyche, engulfing everything on the way, numbing and stilling as it did so.  
I felt a little pull of his superfluous intrusion, quickening, tapping around the free space, and I concentrated hard, dragging through all the energy that I had, finally managing to completely freeze my mind, feeling nothing, revealing my being as it was a unmoving wall, completely see-through. I vegetated.  
Loki’s quiet chuckle woke me up, and I lifted my heavy, heavy head to see the the surface of the water a thick crust of ice, my body in my Jotun form, and his arms around me white, contrasting my dark skin. We couldn’t move from the ice around my waist.  
"Very good, Grima, I was trying to see if you had it in you."  
"Had what in me?" He traced the lines of my skin with his fingers, turning dark blue also. I stared at it, a bit afraid, seeing how it was his real form.  
"The magic needed to shut off completely."  
"What were you doing to me?"  
"Oh, just trying to reach your thoughts, after you’ve been quiet for a while. I wondered what is going on in that head."  
He kissed my hair, and I felt it was a sneaky little trick to convince me to divulge my secrets to him, after he was unable to reach for them himself. Sly, sly Loki.  
I chuckled darkly at this, and snapped my fists at the crust of ice so I can turn around and look at him. It shattered into pieces which were melting very fast. We were both in our white form by now.  
His eyes were mysterious, and dark green, glinting inquisitively and playfully, but serious underneath all that.  
I squinted, and smiled very lightly at him, showing that I know exactly what his intentions are. He smiled back, winking. I grinned and nuzzled my face into his neck, hugging him, pressing my body against his to get him to loosen up so I can try to question him further.  
"Is that a Jotun thing? Shutting off. Hibernating."  
"It is not, it is natural magic, everybody can perform it, although it does take some practice. If done with care, it can even make you invisible to the Seers, and the guardians."  
"Heimdall?"  
"Yes. But not completely, just makes him forget about you for a short while. Believe me, I’ve tried."  
He said, grinning.  
"Really? Why did you do it?"  
"I was sneaking off to other worlds to learn about various vices."  
I laughed.  
"Such as tobacco??"  
"Yes. And different manners of sex…" The word unrolled through a sweet little smirk, directed at me. So, he is not paying full attention now. I was still keeping my head sideways on his shoulder, looking at his jaw and it’s beautiful movements. I took my chance.  
"But didn’t all royal families do all that without punishment? Like, even in marriage? I can easily imagine Frigga or Odin. Thor probably gets all he wants."  
"Oh, of course. But I was supposedly overdoing it all."  
"They did too, only they won’t tell you. Before you were both born…. Frigga. Has she told you of her travels? What does she think about the Nine Realms? She seems tolerant enough of me."  
"Hah. She thinks a lot. As a very ambitious woman, it is her perception that all of the worlds are at a unison and should be connected. Odin does disagree with her on this…"  
He continued, playing with my hair, not noticing my particular interests. I dared not move or change my tone, to discrupt the flow of his words.  
"I suppose that sort of grandness makes her a queen. Maybe it is possible? I don’t know. I never visited anywhere."  
"Oh but it’s always been one of Asgard’s attributes. The grandness of our role in the Nine Realms, the connecting tissue of the universe, all golden and magnificent. Frigga has been plagued with the idea more than all of us."  
I thought hard on this. She does seem to fit that exact description, so her intentions must align with that properly. But what does it mean for me?  
"Why are you so interested in my mother?"  
"Oh.. well, I do have to talk to her. I was wondering how to appease her as efficiently as possible."  
He smirked.  
"Well, what will you say to her if she asks for your explanation, and your intentions? Pretend I’m her, come on."  
I stood up straight in front of him, clearing my throat, playing.  
"My lovely queen Frigga, I wanted to apologise profoundly for my behaviour. I am sure you are aware that I would never invite such blatant disregard for my integrity, but I had no choice. Your princely son Loki told me he’ll take my life if I don’t wear his horns, kneel in front of him, and call him my master."  
I mimicked a bow and Loki started laughing.  
"You would be a dirty liar. "  
"Oh, but I’m so good at it, Loki. Look at you, thinking all this time how you made me yours."  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk" He tapped my nose.  
"You would not even be able to say no to me if I wanted to take you in front of her."

"Hmm… is that something you would enjoy, you incestuous boy?"  
He chuckled.

"That could very well be one of the rare things I would hate, sexually."  
I licked my lips at the unspoken things he _did_ like.  
"What do you want me to tell her, Loki? What is this?"  
"Gratification."  
I sighed, annoyed.  
"When do I have to go?"  
"Hmm… couple of hours ago."  
"Loki!"  
"Eheheh… in half an hour."  
I rubbed my forehead.  
"I need to go get clean clothes." I kissed him on the cheek and tried to get out of the tub, but he pulled me back in.  
"What now?"  
"Wait…" He said, and kissed me seductively, sliding his hands down my back and cupping my buttocks, he pulled me to him. I put my arms around his neck.  
I started to get aroused as he ground against me, caressing my waist, squeezing my hips.  
"Loki…" I raised a voice, trying to separate.  
"A really, really fast one? You won’t even feel it, I swear."  
I snorted into laughter.  
"Idiot. I have to go."  
I said, but continued my movements, enjoying. As he slid a hand to touch my core, I pushed myself away, shaking my head at him. He relaxed, giving up.  
  
I kissed him again, clinging on for dear life, for I didn’t know how long will it be before I get to do it again, hoping he didn’t notice the fear on my lips.


	16. Friggin' Lunatic

Fastly tying my smock around my body, I tied my wet hair and threw a glance at Loki before exiting his chambers, sticking my tongue at him to hide my nervousness. He chuckled, still in the bathtub.  
I closed the doors behind me and sighed. The tension grew larger in my chest while I was speeding up to the maids’ chambers. Luckily, I encountered nobody, and i quickly dried my hair with a towel and tied it in a loose braid. I took clean underwear and a smock. Deciding I looked _humbler_ with a braid, I smiled at myself, preparing my face and voice for the innocent lies I was about to spew out at the queen.  
I arrived just in the time, and the guards let me in her sitting room, where I stood by the door, my hands crossed in front of me, assuming a subservient position. Queen arrived couple of minutes later, all golden in her typical warm shine, nodded at me curtly to sit down, and I did so, trying to look as graceful as possible.  
She eyed me expressionlessly, tapping her fingers slowly against the side of her armchair.

"Grima."  
"My queen?" I blinked at her.  
"Do you know why I summoned you here?"  
"I believe I do, queen Frigga."  
"So, Thor walks in my room two and a half hours ago, dragging lightning and wind behind him, accusing you of bewitching Loki into …. an intimate relationship."  
I almost snorted into laughter. Me bewitching Loki? I sure as fuck wasn’t expecting this.  
"What do you have to say for yourself?"   
I cleared my throat.  
"I… my queen. I have to speak against lord Thor’s words, although it pains me dearly to do so. It is true that myself and Lok…prince Loki have engaged in certain activities of an intimate nature, however, it was by mutual consent. I do not possess magical abilities. I am aware that my former kinsfolk have an _inclination_ to magic, but I myself had never engaged in any, and haven’t been taught any charms. I understand that lord Thor is trying to keep Asgard safe, but I am truly no threat. I wish nothing but the best for everyone.   
In that light, and in the regard in which you endowed me, to serve your sons, I couldn’t bring myself to refuse prince Loki’s advances. I served him in a way which he required me.”  
At this point, the phrase _serve lord Loki_ brought some very naughty scenes in my mind, so I had to bow my head down to refrain from smiling.

"… I was not aware such a relationship would be looked down upon. I hope I have not aggravated you, my queen, and I hope that you don’t doubt me because of it."  
Her face was bright, no anger showed. I relaxed a bit, remaining my innocent-looking attire.

"Hmm… and you say it was of mutual consent?" She smiled.  
"Yes, my queen." I blushed a little.   
"That does not aggravate me, then. I actually just wanted to see your position on the matter. Thor is a …. passionate young man, he takes everything to his heart."  
I wanted to squint at her. What was this? She reacted _too_ mildly.   
"Also… I have to ask you something. I trust you are aware of the kindred nature of the Nine Realms?"  
"…I suppose so."  
"All the worlds are connected. Asgard is not the ruling one by chance. Now, what do you think of the relationship between Jotunheim and Asgard?"  
"Uhh, Jotunheim has displeased Asgard, and we have been enemies ever since. I believe it should not be so."  
I made up, trying to get her to open up.  
"Yes, my dear girl, it should not be so. I have been working very hard on bringing peace and harmony throughout the worlds, and I came to the conclusion it can only be so through true unity. Your role, dear Grima, might be the key change in the shifting of old hatred."  
I gulped. What the fuck is she talking about?   
"I realise this might be a bit of a huge step for you. But I’m sure you wish… the _best for everyone,_ as you wonderfully put it. You are a duchess of Jotunheim, willingly serving Asgardian royal family. Isn’t that a beautiful metaphor for the humility which ought to bring harmony to both our worlds?”  
I felt tingles at the back of my head. She is planning on using me for something. It isn’t enough she humiliated me to my current position, she is actually trying to scheme some bizzare unity of worlds which _hate_ eachother, and … through me.  
"My queen, if I may speak freely…. I am not sure I am following you."

"Oh, don’t fret, child, I am not going to harm you or discomfort you in any fashion. You already agreed with me, I can see we’re on the same line of ideas here. The recent turn of events…. only proove the rightfulness of my conviction."  
I stared at her incredulously. What recent turn of events? Unless she means me and Loki.

Then, all the confusion in my head cleared, and a searing white light of understanding flashed me painfully. I couldn’t hear her babbling anymore. The overhearing her conversation in the library the other day, mentions of _a marriage,_ and me in a single sentence… oh, how didn’t I see it? If I had known then Loki was a Jotun, I would have understood it sooner.. the crazy queen is planning on marrying me to Loki _because_ he was a Jotun, and then using us to lure Jotunheimr to friendship with Asgard in some complicated scheme her megalomaniac mind conjured. He said he had to go speak with Heimdall… Heimdall, to open the bridge to Jotunheimr… sweetest gods, she is a lunatic! They would tear us apart if we went there!  
My mind was racing, I was out of breath and could feel beads of sweat forming on my forehead. I put a hand to my forehead to wipe it.  
"….Grima? Are you okay?" the queen leaned to look at me. I felt sick.   
"…I’m okay, queen. I was just wondering.. could you elaborate further on this… line of ideas? And my role in them?"  
She smiled.  
"Oh, don’t worry so much! All will be clear in due time. For now, I want you to know I am very satisfied with your dedication. I am going to ask my sons to join us now, to smoothen this little _misunderstanding._ ”  
She got up and walked out the door. I sighed and jumped up, wiping my face and walking up and down.  
She is crazy!! Crazy! Gods! A marriage! Back to Jotunheimr! I am not going back there…. I can’t, I can’t – I thought furiously, twitching with anger. A heat formed in my lower back, my stomach clenched with the need to escape.  
Does Loki know about this? I think not, because he would most definitely not agree. I… adore him… but an arranged marriage, seizing of a _world…_ No, Loki would not agree. For gods’ sake, we’re just having sex! I have to talk to him, and soon. He must talk her out of this nonsense. And where is Odin? I never even saw him, not once. Does he know about this? Oh, _I need a cigarette_ , I thought. I think smoke would calm me down.   
I could hear conversation in the front, so I quickly sat down, when all three of them entered, and I bowed down. They all quietly seated themselves. Loki sat opposite of me, and I stared at him wide-eyed, to try to send out a message that something’s wrong. He lifted an eyebrow, when Frigga spoke:  
"My sons, I have invited you to put an end to the doubt once and for all. I have spoken with Grima, and I have come to understand her and Loki’s arrangement was thought through."   
I shot a glance at her, annoyed.  
Thor sat down, furrowing, arms across his chest.  
"Thor, I understand your concerns…"  
"I talked to Loki. It’s ok. Whatever." He interrupted her. I looked at Loki, he was looking at the floor.  
"…Well, then. Very well. I must, however, say something. Grima here is a very special girl. She agrees with me on the view of the harmonious world…."

"Oh not this nonsense again, mother!" Thor roared, standing up.   
"One day, Thor. One day, when you are sitting on the throne.." She started, and Loki threw the meanest glance at her, his teeth showing. "then you will understand the sacrifice we all had to endure was for the best! My plans are the foundation stone of the united world!"  
"And you, Grima, you agree with this?" Thor asked.  
"I… uhh… I agree with the, uh, core concept, but, I am not sure I can be the agent of anything. I am not sure what the exact _plan_ is.” I mumbled, fidgeting in my chair. Thor waved his hand at me, in the this-is-exactly-what-I-think manner, looking at his mother.  
Wow, I can’t believe we actually agreed on this.  
"Grima, everything will come to light soon. You just keep that positive frame of mind."   
I lifted my eyebrow, almost rolling my eyes. I am _so_ not doing this.

Frigga sighed.  
"You are all just children. You will understand me one day. For now, are we in need of discussion about your report, Thor?"  
"No." Thor and Loki said, in unison. I almost laughed. Sex talk with their mother. These people are mad. Loki was angry, looking at the floor again. I tried to catch his eye, but he didn’t look up anymore.  
Frigga sat up.  
"Fine then. I’ll be on my way." She leaned to me, and took my face in her warm hands.  
"Grima. Think about what I said, think hard."  
"I will, my queen." There was something motherly, and hypnotic about her. There was no way to stand up to her. Then she smiled and swooshed her golden gown, striding out proudly.  
I took the initiative.  
"Lord Thor, I must apologise for being absent from my duties. I will resume them immediately."  
"No need. You were doing a crappy job as it is. You serve Loki now. Or whatever it is you two are doing." He said, not looking at me, and turning to leave, he said: "Idiot."   
As the doors closed, I hurried to Loki, who just now lifted his eyes, and stood in front of him, my eyes wide with worriedness. He took my hand.  
"I have to take care of something. Go to my room."  
"Loki? Do you understand what your mother requires of me?"   
"Ahh… don’t worry about that."  
"Don’t worry about that?!" I raised my voice. "She….. I think she wants to marry us and somehow claim that frozen wasteland!"  
He chuckled.  
"She actually said that?"  
"No! But I concluded it, from overhearing her conversation with high constable! Why are you calm about it?"   
"The fact that she hasn’t told it means those plans are well in the future. I tend to not worry about things that will not happen. This went extremely well, even though it’s because of said plans, I don’t have to complicate my sex life. Which is nice."  
"Oh for fuck’s sake. Yes, your cock is not in any sudden danger, so fuck it. She might as well throw me in a pool of fire, but if you get to fuck me afterwards, then’s everything’s fucking dandy!" I let go of his hand and scratched my head.  
"That’s not what I meant."  
"Right."  
"Don’t twist my words."   
I was so annoyed by them all, I wanted to hit him. I gnashed my teeth.  
"So what? I am your maid now?"

"Technically, yes."

"Do I go clean something or scrub or fold or whatever?"  
He grinned.  
"You heard Thor, you suck at cleaning. Bring your things to my room. I’ll come later."

"Whatever." I grunted. "Just for the record, I’ll be smoking your cigarettes and drinking your alcohol."  
"Be my guest."   
I turned to leave.  
"What, no kiss?"  
"No. You annoyed me." I walked to the door, but he got there in an unimaginable speed, startling me, and put a hand to the door.  
"Kiss me."  
"No!" I yelled, reaching for the handle, but he slapped my hand, and pursed his lips. I folded my arms on my chest and stared at him.  
"One kiss? You can’t manage one kiss? I won’t let you out until."  
I sighed, not wanting to prolong this, and leaned to kiss him abruptly and shortly, but as my lips touched his and I was just about to pull away, he grabbed me by my waist and entangled his enormously long arms around my back, locking me in. I turned my head sideways, pushing against his chest, but he didn’t let go, and he chuckled at me, starting to kiss my cheek, and my hair, and as I leaned back, my neck, which made me giggle involuntarily at the ridiculousness. I looked at his smiling face, not being able to stay as mad as I was, and kissed him.   
"Are you done? Let go now." I said, and he unlocked his grip of me, licking his lips. I slapped lightly his smug face.

"Hitting a prince is treason against Asgard"  
"Yeah, well, kissing him is a treason against Jotunheimr. Throw me in both dungeons."  
He laughed as I opened the doors. I smashed them behind me, to let him know I am still mad. And I had every right to be, I told myself while I was walking the hallways to his room, when I heard somebody crying.  
I saw Laeva on the floor, in a torn smock, sitting down and whimpering.  
"Laeva! What is it?" She looked at me, and jumped up, hugging me.  
"He… he tr-tried t-to, Grima, t-to… he said he’ll fuck-ck-ck me…" She stuttered.  
"Who? The guard? Lini? When?"  
"N-now… there was n-nobody.." I sighed and took her to maids’ chambers, where I gave her a glass of water and covered her with a blanket.  
"Did he do something to you?" I asked, after she calmed down a little.  
"No, no he didn’t. He just tore the smock apart and threatened, and said how I begged for it."  
I clenched my fists.   
"That monster. Monster. He will not harm you, Laeva. I promise you."  
She looked at me with her swollen eyes.  
"You do?"  
"I will take care of this."  
"Grima… where were you… at the doctor? Are you better?"  
"Uhh… yes.. there were complications. I am okay now. Listen, I am not Thor’s servant anymore."  
"You’re not?"  
"No, I serve lord Loki now. Queen’s orders."  
"Oh.. I am so sorry."   
I smiled.  
"It’s okay. He won’t treat me bad. Listen, I am in a middle of something…. You have to stay here and wait for Amma. Calm down. Breathe. He will not come near you again….. I’ll help you."  
"How…"  
"I can’t say how. I just will. I have to go, dear girl. Relax."  
I kissed her red cheek and caressed her hair. She smiled.  
"Thank you, Grima. Why are you doing this?"  
"Let’s just say…. I can relate to your fear. Don’t ask…. "  
I said, walking to my bed and gathering my things in a pile. I tied it into a blanket-bundle and hung it over my shoulder. She just stared at her glass, sad.  
"Bye, Laeva. Take care."   
I patted her shoulder and left, hurrying to Loki’s chambers.

When I closed the doors behind me, I had one thought in my head:  
 _I have to scheme my way out of this cluster._


	17. A Game of Delayed Gratification

I threw the bundle on the floor and wondered where to put it. Will he even let me stay in this room? Oh, I will be seriously pissed if I have to stay with the maids, like one of his whores. Although, I can’t say it would surprise me much.  
Fucking Loki. Why is he so calm about the situation? My nervousness flared up again, and I went to pour myself a glass of whisky, drinking down the contents. And two more. I drank it too fast, and my throat burned. It took a few minutes for the effects to pour into those of relative relaxation.

I went to get a cigarette, and I opened the wooden box, wondering how to roll it up. It took a few failed attempts, but at last I managed something that was relatively decent. The smoke was the most soothing thing I discovered in Asgard, and I leaned back into a chair with a glass and closed my eyes, trying to silence my mind, because I can’t scheme or plan anything as stressed as I am.  
But just when the peace took over, I heard a knock on the door.  
I sighed and went to see who it is.  
"Miss Grima?"  
"Yeah."  
"This is for you." The guard said, nodding shortly and prancing away.  
I took the fabric and closed the door, wondering what it is. Folding it open, I realised it was clothing, and it flowed down to the floor when I lifted my hands up - it was a dress. A green, tunic-looking dress with long sleeves. A black leather belt fell down from the inside of the fabric.  
I blinked at it. That idiot must have sent this.  
It wasn’t an ugly thing, at all. Simple enough to not draw attention to me, but a very beautiful moss-green shade.

That’s not what his maids wore. I wondered what will everybody make of me?  
All these thoughts flushed my head while I was avoiding to acknowledge that the dress in itself was a remarkably _different_ piece of clothing. I never saw any maids in such things, but no ladies either.  
It had no ornaments. Highly suspicious, I decided to try it on, thinking how it will _not_ fit me and I will have another reason to be mad at Loki.  
I threw my own smock away, kicking it with my foot and pulled the soft, light fabric on. I was taken in surprise when it slid down, silky and smooth. The material itself does not look as elegant as it felt.  
Tying the black leather belt around my waist, I tried to adjust the cleavage so it didn’t show as much, but it was to no avail, because my nipples were clearly outlined through the fabric. I am definitely going to need more layers, and he will take care of it, since he didn’t bother to think about it.  
I walked slowly towards the mirror, liking more and more the way the silky fabric caressed my thighs, adjusting the belt…. and then I saw my reflection. My eyebrows shot up. I actually looked… well, nice.  
There was something about it which I knew will make me blend in, because it was modest in its design, but on the other hand, it contained a secret elegance, causing me to stand up straight and smile.  
Even the tight sleeves were so much different from the heavy ones the other women wore.  
Well done, Laufeyson. Well done.  
Except for the bosom section. But, could he righteously call himself a prankster god if he didn’t manage at least one little trick? _He couldn’t,_ I answered to myself, and smiled.  
I pulled my hair out of the braid and went back to continue my rest. The chair was near enough to the table so I could put my feet up. And so I did, finishing another glass, which made my head fuzzy. _Ahh, just like that_ , I thought. Rolling clumsily another cigarette, I dragged the smoke until it made me cough, and then played with it, exhaling it in different strokes, swaying and clucking my tongue to make different patterns.  
I kept drinking, and the nebula in my mind kept me from noticing my dress slid down to my thighs, as my feet on the table were in a higher position. By now, I was truly enjoying myself, all the melting sensations relaxing my muscles, fogging my brain to the point where I simply _didn’t care_ about my problems.  
I didn’t flinch when the doors opened and Loki entered, looking a bit distracted. I just shot him a glance, not even wanting to turn my head around from its comfortable position on the soft leather of the chair.  
"Hey hey…" I greeted. He took off his helmet and shook his hair, blinking a few times to remove the expression from his face.  
"I see you’ve made yourself comfortable."  
"Why the fuck wouldn’t I?" My voice was low and cynical as I waved a glass at him, a bit of fluid spilling out. He chuckled.  
"You’re drunk."  
"Yesssss… I am. Do you have a problem with that? I don’t care."  
I closed my eyes again, and heard the metal clank and the leather strain as he took off bits of the armour.  
Suddenly, there was a hand on my shin, and I opened my eyes, to see him seated on the edge of the table, caressing my naked leg.  
"Do you like the dress?" He said, staring down my body, his eyes lowering right to the point where the fabric wrinkled into a pile, revealing my underwear. My legs were apart, I realised now, but I didn’t move.  
"You’re sitting like a drunken soldier."  
"Well, I am a drunken soldier. And I like my dress. It’s beautiful. However, maybe the _green_ is a bit much. Why not simply brand a sigil of horns into me and have me walk around naked?” I said sarcastically, drinking whisky.  
"Hah! Now there’s an idea. And here I was, trying to flatter you. I can see you’re still mad at me."  
He slid his hand to my knee, obviously thinking I wasn’t going to notice, and I smiled at it.  
"Right now, I’m nothing at nobody." He chuckled, and squeezed his fingertips as if he was going to grab a pinch of salt, and placed his nails on my knee. Then, he opened his hand like a flower, so his nails grazed my skin. The sensation was so tickling I jumped up a bit and shrieked, and he laughed.  
"What is that?"  
"A little trick."  
"Do it again!"  
He repeated the motion on both my knees, and the tickling was unbelievably intense, making me clench my thigh muscles. I laughed, and he used the opportunity to slide his hands to the bases of my legs, to lean forward and kiss me. I returned the kiss, as everything was hazy, and his lips were warm and tingly.  
"Hold your legs together, you’ve no idea what it does to me." He murmured, and I smiled against his lips, removing a foot from the table to wrap it around his ass and lean him into me.  
"What does it do to you?"  
"Minx…"  
I bit his lip and licked its trapped tip, feeling aroused. He massaged my inner thighs slowly, squeezing and scratching teasingly.  
"Loki?"  
"Mmm… yes?"  
"I will need more underwear for this dress."  
"What?" He separated from me, looking down. I pushed him off gently and got up. His eyebrows lifted a little.  
"It…. does look beautiful on you."  
"Thank you. But this here. The fabric is too light" I pointed to my breasts.  
"Eheheheh. Well, you have to stay colder, considering…" He giggled, his tongue showing between his teeth.  
"You’re playing with the ideas in your twisted mind, whatever, but I can’t walk around the palace like this. It’s a bit much, darling Loki."  
I suddenly changed my expression, talking sweetly to him seemed like a natural thing to do to my drunken mind.  
"Darling Grima" he mocked me "No."  
I opened my mouth to protest, but he interrupted me.  
"A joke! Although, it will be a great waste…" he lifted a hand to drag over one of my breasts, and I kissed him again. He caressed the smooth fabric at my waist, and my hips.  
"You’re right. I should’ve branded you. A beautiful sigil."  
"To show off?"  
"Because you’re mine, pet." I smiled, peppering kisses over his jaw.  
"See… you keep saying that… but what does it mean?"  
"That you react to each of my touches with a delicious moan, and it’s my name on your lips as you uncoil from the sweet shivers of an orgasm."  
I moaned involuntarily, as it sounded like a god’s honest truth to my drunken, horny mind.  
"It’s a godly privilege." I continued biting his neck, inhaling a sharp, cool scent of his body, which accumulated below his ear. He lifted my dress up and turned me around, laying me on the table, licking the green fabric and biting my nipples through it. Wiry jolts of pleasure seized me.  
"So soft.." He murmured to himself as gnawed my stomach and my hips.  
Then he yanked my thighs apart and gave my slit a single, tight lick over the fabric. I sighed loudly as he pulled my panties down and resumed his licking. Oh, his tongue was an undiscovered pleasure!  
He swirled it around my clitoris, dragging my wetness around. His sloshy breaths just added to the lust.  
He lightly bit my outer labia and nuzzled his face into me, inhaling deeply. Lifted his head up, and licked his lips, eyes closed.  
"Also… being _mine_ , you are ruined for any other men you would bed….. gods, you taste good”  
I chuckled, not realising what he’s saying, and he continued lavishing my sex with his able tongue, gnawing and fluttering it so swiftly I was soon yelping, and whining with the sweetness of it. I grabbed his hair and dug my fingers in, holding his head in place. My hips were bucking against him.  
Then his tongue slicked into me, where he rolled it around and teased various spots within its reach. It was a sensation quite different from his filling me, however, the difference was the most delicious one, for the tingling, watery pleasure echoed my nerves, driving me crazy with the need for _more_.  
"Loki.. oh baby, shit… ahh! Loki…" I moaned languidly, and my breath hitched, my toes curled. He had a dark, mischievous expression in his eyes when I looked down at him, eyes which made me even hotter, with all of the sensuous playfulness of them. The prickly lash of the orgasm hit me unexpectedly, spreading through my skin and sizzling over my sensitive nub, into his mouth. Gushes of thickness poured out, and he scooped them all up, sucking and licking me completely, as I whimpered his name in a string of half sounds, as it was a single word: "Loki Lokiloki Lokilokiloki..ahh!" Shrieking at the very last lash of his tongue.

I was catching my breath, my dizzying mind slowing down as he was finished, rising up with a devious smile to kiss me. I grabbed his chin and pulled him down on me in a watery, lustful kiss. I could taste myself.  
"This is what you sitting with your legs apart do to me, pet… my mouth was watering."  
"Ahh…" I moaned.  
"I shall have to do it more often then, my trickster god."  
"Eheh… sassy, sassy."  
We continued kissing, and my mind was clear. The tingly orgasm took away the drunken edge. I was gradually aware of how I am to be mad at him, but how to make that shift from allowing him to do what he wants to me to being angry and rejective without looking like an infantile whore? There was no way.  
Plus I really didn’t want to move away. The deep, cool satisfaction I felt only when this close to him, when I held him in my knotted arms and legs. There was a feigned image in my mind, how it was impossible for him to separate until I allowed him. Even though I was aware he could push me off quite easily, the thought was so alarming my spirit just chose to conjure a magical trap:  
I was a snake coiled around him, and if our kiss is to my satisfaction, he loses all of his ability to remove himself and is, thus, left at the delicious mercy of my slithering lust.  
Gulping his breaths down, I smiled at the image, feeling the tinglish magic surge through my veins, through the limbs, clutching my beautiful god as tight as my strength is allowing me.  
"Ahh… what are you doing?" He suddenly asks, separating his lips to look me in the eyes. I smirked at him.  
"Can you feel it?"

He cleared his heavily hooded, dreamy gaze to squint at me. His body twitched a little as it recognized the adamantness of my embrace. I nuzzled my face into the curve of his neck, inhaling.  
"Loki…" I moaned. He tried to twitch again, I felt his back push into my hands.  
"You’re not letting go, are you?"  
An ache in my womb appeared again, deep and silent. I kept my lips on his ivory skin, feeling the blood pumping through the artery.  
"Do you want me to let go?"  
"A trick question, mind me…. oh, you’re a loyal subject." He mused out loud, caressing my back, and pulled my hair down to lift my face up and look at me. I felt my eyes were watery and glassy, soaking in deeply everything that came to contact, and his eyes grew worried, before relaxing and allowing me to drink the green irises, looping around. I connected my lips to his, not blinking once. He slouched, and stood still as I bit his lip until I felt a drop of blood. He didn’t even flinch. I felt how I could swallow his face whole, see clearly through skin, down to his pumping blood and cold disguised icy walls of his veins. I saw nothing but beauty, and it made a tear trickle out of my eyes, which caused me to blink, and break the magic. He grabbed my head:  
"Do you like the pull? The insight?"  
I felt exhausted, washed out.  
"How… is that possible?"  
"By the immense desire to see. The other trick, that is one’s own sorcery. How I don’t feel the need to detach myself from your limbs, you slithering snake." I smiled. "And of course, how I am the agent of your development."  
"Why are you allowing this?"  
"Because it suits me to do so."

I laughed sarcastically.  
"You can’t help yourself. You need me so much you’re willingly yielding to me."  
As I said that, I disentangled my embrace, but he stayed exactly like he was. I smiled to his calculative expression.  
"I won’t tell anyone." I whispered to his ear, giving it a small kiss.  
"Oh don’t be such a sourpuss. I gave you myself in exchange, you can’t expect me to pretend I don’t see your own desire. It’s what won me over, my god. …Harm me if I’m wrong, I’m weaker than you."  
"And yet, so strong. What to do with you, pet…" He tapped my nose.  
"Whatever is your wish, master." I spread my arms, and he smiled. Oh, he’s easy.  
"To take you roughly, right now?" Pressing his crotch into mine, he yanked my hair down, and I ignored the surge of pain on my scalp.  
"You wouldn’t object to that?"  
"I would adore it, master." I felt how he’s hard again, my words were turning him on. I held back a winning grin.  
Sneaking a hand down, he slowly pushed his middle finger inside me and massaged.  
"Another time, perhaps. You have some work to do." He let go of my hair.  
"What work?"  
"My mother is organizing a dinner. You will be a cup bearer."  
"Whaaat?"  
"A girl who makes sure glasses and cups .."  
"I know what a cup bearer is! But why me?"  
"Because you are a maid in my service?"  
I rolled my eyes.  
"Some semblance of a job is necessary, if you want to keep her appeased."  
I tried to decide if I should protest, but his playful finger messed with my thoughts.  
"If we have no time, why is your finger in?"  
He smirked.  
"I have an idea. Would you like to play a game with me?"  
"What kind of a game?"

"Well… it’s more of a workout. A practice in…. delayed gratification."  
I smiled, feeling my slight wetness.  
"I’m listening."  
"If you accept my idea, you will have the most intense bodily experience you’ve ever had tonight."  
My eyebrow shot up.  
"What do I have to do?"  
He dragged his finger out and licked it, looking me in the eyes. I took his chin in my hand.  
"You’ll spoil your dinner."  
He chuckled and walked over to his chest, and after fumbling around, he returned with a small, black, egg-like object.  
"What is that?"  
"A toy."  
"What kind of a-"  
"Tsk tsk… one of the terms is that you don’t ask too many questions, and accept whatever I tell you to do. It is my wish, pet."  
I slouched. I had to listen to him, having accepted him as a playful master.  
"Now, relax."  
He spread my thighs apart and wiggled his finger into me, apparently checking how wet I am. Smiling, he took the egg-like object and proceeded to insert it into me, which made me open wide my eyes and clench all my muscles, including my vaginal walls.  
"Relax, pet. I’m not going to harm you. Gods know I’ve pushed in significantly larger items." He smiled and caressed my cheek, kissing me. I grunted a little at his vain observation, but I relaxed. As I was kissing him, I felt the object slide into me. It didn’t hurt, just felt a bit cold and strange.  
"What is the point of this?"  
"Shhhh… no questions. You will wear it during the dinner, and I promise you, you will not be disappointed. If you refuse, you’re passing up an amazing opportunity, and will never find out what is it, since I won’t tell you. Now, if I’m not mistaken, you’re a curious little cat, aren’t you? You won’t deny yourself a chance for finding out what an epiphany of sexual pleasure feels like, my pet."  
He was right, I can’t say no now, when he made it sound as interesting. I just wish I could know what is that….  
"Loki?"  
"Yes?" He answered, lifting my panties off the floor and clothing me slowly.  
"Umm… won’t I… drop it?"  
"Ahh, that’s the catch, sweetling. You must not let it slide out. If you do, I will be very, very _mad_ at you.”  
I wanted to smile, but something stern and dominant was staring out of those eyes of his, and I understood he wasn’t exactly joking. The game had to be _dangerous_ , otherwise, it would not be enjoyable.  
"I would be forced to punish you. You would be kept from climaxing for three full days. Three days of painful teetering on the edge."  
I licked my lips, the images that formed in my head made my core hotter, tingly. I knew the bastard would be capable of doing that, being a magician that he is.  
"Do you accept it?"  
"Yes."  
I smiled, taking him up on this challenge.  
"Good girl." He whispered and kissed me, pressing my panties to me with an opened palm, squeezing a little. I was starting to feel very excited, wondering what is this trick. The object was warm now, and I closed my legs, lodging it in as good as I could. He kept his hands on my thighs and licked my neck below my ear. I moaned a little.  
"Don’t tease already."  
"You don’t have a clue."  
He flashed me a sly smile and turned around, walking to his wardrobe.  
"Get ready. You are to be in a kitchen in half an hour." I jumped off the table and went to the bathroom. The object didn’t move, I was able to walk freely. I smiled to myself, thinking I’ll win this game with flying colors.  
I braided my hair and washed my face. Adjusting the silky green dress with the belt, I waved casually at him:  
"Be seeing you, Loki." He held up his glass of wine, smiling coyly and winking to me.  
I arrived in kitchen and greeted the women there. An older woman took me to see the other four girls who were cup bearers, and explained where the full pitchers of wine and spirits are.  
"The cups are to be full at all times. Also, be wary for the guests, they will invite you for refills. Smile, be friendly. Always approach from right side, so you don’t have to lean over. Hold the pitchers with both hands. Divide the table so each of you waits a part, to avoid mess and disorder. And nobody leaves the dining room until after dinner."  
She nodded courtly, and I talked shortly to the girls. They were visibly excited, this had to be an upgrade from their previous jobs, and when I said I served lord Loki, smiles drooped down from their faces, causing me to laugh almost. Was I the only one who wasn’t afraid of him? Well, not _entirely_ afraid.  
We hurried about our jobs, and took the trays with the pitchers to the dining room, where the other servants had been setting the table up. Room was well lit, spacious, and the decorations were kept to a minimum, ensuring the tastefulness of it all.  
After observing the card names on the table, I found Loki’s on the edge and assigned that part of the table to myself, and the girls agreed, wanting to avoid him.  
Just when we were finished preparing, the queen entered the room, holding another noblewoman’s hand and chatting. The rest of the guests followed, and amongst the crowd I recognized Katrin, who had various pieces of lint on her face, covering the wounds. I bit the insides of my cheeks to prevent the unwanted smile, when I spotted that she was holding Loki’s hand. My stomach immediately clenched and my eyes narrowed.

Oh the lengths he went to to annoy me… I decided I wasn’t going to show my reaction to him. He didn’t look at me, just sat down on his seat, seemingly wiping specks of dust from his formal clothes, the beautiful thin dark grey overcoat adorned with black wavy lines, which reminded of snakes. His hair was slicked back perfectly, the comely prince.  
I organized the trays absent-mindedly while the queen held one of her very charming, and very boring reception speeches. Signalling the beginning of dinner, we waited until the servants laid out the first course of the dinner, then poured everybody’s cups. Loki was seated next to several other men, and he chatted with them, about some festivities awhile ago. I poured their cups, and nobody payed attention to me. I could overhear talks of some women, and Loki chuckled in a manner which was more than familiar to me, causing me to strain my ears as hard as I could, but the overall noise was too great.  
When I reached his cup, I suddenly felt his hand on the back of my knee, squeezing. I flinched, but nobody saw it, since he was on the edge of the table, and there was nobody behind us. He never changed the tone of his voice, and when I was finished pouring, I had to kick my leg a bit to make him let go, because I had no more reason to stand in that position and had to return to the other girls.  
When I was back, I noticed he was throwing glances at me when the other men weren’t talking to him. I lifted my eyebrow questioningly, asking him “where’s your trick?” with my eyes.  
Lifting a spoonful of soup to his mouth, he slipped his other hand inside a pocket and suddenly, the object in me moved, twitching violently, and vibrating. I jumped up, yelping, and the other girls stared at me bewildered. Luckily, the guests were talking to themselves, not paying attention.  
"Are you okay?" one of the girls whispered.  
The motions stopped, and Loki was smirking at me.  
"Uhh… yes. I just thought of something… I’m sorry."  
Then the vibrating began again, very mellow, buzzing softly. I didn’t understand the point of this, but a few seconds later, the heat was spreading through me, the vibration was such a turn-on, and I twitched, trying to stand still. Loki continued his small talk, not paying attention to me, when the man talking to him waved a glass in my direction. I took my pitcher and started walking, feeling the motions varying with each step.  
I stood to the man’s right and poured carefully. Refilling some remaining glasses, I walked back.  
The vibration increased, and I felt I was getting seriously wet, my breathing hitched.  
"You’re flushed. Are you sure you’re okay?" A girl asked me again.  
"I’m fine, sweetie. Thank you for asking. I’m a bit nervous because of the job."  
"Ohh… I know. I understand you. It’s such a privilege to be serving here. Just look at how Thor looks beautiful. I can’t stop looking at his smile…" She continued talking, but all I could think of was how hot I was, and how I really wanted to walk over there and ride Loki… The thought made me drenched even further, and I chased it away to try to calm down.  
I took the pitcher and walked over there, feeling the pool between my legs soaked my panties and was dragging around the entire area.  
The demonic vibrations never ceased, increasing ever so lightly, and my insides were buzzing.  
Bending down lightly to refill the glasses, I noticed an older guest staring at my breasts. Looking at them, I saw my nipples were extremely hard, and I quickly pulled my braid to the front and covered myself with a pitcher.  
I wanted to die with the embarrassment. Oh this is a cruel game….  
"How long do these things usually last?" I asked a maid.  
"Oh… about hour and a half."  
"Hour and a half?" I gasped at her, mentally counting that I had to endure for about 45 minutes more, and I was already losing the ability to walk properly.  
Not knowing what to do, I tried to think myself into an orgasm, trying to push it out of me, get it over with.

I closed my eyes and imagined my previous feelings, the smell of Loki’s body, the impending force driving me over the edge… when the vibrations stopped. I opened my eyes and looked at Loki, who had a hand in his pocket while the servants laid out another dish.

He licked his lips and looked at me shortly, before continuing his talk. I was furious now. The bastard knew what I was doing!  
Maybe he’ll quit this sweet torture, to resume after dinner? After couple of minutes of freedom, it began again, crashing down my hopes.  
This time it began stronger, sending waves of hard, deep pleasure throughout my sex, and I had to grip the table behind me to prevent myself from shoving a hand up.  
I was getting so dizzy I didn’t know how I was going to hold up a pitcher, so I took it carefully and walked slowly, my knees wobbly, my muscles strained and resonating the deep, strong vibration. After a few steps, my wetness mixed with my sweat, and glided down my inner thighs, almost reaching calves.  
The sloshiness of movements added to the friction, and I gripped the pitcher so hard my knuckles turned white.  
I wanted to limp back to my place, when Loki spoke:  
"My glass needs refilling."  
I looked at him pleadingly, gulping down a tortured breath. I saw his jaw moving as he gritted his teeth, and I knew he was enjoying this so, so much. As I stood to his right, I thought how he must be hard, and bit my lips as I sneaked a look to his crotch. He was sitting with his legs wide apart, leaning into a chair, and I saw clear outlines of his hardness, confirming my doubts. I almost whimpered, wanting to fuck him so much.  
Then he leaned forward as if to eat his dessert, but sneaked a hand at the back of my knee, his fingers squirming my dress up with tiny, agile, invisible movements, and as he slid a hand under, he downed his glass, slammed it against the table, and said:  
"Another."  
Thus making it impossible for me to leave. His fingers stopped when they reached a trail of wetness on my thigh, and wiped as much as he could when I shook my leg to make him let me go.  
As I walked back, I could feel the object sliding down slowly. I was so soaked it couldn’t stand in its place anymore, so I had to clench my walls to hold it tightly. This, much to my dreaded predictions, made the vibrations stronger, and I gulped, wiping beads of sweat from my forehead. The useless fabric of panties was steeping in my arousal.  
I was wondering when will I come… maybe he likes the game so much he’ll keep me in this limbo forever. The fear, the doubt crept up me, and I already knew I will be on my knees, pleading, crying, and begging for him, in all honesty.  
The sadistic pervert knew I was often feigning subjugation to enjoy seeing him weak in front of me, and decided to make me beg _for real_. Oh how could I comply to this?  
That thought bizarrely brought more pleasure. Completely giving myself up, depending on his will… oh, I liked it. It added to the craving, and my womb ached with deep, delectable need for my master, my lover, my wicked god!  
I wanted to rip my hair and my dress, and I tried to focus on the unneeded moving of the pitchers couple of millimeters here and there, to cover up my twitching and wobbling. Biting my tongue, I was preventing myself from moaning like I was in heat.  
Cheerful voices of guest were faint, and distant, the entire world was a painful, sweet need for release. I found myself focusing on one of the chandeliers and fading away, my mind shutting off as I was giving into the ache completely. I didn’t even notice dinner was over, and the maid elbowed me lightly to make me stand up and bow as the last of the guests were leaving the room.  
"What is wrong with you?!" She stared at me.  
"I’m very dizzy. I think I’m coming down with a cold."  
"You most certainly are… Well, come, let’s take these back."  
We collected the trays and the empty pitchers and carried them to the kitchen for washing. The older maid greeted us, saying we did a proper job and should be invited for another dinner again.  
I was leaning into a wall, gathering my mind just enough so I could wave the girls as I exited out. When I found myself in a darker hallway, I stumbled into a wall and breathed deeply, creeping down to the floor weakly. I slapped my face to shock myself, and barely managed to get enough strength to pull myself up and continue walking to Loki’s room.  
I can’t remember the trip there, but when I opened the doors, I saw my torturer sprawled in his comfortable chair, legs wide open, drinking one of his expensive liquors. He smirked at me.  
I gulped and closed the doors carefully, wiping sweat from my palms, when I felt a particularly strong vibration surge from the object and yelped, toppling down to the floor, shivering with intensity.  
Loki took off his overcoat, folded it neatly over the chair and walked slowly to me, lifting my limp body up and pinning my front against the door, stretching my hands behind my back and pressing me, because I could not stand up for myself, finally releasing any semblance of control I had.  
"How are you feeling, pet?" He murmured into my ear. The carvings of the ebony doors were digging into my cheek, and saliva trickled out of my mouth.  
"Loki…. Loki…" I barely managed.  
"I asked you a question."  
"Weak…"  
"And?"  
"…mmpfh, painful.."  
"AND?"  
"Horny… needy, e-empty.." I said what he wanted to hear obviously, because he moaned and licked my neck, nudging my legs apart with his knees. I moaned desperately, waiting for him to fuck me, as I heard him unbutton his pants, still holding both my wrists with his other hand. Then he let go of me and stepped back to unbuckle my dress and pull it over my head. I kept moaning, limply lifting my arms up, my mind racing with the desperate wait for him to enter me finally. However, he locked my hands again and pressed his hard cock against my buttock. I cried out, biting my lip.  
"Loki…oh fuck me, fuc-" I uttered, when he palmed my mouth, shushing me.  
"Oh you want me badly, don’t you?"  
I nodded my head frantically and pushed onto him, squirming my ass so his cock slipped between my buttocks, but he pinned me against the door, stopping the movement. I felt tears pooling in my eyes.  
"Eager little minx…. you’re like a little slut now, aren’t you, begging for me?" His breathing was hitched.  
The insults just added to the torture, and I cried against his palm, wetting it with my hot breath.  
"A helpless wet wench.." He murmured and let go of my mouth to caress my thighs. He chuckled when he felt my wetness, which had glided out of me, and was trickling in thick droplets down my legs. His fingers were squeezing the very edges of my outer labia, and I began whimpering and moaning half-guttural, tortured sounds.  
"My poor pet… You just want release, don’t you?"  
"Y-yes… Loki, please,please…"  
"You would very much like me to impale you now roughly, and fuck that drenched cunt of yours, wouldn’t you?"  
"Yeeeeess…" I dragged out, tears streaking my cheeks.  
"Who do you belong to?"  
"You, master…. oh _master, please, please_ ….” I begged. His fingers finally reached my clit, and I couldn’t even feel him play with it, because my arousal was beyond the superfluous sensation of a light touch. His cock between my buttocks was the worst, I felt like every second lasted for hours. He kept purring insults in my ear, but I couldn’t hear him anymore, my head was buzzing, even though the vibrations stopped awhile ago.  
"Loki, I need you inside me!" I cried out, not caring if that will make him mad. He chuckled darkly, and kept kissing my neck, tracing my jaw line.  
"Oh, my sweet tasting pet…"  
He said, and pushed his fingers inside me, gripping the demonic object and yanking it out. I sighed in relief, but immediately shivered with the feeling of complete emptiness, my body weak, my head dragging down the bumpy surface of the doors. My ass was now perched up towards him, and he gripped my hips, squeezing the curves strongly.  
"Why are you torturing me?" My tears kept flowing out in frustration, and then I felt him sliding his member down slowly, bathing in my juices. He suddenly jammed himself inside me, and I screamed my guts out, shooting up suddenly and hitting the doors with the force of the contact. He dragged out slowly, and shoved inside again, so roughly that the doors squeaked and shivered with a loud sound, which muffled my scream.  
The orgasm suddenly burst inside me, and my walls were contracting wildly, painfully before he even slid out again, and I fell down to the floor, a wall of white light flashing before my eyes, increasing.  
He turned me on my back and looked into my eyes. He was blurred by the light, and I kept panting, because the pain of the orgasm hasn’t subsided, or even weakened. _I kept coming._ My eyelashes were fluttering as my eyes rolled back into their sockets with the magnificent sensation.  
He smiled to my sudden realisation, and entered me again. I felt my pussy quivering ceaselessly as the erratic waves of pleasure spread throughout my body, and he frowned with delight as I kept clenching him, increasing the speed and stopping without warning to enjoy the gripping. He didn’t last long, and I felt him shoot into me and slouch down on my strained body. My head hit the floor, and my voice was hoarse from screaming, when my orgasm began subsiding, quivering slowing down, and the wall of vibrant white light dropped down, replaced with a thin veil of the night, dragging me into a black swirl, and I let go of my consciousness.


	18. Torturous Reconciliation

I opened my eyes, swallowing, and feeling pain in my throat. I moaned, and when my sight cleared, I recognized the black canopy above me, and blinked to orientate myself. My arm was numb, and there was a weight on my chest. I was lying on my back.  
I lifted my head and saw a mane of black hair covering my breasts. A mane attached to the head which laid on my stomach, and it stretched into the body of a man whose hand rested on my hip.  
I smiled, pulling my numb arm from under his body and twirled my fingers into his hair, caressing his head. He shifted and breathed in, waking up slowly, and lifting his head to look up at me, grinning.  
"I thought you’d be asleep for a lot longer."  
He pulled himself up and kissed me softly. I kept still. He kept grinning, circling a finger on my temple. My memory returned, and I smacked my tongue, swallowing with the string of thoughts of a most bizarrely intense orgasm.  
"Honestly, pet, it is quite amazing you slept only eight hours. What woke you up?"  
I kept silent, staring up at him.  
"I hope it wasn’t the maids. They left some breakfast by the door. I supposed I’d be eating alone."  
 _The maids_ were in here, I thought. They’ve seen us naked. We weren’t even covered. They saw _me_.  
"Which maids?"  
"What?"  
"Which maid brought your food?" My voice was a little rough, from all the screaming. He frowned.  
"Uhh.. I don’t know. One of the girls from the kitchen." He smiled. "Oh, she didn’t even lift her head."  
"She’s not blind. I can’t talk to them as it is."  
He chuckled and kissed me again. “Relax, pet. Are you hungry?”  
My mind was flooded with the images. I remembered him calling me names, degrading my need for him.  
I turned my head to avoid his lips.  
"What is wrong with you?" He asked, befuddled.  
"A _wench_? A _hussy_? A _SLUT_?!” I yelled. He threw his head back and laughed heartily.  
"Oh, Grima, it was a game… you liked it. It made you whimper so sweetly, mmm" He let out a mock-moan and tried to kiss me again. I ducked and pushed him off.  
"That’s what I am to you? A whore for you to rent out and play with when you desire so?"  
"You had an orgasm of your lifetime! You passed out from pleasure!" He frowned, looking seriously at me.  
"Because there was no other way out of your game. You forced it. You don’t give a fuck about my orgasm, you only cared to see me break down and plead like a disgusting mess, to keep your cock up, to satisfy your need for egotistical sex worshipping of yourself! You don’t give a fuck about me!"  
His facial features twisted into slight anger.  
"You slept in my bed, Grima."  
I laughed like a maniac.  
"Meaning what, you pervert? Me and ten thousand of your little wenches before me! Oh, I am such a weak fucking idiot! I should’ve died in Jotunheimr, to save myself the embarrassment!"  
He tightened his lips, and sat up, clenching his fists.  
"And here I am, thinking how you’ll thank me for giving you the sexual pleasure most people never experience."  
"OH! Thank you, THANK YOU, ASSHOLE, FOR TURNING ME INTO A WHIMPERING SLUT! FUCK YOU, LOKI! AAAAAH!"  
I screamed so loudly I thought the entire palace heard me, jumping off the bed and gripping my hair.  
His nostrils flared with anger now, he was breathing heavily and staring me down like a mad man.  
"Don’t. Make. Me. Mad." He gritted his teeth.  
"FUCK YOU!" I screamed again, and feeling so infuriated, I grabbed a little decorative box from the nightstand and threw it at him. He ducked. I grabbed a little metal ball and hurled it at him, and he kicked it with his hand. I kept taking small items and throwing them, and when I ran out of them, I went to my bundle of things and grabbed a clean pair of panties, my dress and clothed myself.  
"What are you doing, you lunatic?" He asked while I was dressing myself.  
"What do you care? You got your satisfaction." I quickly braided my hair and put on my sandals.  
"Where are you going, Grima?! Get back here, you are my maid!"  
"To the pits of fucking hell. What’s it to you?" I squinted angrily at him and grabbed a door handle.  
"Go then! Fuck you, you crazy cunt! Get out!" He screamed at me, his face matching my fury.  
I growled at him and slammed the door.  
I stood in the front, fuming, breathing heavily. A guard stood several feet to my right, and was looking at me with a contained smile.  
"What the fuck are you looking at?!" I spat out and strode away.  
I was so, so mad. I didn’t even know where I was going. I leaned over the edge of the balcony to breathe in the fresh air. In the courtyard, soldiers were practicing, relaxing, chatting and laughing.  
I suddenly thought how all the maids are working their ass off, and these men are whiling away. And then I saw the brave Lini, sprawled across a bench, resting. The mighty asshole, walking around freely while Laeva trembles in fear of the pain he promised her.  
That was it for me. I decided to vent my fury into the revenge I promised her.  
Squinting my eyes, I aligned my scheme and darted back into the hallway, finding my way to the armory.  
I slowly walked in, making sure nobody saw me. I didn’t even think this through completely, but my anger kept me from thinking twice on it, and I saw pieces of a soldiers armor. I quickly dressed myself, tightening the lightest metal straps I could find, adjusting the size, and placing the helmet on my head.  
I ran out into the courtyard, grabbing a lithe blade from the maids who tried to figure out what soldier I was, not removing my helmet and walked over to Lini, who was lying a bit farther away from the rest of the men. They didn’t look at me, because a lot of soldiers had their armors on.  
I nudged Lini with my sword. He opened one eye, and told me to fuck off.  
I pressed the tip of the sword into his throat, and he yelped, slapping it away and jumping up.  
"That’s it, boy! I’ll smack you!" He growled at my smaller frame - because the armor was a bit large for me, and pulled out his sword, clashing it with mine.  
I growled back, my eyes glowing with the need to _cut something, anything_ , and I ducked the swoosh of his sword, walking into the part of the yard where there were no soldiers.  
He was a lot stronger than me, and my muscles twitched meekly each time I stopped his blade with mine, much to his enjoyment.  
His long red beard swayed, and I turned around myself, increasing the force of the blow, and sliced through it. The lower part of his braided beard fell off, and his eyes widened. I jumped back, gasping for air.  
He growled insults at me and ran in my direction. I was nowhere near strong enough to take his full thrust on, so I had to wait until the last second to duck and swiftly turn around, and when his sword pulled him to the front, I kicked my boot into the backs of his knees, making him stumble and fall down. He turned around to drag the sword from underneath him, and when I saw him lying down in front of me, the pictures of rape flying through my mind, I gripped my blade and wielded it to his crotch. It sliced through his trousers, jamming down. He screamed with pain, dropping his sword. I breathed heavily, and realised he was loud enough to invite the other man, so I quickly ran into the palace through the nearest door, hearing the other guards running to him.  
I kept running back to the armory, and reaching it, I tore the metal armor off of me, gasping, sweaty, and shocked. I quickly fixed my dress, and pulled on my sandals, exiting the room.  
I redid my braid while I was walking down to the kitchen. Several guards pushed me to the side, running past me.  
I reached the balcony and peered out the mass of people gathered around Lini, who was holding his crotch, his hands full of blood. I licked my lips nervously and proceeded to the kitchen.  
 _Shit, Grima, shit, shit, fuck, what did you just do?!_ I stared at the floor, wondering if anybody saw me, and panic started creeping up me. My legs automatically turned in the direction of Loki’s room, but I stopped myself mid-step, realising I can’t go back there. Oh, Loki. Oh, goddamn it all.  
I went to the kitchen, greeting the girls there, lying how I’m there to help, and they assigned me the dish washing job. I figured it was a perfect cover.

After awhile, the rumor flew in: the boys are at it again, this time for real, and one of the soldiers maimed the guard Lini, turning him into a gelding. It seems nobody was much befuddled by the poor Lini’s injuries, they were more preoccupied with the fact nobody knows who the guilty man is.  
Lini supposedly insists it was a boy, whose armor clanked on him, and he never saw his face.  
Three hours of rumors spiralling into crazy stories calmed me down, and assured me I was never going to be discovered.  
People had a flair for drama here, and I must admit, it was a deviant joy to stir things up and watch them unfold. _Loki would be proud of me_ , I thought, and my smile turned into a silent pout when I realised he probably never would care at all.  
I was quite angry at him, but mostly at myself. For allowing him to own me, to fold and unfold my pleasure leaves, to mock me.  
But, in my heart of hearts, I had to admit I hated myself because I was… _in love._ The thought suddenly took form, and my psyche blared loudly with the embarrassment. A tear formed in my eye and I wiped it with the back of my hand, when I heard my name:  
"Grima! Oh, Grima!"

Turning around, I saw Laeva running to me, jumping and hugging me, almost knocking me over. I wiped my wet hands on my apron.  
"Laeva! What’s the matter?" She pulled me into a corner.  
"Oh, thank you Grima! I heard what happened and figured you came through for me!!  
My eyes widened.  
"Shut the fuck up!" I covered her mouth.  
"Shut up! Somebody will hear you, stupid girl!" She nodded, and I let her go.  
"Listen to me. Nobody, and I mean NOBODY is to know I had anything to do with this. You will not mention it to anyone."  
"But how did you do it? Who did it? I heard it was a boy!"  
"Shhh!! I mean it, Laeva! I am happy for you, you will be safe, but you are to forget you had anything to do with Lini, and more importantly, that I had anything to do with any of you. I can be beheaded for this, do you understand? Do you want to risk my life, after I helped you?"  
She shook her head frantically, her eyes blinking in horror.  
"Well you will listen to me then, and keep your mouth shut. Okay?"  
She nodded.  
"Okay, Laeva?"  
"Yes, Grima. I promise. Oh, thank you, thank you!" She hugged me again, and I couldn’t help but smile a little.  
"And you shouldn’t look so happy about his injuries. People will suspect something is hap-"  
"Maid Grima?" A voice interrupted me. I looked up behind Laeva and saw an older kitchen maid call to me.  
"Did you finish your job?"  
"Couple more dishes."  
"Okay. A guard instructed me you were requested by your lord. And, my child, the guard whispered he did not look happy about it. Be careful not to ire the prince."  
I squinted my eyes, inadvertently gripping Laeva’s shoulders painfully. She yelped, and I let go, apologising.  
"It’s okay. What did you do? Oh, Grima, he’s so scary."  
"Who? Loki?" I scoffed.  
"Nobody scares me. Laeva, we’ll be in touch. Stay silent."  
She nodded, hugged me shortly and pranced out, with a spring in her step, making me smile.  
I finished washing my dishes, and wiped my wrinkled fingers, saying goodbye to the kitchen staff.  
When I left the kitchen, I noticed it was dark already. I walked hesitantly, and stood in front of his room. There were no guards. I inhaled deeply and turned the door knob. The door creaked, reminding me of the previous night.  
He was sitting on his desk, fumbling through some papers, and rose to his feet, glaring at me.  
"Where were you all day?"  
I scoffed.  
"You don’t own me."  
"I _do_ , actually. Literally. You’re my maid, and you’re.. my pet.” He sneered the last part, igniting the fury in me.  
"You… you are a self-righteous asshole, Loki. What do you need more from me?! You took me already, you humiliated me! But what you don’t understand, is that you’re belittling yourself, making yourself a lesser god, a diminutive, weak idiot!" I yelled again, and he widened his eyes, his face distorting.  
"You’re a fucking idiot!"  
"What did you just call me?!" He screamed, and before I saw the movement, he was on me, yanking my hair back, his other hand on my throat. I gulped and stared up at him angrily.  
"An idiot. I called you a fucking idiot, you idiot."  
"You cunt." He gritted through his teeth, his eyes roaming my face, stopping at my lips. I felt a strange emotion, and I gulped against his fingers. He kept staring at my lips, which were trembling. Suddenly, he let go of my throat, and pressed a thumb against my mouth, hurting me. I frowned, seriously considering kicking him in his gut, but I couldn’t move properly because I was trapped. There was a wall behind me.  
"Say it again."  
"I hate you. I fucking hate you for humiliating me, you weak idiot" I muttered against his thumb, feeling weird, not quite able to talk loudly, my anger now distracted by some new feeling.  
He suddenly removed his hand and crashed his lips against mine. It was more of a punch, bearing little resemblance to a kiss, but my stomach clenched, and I felt a tingle in my core as he separated. He was frowning, his breathing increased. I opened my mouth to speak, but he swooshed down again, biting my lip, breaking the skin a little, and I whimpered with pain as a drop of blood flowed out. He removed himself again, and licked my blood off of his lips. I felt a whip of hotness lash across my clit, making me wet, and the anger mixed with the arousal in such a way I took him by his neck and pulled him down to my face again, biting him. He breathed as heavily as I did.  
After some residual furious biting, the kiss turned passionate, in the full meaning of the word, the waves of heated anger and lust washed our bodies, and he pressed me into him, his hands running up and down my back, making me gasp.  
"I hate you" I muttered into the kiss. "I hate that you can do this to me you… you deceitful god."  
He broke the kiss.  
"You don’t realise how precious you are to me." He kissed my throat. My heart began beating faster.  
"You’re lying…"  
"I don’t say this often, so don’t be a brat about it. I care about you." He looked into my eyes and removed a strand of hair from my forehead. My heart dropped to my feet, my knees were wobbly with the prospect.  
"It was a _game_ , Grima. A designed game, to make you let go of all the principles, of all the expectations of yourself. It is how bliss is obtained. Now, you have to know that, I know you do. You must be angry at yourself because… well, you like me more than you would care to admit.” He smiled coyly and caressed my cheek.  
I squinted, feeling the blood pumping into my face.  
"I don’t." I said, but my traitorous lips curled into a smile, even though I tried to fight it. He chuckled and bent down to kiss me. Oh his lips were a sanctuary, an asylum for my fluttering heart. I can’t even remember when I started feeling this way. I wrapped my arms around his neck, returning the kiss with a glimmer of hope that he’s maybe telling the truth.  
He then kissed my neck, softly moulding his lips to my artery, and I heard him hiss a tiny laugh.  
"Your heart is racing."  
"Fuck you. It’s the anger."  
"You’re still angry? Because I called you a hussy?"  
I growled a little.  
"Don’t push it, Loki."  
"Or you’ll do… what, exactly?"

I separated from him.  
” _Punish_ you.”  
"And just how are you planning on doing that?"  
I smirked and kissed him, pushing him back towards the bed, and as we reached it, he fell on his back. I climbed on top and kissed him teasingly, sucking his lip, nibbling his neck.  
He held to his grin like he didn’t believe me. _Oh, you’re in for a treat, Loki_. I undid the buckle of his tunic, and took it off, licking his chest, sucking a nipple. He moaned. I knew he couldn’t control himself as much as he liked to have me believe.

I got off the bed and walked to the chair with my things. I took my smock and a knife, and cut it into four long straps.  
He looked at me questioningly. I just smiled, and walked to the bed, lifting my dress to my waist, and his gaze fell down my body.

Straddling him, I took his hand, and he realised I wanted to tie him up. He pulled back.  
"Oh, Grima…"  
"Shh, my dear. It’s just a little game. Please me, will you? I’ve been a very good girl, haven’t I, master?"  
I teasingly raised my voice, placing his hand on my panties, and he licked his lips. I pushed his finger under the side, and he instinctively rubbed, feeling the light wetness. His brows frowned in desire, and I took the chance to pull his hand up and wrap a strap around the wrist, tying it to one of the bedposts. I took his other hand and sucked his finger, giving him a clue on what is to follow, slowly tying it to the other bedpost.  
The fabric of the smock was very sturdy and firm. It was made to endure a lot, so it couldn’t be ripped easily.  
I stared at his strained body, the stretched ribcage. I resumed the pleasing task of worshipping the taut ivory skin of his chest. His breathing became irregular, and I tickled his crotch ever so lightly, my mouth sliding down his sparse tummy hair. I pulled the hairs teasingly between my teeth, grazing his sharp hip bones with my nails. He moaned, and I smiled. I knew he was hard now, and proceeded to unbutton his trousers, pulling them off. He sighed in relief while I grabbed his ankles and spread his legs, tying each to to a post.  
Oh he wasn’t very pleased about this, but I took off my dress, reassuring him, so he kept silent. Kneeling between his legs, I observed the beautiful, tense erection I caused, and kneading my breasts, I felt the wetness softly pooling in my panties.  
He glared at me as I twisted and pinched my nipples, sighing and licking my lips. His wrists strained against the fabric, wanting to replace my hands. I smiled and squeezed his thighs, lowering my head, my lips an inch close to the tip of his cock. I looked up at him, my mouth wide opened. He breathed heavily, expecting me to take it in, but I closed my mouth.  
"Oh baby, what is it? You seem very tense." I said, and he squinted at me, smiling.  
"Ahh, I see now. Teasing me? Can you contain yourself?"  
I chuckled darkly and kissed his erection, swirling my tongue around and moaning.  
"Mmm, you taste divinely."  
Then I continued ghosting my tongue around it, touching the veiny skin every few inches. He twitched, bucking his hips towards me. I laughed.  
"Come sit on my face." He purred, in an attempt to regain control, and even though my bundle of joy twitched at the thought, I shook my head and licked the underside of his dick, engulfing the tip, and he let out a tortured moan. I was getting wetter with each slow dive of my mouth, imagining the fullness gliding into me. I let it drop out of my mouth, and Loki sighed.  
"Grima, Grima, don’t you want me? Imagine how you would moan sweetly if I licked your wet little sl-"  
I grabbed his cock and squeezed suddenly, punishing him. He grunted in pain and surprise.  
"Shut your filthy mouth, Loki."

I started pumping with my hand, gently rolling my fingers around, and when he closed his eyes, I let go, and licked it, barely touching the skin.  
"Grima…"  
"Yes, Loki, darling?"  
"Stop it." He said and I rose up, sat on my calves.  
"No… I mean, stop teasing."  
"Oh, sorry, I thought you wanted to to stop altogether." I giggled and straddled him. He breathed in, his chest heaving up and down with expectation when I pulled my panties aside and started sliding my wet slit along his shaft. I moaned involuntarily, the heat spreading through me lustfully.  
Oh, I had to back off or I won’t be able to control myself. Taking him in my hand, I put the tip inside me, slowly, rolling it around, teasing. He gulped and whimpered. His helpless whimper was such a sweet sound I immediately leaned forward to kiss him, and he moaned into my lips, our kiss becoming a slick little passionate exchange of moans and desire. I half noticed when he slowly lifted his hips to fill me completely, but when he jerked up, burying himself to the hilt, I slammed his hips down with my hands.  
He groaned, baring his teeth, and I giggled.  
"Oh, you have been a very, very impatient little boy, Loki. You did not play my game as well as I played yours, trying to entice me, breaking the rules, playing ahead of your turn… but, I am a much fairer mistress than you are, and kinder also. I won’t punish you." I said, and squeezed his cock, to which he frowned in pain. "However, my boy, I will have to leave for you to think about the consequences of your actions. And your filthy insults, my sultry god. I will go and have a bath now."  
I got up and off him. He blinked a couple of times before speaking:  
"Where are you going?"  
"To take a bath."  
"But…"  
"But what, Loki?"  
"You can’t just leave me here. Grima.. Grima, stop walking. Look at me! Grima! Oh, turn around, you can’t leave me like this! GRIMA! I command you to untie me or I’ll be very very mad at you!"  
I stopped and turned around, smiling coyly.  
"You’re being awfully loud for someone who is to ponder their behaviour. Tsk, tsk, we’ll just have to shush those dirty mouth." I said and took off my panties, walking to him, and when he was about to continue his threats, I yanked his chin down and stuffed my panties inside his mouth, laughing. When I turned around to walk to the bathroom, I could hear his muffled cries, and attempts at words. I left the door opened, so he can hear me filling the tub with the water. I poured oils in, and entered, relaxing, ignoring his residual screaming. I actually managed to relax a bit, to chase away my own arousal. If I had stayed there for one more second, I would fuck him. I could barely contain myself. Oh he must be so mad at me right now. I degraded him.  
Well, he has to know I’m not to be toyed with. I began thinking about how he said I was _precious_ to him, and how he _cared_ about me, and my heart immediately reacted. I almost punched my chest.  
My mind was beginning to allow the fact I meant something to him. And with that permission, all sorts of needs and feelings flooded me. I felt a deep ache for him, for his voice, his skin, his eyes.  
Oh, and his body. _He wanted me, and I left him tied up there, in pain, and turned on_. I shook my head at myself. Be strong, Grima.  
But every once in a while, a lost moan reached my ears, reminding me he’s suffering, and after some time, I couldn’t take it anymore, and I got out of the bath and walked to him without even wiping myself. I did regain my stern look by the time I reached him.  
His body was wet, beads of sweat flowed down his forehead, and his erection was dark purple, strained, and looked very painful. My stomach clenched, I felt really sorry for him, but I showed nothing.

"So? Have you thought about what I said?"  
He nodded his head, his eyes hazy with pain, taking in my wet form. I took out the panties from his mouth and he sighed, wetting his dry mouth and lips. I couldn’t look at it, so I kissed him.  
"Is your mouth dry, Loki?"  
"Yes…" He croaked, and I climbed on the bed, placed each knee to the side of his head, my thighs spreading above his eyes, and inched down, until his tongue hit my clit, and he obediently started licking, showing his prowess, suckling and nibbling in all the right spots, and I soon started moaning, my cunt dripping with wet desire.

I slid down, crouching on his erection, and kissed him, tasting myself on his lips. The water from my hair was dripping everywhere, making our bodies slippery.  
He whimpered into my lips as I touched his erection. The poor baby was in so much pain even my touch was a bit much.  
"Ahh… Grima.. my wrists and ankles, it really burns. Can you just, please… baby, please.."  
"No." I said, knowing he would use the opportunity to try to do something his way. Still, he was a marvelous liar, contorting the face with pain, pleading me with yelping sounds and limp hands, thinking he can appeal to my loving side. I smiled at him and placed his penis at my entrance. His face immediately straightened in attention, which made me laugh.  
Miniature soaking tingles shivered my core, and I slowly lowered myself until he was in me completely. His body tensed, and I sighed, feeling him at last.  
"Now you know how you made me feel yesterday, bastard, pleading you like I did."  
"Ahh.. and you know how I felt, denying myself the pleasure of you, while you were pleading, all wet and whimpering and sweaty as you were.."  
His voice was low, purring, as I slowly circled my hips, and he looked me in the eyes, piercing me.  
"I’m not untying you, Loki" He squinted at me, and I smiled, moving a bit faster. I placed my hands on his ribcage and started bouncing lightly, extremely slow. I felt him ripple through me, causing shimmering sweetness which knocked me off my rhythm, and I started moving faster, almost dancing while I was grinding him.  
"Grima, let me touch you." He said, eyeing my body lustily. I felt as if his hands were already on me, kneading my breasts, squeezing my buttocks, his lips sucking my nipples… Oh I wanted him to touch me.  
I bent over to pull the strap off his hands, and he sprang up at once, holding my back, so I pressed into him, as I sighed.  
He leaned over me to undo the leg bounds, and then he pulled me up again. I held him tightly while we were kissing. We stood still, holding each other like that as I sat on him, without moving, even though he was inside me. He caressed my back, and the closeness made me squirm a little, signalling him to move, and so he did. He jerked his hips lightly, and I placed my hands behind my back, on his thighs, as I bent my knees, so I can use my feet to help me move on him. My body was displayed before him like this, and he used the opportunity to slide his fingers up my arms and shoulders, down my breasts, where he dragged thumbs over my nipples, making me moan and circle my hips harder, and graze his nails across my stomach and hips, holding them tightly, before he started pressing me down on him, squeezing so hard I was sure there will be bruises. I grunted and removed my hands, to hold his shoulders as he started lifting me up and down, and I joined the rhythm, bouncing faster and faster with each thrust. He started twitching quite soon, and groaned as he came, burying himself inside and holding me still.  
Breathing fast and irregularly, he looked up at me after a couple of moments. I cupped his face with my palms and smiled at him, feeling satiety just from watching his post-orgasm expression, all hazy and vulnerable.  
"Oh, so fast and so shallow, just like an excitable boy that you are" I teased, sneering at him.  
"You’ve untied me too soon."  
"For what?"  
"For mockery from a safe distance" He grinned, suddenly took me by my shoulders and steering himself to the side, slammed me down into bed. I giggled as he glided his hand down my sex and started rubbing me. My fire was still burning strong, and I had supposed I’d be left like that, but he shoved three of his long fingers inside me and curled them roughly, making me squeal and jump up. He laughed.  
"And you’re calling me excitable."  
He kept shoving in and out, and I held his arm, digging my nails into the tense muscles, panting heavily. My toes curled, and he was staring at the pleasure on my contorting face intently. As the feeling concentrated into a single point in my body, he curled fingers again, and I started squirming, turning my body sideways, but he used his other arm to pin me down by my collarbone.  
The feeling was dancing on the edge of the dangerous border between thrill and pain, but my master seemed to be a maestro of this performance, titillating the sensations and soothing the discomfort, making me relish every second of it.  
I was soon gasping his name, stretching it into an mouth-quivering scream as I orgasmed around his fingers, and my body slumped down, drained, into satiety.

I closed my eyes to witness the colorful waves of pleasure which laid under my eyelids. Loki’s lips crashed into my sweaty neck, nuzzling and kissing. I smiled, entangling my fingers into his hair.  
When I opened my eyes, he was sculptured into a cat-like position, looking like an appeased animal, the white skin of his elegant hands gleaming with my wetness, which he lapped off his fingers using that wicked tongue. I smiled at the image, feeling it carved into my mind forever.  
He threw a glance at me, feeling my gaze upon him. My heart skipped a beat, wondering did he return the hunger I felt for him?  
My hands pulled him to me, and he followed, lowering his cheek on my chest while we intertwined our limbs into a lock, like a flesh eating plant.  
He always seemed to fall asleep before me, and I felt his steady breath on my skin when his dream petrified him, making it impossible for me to move.  
"I think I love you, Loki." I whispered. The silence left my sentence hanging in the air, the green darkness of the chamber beguiling me into wondering: was I asleep also?


	19. Heimdall

I woke up to a smell of freshly baked bread. Smiling before I opened my eyes, I placed my hands to Loki’s hair, but all I felt was my own body. I tapped a hand on the bed next to me and felt nothing. Opening my eyes proved to me I was alone in the bed. There was nobody in the room.  
"Loki? Where are you?"   
There was no answer. I got up and saw a plate of breakfast by the door. Taking a bun, I looked around the room, checked the bathroom, but he was nowhere to be found. Returning to the room, I saw a piece of paper at the foot of the bed, which I missed before. It read:  
 _"Grima. Odin summoned us to Svartalfheim to ensure some business of his. I should not be gone for long."_  
I frowned. His handwriting was somewhat irregular, meaning he wrote it in a hurry. Should I be worried?

What is happening on Svartalfheim?

I ate another bagel and dressed myself, leaving the room to try to find out more. I knew just who to ask.   
It took me about half an hour to track Afi down, and as I gestured him to follow me to the side, he rolled his eyes.  
"What do you want?" He said, eyeing my new outfit.  
"What do you know about Svartalfheim?"  
"Svartalfheim? Why? There’s an outbreak there. Asgard is putting an end to it as we speak."  
My eyes widened.  
"Outbreak? Is there a war? Is it serious?"  
"What do you care? Oh…. yes, yes. The princes departed this morning. You’re worried about your precious Loki."  
"Is there a war?" I repeated my question, ignoring him.  
"The whole palace knows it, you know. How he has to drag his own servant from whichever part of the palace to obey him. Oh the guards know it. They can hear your lewd screams each day. Are you serving your lord well?"  
"Afi, I asked you a question."  
"Do you… please him, Jotun? The magician’s whore. Has he taught you any tricks?" He yanked my hand to his crotch.   
"Remove your hands from me, Afi."  
"Or you’ll do what? Run to your lord?"I frosted the fingers of my other hand and pinched his wrist, he yelped and let go of me, waving the burnt hand around.  
"Bitch!"  
"Afi, answer my question or you’ll regret this."  
"He’s not here to protect you."  
I smiled and folded my arms on my chest.  
"I don’t need Loki to kill you. He might, however, be interested in the fact that a guard is smoking _indoors_.”  
His eyes widened.  
"I just want an answer to a question. Why is that such a problem, Afi?"  
"Fine. There was a civil war. The rebellion is quiet now. They are signing a treaty, maybe there is still a need to quiet down several more attacks. It’s not serious."  
"Hm."  
I said and walked away, not even looking at him anymore.

The hallways suddenly seemed longer and emptier, with my rising worriedness. I wished I could’ve gone with them, I needed to _see for myself_ that everything’s ok, that he is in no danger. I sighed when I’ve gotten back to his chambers and sat down on the chair.

After about half an hour of imagining war scenarios in my head I pictured how smug his expression would be at the fact I’m worried to death, and I smiled a little.  
I decided to not show it to anyone, because it seems the palace is already gossiping about us. Nothing goes by unnoticed, and, well, I suppose we were quite loud and conspicuous at times. I grinned.   
I should pause my concern for a while, nothing good can come out of it. But… what to do? Am I a… maid? Do I clean? Do I stay in this room?   
I decided to stay, unless the queen chases me out. I won’t clean shit. I think…. I’ll help myself to some of his books.   
A couple of hours later, after a heated discussion with the librarian about am I _allowed_ to read, which I ended with a stern _Loki will hear about this_ (I was quite sure he would back up my lie), and after hauling five heavy books on the history of the Nine realms and the current life climate on Midgard, I found myself sprawled across the soft black carpet, with papers full of drawings, quotes from books and my own notes covering almost half of the floor.  
I blinked and took in my surroundings, gulping a first conscious breath in hours, realising this is the first time after a long while that I’ve been lost in study. I missed it.   
Running quickly to the kitchen to grab some food and fruit, I returned to the room and continued reading about humans’ world, bustling and hurrying, frantic, because of the short last of their fragile lives.  
They were always quite fascinating to me, and the more I soaked it, the stronger the desire to visit them grew.

The amount of completely chaotic societies on Midgard explained to me why Loki picked up their habits. They were like a playground for magic practicing, and the eagerness in which they accepted, adapted and developed mischievous habits was heart-warming.   
*  
I woke up on the floor, drooling on my shoulder. A week has passed since Loki has been away. No alarming news had come. Pile of my papers and notes was getting bigger every day, I felt like a scholar, burying my head in books to avoid anxiety and fear.  
I had awkwardly refused Loki’s maids who wanted to clean the room, for they were eyeing me like I was a whore, or a witch. Awkwardness was consisted of a fact they knew I was officially a servant, but was still allowed to sleep in the prince’s chambers, and I virtually had no job.  
However, nobody dared expressing this, because they knew a lord has the right to place his servants whichever way he sees fit, and they realised I must have some sort of a _special status._ I used this as much as I could, and not because I liked my newfound status, but because I had no time or will to allow myself to be away from my studies. I had the maids order me an undershirt for my over-exposing dress, and the seamstresses made a wonderful piece of stretchy black clothing, thick and smooth enough, completely tight.   
At the evenings, I took long strolls through the streets and the gardens, observing people and places. Squares, trees, the river, which reflected the dim, bleary sunsets. The faraway gleam of the Rainbow Bridge.  
One day, I walked for hours the see the technicolor fires of the bridge, and perhaps steal a look at the all-seeing guardian, who was responsible for detecting my intrusion in Asgard.  
The waves crashed high, water was almost immaterial under the bridge, dissolving into air, and plunging down soundlessly.  
The first flames were dark, subtle, they glowed dry blood red and violet colours and I stared at them, mesmerized, when I heard a distant sound, distorted in my mind.  
"Come, Grima." I lifted my head at the observatory bowl. Is that…  
"Yes. Come." The voice repeated. I gulped down and started to walk in that directions. The burning was not unpleasant, tiny specks of colours darted across my skin without temperature. They were gradient, transferring slowly into bright, sunlight yellow as I got closer. At last, I lifted my gaze from the burning floor to look at the sphere. And it took my breath away. The sphere was golden, humungous, its interior woven with metal wheels, turning quietly. Still gears and razor-sharp cog wheels decorated the round ceiling.   
My eyes fell upon a colossal figure of a dark-skinned god. I gasped and bowed deeply.  
"Does my size scare you? Look at me."  
I lifted up.  
"Umm.. no. You are the size of my father." My honesty surprised me. He flashed a tiny, steely smile.  
"Quite so, Jotun. Quite so." A deep, resonant voice echoed. Of course he knew who I was. Still, such blatant use of it startled me a little.  
"Your demeanor scares me. You are Heimdall, the mighty Seer. All seers scare me." I smiled nervously.  
"Because everybody wishes to hide their secrets. I can’t read minds. Did you know that?"  
"No. How is that possible?"   
"That takes a special brand of magic which I’m in no need for. I am burdened with the weight of the ever-turning wheels of time. To carry also its contents would be too much. So you can relax. However, it doesn’t take a magician to notice how tense you are, child. What troubles you?"  
I cleared my throat. He is extremely imposing, even without the mind-reading.

"Why am I allowed here?"  
"Oh, nobody’s forbidden to come to the Rainbow Bridge. Everybody is basically… _scared._ They are afraid to see the truth in this place. You see, Grima, it is so lit with the stark nudity of the world there aren’t any places to hide. Its eternal pyres sizzle so strongly there exist no shadows.”

I looked to the floor, and truly, the light clashed in such a way it was impossible to see a shadow. I can understand such fears.  
"My… person is so thoroughly misplaced in this world that my fear cannot prevent the desire to see further."   
His yellow gaze prodded deeply into me, I felt like my meat was peeled off my bones, and my bare soul bathes in the wonderful, frightfully beautiful golden light of this place, with no fears, and no secrets.  
"I can see that. You are very brave. It was clear from the first painful stroke of your tortured hands through the ice waters of Ifing, from the first swing of the heavy blade which you swung upon being attacked."  
I breathed in.  
"You think that is my fault. I have to warn Asgard about everything. The behaviour of the soldiers is… their own matter." He paused, thinking. "Show me your true face."  
I squinted.  
"You’re looking at it."  
He smiled and looked to the stars. I wished I could see what he sees. My throat tightened with envy.  
"And yet, I am cursed to experience nothing of the worlds I see. I am merely an observer, cast out to this golden pool of light to silently witness worlds thriving with life, babes being born out of their mother’s bloody wombs, trees growing up to be hundreds of years old… ice crackling and forming dark, magnificent landscape of your and Loki’s ancestral home, Midgard mountains quivering and spewing the lava from its searing, unstable core. I can see people killing, creatures dying. I can see lovers falling asleep with the beauty I will never experience, similar to the eons long, languid passion of the stars bursting into supernovas of the most immense desire of them all. A love so quiet, a love so strong. And I will never be a part of it. That is a burden I would wish upon no one, child."  
I stared at him like I am a child, wide eyed, in love with the burning magnificence of his knowledge, I was in pain with the inability to witness all that he’s said.  
"We all have different paths." He finished, looking back at me. I fumbled with my fingers. A mention of Loki’s name did not go unnoticed. I gulped down, wondering how to phrase the question.   
He smiled widely.  
"See, my dear child? I talk about a billion-years long lust of the universe, the birth of all myths, the darkest secrets of each realm, and the thing you wish to ask first, foremost and beyond all, is the wellbeing of your lover. That is the kind of primal drive I shall never experience, and the kind of determination which secludes the entire existence to focus on caring about a single soul, out of so many. That is the force which is the reason of Life in its entirety. Now, ask what you need to know."  
I felt ashamed that he’s right. I felt brazenly humble, diminished. If I was ever in the presence of a god, it was now.  
"Are you sure you can’t read minds?"   
He smiled again, and I was happy for making him smile.  
"Indeed, your people are charming. I am rarely as endeared."   
I started blushing. I truly couldn’t hide anything from this god.   
"Does Loki…. charm you?"  
"Not as much as he charms you."   
I looked to the floor, smiling.  
"Where is he? Is he okay? Is the war on? When is he coming back?"   
I suddenly spat out all the questions, and was afraid I will ire Heimdall. But he was as calm as always.  
"The war is long over. Our rulers are there to acquiesce the peace as much as it is possible. And calm down the situation. Everybody is alive and well. Including Loki, who is now resting on the edge of the mountain, staring up into the night sky and muttering to himself, cursing all gods he can think of for not bringing any tobacco to the "barren shitlands of this fucking dusty hellhole", verbatim."  
I chuckled.  
"There are, however, some remaining struggles to be resolved. I don’t know how much time it will take."  
"But, it is going to be fine?"

"Everything is always fine, Grima. Always has been. All parts of life are _fine._ No matter how bad they are. The universe is a compendium of a multiverse of situations of which all are _fine._ “  
I furrowed a bit.   
"Don’t worry. You will understand one day. Now, I believe you want to go back to your sleeping quarters, your careful notes seem to be scattered around the room by maids."  
I jumped up.   
"What?"  
"It is all okay. It is their little envious revenge. You have the knowledge inside you. And Grima, remember, you do not wish to display the behaviour the Asgardian soldiers displayed on you the first time you came here."   
I slouched a little, understanding his point.   
"Can… I come again? I wish to listen to you."  
"Of course you can, child. And you will."  
I bowed again, smiled and used the glowing bridge to get back. I didn’t even realised how much time I spent in the golden sphere, until the embers of the rainbow disappeared from around me, and my sandals touched the paved floor of the street. It was dark already, and so extremely gray, unlike the sunlit observatory. I felt moved, bewitched by the experience, like I’ve been drunk for hours.   
After a long walk back, I limped into the chambers to find the room cleaned, things back to their original place, and my books and notes piled in the corner, completely misplaced, out of the careful order I’ve left them in. I felt the anger flare up in me, but Heimdall’s words echoed in my mind.   
I was too tired to deal with the situation and I took off my clothes, throwing myself into bed. The sheets were washed, I noticed. The smell of Loki’s body was not here anymore. I gripped the dark green fabric and inhaled deeply, everywhere. Not even a little. I lowered my head into a clean-smelling pillow and started crying, the absence of a scent pushing me over the edge, and all I was aware of was how much I’ve missed him.   
I whimpered into the satin, pulling it over myself for the first time ever, not because I was cold, but because I felt naked.   
And right now, this empty, clean bed was the loneliest place in Heimdall’s absolute sight.


	20. "It cannot be explained"

As more days flowed by, numerous buzzing staff of the palace took liberties, approaching me on my daily walks and asking questions about my _work status_. I was cocky at times, downright ordering them, because I did not tolerate such rudeness. Maids had more free time in the absence of the princes, which resulted in Laeva following me around. After awhile, she started asking questions about Loki.  
"So... you seem closer to him than you were to Thor?" She asked, after I explained Loki gave me my current green dress.  
"I most certainly am."

"Oh."  
"Why don't you just ask what you really want to?"  
She smiled.  
"Are you... sleeping with him?"  
I stared into a huge yellow plant in the garden, listening to the birds chirping.  
"Yes."  
She gasped and covered her mouth.  
"Really? I though that was just a rumor!"  
"Yes... Why is that such a suprise?"  
"It's just that... I've been living here since I was ten years old, and I had never heard anything about Loki and women. I always assumed he's... well, not doing that. Like a hermit magician, devoid of sentiment."

I laughed.  
"Well, he is a clever bastard. He gets his way. "  
She chuckled and fell silent. I observed her, fidgeting on her side of the bench, and I knew she was too embarrassed to ask the next question. She was extremely cute and shy. I leaned my head to her ear and quietly said:  
"The _sex_ is great, Laeva. I mean, mind blowingly great. I blacked out once from the strength of the orgasm. Loki is a perfect lover. " 

She shrieked, blushed into an intense red, and stared at me wide-eyed. I drew back and laughed.  
"I never would have guessed! He is... not as attractive as Thor."  
"Are you kidding me? The lumpy hammer wielder? He's like a mountain! Loki is lean, handsome, tall, his skin is taut and ivory white, he's graceful and charming, and his voice is like velvet. He smells of icy musk, tastes like sex itself. And his eyes? Oh the greenest pools of desire which you never wanna step out of.... To have such a god look at you lustfully... I am hungry for him, I ache."  
I looked into the sky, forgetting a bit I'm saying all this out loud. She brought me back by placing her hand on mine, and smiling at me.  
"You are in love with him."  
I felt my cheeks grow subtly hotter. This was the first time a third person acknowledged it.  
"I'm not. I was just saying the sex is good."  
"Nope, you are in love with him. I can see it. Your eyes became watery the second you mentioned his name. It's ok. I will never tell anyone."  
I trusted her. This was an honest girl, extremely devoted. She was grateful to me, and she was my only friend here.

I smiled, blushing fully, looking down.

"Oh shut up."  
She chuckled.  
"So... what did you do, if you don't mind me asking?"  
"What do you mean? You've never..."  
"I did too!! It was just.... very... blaaah."  
"Hah... well, lots of things. The regular ones... and some games. I can safely say I've tasted every part of him."  
She looked at me with a curious but embarrassed expression.

"Why do you ask?"  
"I want to know... about sex. How does an orgasm feel?"  
"There's no way I can explain it. Sorry. But, the desire for a release is an ache. You feel it here" I pointed to the spot on her lower stomach. "And he has to touch it if you want a true feeling. Of course, there is also the shallow, sweet, tongue induced one. Has anyone ever... went down on you? That had to have worked."  
"Umm... went down... OH! No, no!"

"Well, has anyone tried, even? Please don't tell me you slept with some moron who didn't even make sure you were wet?"  
She clasped a hand over my mouth.  
"Shhh!!! You're too loud! No... I mean, he was drunk, and I felt like I had to. Umm.. I was... _wet,_ but, before. The act itself did not induce anything else."  
"Oh that's so sad."  
"Well, the other girls' experience is almost the same. It's all very bland."  
"Shit. That either means Loki is a sexual monster or I am a natural born whore."  
I sighed and folded my arms over my chest. She chuckled.  
"You just function well together. Also, I wanted to ask, how do you... please a man?"  
I threw her a glance.  
"Who is it? Spit it out, now."  
She laughed and covered her face.  
"It's a guard... actually, the monster Lini saw me spying on his colleague, and thought I was looking at him. It's how this whole mess started."  
"I have to see him for myself. So, you want to know how to seduce him?"  
"Yes! Yes, please!" She pulled on my forearms, and I laughed.  
"And you're asking me? You're hilarious."  
"But the way Loki looked at you that time, when he was smoking in Thor's room.. and at the courtyard..."  
"Oh my god. The courtyard... that was the morning after we first.."  
"But wait, you were Thor's maid back then, sleeping in our quarters."  
I smiled at her.  
"I was sneaking out each night after you all fell asleep."  
"Wow!"  
I told her the entire story of how I began sleeping with him, sparing her the Jotunheimr details. My trust had its boundaries. She seemed very interested in the sexual details, apparently trying to memorise them so she can repeat the actions. The words themselves made me a little... _tingly_.  
"But, you know... it cannot be explained. I would have to show you.. it's all a very sensory experience."  
She balked away from me. It took me a minute to understand what I had said to her. I observed her shy reaction, and the way she licked her lips... an idea sprang up. A very naughty idea.  
"Do you want me to show you how it looks?"  
She stared at me.  
"Well how... I mean, we're girls.. there's no..."  
"It's not needed, my dear."  
I took her hand.  
"It'd be a very good lesson."  
She looked at me incredulously.  
"But – no, never mind. He would never like me as it is."  
"Oh, what are you saying? You're a beautiful girl! Look at your face, the almond, brown, warm eyes, luscious lips, and a gorgeus olive skin." I touched her face, and she kept blushing.  
She really did look beautiful, very unlike me. I wondered what she would taste like.  
"Let me show you. What else would you do for the rest of the day?"  
I kneaded her palm, softly grazing the skin, staring at her intently.  
"Follow me."  
I got up and took her hand in mine. As we walked back to Loki's chambers, she kept protesting, afraid guards will see her going there. I would stop, caress her cheek, speak gently to her. Oh, how good it felt...  
She gasped at the dark look of the room.  
"And you get to... sleep here?"  
"Yes, nobody chased me out yet."  
"So uh... what do we do?"  
"Nothing you don't want to do. Shh, relax. I'll pour you a glass of wine."  
She stood in the middle, fidgeting with her hands. I gave her the glass, and we kept talking about the room, and the decorations, and my books. All the while, I kept caressing her face, and grazing her arms with my nails. Somewhere around the fourth glass (and my second, mind you) she relaxed, leaning back into a chair, her cheeks red from the alcohol.  
I pretended to show her a picture from a book, and I leaned over her, holding her thigh. A body reacts to touches, whether you want it to or not.  
She noticed the position, but did not remove my hand.  
I lowered the book down, glaring at her. The shapes of the breasts beneath the smock, roundness of her tight hips... I really wanted to see them.  
I took her empty glass after she downed it, placed it onto the table, took her chin into my hand and gently kissed her. Her lips were fuller than mine, and incredibly smooth, plumpy, slick.

She opened them, allowing my tongue to search for hers. The pure instinct guided me, and after awhile, she moaned a bit. My body was tingly, I felt a very different kind of arousal.  
I pulled her up and guided her to the bed, never breaking the eye contact. She was slightly drunk, and showed no resistance.  
"Laeva, did you like that?"  
"...Yeah.. it was nice."  
"Do you want me to continue kissing you?"  
Her breathing increased.  
"Uh, yeah.."  
I smiled and kissed her again, a bit more passionate, allowing myself to appreciate her beauty, to kiss her solely to accentuate the fullness of lips, the glide of her tongue. Slowly, I began touching her. First the shoulders, the waist. I squeezed her hips a bit, remembering the touches I reacted to.  
It was an immensely fun thing, to watch a woman _allow_ you to arouse her. She held my shoulder and leaned into me.  
I swiftly untied her smock and opened it, kissing her neck. She gasped as I managed to find a particular spot, tightening her grip on me. I took the signal and bit, sucking a little, to which she moaned again.

I smiled against the skin.

It was very, very soft, and tasted sweetly, like vanilla.

I licked her jawline and began kneading her breasts. The tissue was plump, pliable under my hands, and I knew exactly where to touch and how, mimicking my own sensations. I slid the smock off of her and pulled the underdress off in one swift motion. She laid down on the bed with her eyes closed, covering them with her palms.  
"Laeva, are you ok?"  
"Oh yes... I'm so.. oh Grima.."  
"Shh, lay back and think of your handsome guard."  
I chuckled lightly and leaned to continue licking her vanilla skin. I took the nipple into my mouth and sucked, rolling my tongue around. She arched her back into my mouth, breathing fast.

I grazed my nails down her belly and her thighs, spreading them, squeezing the insides. Then I sucked the skin of her belly. Looking at it, I saw her body is significantly smaller than mine, very dainty, very girly.  
My hips were wider. Her skin was tighter, more strained than mine, darker,  _asgardian._

I sucked and nibbled, continually rising my hands up to her core, teasing, massaging.

She kept moaning, straining her muscles.

Finally, I caressed the strain of her panties, and felt the wet fabric. Her legs spread wider at the touch, and I smiled, biting my lower lip, feeling the need to see what she _tasted like_. I hooked my fingers underneath the panties and slid them off, to view her sex. The hairs were more sparse than mine, and blonde, gingerly even. The labia were engorged, and silky to the touch. I parted them and viewed the thick strands of wetness peering out. Oh, I've done a proper job, she is positively turned on. 

I pulled two of my fingers across her slit and she gasped. Then I proceeded to lick her outer lips, carefully avoiding the clit, knowing it will prolong the desire to be touched. When I placed my lips around it and sucked, she whimpered and grabbed my hair, to which I chuckled and blew hot air all over her skin.  
Then I dragged my tongue across her entire slit and fluttered it around her clitoris.

She sighed and continued whimpering. And I was right. She tasted like vanilla, a salty, flowery vanilla.  
Slowly, I circled a finger around her opening, and she bucked her hips into me, making me push it in.  
The ripples of her inner walls were slick, extremely hot, and I gently kept prodding, while sucking the clit. She was getting louder and louder, and I knew she was not far away from her release.  
Being careful, I fastened my pace, and when she wailed incoherently, I pressed into her clit with my tongue and curled my finger up towards my tongue. Laeva pulled my hair roughly and screamed as she came, her pussy clenching around my finger several times. I felt the fluids seep out gently.  
I got up, wiping my mouth with my hand, and wiping my hand against her thigh.  
She palmed her face and I waited until she calmed down, seating myself on the bed comfortably.  
"Oh my god." She croaked after awhile.  
"Yes?"  
She looked at me.  
"Grima? Oh, that was... I'm so embarrassed."

I laughed.  
"Don't be. Consider it a lesson. You have to know what you react to. You have to seek your pleasure, my dear girl."  
She lifted at sat, looking at me. Her face was flushed. I felt vaguely proud of myself, wondering when did I become an expert on the subject?

"Okay. Okay. I understand. I.... imagined him."  
"Haha... yes, of course. Be my guest."  
She shook her head, as if to come back from a reverie.

"Grima... Thank you. I... this is so weird. Sorry. But thank you. I need to go. I need to go."  
She got up and started dressing herself fast.  
"I have to go. People can't see me here."

She mumbled something to herself, waved abruptly and ran out the door.  
I stared at the door, leaning down on my elbow.

Then I smiled, and chuckled, and started laughing, falling on my back and holding my stomach, roaring with laughter.


	21. "Now you need me to say it?"

I was progressively getting infatuated by Midgardian music. It took me awhile to get a hold of the instruments required to listen to it, but basically, all realms had their own means of storing sounds, and Asgard, as the supreme world, held the means to acquire them all.

I found the likeness of certain styles to Jotunheimr, other ones to Asgard. It was my sixteenth consecutive day of laying on the bed and listening to lists of songs, while I studied. I was quite sure I had most of the modern mortal lifestyle down.   
I even cleaned the piles of books and papers which were strewn over all of the surfaces of the rooms, slowly returning books, and folding everything into proper places.

A full month had passed since I last saw Loki. I almost forgot what he smelled like, the subtleties of the timbre of his voice also eluded my mind, except for on the nights that were specifically torturous, when my unsatisfied body awakened and begged for attention it lacked, and I would wake up, sweaty, needy, wet, with the air shimmering with lost echoes of his moans, the taste of his skin inside my mouth lingered, and I had to freeze myself to sleep again.

The sexual frustration was peaking, so badly I bedded poor Laeva, who now avoided me completely whenever I approached her, obviously ashamed of herself. I truly couldn’t understand why, because, as selfish as my original reasoning was, I didn’t hurt her, and never meant any disrespect. I kind of thought the _orgasm_ cleared the last point up, but, what the fuck do I know of other people’s sense of morality?

I left her alone in the end, and retreated to my own silence, speaking only to Heimdall, whose stories were deep, truthful, and wise.

Yesterday, I overheard that the queen also departed for Svartalfheim, and I was furious I couldn’t join her. It seems that something was going on there, something not so good. But, by now, I was so used to suppressing fear that I just fell back into my daily habits, awaiting for news.  
This day was no different, and as I made my silent way into the kitchen to gather some food, I could hear the kitchen maids murmur and gossip. I interrupted them.   
"What is the matter?"

"Don’t you know? The princes are returning, somebody attacked them, and even though Odin stopped the outbreak in the last minute, they are supposedly injured!"  
"WHAT?!"

"Oh I don’t know!! They’ll be here today! It can’t be bad if they’re travelling alone… it means it’s over."  
"Goddamn it. Today when? Why doesn’t anybody tell me this?"  
"Well.. you’re always alone or on your wal-"  
"When?"  
"In the afternoon."  
"But it’s afternoon now!"  
"Yes… well, their personal maids are in the great hall for the reception.."  
"What fucking reception?! You people hold reception for every single bullshit! They need doctors!"  
"Calm down Grima, I’m just telling you what I heard…"  
I grunted, but calmed myself, shortly apologising to the girl and running out of the kitchen to the great hall.  
It was half full with the royal guard who remained here, and Thor’s and Loki’s maids were waiting in there also. I ran to Lig, one of Loki’s maids.  
"Why didn’t you tell me?!"   
"I hadn’t known I was obliged to."  
"Goddamn it, Lig, it would be a _human_ thing to do. What did I ever do to you?”  
I stared at her, catching my breath from all the running. She shrugged her shoulders and turned away from me in an extremely bitchy manner.   
"Maybe I need to have a conversation with Loki about the obedience of his maids."  
I had to use the _Loki_ threat again, because it was the only thing these people seemed to understand. She turned like the wind and stared at me. I smiled.  
"Not a very good idea to ire me, Lig. You don’t know who I am."  
"I… shall talk to him also."  
"Be my guest." I said, squinting at her, as I ignored the silent conversation of the other maids who eyed us curiously. As we continued fighting loudly, a soldier’s loud voice interrupted us, when he instructed the royal guard to assume their military stance, because the princes are entering the room.  
I breathed in, and suddenly tense, shot a glance at the door as two large figures strutted in. It was them. They kept walking to the throne, and as they got closer, I could see they were filthy, Thor’s cape was cut, his large demeanor hung, and he looked like a mess. I darted a look at Loki, who looked awful:

his armor was broken at several places, he was smeared with blood and dirt, and his hands were trembling. His face was full of cuts and swells, and the dark circles below his eyes gave way to a watery, sick look of his gaze, which glinted with a miserable, blue glow. I was frozen in place with shock, and they just kept walking to the throne, passing us by without noticing, obviously intent on giving a speech.  
Loki was shuddering, weak.

As they stood on the throne, everybody bowed down. Thor started talking, but I was zoned out, only hearing ‘attacked us’, ‘surprise attack’, ‘the peace achieved’, ‘no real injuries’, ‘no reason to worry’, and staring at Loki, who kept silent, blinking heavily, slowly. As he cringed with what seemed like a particular sting of a pain, I gasped loudly, covering my mouth, barely containing myself from running to him. Everybody looked at me, including Thor. Loki opened his eyes and shot a glance at me. I saw a glimmer of recognition, and he flinched, brushing Thor’s arm with some sort of greeting and started walking to me, his legs slowly failing him. I took a step forward as he reached me, falling, limply wrapping his arms around me. My heart was beating like crazy, and he was heavy, slouching down.

"Loki? Loki? What is it, my love?" I called him.  
"Room." He croaked, and it took me a moment to realise he wants to go his chambers.   
Thor cleared his throat and asked for attention, explaining how his brother must go and rest.

I saw his maids get restless by me, expecting to take him to his room, but I threw my deepest look of warning to Lig, flaring my nostrils with threat, and she drew back.  
I wrapped my hand around Loki’s waist for support and we walked out of the throne room, making our slow way to his chambers.  
As we entered, I helped him to the bed, and took his face in my hands, to look closely.  
"Loki? What is it? What happened? Do I need to go get the doctor?"  
He opened his eyes.  
"No, no, I need to sleep."   
I felt my eyes stinging with tears and I kissed him. He smelled of mud, blood, and sweat. He tore away, pushing me.  
"I haven’t taken a bath in a weak."  
"I don’t care, you fool! What happened?" I kissed him again, plastering my lips all over his dirty face.

"I will tell you later. A bath, please, Grima…"  
"Okay, okay. Take these off."  
I ran into the bathroom to prepare the bath as quickly as I managed. He came in, and I had to bite my tongue to keep from gasping at the cuts on his body. Slowly, I helped him in, and he dived under to wet his head, before settling on the side, tired. I took off my dress, and followed, caressing his face. I took the soap and started carefully rubbing the dirt off of him, revealing little wounds, and a big gash across his ribs, which was quite fresh. He cringed when I touched it.

"Frost, Loki." I whispered, and he obeyed, turning to his Jotun form. I took an amount of water into my palms and froze it, tapping in to cut it into smaller pieces, which I then pushed into his wounds. He moaned with pain, and I kept silencing him.  
"It’ll heal faster, endure a little."

I took a larger piece of ice and wedged it into the ribcage gash. He yelled in pain, clenching the rim of the tub.

"Shh… it’ll be over soon. I will take care of you." When he looked at me, I saw fever in his watery eyes.  
"Gods, Loki, who did this to you…"  
He closed his eyes again and laid his head back. I carefully cleaned the rest of his body and made him exit the tub, although he was unwilling.  
"You have to sleep. Come on, I can’t carry you." I laid him on the bed and towelled his body and hair dry.

He was mumbling something I couldn’t understand, and didn’t answer my questions. The ice was wedged firmly inside the wounds. There was nothing else I could do, so I laid next to him, observing his shut eyelids.  
Still, maybe the doctor could help. I got off the bed, and as I tried to dress myself, I heard him speak, in his broken voice.  
"Don’t leave, Grima.."  
"I’m just going to get the doctor"  
"No… come back, come"   
I huffed, but laid back on the bed. He took my arm and pulled me to him. I shivered with concern.  
"Grima…" He whispered as he pulled me under his arms, leaning my head to his chest.   
"Oh Loki.. sleep, my love."  
And with that, he was gone. The fever pulled him under, and I frosted myself again to keep his body cool. I was wide awake, but didn’t want to leave.

After a couple of hours, I decided to go call for a doctor, regardless of Loki. But, as I took his hands off me and shifted on the sheets, he woke up, humming:   
"Don’t leave me"   
I exhaled and snuggled next to him again. The quiet and the soothe managed to pull me into sleep after some time.

When I woke up, I wriggled out slowly, and looked at him. He stayed asleep. I got up and observed the wounds. Most of them were gone, only a couple of big ones were still there. The gash was closed, although still very visible.  
I decided to go eat something, since I was starving.  
The hallways were empty, unlike the always noisy kitchen.

Everybody stopped talking when I entered.

"What? I just came to get something to eat."  
"Hey!"   
I heard Laeva call.  
"Umm… is… Loki okay?"  
"He will be. He is asleep now. The fever was high. What are you doing here? Thor is back." I retorted, somewhat harshly. She looked to the floor, knowing why.  
"He… I am bringing some food to him."  
"I’ll do it. Give me the plate when they fix it. I need to talk to him."  
"But Grima, I don’t think.."  
"I don’t care what you think. I won’t get you in trouble. I just need to talk. Go do something else."  
She nodded apologisingly. I ate whatever I could while Thor’s meal was being prepared, and I went on my way.

When I reached his chambers, I knocked, and waited for his invite. He was surprised to see me.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I came to talk to you."  
"Where is my maid?"  
"She is doing some other job. Gods know she has many."  
"Why are you carrying my food? Did you poison it?"  
I rolled my eyes.  
"Lord Thor, please. I don’t have time for that. Loki could wake up any minute, and he wants me to be there."  
He slouched back into his armchair. He was a bit hurt, but nowhere near as much as his brother.

"I want to know what happened in Svartalfheim."  
"Loki didn’t tell you?" He scoffed.  
"He had a severe fever and fell asleep immediately."  
Thor paused.  
"Well, we got attacked by one of the tribes in the middle of the night. Loki was attacked first. The wouldn’t have struck as hard, they were just making a statement, but Loki was sleeping outside in his Jotun form, and they mistook him for a giant, and beat the shit out of him."  
I covered my mouth.

"Naturally, I heard him yell and ran out of the tent, waking everybody else up, and we managed to cut down the threat. It wasn’t that serious. Anyway, that was the last of the rebelions there. Situation is under control now. How is my brother? I can’t believe I’m asking you this."  
I furrowed my brows.  
"He is fine, his wounds are healing quickly, I made sure of that."  
"How? Where is the doctor?"  
"He didn’t need one. Jotuns can heal with ice."  
He had an expression of disgust.  
"I don’t care what you think of that. Your brother is fine, thanks to me. I need you to remember that. I am not a threat, Thor. What must I do to convince you?" I paused, sighing.  
"However, your mother… I did not come here to be a part of her bigger plans. I take it you do not agree with them?"  
"Well, not in her way, no."

"Good. I… wish your family no harm. I wish no one harm. But I can’t sacrifice my life. I made it too far. I am free."  
"Your life story does not interest me, Grima."  
"Very well. I can agree to that. But I need you to stop trying to find a threat in me, Thor."  
"…lord Thor."  
I bit my tongue.  
"Lord Thor. I apologise. Here is your food. Enjoy your meal."  
He nodded. I placed the plate down and bowed curtly, exiting the room.

I returned to the kitchen, where everybody _avoided_ me again, and I sighed, accepting this as my apparent destiny. The sorcerer’s whore seems to be too much of a gossiping concept to them.  
I had the cooks prepare a meal, with carefully selected nutritious dishes and fruit. I took the wide, heavy tray and returned to our room.

Loki was still sleeping, curled in a fetus position, still in his blue form. I laid the tray on the table and took off my dress, returning to bed, carefully wrapping my arms around him, and kissed his forehead. He shifted and not breaking his sleep, nuzzled his face into my chest. I smiled and held him, happy I’m feeling him next to me again.

Seeing how he’ll sleep for some time to come, I took a book from the nightstand, and began reading, caressing his hair lightly.

Every now and then, a shudder would pass through him, and I would bend my head down and kiss his face. His skin grew lighter every hour, changing from dark, sick blue, back to his ivory white.   
He kept shifting, throwing his arm, then his leg, then his other leg, over and under me, turning me on my back, unconsciously completely restraining me, in his typical, spider-like clutch. I had to hold my book high above us, and cover my mouth with a palm to prevent from from chuckling and laughing, obliviously joyed by movements I missed for so long, not even aware of how much I loved them, because all of what they seemed to promise. He grunted satisfyingly. I laughed quietly, my stomach shaking under him. I couldn’t contain it.

He breathed in at my little earthquake of muffled laughter, and I realised he was waking up. He swallowed, smacking his tongue lightly. I bit my fist and stood still, thinking he’ll fall asleep again, my eyes wide with amusing concern, but he stretched his fingers and tapped and squeezed my skin, and the obvious recognition of the nature of the tissue made him breath in loudly and lift his head to look at me.  
I was still biting my fist and he frowned, sleepily.  
"Hey there." I said, smiling widely.

"What are you doing? Why did you wake me?"  
"I didn’t mean to. Sorry. Keep sleeping."  
He laid his head back down and muttered:  
"Stop fucking moving all the time."   
I clenched my lips to keep from bursting into laughter again, but still continued shaking, even stronger than before.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He uttered groggily.

I couldn’t stop myself, I laid the book on the pillow and held my mouth with my both hands. He looked at me again, annoyed.

"I’m sorry, I’m sorry, hahaha" I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"What are you laughing at?"

He had a smile on his lips now too as he laid back.

"Nothing, keep sleeping."  
"How am I supposed to sleep? You’re shaking like an earthquake."  
"I’m sorry baby… I.. well, move over, the bed is large enough."  
He stood still for a second.  
"But I don’t want to move."

I grinned and caressed his hair.  
"I’ll try to stop, I promise. Sleep."  
"I can’t. I’m awake now."

His eyes came into view again, and he was pouting, his brows furrowed. I grinned again.  
"You woke me up."  
I mimicked his childish pout.  
"Oh did I wake the little baby up?"  
He stretched his hand and tapped my mouth.  
"You’re mocking me."  
"Yes I am."

He smiled and dragged himself up. I was about to continue mocking him, when he suddenly crashed his lips against mine.

I opened my mouth and returned the kiss with much ardor, threatening to eat him alive.

He moaned lightly and separated.

"Now, will you tell me what were you laughing at?"

I smiled.  
"Well… you were clutching me. Like a giant spider. You always do that. Each morning I wake up, restrained like an insect cocoon, my limbs numb."  
He looked at me incredulously.

"I don’t! It’s you! I was awakened in the midst of my sleep once by the pain in my forearm, caused by your nails. You dug your nails into me, trying to pull me over you. When I let go, you whined in your sleep and started pushing yourself under me, and you only stopped squirming when I held you!"

My eyes widened.  
"You’re lying, I did not. I don’t remember that!"

"Oh I am not. " He shook his head, smiling. I felt myself blushing a little.

"But I did not pull you over now. You did it by yourself. I was awake. I saw it."

He smacked his lips.  
"Well, I acquire the weirdest of habits."

I suddenly had a flashback of the past few weeks, where I would wake up holding a large pillow over me. I chuckled.  
"I think you’re right."  
I wrapped my hand around his neck and pulled him for a kiss.   
"Gods, how I missed you.." I whispered, feeling an ache in my solar plexus, the one I’ve been feeling for a month, thumping inside me like a wild beast, as it was being appeased by his lips.

"I missed you more."  
I chuckled again.  
"Is everything a competition to you?"  
"Yes. I win all the time."  
He kissed my neck, under my ear, inhaling so loudly it tickled me.  
"I’m hungry." He moaned.

"Oh, I brought you food. It’s on the table. It’s cold by now, but I can go to the ki-"  
"Of you. I’ve been hungry of my pet." He said seductively and bit my neck. I gasped, closing my eyes, holding him tighter to me. He continued biting my neck, quite harshly. I whimpered with the desire.

"Loki…"  
"Yes, say my name…"  
"Loki, oh fuck…me, ahh, Loki."

His name on my lips felt like the only possible word at the moment, my mind dizzy.  
"Did I hear a ‘fuck me, Loki’?" His voice vibrated low.

I gasped at a particularly strong bite.  
"You have to heal, Loki…" I managed to utter, afraid he’d be over-stressing himself.

He started licking my skin, tugging at my undershirt.  
"What is this wretched fabric?"

"It’s for the dress."

I pushed a hand down to get it off, but I accidentally nudged his wound and he grunted in pain, falling on his back.

"I’m sorry! I’m so sorry, love!" I kissed him.  
"It’s okay." He gritted his jaw.

"See… you have to rest. We can’t do that now.." My voice involuntarily dropped so low in disappointment, he looked at me and smiled.

"It seems that I do. But.. you don’t."

"What do you mean?"

"Pleasure yourself for me, darling."  
My eyebrow shot up.   
"Oh, come on.." He crooned, taking my hand. "I want to watch you come. Will you do it, for me?"  
He looked at me pleadingly. My body registered him saying ‘come’ and I felt a tingle. I couldn’t refuse him while he begged like this. I smiled and pulled my hair out of my braid, shaking it apart. He smiled slyly as

I licked my lips and squeezed my breasts slowly, closing my eyes. The touch was soft, pleasant, and I pulled my undershirt off. He sighed. I licked my thumbs and began playing with my nipples, my eyes still closed. Oh, the movements shot straight to my core. Already wet from his heated bites, I felt it pool down below and I moaned, opening my eyes. His eyelids were low, his jaw was clenching from looking at me.

"Are you wet? Tell me."

I licked my lips.   
"Very much so."  
He moaned. “Let me see it.”  
I smiled.  
"Not yet."

His eye twitched as he shot a glance at me, stern and smouldering. I gulped, feeling another surge of my juices, muscles of my thighs clenching in my current position: I was sitting on my calves, kneeling, and slowly spreading my legs. He observed the movements.

I pushed two fingers inside my mouth and furrowed my brows, sucking on them. He smirked.  
"Tease. I’ll make you pay for this."

"Oh, please do, _master_.”   
He groaned, clenching his fists.  
"Not now, Loki. You really do need to rest."  
"I know… shh. Continue!" He said, annoyed. I chuckled.

I played with my nipples, pulling and squeezing lightly, before sliding my hand to press against my panties, smearing the center of the fabric – which then clearly showed my wetness. I looked at him, he was squinting and focusing on my movement, breathing increased.

I darted a look to his cock, which was getting harder. I was drunk on the idea of turning him on, and I moaned loudly before slipping a finger under the side of my panties and dipping into myself.  
"Take them off." He demanded and this time I complied, rising up to slide them off as seductively as I managed. I sat down, my legs splayed open, knees bended, feet touching. His nostrils flared as I continued dragging my fingers up and down my slit.

His eyes were aglow, focused, full of lust. The fact he was watching me made me hot, my cheeks blushing, my sensitive spots tingling with desire.

"Do you see how wet you’re making me?" My voice quivered a bit with embarrassment, I felt _dirty_ , but I couldn’t help myself, I needed to say it out loud. He purred quietly and looked me in the eyes when I whimpered, licking his lips. In that moment I pushed a finger inside, thumb pressing down on clit. He caught the movement and lowered his eyes to witness it. I pulled out the finger and stretched the wetness to my clit, circling around. I moaned:  
"Mmm… so hot."

He grunted.  
"I know… it’s like a fucking furnace inside. I need to have you now"  
He began shifting towards me.  
"Loki no! You can’t! Not yet!"  
He grabbed my thighs, but I clenched them immediately.  
"The wound will open, you will strain yourself. Please lie down."  
He threw me an annoyed look.  
"Fine."

I smiled and relaxed again, resuming playing with myself. I was afraid I will not be able to hold him back the next time he makes an advance, so I wanted to hurry up. I curled I finger inside me, mimicking his movements, which always made me come faster than normally.  
I couldn’t keep from looking at his body, his chest was heaving up and down, his manhood lain on his thigh, tense, unattended. Though of finally having him inside me brought forth a long, lustful moan out of my lungs and I began pumping faster, using my other hand to rub my clit mercilessly.

I closed my eyes, feeling my hips wriggled and bucked into an imagined movement of fucking him.  
As orgasm began building up, I hissed:  
"You’ve made me a whore… no other women here are as hungry of sex as I am."   
I heard his dark chuckle.   
"My personal whore, are you?"  
Oh the filthy words made me hotter. I was moaning quiet yesses.   
"I like you like that." He hummed as I looked at him, licking his lips.

"Come for me, come soon or I’ll invite you myself."  
I grunted at the idea, enjoying the sloshing sounds I was making, and I came, sweetly. It was one of those short orgasms, the quick releases, getting rid of the tension. And I recovered quickly, withdrawing my fingers before I rubbed myself into a deeper lust.

He was looking into my eyes, I realised, throughout these couple of seconds, drinking up my expression as I went through my release.   
The warm sense of belonging appeared again, spreading through my chest as I looked at my lover and soaked up his beauty.   
"Loki…" I murmured to myself, mostly. He spread his arms, and not breaking eye contact until the last second, I leaned down for a hug, nuzzling my face into the crook of his neck, wanting to feel his skin.  
As I caressed his chest and stomach, gently tracing the wound, I felt his stomach growl under my hand.

He stiffened immediately to cover it up, making me chuckle.  
"You have to eat."  
"Let me eat you."  
"Haha… proper food."  
I got off the bed and took the tray to him, kneeling down as he slowly dragged himself up, to sit and lean his back comfortably, cringing a little at the pain of his ribcage cut.

"Poor baby." I pouted unwillingly and kissed him. The way he moaned and soaked me up told me he was still much turned on, which was confirmed when I sneaked a look at his groin.

I separated.   
"I should put my clothes on."  
"Although, I did have the most lewd image of you straddling me naked while feeding me tidbits of food."  
"Not happening."  
I dressed myself quickly, and returned to him, taking a pinch of mixed salad and pushing it inside his mouth. He chewed obediently, but never lost his mischievous smirk and the erotic gleam of his eyes as he eyed mine.   
"Be a good boy, Loki, will you?"  
"See? Even saying it makes me want to be a bad-"  
I stuffed a spoon of stew inside his mouth, while tsk-tsking him.

"Oh I will punish you for this. I will bend you over my knees and make you count while I spank-"  
He spoke as soon as he gulped down the contents. I shoved another bit of salad inside, holding back a giggle. Also, I needed him to stop saying such things as I was still _very_ much horny.

When I ripped off pieces of meat and tried to feed him that, he bit and licked my finger. I sighed, looking down.   
"If you don’t stop it this moment, I will not allow you to touch me for an indefinite amount of time."  
"But you love it. You would like me to fondle your soaked little-"  
This time, I poked his wound, firmly. He yelped from the pang. My heart shrunk at once with seeing him in pain.  
"I’m so sorry. But you’re not listening to me. Eat this food, rest, let the wounds heal, and I promise you, you can do whatever you want to me. You can tie me up, make me hold that ridiculous vibrating thing again, spank me. You can even deny me my orgasm for your own pleasure. Just not now."  
He held his ribs, brows still furrowed. I was afraid I poked too hard.  
"Loki? Are you okay? I’m so sorry, my love. Don’t be mad at me."

"I’m taking that promise seriously. If you really love me like you say you do."  
I blushed instantly. This is the first time he acknowledged it. I realised I had unconsciously called him _my love_ since he returned.  
My lips quivered.  
"I do…" He bore his verdant gaze into me. I gulped nervously. "…promise you that."

I quickly shoved another piece of meat inside his mouth. He smiled as he chewed. I took a deep, shuddering breath, as I continued feeding him slowly. He ate everything, hungry from his exhaustion.

"Thor told me what happened. Why did you sleep outside, like that, you fool?"  
"It was too hot. I needed air. Nobody knew about their night-attack. When did you talk to Thor?"  
"While you were sleeping. I went to his room."

"He’s not to be trusted all riled up from a battle."  
"Oh and you are?"  
He darted me a look of warning.

"I saw him hammer down a pole in the throne room once. He could’ve done the same to you."  
I laughed darkly.  
"I don’t think Frigga would approve of that. Besides, it would not be the first time a bulky soldier tried his luck against me."  
I clenched my lips to prevent from talking, suddenly remembering Lini. He squinted at me.

"The guards… after I swam through Ifing."  
"Hmm… they are not as bulky. However, Lini is."  
"Who is Lini?"   
I blinked, mimicking confusion.

"A guard of the palace… high-positioned guard of the palace. Somebody cut down his manhood recently. The guilty _boy_ was never found. Supposedly, it was a thin, armored soldier, whose armor clanked on him, giving the impression of him being a boy still, one of the younglings. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about it, now would you, Grima?”

He pierced through me with his eyes. I felt my heart beating slightly faster, but I retained my confused expression, being careful to react with surprise to parts of his sentences. I was always very good at controlling myself.

"No, why would I? Guards hate me. I tend to stay away from them."  
"But if I recall correctly, you made a pact with one of them, quite cleverly. What is to say you-"  
"Yes, I did, but that doesn’t mean I thrust a sword into Lini’s crotch!"

He smiled coyly.  
"I never said you did it. I was trying to ask if you made another pact, for some reason. But your reaction is quite interesting."  
My heart began pounding loudly with panic. It was getting harder to keep myself from blushing.   
"I am the god of lies, Grima."  
"So… lying to the god of lies would be like telling the truth, basically."

He laughed, never breaking eye contact.

"I also never said somebody thrust a sword, either."

I broke our connected eyes.  
"Well, you said it was cut down. How else would it be done?"  
He paused.  
"The Midgardians have a saying, ‘never steal from a thief’. I can hear your heart beat, I can smell the lie on you. You darted your eyes to the left. Your mind is conjuring new details."  
I scoffed.   
"You want me to lie. My heart is beating because I am in disbelief. I dart my eyes to the left constantly, it means nothing. Lies cannot be smelled."  
"Au contraire, my pet. The acrid, elongated scent of a lie fills one’s nostrils in an playful, tingling manner, if they pay actual attention."  
"Fuck you, Loki." I looked at my hands. He chuckled.

"Oh you are a marvelous liar. I like that about you. But you gave yourself away. Be wary of that. Now, will you tell me why did you do it?"  
I gulped and relaxed, looking at him again.  
"Fine. It was me. I… that ape threatened to rape one of Thor’s maids, Laeva. The girl was a mess. I am… quite sensitive to the subject."  
"Well, isn’t it a little harsh of a punishment? You destroyed a man’s life."

“ _Well_ , I was kind of mad at the moment. It was after we had a fight.”  
"What fight? We had several."  
I grinned.  
"The uh… after the night of.. you torturing me."  
He moaned.  
"…that fight." He smiled. "I should be glad you didn’t take it out on me, then."

"Yes, you should be glad. Although, I would never hurt you." I leaned forward and kissed him teasingly, to distract his mind. He broke the kiss.  
"…You just did, minutes ago. My wound."   
I pouted.   
"I had to do it. I could never wield a sword at your crotch. It’s too much fun." I kissed him again, lightly tracing my finger along his naked manhood. He moaned and caught my hand.   
"I thought we weren’t doing that now. Don’t stray from the subject. What makes you act like a vigilante of the palace? What is that girl to you?"

I huffed.   
"A friend. I am particularly sensitive to the subject of rape, given my life and all. He can still fight without that miserable pendant."

"And Katrin can still live with her scars, huh?"

"Are you seriously starting this conversation now? How many people have you fucked up in your life?"  
I separated from him.

"We are not discussing myself now. I am simply trying to understand your reasoning, _Grima._ ”

I rolled my eyes, and folded my arms over my chest.

"I am not talking about that now, _Loki_.”

"Why not? Why did you do it?"  
"I was jealous! I was pissed off! You pissed me off !”

He grinned.  
"So you admit you were jealous.. at the idea of me kissing another woman."

"Do whatever you want to, like you always do. You seriously need me to say it? Are you so self-indulgent you need me to pronounce it?"

He shrugged, smirking.

"I most definitely am."  
I lifted my eyebrow.

"On the other hand, you want only me."  
"Oh, I do?"

"Yes. No other women will feel as good as I do. I’ve ruined you for the lot of them."  
"That is impossible."  
"Tell me you don’t want me. Or tell me you want somebody else. If I mean that little to you, I will walk out of this room now, and you can have all the fun in the world. Without having to deal with my mind."

He was silent. I actually felt a moment of panic in my throat, even though I was just playing.

I flinched, as if to move away from him, when he grabbed my hand and roughly yanked me towards him,burying his head into the crook of my neck, and wrapping his arms around my waist. I smiled and held him, kissing the top of his head. The knot in my stomach clenched, the pain with wanting him increasing. I couldn’t differ the dark, selfish desire to own him from the building up of love inside me. I held him so strongly, as if I’m going to squeeze his body into mine. My breathing got heavier, and he looked up into my eyes, his greens reflecting a similar emotion. I felt the heavy, slimy, dark lust creeping up me and I kissed him. My mouth was wet, watering with need, and I moaned as I felt his tongue.

He pulled me across him, and I sat down on his crotch, involuntarily grinding down, as the kiss got passionate, dizzying. I kept breathing in loudly, but my mind warned me in time I should stop, and I broke the kiss.

"Oh, come on…" He whined. "Now you need me to say it, don’t you? And you’re calling me self-indulgent? Fuck it, Grima. You know I want you. My being is quivering with the need to have you, to love you. What do you want me to say?"  
I held his face and smiled wildly.

"I actually just broke the kiss before I couldn’t stop myself anymore, as you still need to rest. But, I’ll take the answer, thank you very much."

He squinted at me.   
"So there is a point in which you can’t stop yourself anymore? Are you close?"

He slid his hands fast under my dress and cupped my buttocks to grind against me, while he applied his lips to my neck, sucking lightly. I moaned, feeling hot.

"No, no, Loki, not now. Ahh!" I yelped when he bit me. It was getting harder to try to stop him, it felt so good. I needed him to rip my clothing off and claim me again. I needed to feel his orgasm in me. I rubbed my eyes and pushed him away. His fingers wriggled underneath my butt to purchase under the side of my panties, to reach their goal. I felt a sweet wave of lust as he touched my wetness. It took all of my willpower to push myself away.

"Please, don’t be so childish, Loki."

"But you’re so wet.. for me, ahh, for me.." He whined, trying to pull me closer again.  
"That’s it. I’m going out." I got off the bed.

"Where are you going?"  
"I need to see Heimdall. And you need to sleep. Rest, love."

"Heimdall? Since when do you know him?"  
"Oh, I’ve been going there daily to listen to him. It’s a like a meditation. And I need to clear my mind."

"Yes… he tends to do that. But be here until I fall asleep."  
I smirked.

"M-hm. You won’t keep your hands to yourself if I stay."  
"I will, I promise." He made a serious expression.

"Liar, liar." I crooned. He smiled.

"Well, kiss me at least."

And so I did. I leaned forward to him to kiss him, when he pulled me by waist and laid me down, biting my neck. He was too strong for me to push him off, even though I began thrashing. He sucked hard at the skin, before letting me go. I jumped off, laughing, holding my neck, feeling a swelling of the love bite he left.

"This will leave a gigantic mark!" I ran into the bathroom to observe the darkening redness and adjust my braid to cover it as much as possible.   
"I am going now."  
He nodded playfully, adjusting his hands behind his head in a comfortable position.

I winked and opened the doors, throwing one last glance.  
"Rest, Loki." I said, closing them behind me.


	22. Angelic Restraint and Lecherous Liberty

Taking my established routine through the bustling streets of Asgard, which cut through extremely narrow passages between tall buildings, from whose windows people eyed me with interest, across wider town squares, where children screamed and played, I was returning from Heimdall’s observatory. This was probably the longest routine possible, but I was fascinated with tightness of this realm’s core. People were living _on top_ of each other, next to each other, they interacted in such proximity I’ve never witnessed before. In Jotunheimr, houses are as detached from one other as possible, divided by long, barren plains, stark tundras.

This was almost _perverted,_ almost _dirty_ and _clustered._ And it fascinated me endlessly.

Anyway, probably more than five hours passed since I’ve left Loki’s chambers, but I was quite sure he was tightly asleep, as he should be. He needed his rest.

However, as I’ve made my way out of the cluster of the streets onto the plain which connected to the palace, I noticed a rider on a horse approaching me rapidly. Sun was blistering, and it was hard to make out who it is. I did not recognize the armor from a distance, but as he approached, I realised it was Loki.

When he reached me, he jumped off and had a curious expression on his face.  
"What are you doing riding? You should be resting, fool!" I hit his shoulder. "Is this… what is this armor?"  
"It is new. I wanted some changes."

I couldn’t stop looking at it. It was so much better than the last one, but I didn’t want to say it to him: the ridges between leather and metal were beautifully carved, it hugged his body in a completely different manner. He was absent of cape (which was why I didn’t recognize him in the first place), with a leather coat, and golden snakes ornaments… my, my. It seemed much harder to _take off_.   
"You don’t like it?"  
"It’s okay." I smirked. He squinted at me.

"You’ve been gone for hours! Were were you?"

"Heimdall. I told you."

"But… why are you on foot? What were you doing in the town?"

"I was walking. What’s with all the questions?"

"You went on foot? Through the town? It takes forever to get there!"

"I enjoy the walks, Loki."

"Why didn’t you take the horse?"

I gulped, and looked at the animal next to him. A beautiful, black, huge animal.   
"It.. wasn’t necessary."

"Don’t you like riding?"

I shrugged, staring at the horse.  
"I’ve never ridden one before."

He widened his eyes in disbelief, his lips curling into a mocking grin.

"Never?"

"I grew up in frozen lands, Loki! There are no horses there!" I yelled at him.

He chuckled.

"Well, it’s now or never. Come." He took my hand, and I froze in place, making him look at me.  
"What is it?"

I stood still, looking at the _size_ of the horse.

"But it’s so big, Loki."

"You are afraid. Why are you afraid? Oh, come on, I’m here." He dragged me to the horse. I really didn’t want to do it, but he wasn’t giving up pushing me towards it. I touched the animal’s warm skin, and as beautiful and calm its eyes looked, I was still afraid.   
"Up you go." Loki forced me up, and I sat sideways on the horse clenching my fists, afraid.

"Why am I sitting like this? It seems weird."

"It’s how ladies in dresses sit on horses." He mocked me.

I scoffed and pulled my dress up so I can throw my leg over the horse and sit regularly.   
"Hm." Loki mumbled. "As you wish."

This position seemed a bit better, but I was so _high_ off the ground, and felt extremely unstable. What if the horse hates me and decided to throw me to the ground? As I was focusing on the strong muscles below me, Loki flung himself up behind me, and the animal shifted lightly, to accommodate us, but its movements scared me further, and I stiffened completely. Loki put his arms around me.  
"By gods, Grima, why are you so rigid? Relax."  
"I can’t. I’m scared."

He chuckled behind me.  
"Don’t mock me Loki!" I punched his thigh.

He pushed his arms under mine and hugged my waist, leaning his chin on my shoulder, after he kissed my neck briefly.

"Just relax. He can feel you’re tense, so he’s tense."  
"He’s tense!? Oh, he hates me, I knew it!"

Loki laughed.

"He doesn’t hate you. He doesn’t hate anybody. Pet him. Come on."

I smoothed my shivering hand over the horse’s mane, and after awhile, he huffed relaxingly. I exhaled slowly, relaxing a bit myself. I thought I had finally reached the point where I’ll be comfortable with the horse walking slowly, but Loki did a jolting movement, where he grabbed the reigns and yelled, and the animal propped up, neighing loudly and began running.  
I screamed and grabbed Loki’s arms, completely taken by surprise.

"What are you doing?! Make him stop!" My heart began pumping fast. He laughed behind me.

I yelled for some more time, to no avail. After awhile, I managed to calm down, for the horse continued in a steady pace, which I got used to, barely.

The plains of Asgard were wide, and it was fine while the ground was smooth, grassy, but we began approaching the trees, and I dug my nails into Loki’s vambraced arms when the horse jumped to run between the trees, smoothly avoiding the roots, the stems and bushy plants.

The shimmering lake came into sight, and the animal began slowing down his horrendous pace, along with my terrified heart, which was clogged up in my throat, beating loudly.

Soon, the horse came to a walking gallop. My knuckles were white from clutching Loki’s arms. We reached the lake shore.

"I want off!" I hit him.

Loki jumped off and helped me down. I bent forward, placing my hands on my knees, to catch my breath. After I regained some semblance of a calm state, I shot up and slapped Loki.

He caught his cheek and grinned at me. My eyes teared a bit, from the remaining fear.  
"Why did you make him go so fast? I was scared to death!"

"It seemed really fun. I had actually never seen you so frightened."

I clenched my jaw.   
"You didn’t enjoy it?"  
"No! My heart is in my throat, you bastard!"

"Oh, that’s were it should be. Don’t worry. You’ll learn to enjoy it: your heart pounding with excitement, the wind howling past you, the connection to the animal."  
I understood what he was saying, but I was so scared I couldn’t register any of it.

"You were in no real danger."

"Unlike you, right now." I scowled at him. He chuckled, and took couple of steps closer to me, leaning forward to kiss me. I lifted my hand to slap him again, but he caught it, twisting it behind my back where he grabbed me by my waist and held me against him, stealing the kiss I would deny him. I turned my head to the side, but he kept planting small kisses on my cheek and neck. I couldn’t move because that would mean hurting my twisted arm. He used his other hand to hold my chin steady so he can reach my lips. I kept them closed, but he continued kissing me. This was quickly turning into a game, and I had to pay attention to my ridiculous position, which made me smile a little, and slowly give into his kiss. He let go of me, but all too soon: I grabbed his hair and yanked his head back. He yelped with pain, and I used the moment of weakness to twist my leg around him and kick him in the back of his knee with my heel, causing him to fall down, kneeling.

I grinned at his surprised expression, still holding his hair down, and kissed him. He held my thighs against him.

"Sneaky." He mumbled through the kiss. I pulled away and and sat down on the shore next to him, watching the scintillating water. He shifted and laid down in the grass, his hands behind his head, sighing.

I smiled and laid on him, placing my elbows on his shoulders and my head on my palms, looking at his face.

"Am I to await my punishment for this incident?" He grinned at me.

"Maybe. I am sneaky, you see." I replied, teasing.

"What did you talk about with Heimdall?" He asked, switching the subject.

"It’s none of your concern."

"Did you talk about me?"  
"Most certainly."  
"Oh, really? What did he say?"

I smiled, silent.   
"How’s your wound?"

"Almost completely healed with your ice magic. Did he tell you any stories about me?"

"You’re welcome."

"Come on, tell me."

"No."

"Was he the one tell you about Midgardian drugs and alcohol? And all that rant about volcanoes and deserts?"

I frowned at him, wondering where did this come from. Then it hit me: _my notes_.

"Who allowed you to read that?"

"Your papers are scattered all around the room. I couldn’t help but notice them. That’s what you’ve been doing while I was waging a war: calmly reading various books. And there I was… bathing in mud and sweat every single day, risking my life." He looked stern, serious.  
I widened my eyes.

"What was I supposed to do? I was worried sick about you!" I held his face now. "I had to bury my head in my books, nobody was telling me anything! I haven’t felt my heart beat in a month, that’s what I’ve been doing, avoiding thinking because the minute I started, I thought about you dying somewhere! Don’t say that to me ever again!" I rambled, my cheeks blushing with his accusation, and I peppered his face with kisses, apologising fervently.  
"Oh Loki, please don’t think that, I went to Heimdall every single day, to ask him where are you… he’s the only one who answered me truthfully. " I kissed his lips, and I felt them curl into a smile. His eyes glinted. I separated, realising he fooled me into saying that.   
"Trickster." I mumbled, closing my eyes and sighing loudly with frustration.

He unfolded his hands and rolled us over fast, locking mine over my head, grinning.

"You’ve been upsetting me all day, it’s getting on my nerves, Loki."   
He kissed me, requiring me to respond, to kiss back, to allow him to seize me. And so I did. It lasted awhile, prolonging into passion which veiled my frustration, turning into a heated wave of desire, which never really subsided. I let out a quiet moan.

He separated, to lick my jaw, and nibble on my ear lobe, strengthening the desire.   
"Make love to me." He said, his voice low and seductive.   
"Yes." I whispered, and he got off, pulling me up and towards the horse.

"Oh." I realised we had to ride back to the palace, and I was already dizzy.

He turned around to me, smiling, although his eyes were already darkened with awaiting lust.

"The faster we arrive, the faster you get to fulfill what you promised me this morning."

I tightened my lips, remembering, blushing a little. I sighed and took his hand, placing my foot into the stirrup, and climbing up. He followed, swiftly, adjusting himself behind me, so tightly, I could feel his hardness on my buttock, while he placed his hands on my thighs as I hitched my dress up again so I can sit properly. He squeezed the skin, sighing.

This time, I was prepared for the whooshing of the wind past my face as the horse galloped across the plains, returning us to the palace. I was still scared beyond reason, but the speed started feeling wonderfully, the veiny strength of the animal below me was my strength. I smiled at last, ignoring the thundering heart, closing my eyes at the surge of adrenaline.

_I might be able to learn to enjoy this,_ I thought to myself, as we got off, and Loki gave the reigns to a boy working in the stables. I smiled to him and held out a hand, which he accepted as we walked into the palace.

"Catch me." I said suddenly, feeling playful, as I began running, managing to get a good length between us before he realised what I whispered to him.   
I took the hallways which I knew by heart, with a good speed, before I turned around the corner and almost ran into Amma and Laeva, who were cleaning lamps. I halted at once.  
"Where are you running to? Don’t you have a job to do?" Amma uttered with acid in her voice. I didn’t have enough breath to reply, and as I tried to inhale, I heard running steps behind me and turned around in time to see Loki running into me and grabbing me in mid-step. We slammed into a wall, because the corner surprised him as well.

I yelped before starting laughing. Amma and Laeva immediately stood upright in front of the prince, bowing lightly.

"Caught you." He said, kissing me, with us both still breathing fast. I separated, blushing because of the two of them. I heard Amma gasp with the surprise. Laeva was silent as a tomb, looking at the floor.

"Well, I stopped by myself, you didn’t catch me, to be honest."  
"Why don’t we ask the girls? You two, Thor’s maids-"  
"They have names, Loki. And shhh."  
He cleared his throat. Amma looked like she swallowed a ball, with her mouth open, staring at my relaxed behaviour around him, and moreover, at my not calling him by his title. That made me smile a little. He still held me around my waist, pinned to him.

"What are their names?"

"Amma. And Laeva. And leave them alone, please."

"Well, Amma and Laeva, be the judges: did I catch her?"

They stood silent, completely in disbelief at the awkwardness of the situation.

"And remember, I am your lord, not her."

"Hey! That’s cheating!" I tapped his nose with my finger.

"So?" He asked, blinking innocently at the two. They looked at each other.   
"Lord, uh, the lord caught, uh, caught Grima." Amma squeezed out, looking down. He grinned at me.

"Oh, still cheating. You are a spoiled two year old, by gods, Loki."

"Amma and Laeva, thank you. I’ll remember this." He said to them. Laeva sneaked a look at me, afraid and embarrassed. I tried to smile at her, to calm her down. She just looked away.

"Are you done now? Let them be." I told him, pulling him. He obeyed, and holding me still, we walked to his chambers.

"Oh the gossiping, Loki. I’m a dead woman now."

He chuckled.

"What gossiping?"

"I am already the _sorcerer’s whore_. Amma has the tongue size of this entire palace. Everybody will know about this in an hour. Oh, and _your_ maids. ” I rubbed my forehead.

"What about them?"

"That Lig is such an envious little cunt. I was on the verge of punching her ugly face to the back of her head. Did you know she didn’t inform me you were arriving? I ran into the great hall because I overheard it."

He laughed.

"You really don’t like them, huh?"

"They really don’t like me. Or how tall I am. Or my dress. Or the fact they know I am a _maid_ as well, but sleep in your room and read all day. Or the fact they are envious of the fast-spreading information that we fuck every day and lead what seems to be a devious and sybaritic life. Which is morally unjustifiable to their priggish, prude, narrow little minds.”

I waved my hands around the air, explaining all that, as we entered his chambers. I didn’t even notice he pinned me to the door, waiting for me to stop talking.

"Why are you concerned with that?"

"Well, I don’t know. I just see it."

"Do we really need to discuss that now?"

I returned from my thoughts, noticing he pinned me, and was nervously grazing his nails on my waist, staring me down. I smiled.

"Why not?"

"Because we have a devious and sybaritic life to lead. And we still haven’t fucked today."

I chuckled, but returned to my thoughts.  
"But think about it, Loki. Most of them don’t know who I am. They are not aware, for an example, that I am a duchess, that I had servants of my own. They don’t know I am a Jotun, that your mother saved me from an execution."  
"I saved you from an execution, Grima!"   
He threw me a serious look. I smiled.   
"That is true. Yes you did." I kissed his lips chastely. "But what I’m trying to say is, they don’t know the circumstances of my situation, the circumstances which, perhaps, could be the explanation for my behaviour, for _our_ behaviour, our special relationship.” I folded my arms on my chest, going into full explanation mode. He kept his hands on the doors, on each side of me, caging me effectively, his face inches from mine, but my thoughts were racing, I didn’t fully acknowledge our position.

"So, basically, they think I’m _one of them_ , a poor girl, dragged from Midgard to serve under gods. And this serving business.. I never fully understood it. A neverending circle of envy, of fake humbleness.. and it could be so much easier. But, no, I’m straying from the subject.”  
He huffed in front of me. I pretended I didn’t notice it, so I can finish my thought, I just _had to get it out.  
_ "And, giving how we’re all equal, why do they treat me like that? And even before we had sex, Loki. Since my first day as a maid, they’ve tried to humiliate me. Afterwards, they were kind of afraid of me. I mean, I did threaten Amma with a knife, but still, I never disobeyed anybody _directly._ " He lifted his eyebrow at the _knife_ part.   
"What is it that makes people… cling to the fake sense of morality? A bunch of maids slept with lords, since forever. Thor, and… you. I suppose. A bunch of servant boys were bedded by queens." I felt a sting in my stomach at the sudden thought, but decided to be cool about it and continue.

"So why I am a special type of a slut? A magician’s slut at that, mind you. It’s beyond me!"

He licked my cheek suddenly.  
"Because I’ve never bedded an Asgardian maid before."  
I laughed darkly.  
"Oh, Loki, please. I am not a child."

He moved from me.  
"I had never slept with a maid in my entire life. Well, until now, that is." He grinned.  
"I am a pretend maid. Wait, really?"

"My tastes always lay elsewhere. I had the universe to explore, why would I settle for these women?"  
He said haughtily, full of himself. I smiled, and remember Laeva said she never heard of Loki being with anybody in the palace.  
"You seem very relaxed on the subject, Grima. What servant boys did you bed?"

I laughed at his tone.

"Why do you want to know that? Who did you have before me?"  
"Seas of nameless wenches."

I laughed again, playing it cool.  
"Well, I am definitely not a whore of your size, Loki."  
He caged me again with his hands.

"Come on, tell me. I’m curious."

I rolled my eyes. He leaned his forehead against mine. I sighed.  
"A servant boy named Ormi, and a friend’s brother, Myr."  
"Did they make you come?"

I chuckled. Oh, the bawdiness.  
"Myr didn’t. Ormi did. The poor thing tried so hard. He was a good boy. I will not discuss this, Loki. It’s ridiculous." I said, staring at his eyes, an inch from mine. He kissed me suddenly, gently, barely touching my lips. I took his face in my hands.  
"I’ve stopped trying to understand code of honors and bizarre moral laws centuries ago. It’s what came with my inner deity. Each time I’m renewed, it’s confirmed, how utterly different I will always be. And how utterly devious my followers will always be. Not because they are urged to, but as a response to the stupidity around them. Look at you, a prime example. You think like me, you are my subject, you are a mélange of wisdom, and beauty, and lavish mischief, but still, you try to reason with people who are essentially completely different from you. You are frayed by the inability to be understood, you are annoyed, to the point where you become violent.”  
He caressed my cheek, and the words were flowing from his tongue, words of understanding. He was stripping the layers of my personality, one by one, and my eyes were stinging with light tears. An inch from my face stood the only being in the universe who completely knew me, through and through. Every tier of my skin, every asperity of my soul.  
"That lies in every single cell in the multiverse. The constant struggle between lecherous liberty and angelic restraint. Beings often overlap them in a horrible fashion, thinking how they should be a single quality. It’s what drives them mad. The desire for freedom is a perverted concept. One simply _is_ free. Or one simply is subjugated. Often, craving freedom, mortals crave subjugation. And not in violence, not in struggle. It’s a complete surrender. Sex is an endearing projection of that.”  
"My subjugation to you?"  
He laughed mirthlessly.  
"My dear Grima, far from it. But I am talking about other forms, other fashions. You don’t crave freedom, you crave escape. Freedom you possess already. I could smell it on you. I can taste it on you."   
He darted his long tongue to lick my lips. I hissed a little, noticing how his words made me sizzle already. I was in love with his mind, with his _deity_. My body has unconsciously adjusted to his, orbiting with his tiny movements, mimicking the whole time he was talking.

"That’s what makes the two of us function. The similarity, the projection of one another. It’s when friction of the bodies loses self-interest. When the skin you’re using to please yourself becomes so much your own skin, that you unconsciously start pleasing your lover. That’s literally _making_ love, creating it out of water, earth, air and fire of our bodies.”  
All this talk of his, the pronunciation of such words in such tone, the closeness of his breath, started to make me dizzy, weak. My knees were unstable with the realisation we’re in each other’s thoughts, and the air was thick with the increasing desire. I bit my lip, trembling, almost not being able to bear how close to me he was, for he still hasn’t removed his forehead from mine, talking softly, quietly, to me, me alone. I was boiling with slow, quiet, sensual lust. He lowered his eyes and observed my mouth, his lips stretching into a smirk.

"Must be like a lake of fire down there."  
I licked my lips.   
"Why don’t check for yourself?" I hummed.   
He slowly slid his hands to my hips and pressed my body against his, squeezing his thigh between my thighs, and started circling both our hips in almost a dancing motion. I bit my lip again, furrowing my brows as I followed the motion, feeling his armored thigh press into my mound, feeling his unmistakable hardness against my skin.   
I gasped as I slid his coat off his shoulders, fumbling quietly with his armor, throwing the breast plate to the side, opening the layers of leather, diving my fingertips underneath his tunic to graze my nails against his skin as I took it off. He stared into my eyes all the while, still rolling his hips, still gnawing his thigh against my increasing wetness. The next breath I took was a shuddering inhale, informing me I needed to feel him in me _now_. I darted my nervous fingers to his trousers, unbuttoning them fast, while he grinned. The grin dropped to a moan as I took him in my hands, rolling my hand around. He stopped his movements, lifted my dress up to my waist, and kissed me. His tongue was raspy, thick, we kissed fervently, with desperation, our limbs becoming less gracefully sensual, as I entwined my fingers in his hair, and he hooked his under the sides of my panties.   
I moaned into the kiss, impatient.   
"Make love to me, Grima." His voice vibrated through me, and before I managed to gasp a yes, he tore off the thin fabric of my panties and lifted my leg up to drag his hardness across my dripping folds.   
"I need you inside me, Loki." I moaned again, gritting my teeth. He pushed himself in me slowly, tentatively, and I whimpered, feeling oh-so-full. He suddenly hoisted both my legs up, holding me under my thighs, and jammed himself inside, so hard that my back banged against the door loudly. I shrieked a ‘yes’, my heart beating like crazy. We stood still, and I looked at him. His eyes were clouded with lust.  
"I haven’t heard that whimper in a month." He uttered darkly. "More."  
And he thrust again, hard, dragging the sound out of me, grunting, beginning to move rhythmically, his thick erection rippling through me so deliciously I was getting impossibly wetter, coating him, allowing more friction, slicker, easier movements.   
"Deeper." I whispered, my mind hazy, and he changed an angle, obeying my request. I felt the the head of his manhood slide against the most sensitive spots on the frontal walls of my insides, and began moaning as if it were the only sound I was able to produce, urging him on. He followed my moans, the beads of sweat forming on his forehead. I grabbed his shoulders, strained from holding me up as he fucked me.

"Oh god, Loki, yesss, right there" I groaned, and I felt him lose his rhythm and start thrusting frantically. The fire in the pit of my stomach burnt brightly, inviting his release, I wanted to feel him come, my body instinctively knew we were gonna share it. I kept moaning, unable to keep my mouth shut, and feeling the sounds made him obliviously horny - I enjoyed it. The rams increased, getting impossibly deeper, hitting the sole point in my womb I knew was gonna drag it out. I let my mind fall into a pool of lust, uncoiling my orgasm, and I whined, instinctively clenching my walls to make the friction even greater, and he grunted helplessly with the tightness, throwing his head back. And then it hit us. I screamed as I felt a stone of release dropping out of me, the feeling sending convulsions down to my legs, clenching his manhood of his own orgasm.  
His hands weakened, and he dropped me down to my feet as I was still coming. I slid down the ebony surface to the floor, as he held his fists against the door, breathing heavily. His cock was in my eyeline now, and I could see droplets of the seed still oozing out, falling to the floor.   
I closed my eyes until the shudder of the release passed through me.  
I laid on the floor, exasperated, for a couple of minutes. When my heart beat slowed down, I heard Loki’s sharp inhale of breath.  
"I needed that."   
I looked up at him. He was smiling.  
"Now that my mind’s a bit clearer, you can begin."

I frowned.

"Begin what?"

"Fulfilling what you so sweetly promised me this morning, _my pet._ ”  
He purred, smirking viciously.


	23. To Come Or Not To Come

I laughed, clasping a hand over my forehead.

"I knew you weren't going to let that slide."

"Well, I had a month to think of fun things I'd do to you."

I got off the floor, chuckling, and gave him a hug.

"You thought about me the whole month? Really? Awww." I mocked him, caressing his hair.

"I'm hungry. Will you please go to the kitchen and bring some food? Thank you" He said absent-mindedly and turned around to walk to his chest by the window. I raised my eyebrow, before shrugging and exiting the room, wondering what he had in that wicked mind of his. After collecting a large platter full of delicious little morsels of different types of Asgardian food, I returned to the room, only to see him seated on a bed, arranging leather straps and buckles of various thickness and length on the sheets.

"What is all that about?"

He just smiled and beckoned me. I sat next to him, placing the platter down and eyeing the straps carefully.

"These are torture items, Loki. What are you doing?"

He took my face into his hands and kissed me, lovingly.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Are you hungry?" He smirked mysteriously, taking the little finger sandwich and nudging my mouth with it. I opened them and ate the delicious bite.

"Why aren't you answering me?"

He chuckled lightly.

"Relax. I'm just going to tie you up and test your self-restraint."

"Uhh, well, if I'm tied up then I think my self-restraint is pretty fucking good."

He laughed heartily, taking another little tidbit and feeding me, staring at my mouth. I bit his fingers and licked them.

"A promise is a promise." He whispered tauntingly, smiling.

"Okay, then."

He slid his hands to the buckle of my dress and undid it, throwing it to the floor. Then he pulled my dress up, and I complied, lifting my arms with a grin on my face. He tugged my undershirt, grunting lightly at the tightness of it, yanking it up and off me.

"Come here" He said, pulling me onto his lap. I wrapped my hands around his neck, and held back a laugh as he started stuffing his face with food, chewing like a child.

I felt so happy at that moment, truly, genuinely happy to have him in my arms. He suddenly looked at me, and I smiled wildly.

"What is it?" He asked, swallowing a large bite, licking his fingers.

"You eat like a hungry child. It's so cute." I said, caressing his face. He frowned.

"Cut the sweetness. I'm about to do unimaginable things to you, right after I finish this."

I laughed, peppering kisses all over his face, and he tried to keep a serious face, but I could see the smile in his eyes and gradually, the green pools received a hazel, thoughtful shade.

"I did miss it." He said, almost to himself, as he turned his eyes away, eating another piece.

"Missed what?"

"The sound of your laughter." He whispered, not looking at me. I closed my eyes, feeling my heart fluttering thousands of its little wings throughout me. My eyes got watery as I buried my face into the crook of his neck, to avoid having him see the tears.

He caressed my scalp with his fingers. All was silent, and joyful, and I felt myself dragged into a still harmony, remembering the feeling of _not wanting to let go_ the first time I held him like this, that fateful night he made me forget my jealousy. Suddenly, I felt his chin moving up and down. He was chewing.

Huffing, I pulled away.

"Oh fuck it Loki, you killed the moment!"

He chortled with full mouth. I sighed, amusingly annoyed.

"I told you I'm hungry. Why can't I eat?"

"Couldn't you wait for another five seconds?" I pouted.

"But I thought you wouldn't mind. I _didn't want to let you go_." He blinked in confusion, reminding me of a child again, unaware he repeated my exact thought. I felt my eyes water again, and I covered my face with my hands.

"What is it, my love?" He said, tenderly.

"Stop saying such things." I muttered. I heard his chuckle as he pulled me back onto him, kissing my shoulder. I breathed deeply, inhaling his scent, listening to his heart thumping. I wrapped my arms around him, feeling I was going to start crying with the waves of warm energy, which disarmed me completely. I felt him move his arm.

"If you put another piece of food in your mouth right now, I will cut your throat, I swear." I uttered acidly. He laughed, making me smile. I lifted my head and kissed his forehead.

"You're not going to talk me out of this game with this girlish display, you know." He said, eating another two finger sandwiches.

"Ah. Like I could ever talk you out of anything."

"Exactly."

Suddenly he slapped my buttocks.

"Ready?"  
I lifted my eyebrow. "I guess so. What...?" He pulled me off him and took couple of straps.

"Will you be a good girl and bring that vibrator to me?"

I sighed and got off the bed, opening the chest and pulling the egg-like object out.

"Tut tut. The _big_ one, darling."

I looked at him, pursing my lips, before reaching deeper in to retrieve a wide and long phallic object out. It was rubbery and carved with prodding veins, like my lover's gift. I brought it to him, throwing it on the bed and crossing my arms over my chest.

"I will punish you if you're uncooperative, you know." He rose from the bed, his soft features twisting into darker, smirking ones. I bowed down grandiosely. "Yes, _master._ "

He suddenly pulled me by my wrist and threw me to the bed. I gasped as he knelt over me, sliding his hands from my throat to my breasts which he slapped. I yelped, biting my lip as I looked up to his vicious expression. He slapped them again and watched the bobbing motion with a satisfied grit of his jaw.

My clit twitched and began to get warm again. I licked my lips as he grazed his thumbs over my nipples and continued pulling his hands down my body, rousing answer from my nerves – my body was so sensitive to his touch, even more so when he shifted into this dominating frame of mind, which made my blood boil with fear and my needy sex ache with anticipation of being teased. Oh gods, I almost forgot how much I loved being teased by him, never knowing what is he going to do next.

He squinted at me as he ghosted his fingers over my slit.

"You love this, don't you, my pet, being pushed and bent and twisted by my hands?"

I nodded, gasping as he started circling my clit.

"That's my wet little girl..." He purred as he bent down to kiss me, so much more roughly than before, biting my lips and asserting his tongue onto mine. I moaned, feeling his finger enter me.

He separated, pulling me on knees, then, going around me, he pulled my hands behind and started tying them with a leather strap. Then he pulled my heels together painfully and tied up my ankles, subsequently connecting all of the ties together, completely preventing me from moving.

He tugged my hair behind, bending my head enough to kiss me upside down. I yelped with straining pain, almost biting his tongue. Shifting to stand in front of me, he took the vibrator in his hands.

"You look delicious, my pet." He whispered, staring at my position. I heard the buzzing sound of the Midgardian toy being turned on and he started carressing my slit with it, stopping at my clit every few strokes. I gasped, squirming to the sweet, wettening sensation, wondering why haven't I played with it when I was alone?

He started pushing it inside me, gently at first, and then burying it to the hilt. My mouth opened and eyes widened at the shivering girth of it. "Oh god!" I gasped.

He chuckled and stepped off the bed.

"Now, my sweet pet, I only require one thing of you. You must not, by any circumstances, come. Do you understand me?"

"Of fff... okay.." I breathed rapidly, feeling my wetness pour out of me.

"Do you understand me?"

"Yes, master..."

He proceeded to strip his trousers, kicking them away with his foot, then walking to the chair and pulling it to the foot of the bed, where he sat down, legs splayed wide, and started stroking his length, with a smirk on his face.

I licked my lips, feeling so brutally turned on I started squirming against my tight bonds, my muscles stretching with pain. The vibrating, cruel sensation will definitely make it so much more difficult to control myself. I started wondering what would his punishment be. Surely, it can't be that difficult. What, I can handle some spanking.. I'm tough. I could handle rough sex, choking, pinching, spanking... _oh fuck,_ the thought made me even hotter.

As I opened my eyes, I whined from the image of his hard, thick cock standing unattended.

"Why don't you just let me fuck you, Loki?"

"... _master_. And this is very fun, so, no, pet. No talking back at me." He leaned forward, lowering his head, and sucked hard on my clit. I yelled.

"How am not supposed to come?! Oh god, that feels so good!"

"Control yourself, pet." He sat back in his chair, licking his devilish lips.

"What is my punishment?" I breathed desperately, feeling my wrists sweaty under the leather.

"Oh I'm not telling you. But I can promise you you're not going to like it."

"How long do I have to keep this?" My toes were curling and my fists clenching from trying to hold myself at ease.

"Just for a little while." He chuckled.  
I breathed in deeply and tried to redirect my thoughts. ...Jotunheimr. I thought about glaciers, frozen walls, the sharp sting of the air.. I thought about technicolour Rainbow Bridge... The shimmer of Asgardian lakes, chirping of the birds, array of flowers. I thought about worms squirming in the soil under the flowers, about dirty torn shoes of the beggars on the streets... And I thought on, about highest mountain tops, piercing the blue skies, about clouds stretching their plump white bodies above us, strained like I am right now, like the empty air above them, vacuumed arousal pumping through the universe with the speed of light, twisting and turning all the planets on its way, disrupting the flow of calm, making stars shiver, shake, _vibrate_ , making them moan with fiery neon colours, making them gasp atmospheres out, making them whimper gas and dust endlessly far away as they are bursting, as they are screaming into the vastness with the fullest moment of their lives – their death, the orgasmic lustful release of a supernova...

Alas, I found out - my eyesight shaking behind my eyelids - it was impossible to shy away from an orgasm. I slumped down, as much as it was possible, considering I was tense from the ties, and tried to relax my muscles and still myself, let the shivering world of sex to try to pass through me – perhaps it'll subside until later.

Suddenly, I felt something nudge my mouth.

"...Wake up, pet.." Loki's voice called from far away. "No numbing magic allowed, I'm afraid."

I groaned, opening my lips, and felt something warm and fleshy push its way in, just a bit, then out, stroking my lips. I opened my eyes, to view Loki standing on the bed in front of me, holding his manhood and teasing me with it.

The view brought back the feeling of cruel vibrating, I woke up from my little slumber and observed his dark, lustful gaze as my lips caressed the salty tasting tip. I darted a tongue out and licked him, feeling another torturous sparkle dance in my core.

This position I was in, tied, splayed open, sweaty, with my wetness dripping out of me as the damned device vibrated me to the edge of the orgasm must have turned him on beyond measure, because his cock was purple and swollen. I kissed it and saw him smile, before enveloping my lips around it and sucking fervently.

He tasted divinely to my orgasmic mind, I moaned and slurped the veiny skin, downright worshipping the erection, gasping heavily at the sexual, filthy taste of it. Suddenly, he pulled out. My head bobbed to the front, into the empty air.

His breathing was irregular, but he still sneered at me.

"You want to suck me, don't you, my little whimpering wet mess?"

"Yes I do, Loki..."

"Yes I do.. what?"

"Yes I do, master..."

"Beg."

I was closing my eyes and enjoying how the thick head of the vibrator seemed to skid over a particularly rippled part of me.

"What?"

"Beg for it."

I opened my eyes, looking at the delicious hardness in front of me.

"Please, master Loki?"

"Please..what?"

He tapped my cheek with the tip. I whined.

"Please let me suck you, master.."

He took the cock in his hand and started kneading my lips. I opened them to allow him in, but he pulled back, chortling.

"Please... allow me to lick your manhood, master." I managed, the corners of my lips tickling uncomfortably, as did my nipples, and my labia. I shivered.

He tapped it at my lips again, pushing it in this time. I moaned deeply, my desire taking on a form of blind lust as I lowered my lips and relaxed my throat, acknowledging nothing but the sexual fullness of both my mouth and my quivering cunt.

I felt beads of sweat pour down my face as I realised I would soon come, for the pleasure and the pain were too great. Loki took my hair and started moving at a steady pace, fucking my mouth slowly, tentatively.

"Do you like to take me between your lips, darling? Are you enjoying me ravaging your mouth? Are you a whimpering little wet whore, always needing me?"

I nodded, feeling his low, dominating register caress my ears and the filthy words travel down my body, setting my nerves on fire. He pulled out, allowing me to breath, kneeling down to kiss me, grunting with my tongue between his teeth.

"Grima, Grima, you have no idea how lustful you look, how utterly wanton.."

My thighs were twitching with the approaching orgasm and the pain from straining, as I felt his loving lips move across mine. Oh the warmth of his body wasn't helping. All I wanted to do was to press my aching sex against those wicked lips of his and come all across his face, while pulling his raven hair.

"Master..." I spoke. "When can I have my release? Please... I can't take it anymore. "

He slid a hand down to my mound, laughing as he did so.

"Oh you've messed up the entire bed with your wet deliciousness.." He pulled fingers to his lips and licked them languidly.

"Mmm.." He frowned in lust, his eyes darkening as he bent to lick my neck and continued lapping at my sweat down my breasts, stomach and finally reaching my swollen, tortured, hard clit. I whined with abandon, desperate for more.

He got up and kissed me, reaching behind to untie me. My wrists were painful, my ankles prickling from the cut circulation as I slowly started to slump down, but he embraced my waist. I've straightened my legs, sighing with relaxation, when he yanked out the vibrator. Oh that felt divine, finally stopping the horrible, hellish buzzing torture inside me. He placed my thighs on his and pushed his cock inside me, finally, with the crude, wet splash which trickled out of me.

I whimpered, and he moaned with sensation, sound carelessly pushing me to the very precipice of my thundering orgasm.

"You're so hot, pet... Oh I've missed being inside you.. so wet for me, so needy and pulsating.." He groaned, and then I felt it. The snake living in my womb awakened, uncoiling carefully before the bite.

"I'll fuck you, and you'll be allowed to-"

He didn't manage to finish his sentence, I came. The snake sunk its teeth it, spilling the flashing, lasciviously orgasmic poison inside me, making me quiver and scream with deeply rooted, strong pleasure as I started shivering when the white light of the release started washing over my tortured limbs.

I screamed his name, my cunt started clenching him so hard he began moving with full speed, moaning with desire, before thrusting roughly a few times and then spilling his soothingly cold seed inside me.

We fell down, breathing heavily, and when I calmed down, I caressed his back, kissing his shoulder.

We stood like that for some time, but then he rose, glaring at me.

"You disobeyed me."

"What do you mean?"

"You came before I allowed you to."

"But... but you came too!"

"Well, it was hard to resist your quivering wetness, my pet. But that doesn't change the fact you failed, and must be punished."  
He got off me, and I felt our come ooze out, mixed with sweat. He pulled me up and made me lie down with my stomach on his knees. I giggled. _So spanking it is. Very well. I could use another sting of arousal for my next ten orgasms I'm about to squeeze out of him._

He slapped me, the sting was unusually painful, probably because of how sensitive my skin was, and I yelped lightly. He brought his hand down again, and again, and again, each time stronger than before, and I was soon yelling ooh's, and oww's with the ache.

He continued, and my tears started flowing out on their own accord. He only stopped after what seemed like a twenty hard smacks, slapping my hands away when I wanted to cover my bruised buttocks, caressing them himself.

He pulled me up and sat me down on him, wiping my tears away.

"That was painful." I croaked, my voice a bit broken. He chuckled.

"Well, that was the point, darling."

I looked at him through the haze of my tears and saw him smile lightly before he kissed me. I reluctantly opened my lips to the gentle sway of his tongue.

"You're beautiful." He whispered, kissing my closed eyes.

"L-loki.." I snivelled. "It's okay. Th-those were y-your terms."

"Oh look at you" He broke into a grin. "My little crying girl..." He kissed my cheeks and took me into his embrace. I kept shivering with the remaining cries, slowly calming down as he continued kissing my face tenderly.

"It's okay, Loki. It'll pass.. I'm sorry I didn't last."

"Wait, you think that was your punishment?"

I separated, looking confused. He chuckled.

"Oh, deary. Your punishment is-"

"But you spanked me! And so roughly... why?"

He smirked.

"To show you I was serious... I know you wanted to fool me. But, my beautiful Grima" He adjusted the strands of my hair "That was not it. Your punishment will be the absence of my sexual touch for the next week."

"How do you mean?"

"We will not make love or play for the next seven sunrises and sunsets and moonrises and moonsets on this golden plain of Asgard."

I blinked a few times.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I am."

"But..." My mind just refused to accept this. That was impossible. There was not a day we did not fuck as animals in this godly chamber of his, apart from the time he was absent.

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"Uhh.. sorry but no, Loki."

He chortled.

"Ehehe... well then, wait and see. Seven days and nights, my pet." He repeated slowly, accentuating the number. "Shall we sleep now?"

"But.. we will sleep in the same bed?" I frowned, thinking maybe he'll throw me out of there as well.

"Of course, my love. I never again want to sleep without you in my arms."

The words did trigger a loving ache inside me, but it was still quite hard to believe his previous words.

"Okay. Let's sleep." I mumbled. He chuckled again, and as I rose, I felt a painful sting of my bruised skin, yelping. He threw away the stained upper sheet and took my hand, guiding me down on the bed. I yelped again as my ass pressed down, immediately turning on my hip, facing him.

"I hit too hard, didn't I?"

I nodded, pouting. He sighed and reached around, placing his hands on my buttocks. He froze them, and his Jotun skin felt wonderfully cool against my burning one.

"Sleep now." He said.

I stood still for a couple of minutes, exhausted but still befuddled.

"Loki?"

"Yes?"

"What if you feel like making l-"

"Seven days and nights, my sweet Grima."

I opened my mouth to speak, but he closed them with his own, kissing me with unusual chasteness.

"Good night, my love."

He said, scooting me closer in his embrace, one of his hands still cooling my painful rear.


	24. The Punishment

Something moist woke me up. A kiss which I was returning as I opened my eyes, seeing Loki's face a half an inch from mine. I smiled and took him by his shoulders, pushing him off and turning us around, so I can sit on him.  
We said nothing, just continued kissing, and my drowsy mind never took time to fully wake up and recall the events of the last night, as I began licking his jaw, biting his ear lobe and adjusting the apex of thighs to his crotch. He grunted.

"Grima?"

"Mm?"

"What are you doing?"

He put his hands on my ass, and as the skin stung lightly with the fading pain, I remembered: _The punishment._  
I decided to ignore it, and started sliding down his body, soaking up the light heaving motion of the beloved taut skin. He suddenly pulled on my hair. I yelped.  
"Grima... I meant what I said."

I whined lightly.  
"But Loki..." I was already getting wet, and seriously in the mood for a wake up quicky. He pulled my head towards him, staring into my eyes.  
"But Loki, I want you."

He smiled.

"I know you do. But you should've thought about this last night, while you were being pleased with that vibrator up your wetness" He said, sliding a hand down to part my labia and tease me. I sighed.  
"Well, you never told me this was to be my punishment."

"I did tell you you are not going to like it. And also, you're punishing me too? See, the consequences are _hard_ on both of us."

"Pfft. You're loving this. You think I'm going to beg, right?"

He grinned, his eyes aglow.

I squinted at him.

"Okay then. You're on. Seven days and nights it is." I leaned and kissed him, before getting up and dressing myself.  
"I'm going to the kitchen. Anything you want?"

"Oh, fruit, please. I'm craving fruit."  
I turned around, opening the door knob.  
"Grima?"

"Yeah?"

"I've craved your body too."  
He smirked at me.

I snorted and slammed the doors behind me, muffling his laughter. As I walked into the kitchen, the chatter suddenly died out. The space smelled of freshly made food, couple of maids were staring at me, a guard and a girl were making out in the corner, almost unnoticed.  
One of Loki's maids approached me.

"Umm.. Grima?"

"Yes?"

"Does lord Loki need anything?"

"No, it's okay. I'm just bringing some food."

"It's just, we, umm, we don't really know what to do..."

"I'll take care of everything. You know what? Enjoy your days off. He'll call you if he needs anything. Make sure to tell Lig I've said it."

She smiled and nodded. I ordered the food and sat down, looking at Amma and Laeva, who were waiting for their portion.

"Hi." I greeted. Laeva looked down, while Amma simpered a _hello._

"So... how are you?"

"Fine." She squeezed out.

"Is Thor okay?"

"Yes, he is resting. I suppose _Loki_ is, too. Have you two finished your game from yesterday?"

She sneered, and couple of other girls chuckled to the insinuation.

"Yes, and quite pleasurably so. The orgasms were incredible."

Amma swallowed hard, blushing from my bluntness. Everybody turned their head around.

"Oh, for the love of god, you were all thinking it. Yes, I'm fucking Loki, he is unbelievably good, I am sleeping in his bed and don't have to call him by his official name. Stop acting like I'm the only one in palace."  
I banged my fists on the table and rose to get a platter for the food. Laeva looked at me.

"You're right, Grima."  
I smiled at her, while Amma threw her a mean look.

After I've collected everything, I stormed out, hurrying back, only to find him seated at his desk, writing something. I placed the platter down.

"What are you doing?"

"A report. Of the war."

I started at the beautiful spiralling lines his elegant fingers were making, along with tiny vines.

"Those are amazing!" I squeezed out. He smiled.

"Yes, they are."

"But, why do you have to do the report?"

"Well, can you imagine Thor's paws scribbling all this down? 'I swung my mighty hammer full stop the enemy fell down as the roaring thunder echoed throughout the territory full stop and they all begged for mercy from Asgard"

He mimicked Thor, and I laughed.

"Yeah, you got a point there."

As I watched him write, tiny sparks of green magic wove into illuminated letters, stretching across the margins into an organic pattern of leaves and flowers. I stared, mesmerised.

"Oh Loki it's beautiful!" I sat down on his thighs, and he wrapped an arm around me, holding the large sheets down.

I sat in silence, reading the lines and observing thin veil of ink drying on the paper, darkening into prussian blue, or lightening into bright crimson. He sighed every now and then, tapping the feather on his lips, thinking. His face received a stern, serious expression, eyes wide with pictures and scenes battling inside his head.  
He was white as snow, his features unmovable. He was a statue, and in this rare moments without glinting with mischief, he seemed as if he is built from marble, older than Asgard itself. I was careful not to disrupt the flow of thoughts.  
Even his eyelashes seemed extinguished flickers of coal, frozen on the milky white eyelids.

Only his eyes glinted the lively, poisonous green sparkles merged with dark golden threads of sunlight. I wondered would even those go dark if he was kept from seeing the sun.  
He continued writing, carefully dipping the quill into the ink, swallowing, and elegantly tracing the invisible patterns of predicted letters on the sturdy paper.

"This will be an incunable. Do you see the illuminations?"

I nodded.

"Each line is comprised of a curve representing the move of the decision brought in that moment. It's more a testimony of events than an actual representation. This is thunder, and this wavy arrow the strike of the spear. These leaves are screams, the stems death."  
I relaxed on him, breathing in silence, and he placed his chin on my shoulder.  
"What is this?" I asked, pointing to the green snake coiling on the inside of the margin.  
"That's magic."

"Oh. Your magic?"

"Yes. And it should be used more. But, as always, mindless thundering strikes us all."

He smiled, almost sadly. I said nothing.  
"Am I bothering you?" I was suddenly afraid I'm interrupting his work.

"No." He replied, not even looking at me, and continuing to write.

_On the seventh day of the rebellion, there came a sorcerer, bringing jars of plague. Filled with seamless dust, desert air twirling inside the contained crystal. The putrid scent of dry, poisonous warmth brought silence upon the people. He said:_

_'Once upon a time, where there was a speck of untouched dirt, the universe floated over it. Thirteen horseman appeared, riding on the iced steed of death, carving watery footprints into the sand. Their breaths are contained in the crystal, protected until the day of destruction. Multiverse is a wavy dune of dried sand. It shall be be covered in thick gossamers of froth, dragging along the edges of time, seizing its movement. Noxius are the waterfall you bring us, vestiges of the death to come. Let us languish._  
"What was the sorcerer's name? What is that tale?"

"He knew I was a Frost Giant. They were born in the desert, with hydrophobic tendencies. His name is Maram. A dry name. They all have dry names."

"Maram..." I repeated, my mind already wandering the dunes of Svartalfheim, dragging through the windy plains, imagining the gigantic worms creeping out the sand and opening their round mouths.  
"He threatened with plaguing us. Thor brought rain, and most of them died."

"From the drizzle? Really?"

"From the _idea_ the water will harm them. Foolish people."

"Hm."

He was biting on his lip.

"Are you sure I'm not bothering you now?"

Only now he looked at me, his expression immediately softening into a smile.

"No, Grima." He tightened his arm around my waist, kissing my shoulder, before turning over to continue writing.

"I'm hungry, can you bring the platter?"

I got up and placed it on my lap as I sat down.

"Feed me. My hands must not get stained."

He mumbled, more to himself, and I started pushing pieces of sweets and fruits between his lips, holding back a smile, feeding myself simultaneously.  
I continued reading what he wrote in complete silence, imagining the scenes, observing the illuminations and deciphering their meanings. The verdant glow of his magic kept me quiet.  
I don't know how much time passed, when he cleared his throat and concluded he was done for today.

"But what happened to her?" I asked in surprise, since he stopped in the middle of the story about the wife of a knight. He chuckled.  
"You'll find out tomorrow." He tapped my nose, taking the last bit of a bagel from the platter and eating it.  
"Tell me now."

"It's more interesting this way. I don't feel like discussing it. It'll sound better on paper."

He kissed my cheek. I pursed my lips and shrugged.

"Okay then."

I got up and stretched, my limbs almost numb from now moving. As I looked through the window, I noticed it was almost sunset.  
"What?!" I shrieked. "How much time has passed?"

"Oh, about ten hours."

"We haven't moved for ten hours?"

"Yes. Why is that so surprising?"

"I could have sworn it was three hours tops."

He smiled.

"I need to clear my head. I'm going riding. Do you want to come?"

"No."

"Still afraid, huh?"

He approached me, combing his fingers through my hair.  
"I'm not! I just.. I'll go for a walk." I sighed. "I need to return the platter too." I thought about yet another awkward conversation there.  
"Hmm... you'll make a find maid yet." He teased, and I punched his shoulder, making him laugh. He put his hands around my waist and kissed me, lightly at first, but then he started kneading his tongue against mine, making me moan as he bit my lower lip and suckled at it. Bastard. He was doing it on purpose, kissing me in the exact way he knew would make me hot, squeezing my hips and grinding himself against me.  
"I'm not going to beg, Loki." I whispered.  
"We'll see about that." He said, winking. I disentangled my arms and allowed him to walk out of the room, turning my face to the window, pouting lightly.  
 _Six more days, Grima. You can do it. Don't be such a wanton whore,_ I said to myself, braiding my hair and fixing my dress.  
I took care of the kitchen staff, acting as if I'm their ruler, storming out proudly, only slowing down to a normal pace after I've exited the palace. The evening promised to be beautiful and still. I've decided to wander through the gardens, my mind wandering off to Loki's story as I was twirling stems around my fingers. Night ensconced me into peace, balmy with approaching summer, and soon, I yawned loudly.

Returning to the palace, I ignored stern looks of the guards who were wondering what was a maid doing out so late.

I walked back to Loki's chambers, holding in my hands a vine of the plant which reminded me of his illuminated serpents. But he wasn't there. I felt strangely tired, considering I wasn't doing anything almost all of the day, and I took off my clothes and laid down, leaving the plant on his desk.  
I fell asleep before he arrived, and I haven't heard him enter, but hours later, I felt shifting of the bed and through a dream, a warm kiss on my shoulder as he pulled me against him.

*  
  
The next day, I was quite proud of myself for resuming my studies as if he wasn't here at all. He laughed as I explained I was threatening the librarian the whole time, so he'd let me borrow books. He continued writing, and I've gotten my books back, spreading papers on the floor and lying down.  
"Why are you on the floor?"

"It helps me concentrate."

I smiled and opened a sleek Midgardian book on mythology, spreading my empty papers around. He blinked at me, confused I was not clawing on him the entire morning. I ignored him and began reading, lying on my stomach and nibbling on my quill.  
It did not take long to wander off, and I was enjoying my mind in peace, when I heard him huff lightly and turn around to look at me. I ignored him again, turning the page and writing down the names of gods I found interesting, with key notes of their abilities.  
There were _greek_ gods, with animalistic features, warrior princesses, an array of creatures so interesting I decided I was going to look further into that.

Loki shifted on his chair, tapping loudly on the table. I bit the insides of my cheeks to prevent from grinning. He was such an attention whore.  
I copied the tiny picture of the Medusa, decorating her hair. I thought she must look lovely.  
"Grima?"

"Yes, Loki?" I didn't look at him.  
"I'm thirsty. Can you get me that pitcher of water?"

I sighed and got up, bringing the pitcher from across the room and placing it on his desk. All the while I didn't lay my eyes on him, just returned to my place on the floor and continued drawing.

He didn't drink, just sat there, looking at me, swallowing loudly and making thousand annoying little sounds to draw my attention. I smiled to myself, and, at last, he continued writing. Again, I was immersed in the story of Daphne, thinking of how metamorphosis magic is the most incredible one, wondering how the magnificent Apollo's eyes had to see through the bark, recognising her beauty. I wondered if there are any laurel trees here in Asgard.

Suddenly Loki got up and walked to me, lying down next to me, mimicking my position and staring at the book.

"What are you reading?"

"Oh, just some Midgardian myths." I held my chin in my palms, paying him no attention. He nudged my shoulder with his forehead. I smiled and took my quill to make a note: _Laurel trees._

"There is a tree by the lake, farmers planted it there, you know."

"Really? How nice. I'll have to go see it one of these days."

"Do you want to go now? We can take a horse."

"No, I'm good. I want to read some more."

"Oh."

I turned a page, to a list of the Titans. Oh, the giants – had enough of those, I thought, and turned the page again.  
"Why didn't you read that?"

I chuckled.

"Loki, don't you have a report to write?"

"I have enough time for that."

I sighed and began on the war heroes, although my concentration was terrible, considering he was breathing loudly next to me, a bored boy, needing an audience to entertain him. He kissed my shoulder, and I scratched it, ignoring him. I could almost _feel_ him pouting.  
"It's embellished, you know, with the lion and Hercules. He was very average, actually."

"Really? Hmm. Well, that's not surprising."

"I can tell you the truth about it."

"M-hm."

"Do you want to hear it?"

"Hear what?"

"The actual story of Hercules?"

"Naah. He's not that interesting. Maybe some other time."

I turned the page, trying to find Athena and her conquests. He huffed, shifting to place his chin on my shoulder.

"Loki, you're heavy. Move, please."

He wrapped a hand around my waist, making himself comfortable. I sighed, throwing my head to the floor, my forehead against the book.  
"Why are you so boring? Are you five years old?"

He moved my braid to the side to kiss my neck. I squirmed, trying to get him off, when he turned me around and cut off my laughter with his lips.

"Leave me in peace, Loki.." I mumbled, half-heartedly pushing him off.

"No." He said, biting my jaw, caressing the inside of my thigh. I stood still, not saying a word, so he moved to the side, smiling at my frustrated expression, stretching a finger to poke at my breast. I slapped it away, frowning at him. He suddenly pouted, scooped up quickly and went to his seat at the desk. I chuckled to myself and continued reading.  
"Loki?"

There was no answer.  
"Loki? Can you please throw me another feather? You broke this one."

Nothing. I rolled my eyes and got up, walking around him to get another feather. He looked down to his papers, his lips a thin line. I grinned and leaned down to kiss him, but he just kept still.  
"Aww, who is a mad, rejected little boy?" I tried to kiss him, but to no avail.

Oh he is beyond frustrating!  
"Well it was you who devised this punishment, you idiot! What do you want me to do? I'm not a puppet in your play, Loki. Can't even kiss me if you're not on the stage, gods. Well, whatever. Now I'm mad, you achieved your goal. Whatever." I squeezed out, ready to stomp back to my place, when he caught my wrist and grinned delightfully at me, happy that he irritated a reaction out, pulling me onto his lap.  
I crossed my arms over my chest.  
"You're beautiful when you're mad." He said, licking my cheek. I wiped it, frowning.  
"You can have the kiss. But nothing more."  
"I think I'll pass."  
He chortled and took my head into his hands, turning it around and kissing me. I accepted it, how could I ever refuse his slick lips, pouring liquid fire into me? His hands, embracing me so tightly, making me yearn for him, his tight body rubbing against my naked one, making me wet and hot, wanting his hardness thrusting into me painfully slowly, for hours, until we're both sweaty and shaking, lost to the world in a shared, blisful orgasm?  
I felt an ache in my stomach. It seemed so easy to beg him. I moaned.  
Perhaps it would have been easier to resist if wasn't absent for a month. Like this, it still felt painfully good to kiss him, and we are constantly _so close_ to tearing each other's clothes apart. I am _so close_ to his body, to his taut, white body, and the feeling tore my mind to shreds.  
I separated, looking into his eyes and drinking the intense desire that poured out of them.  
Oh he devises the most horrible games. I closed his eyelids with my fingers, to avoid the verdant stripping stare of his and got up, sighing, clearing my throat, before returning to my books, vividly distracted by the tickling feeling inside my panties.

I didn't look at him anymore. I was afraid I'll crawl over there and plead for sex.  
In fact, I decided I should go for a walk.  
"Loki? I'm going to see Heimdall."

"What do you talk about with him?"

"None of your bleeding business, you wretched god."

I teased, much to his satisfaction, and walked out.


	25. Shapeshifting

The biggest of the cogwheels was turning with a thundering sound. I clasped hands over my ears, cringing. Heimdall sheathed his long sword into into its place and turned to me.

I smiled.

"Grima! You're here."

"It's wonderful how you act surprised, even though you know I'm coming."

"I actually don't. My concentration was on the pathway."

"So you in fact, can miss some action?"

"I have mechanisms which store it, evaluate which situations I must pay attention to, so after some time, it alarms me and then I react. This was not one of those actions, it's just a pleasant visit."

"Pleasant? Thank you!" I grinned, carefully noting everything he said. _Interesting._  
"I love talking to you, child. So, what world do you want to know about this time?" He sat down, sighing, closer to me. I sat on the floor, crossing my legs.  
"Midgardian gods. How much of what is says in the books is true?"

"All of it. It's just one's perception that changes over time. Even time and space are subjugated to perception, shifting into memories or events, depending on how you view them. Just now, your visit almost became memory, if I hadn't payed attention to it."

"Hmm.. okay, so Loki says he knows the truth about gods' tales, and I was wondering... I'd like to know it, in case I meet them one day."

His lips twitched with almost a smile.

"Loki says a lot. His truth doesn't have to be yours."

I stared into fiery balls of his eyes.

"I understand. Should I trust him?"

"If you'd like. But I think you already trust him. You... are glowing. I can see his attention on your skin. Loki loves you."

My heart dropped to my heels, my eyes watered immediately. It is so rare that Heimdall speaks a normal, straightforward sentence, since everything is _a matter of viewpoint_ to him, and this.. he said it so bluntly. Heimdall doesn't lie. I looked to the floor.  
"I apologise for raising your emotions. Tears are the most wondrous things.. I wanted to see them on you."

"It's okay."  
I inhaled.

"So basically, for an example, he said that the Greek, Hercules, was ordinary, average, and did not fight a lion."

"Ahh. I'm afraid I can't explain more, Hercules was a hero amongst his people. Loki, however, might have this... sentiment since he lost a bet to him."

"What?" My eyes widened.

"A bet was a drunken, childish one, consisting of seducing a girl and watching whom she'll fall for first. Loki lost a large emerald in that one."

I laughed, throwing my head back.

"Really? Oh I knew it! What was the girl like?"

"She was a child, a shy, drunken 17 year old. I'm afraid Hercules left her to her embarassment after he was done. So, in that way, Loki did not lie about him."

"Would... Loki had done the same?"

"What do you think?"

I tapped a finger on my lips.

"Naah. He likes himself too much. He'd probably leave the emerald to her, to forever remind her of the _best night of her life_."

Heimdall smiled.

"Yes."

"What was the emerald like?"

"A large, brazen, uncut stone. It is currently in a museum in a Midgardian land called America."

" _America.._ " I repeated to myself. "Oh. So, what was that cog wheel doing?"

"Preparing an entrance. The king is returning quite soon, with the remaining army."

"Oh..." I bit my lip, wondering if I'll meet the fabled Odin, afraid a bit.

"Can anyone travel?"

"With king's permission, they can. Where do you want to go?"

"Midgard? Oh, everywhere, actually."

He smiled.

"But nobody will allow me that. Could you help me?"

"I'm afraid I must obey king's orders."

"Right... "

"Well, if the princes agree to it, you can go."

"Hah! Thor would never allow it."

"Perhaps he would. Well, only the royal family can pass through these doors without any questions."

"Of course." I sighed, staring longingly into the space.  
"Can you tell me about hydrophobic magicians of Svartalfheim?"

I suddenly remembered. Heimdall began speaking, weaving a long, detailed story of their lives, and I listened attentively, not moving a finger to interrupt him. His golden attire shone so bright I had to squint almost all the time, and the gleaming, honest yellow irises stared into the very matter of my concentration, answering to every question I didn't even ask, since he was used to the way I think from all these visits.

Anyhow, after I was weary with the number of buzzing stories in my head, I rose and greeted him, thanking him for sharing his time with me. He leaned forward and caressed my hair with his gigantic hands, smiling as if he was baptising a child, and I stood there, bathed in sunlight and eternal pyres of the Rainbow Bridge, enchanted by the nakedness of the golden glow, which I always missed after stepping onto the blank floor of Asgard.

Upon returning to Loki's chambers, I saw him writing, his hair messed up. From the looks of it, he wrote _a lot_ and his eyes were distracted, almost tired.   
He almost didn't notice me entering, and half-heartedly greeted me. I didn't want to interrupt him, so I went to fix myself a bath.  
"What are you doing?" He yelled.

"I'm taking a bath" I replied, returning to the room.  
"And you never thought of inviting me?"

I smiled.

"No, I need to _relax_ in there. Heimdall tired me."

"What did you two talk about?"

"Oh, this and that. Realms. Creatures."

"Did he mention me?"

"Your name did fly through a conversation, but nothing much." I shrugged. He squinted at me, and I unbuckled my dress, smiling.  
"I wanted to ask you something about magic. Am I interrupting you?"

"No, I am done." He shoved the papers away.

"Metamorphosis. Transformation into things... can you... turn into anything? Like another person, the wind... animal?"

"Yes. It took me quite a long time to learn it. You'd be surprised, but people are the easiest, since you already possess the visualisation of what it is to _feel_ like a person. Animals are quite difficult."

"Could you... do a demonstration for me?"

He grinned. "Yes." He said, and, closing his eyes, he rose, stretching his arms, before kneeling on the carpet, a vivid green light swirled around him. He lowered his head and his body dissipated beneath the livid verdant vines. I blinked from the strength of the light, and when I looked again, there was a child lying on the floor. A baby boy, with Loki's eyes and tiny white limbs. I shrieked in delight and ran to him, scooping him up in my arms.

"This is so WEIRD!!"

I touched the gentle child's skin, staring at the perfect details.

"Is.. did you look like this when you were a child?"

I said, encradling his endearing form in my arms. He nudged my eye with a sweet tiny hand, and I laughed.  
"You were the sweetest child ever, you idiot! How did you become so... mischievous, so underhanded?" I teased, caressing the silky skin.  
Suddenly, the green light appeared again, and I lowered the child onto the floor, stepping backwards and expecting a full-grown god, but nothing rose from the ground. I bent over to stare intently, and then I saw it. A lime-green snake, slithering on the ground.  
"Haha! I love it!" I clapped my hands. "It's because I called you underhanded, isn't it?"

The snake hissed and started winding on the ground, approaching me. I took a step back.  
"Loki?"

It kept approaching me and curled itself around my sandals. I curled my toes, a bit afraid, irrationally.

"You're freaking me out.... go away." I nudged it with my foot. The snake began curving up my legs, beneath my dress, speeding up. I screamed and began jumping around, thrashing my legs and hands, bending forwards and backwards as it slid its cold, scaly length up my back, undulating my body and screaming loudly.  
"Loki no!!! GO away!! Eww! Loki! Stop that!"

It snaked around my stomach, reaching under my undershirt, squeezing its way between my breasts as I tried to reach with my hands inside my dress to yank it out. It's head appeared out of the fabric and stretched enough to be in front of my face. I was berserked, my eyes wide with terror as I stared into the creature's poisonous eyes. It hissed again and darted its forked tongue out to touch my nose. As I opened my mouth to plead him to stop, the tongue touched my lips and I screamed again, wiping my mouth, resuming my jumping around, finally grabbing firmly it's slithering body and throwing it to the floor, gasping horribly. The green light flashed strongly couple of times, changing the snake into Loki, lying on the floor and holding his ribs painfully, grunting a little.  
"Fuck." He mouthed.  
"Loki? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"Ugh... No, no.. I suppose my wound is still a bit painful, you squeezed right there."

"But I.. but I thought that was the illusion.."

"Illusion is something else.. this is actual shapeshifting.."

I walked to him, my heart still thundering with previous fear.

"I'm sorry.. " I knelt down next to him, turning him on his stomach.

"Sorry.." I muttered again. He looked at me.

"It's okay, it passed."

"You freaked me out!" I hit his shoulder. He grinned.

"You should've seen your expression. I was so cold, and your body felt so, so warm. Your breasts were gigantic, like huge warm pillows flowing with blood, heart beats and fear." He said, cupping them in his hands.  
"I can't believe I was so scared..." I thought to myself, not even realising he is still kneading them.  
"I can turn into you."

"Oh! Will you, please please?" I clapped excitedly, moving away from him. He sneered and enveloped himself in his wave of energy, veiled completely for a bit longer than before, before the wall fell down with a single stroke of light, and I gasped loudly, covering my mouth when I saw _myself_ standing in front of me. Everything was the same, the hair, the face, the dress, my hands...  
"Oh gods!" I yelled, slowly removing my hand from my mouth.

"I am beautiful!" I grinned, teasing him.

"I am beautiful!" Loki replied, exactly the same.  
"Even the voice?!" I shrieked.

"Even the voice?!" He mimicked. I frowned, waving my hand to stop him. He followed, and I placed my hand on my hip, annoyed, sighing. He repeated the action. I smiled.  
"What, are you going to mimic me now?"

"What, are you going to mimic me now?"

I laughed.

"You're an idiot, Loki!"

"You're an idiot, Loki!"

"Stop that!"

"Stop that!"

"Please.. oh c'mon."

"Please.. oh c'mon."

I pursed my lips, deciding not to say another word, and stood completely still. He mirrored the movement, even the breathing, sighs, blinks, everything. It was such a strange experience, and I began thinking I look like an annoyed child... I did not like myself very much.

"I don't know what you see in me. I am... so plain, Loki. So.." I said, sincerely.  
"I don't know what you see in me. I am... so plain, Loki. So.." He repeated, the same sadness in eyes.

I licked my lips, beginning to be seriously annoyed. The other me lifted her finger up, before clearing her throat and circling her shoulders, as if she was getting ready for a performance.

"Loki?"  
I waited, already fearing this. My other form bit her lips and lifted her eyebrows innocently.  
"Oh, Loki... Mmm... oh god.." She threw her head back, cupping her own breasts and groaning loudly.

I laughed.

"Yes, Loki.. oh please continue..." She suddenly yanked her dress off and I yelped, containing a chuckle. The other me began kissing the bedpost, licking the wood and wrapping her leg around it, undulating her hips against the surface. I laughed loudly, holding my stomach.

"You're an idiot!" I yelled.

"Loki, Loki, Loki, Loki...." She caressed her own body, moaning like a whore.

"Idiot! I DO NOT look like that!" I laughed, my cheeks red with embarrassment. Let me tell you, nobody should witness their own 'O' face. It's absolutely horrifying.  
"You're _so hard_ Loki... fuck me, please, put it in me... oh god, yes.."   
I covered my face and shrieked, this was beyond appalling. However, I will admit that it also made me kind of... hot. I wanted him, and everything that reminded me of it was attractive. Even my own slutty screams.

I walked to her, and only then, my own face looked into my eyes, grinning a Loki-ish grin.

"I don't look like that, you're exaggerating." I smiled.

"Yes you do. I would know, I am the one looking at it."

"Oh it's horrible, Loki."

"No it's not. I quite enjoy it. It turns me on." My own voice replied to me. I licked my lips.

"You should... you should teach me this magic. Maybe.. I want to _be you_ , and... and we should fuck like that." I muttered, the idea arousing me completely. It was so _wicked,_ so _demented,_ so... _mischievous._   
"Ooooooh.." The other me mused, suddenly pulling me by my waist. Now this was weird.. I was looking into my own eyes, inches close to my own face. _I kissed myself,_ feeling softness of lips, the hot sweet breath so completely different from Loki's, and my mind was dizzy with the strangeness of the touch, with bizarrely uncomfortable disposition... but I continued, rolling my tongue around, feeling pair of breasts squeezing against my own, and I moaned, closing my eyes. A flicker of light flashed before them, and I felt an electrical surge shivering through me as the hands on my waist became tighter, skin changing, the chin that touched mine grew harder, longer, and my head leaned backwards as the face plastered against mine rose higher, along with the prolonged frame of Loki's body. Her lips changed into his thinner ones, as the kiss grew rougher, tongue raspier, quicker, needier. I moaned as the light faded away and I found myself being once again kissed by Loki, comforted in his tighter touch, less strained in his wider embrace, more turned on by his firm body pressing against mine.

I held him tightly as the kiss grew passionate, heated, moaning languidly, feeling turned on.  
"Oh Loki..." I muttered. He suddenly chuckled.

"See? That's exactly how you sound." He separated, looking into my eyes.  
"But you like it, don't you? My whimpers make you hard, don't they?" I smirked, not ready to give this up, a wonderful opportunity to try to trick the trickster god, sneaking a hand down his pants and grabbing his already hard manhood, circling my hand around it. He gritted his jaw.  
"You do enjoy the sound of your name when I moan it... and I do like moaning it... in that exact moment when I'm so wet, so needing of you and your _delicious_ cock?" I darted a tongue out to lick his lips. He was breathing heavily, and he was so hot like this, giving into the sexual weakness as he did.

"Loki... Mmm... I am wet right now, I can feel it soaking through my panties.. you want to rip them off and thrust into me, don't you? Oh, Loki, it'd feel so good to stretch me and fuck me hard, wouldn't it?"

He closed his eyes as I began pumping my hand and whimpering, my breath hot and moist against his lips. I wasn't lying, I was beyond turned on, wanting him to throw me down on the bed and grunt and claim me his again.

"No." He said. "No. Not yet, my conniving girl. Not yet." He yanked my hand out, smirking at me. I whined, frowning at him.  
"But Loki.."

He shook his head.

"You're not going to fool me."

He separated from me.

"You're an idiot."

"So you've been telling me, countless times."

"Well, it's the truth. You'll completely turn me off, and after a week, I won't even look at you anymore."

I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest. He laughed.

"No you won't. There is the small matter of you being hopelessly in love with me." He said, smugly.

"If only you hadn't orgasmed before I finished my sentence. Oh Grima, such an excitable little girl." He mocked, removing the strands of hair from my face.  
"One of these days, Loki, I'll devise a game so fucked up you'll beg me for mercy."

He laughed.

"Please do.. And, you have a few days off to come up with your game. See? Useful."

"I have to go see Thor. Your bath is ready. You'll be all nice and refreshed when I return."

He went to his desk, taking some papers with him and blew me an irritating little kiss as he exited. I rolled my eyes and went to immerse myself in comforting, oil scented water, to wash off my arousal, and relax myself completely.

It was soothing, completely numbing my senses, lulling me into a mindless state of calm. I found myself drifting away slowly, closing my eyes and allowing the balmy peace to claim me completely.


	26. "You owe your freedom to me"

The initial delight of finding out I’d been taken from the bath tub, dried and wrapped in soft silk, held firmly during the night and awoken by the smell of freshly baked bread on the nightstand wore out as I finished my breakfast. I ate alone, savouring the taste, when I was interrupted by a guard informing me the Queen requested my presence.

And Loki wasn’t here, I couldn’t ask him why.   
I dismissed the guard, sighing uncomfortably, putting on my dress.   
As I walked the hallways, there were more people than normally bustling about, carrying platters, yelling out instructions, bringing fabrics to and from, decorating the palace. What was this about? Odin returning?? But, Loki would have told me that…  
I reached the queen’s sitting room and knocked on the doors, only to hear her resonant voice inviting me in. I entered and bowed down demurely.  
"My queen."

"Grima, child! Come, come, sit."

I sat in her armchair, ladylike, automatically doing everything to look _royal_ in front of her.

"How are you?"

"I am fine, thank you for asking."

I sat still, waiting for her to continue.

"You must be wondering why I invited you here."

I nodded.

"Well, I believe the time has come to discuss our… efforts concerning the friendship of Asgard and Jotunheimr."

I felt goosebumps along my spine. This is not going to be good.

"Are we still on the same page?"

"I… suppose so, my queen."

"Good. I will have to be honest with you. Grima, I believe we should start immediately. Can you… tell me the relationship between your father and king Laufey?"

I swallowed a lump.

"My father is the leader of his West Wing. I believe they are close to each other."

"Very good. What is his view on Asgard?"

"He… hates Asgardians, queen."

"Is there a way to talk to him about it?"

"Most definitely not."

"But he is your father…"

"You don’t understand. He would _kill me_ if he found out I escaped. I believe he thinks I’m dead. I… left a letter, pretending it’s was suicide.”

"Grima. There has to be a way to talk to your father. You’re his daughter, I’m sure he would be happy to find out you’re alive, and well."

"No, no, no, he would whip me, and throw me to the guards before execution. He is an extremely cruel man!”

I started to shift in my chair, the tingles creeping up my spine, making me extremely nervous.

"I am sure you’re overreacting. No parent would act like that… I firmly believe it’s racist to believe all Jotuns are such beasts. Look at you. And my son."

"Yeah… I mean, no, no, not all of us, but the leaders, my queen, they are merciless. My father was the one teaching me Asgard is the root of all evil."

"Grima."

She sighed, rising out of her chair. I followed, trying to get away from her. Her eyes were golden, and glinting with her motherly magic, clearly on her way to use it on me.

"You are mistaken, my child. This is a wonderful opportunity, we must act while there’s time. I think you should go visit your father."

"NO!" I yelled at her. She flinched, insulted by my reaction.

"Did you or did you not agree with me?"

"I… I… am not ready. I can’t, you don’t understand, it is impossible, I can’t go there. “I shook my head furiously, getting dizzy, the contents of my stomach mauling over. I felt like I was going to throw up.

"Grima. Calm down. You have to remember I saved your life, you owe your freedom to me."

"But… you… I was punished, ten years of prison…“

She raised her hands.

"And are you in prison? No. You are in the bed of the prince, sleeping on satin sheets, you are fed the most delicious food we have to offer, you enjoy freedom in Asgard. I made sure of that! Now, I do expect something in return, and this is it. I gave you enough time to think about it, and I was under the impression you understood the urgency.”

She kept babbling, and my eyes became watery, the very thought of going back there enough to sweep me off my feet into a coma. I was nauseous, and I held my stomach, starting to sweat.

"But queen… I just can’t."

There was a knock on the door. She broke our eye contact and yelled an invite.

Thor entered, surprised to see me there.

"Mother? I need to talk to you."

"Thor, in a minute."

He turned to leave, but then he spotted my sickly looking face.

"What is wrong with her?"

"Oh nothing. She is just coming to grips with her task."

"What task?"

"No… No…" I mumbled to myself, starting to shiver with cold sweat running down my back. I had to run, the instinct was huge, I wanted to throw myself out of the window.

"Grima is to prepare the ground. Her father is a duke."

"Mother, I thought we were over this."

"Grima will travel to Jotunheimr, Thor, and that’s final.”

"NO! NO!" I started screaming, wanting to run to her and hit her. Thor got closer to me.

"Mother, he will never approve of this. Grima, are you accepting this?"

"NO, no no Thor, I can’t go there, I can’t, they will kill me" I ran to him, pulling his large arms. He blinked at me.

"Grima, stop that immediately. This conversation is far from over. Look at me."

I turned and looked at her.

"My queen, you are sentencing me to death." I tried to clear my mind again, but it was impossible.

She looked mad now. As she opened her mouth to speak, I screamed loudly, grasping at my hair, the desperation, the inevitability of doom completely taking over my consciousness.

I felt something grab my shoulders. Thor’s hands.

"Mother do you see what you are doing to her?"

"Thor, women are not as weak as you think. Now, if you would please step out and leave us alone…”

I started crying, my legs failing me.

"I can’t…" I fell down on my knees, tears falling down on the floor. I couldn’t believe this was happening. I rose again, to try to plead with her.

"My queen, my beautiful queen, I’m begging you, please don’t make me do this."

"I thought well on the subject, Grima, and if you would stop acting like a lunatic you would realise I am right. You’ll head off for your home in a couple of weeks."

That was it. Instead of a scream, a veil of weakness covered my mind and I let go, falling down. Thor caught me.

"Mother, this is too much. Grima" He called me, slapping my face lightly.

"She is not well. Grima, do you hear me?"

I did hear him, but didn’t have the strength to reply. He dragged me to the doors.

"That is enough, mother. Loki will want to hear about this. You know how he is about her.”

"Thor…”

"Enough!" He opened the doors, flinging me over his shoulder as if I was a feather. He talked to the guard.

"Fetch Loki, tell him we’re at the infirmary."

And that was the last thing I heard, the blackness washing over my eyelids.

  
*  
  
A cold feeling on my forehead woke me up. I blinked, focusing my eyes on the carved white ceiling above me. There were voices, and I turned my head around, recognising the doctor’s room, filled with shelves of jars of herbs, pastes, various little instruments and tables for patients.

There was nobody in, and voices were coming from outside. I could recognise Loki’s voice, yelling.

"…to even try to make sense of that! Thor, this is getting out of hand, she is mad!"

"I know. Father will return soon. It will not get out of hand.”

"She is right, you know. They would kill her there. I… I can’t live with that."

"I know, Loki, we’ve both been there. I guess… I guess she is not a spy, then."

"Why does nobody believe me? I would have known if she was."

"You’re blinded by feeling. I keep telling you you are relaxing too much, you’re not watching yourself."

“ _She is mine_ , I told you that.”

"Look at yourself, brother. I don’t remember ever seeing you like this. Now, you’ve saved me countless times from truly desperate romantic situations…”

"This is not one of those. I will not discuss this with you."

There was a pause.

"You’re in love. I’ve seen the way you look at her."

A chuckle.

"You’re not denying it. Oh the bright side is that this is fun. I so rarely get to mock you, brother."

"I’ll twist your tongue if you continue speaking."

Loki spoke, acid in his voice. Thor laughed loudly.

"Do you pull on her raven hair? Does she moan your name like it was the only word she knows? _Oh Loki.._.” Thor mused, with a high-pitched voice.

“ _Take me, Loki!_ What does she say?”

"Fuck off. Here he comes." Loki mumbled something else I could not hear, but I heard the doors opening and I wiped the smile from my face and pretended their entering woke me up.

"You’re awake!" Loki strode to me, lowering his face down and staring at me. "Are you okay?"

"Will you step aside, please, Lord Loki?"

The horribly wrinkled face of the doctor replaced Loki’s. He looked as his skin was a tree bark, he must be hundreds of years old. It wasn’t the same doctor who treated me upon my first arriving here, and he did not have the look of disgust when he observed my skin, even though he knew I was a Jotun.

He kept tapping at certain spots on my temples, my chin, the hollow of my neck.

"It was shock. She will be alright, and should sleep here the night, in darkness."

"It’s not necessary" I croaked, barely, my voice broken from the screaming. I cleared my throat and got up.

"See, I’m fine. A glass of water and I’m good."

Loki walked to me, embracing me in his long arms. I exhaled loudly, holding him tightly.

"I still think she would be better off here." The old doctor said, in his dark, olden voice.

I looked at Loki, somehow irrationally afraid somebody will drag me out of here unless I’m with him. He saw the fear in my eyes.

"No, she is going with me. I’ll take the powder."

"Very well, lord. You know where to find me."

He handed Loki a tiny vial filled with rosy powder.

I cleared my throat and separated, although reluctantly. I walked shyly over to Thor.

"Th-.. Lord Thor, I wanted to thank you for what you did for me. I’m not sure how it would have ended if you weren’t there. You have my sincerest gratitude.” I croaked, and, instead of bowing down, I felt a spark, and jumped on him, hugging his gigantic frame. He flinched, and stood still, taking some time before awkwardly patting my back with his large hand. I separated, smiling.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"It’s okay. I’m irresistible to women." He almost winked at me, and I grinned widely, curtsying, turning my back to walk to Loki, who was frowning, with his arms across his chest.   
"What?" I said, grinning, as he took my hand and cut my greeting to the doctor short.  
"He did save me. I think I see what’s so charming about him.”

Loki rolled his eyes, and I laughed loudly, but the laughter shook my mind a little, and I almost stumbled with a surge of dizziness. Loki put his arm around my waist and huffed at me.

We walked slowly to his room, where I sighed and laid down on the bed. Well, threw myself on the bed, my energy drained, even though it was barely afternoon outside. Loki returned with water, tipping the rosy powder in, and it puffed, creating a reddish cloud above the cup, before it all dissipated into clarity. I drank the fluid, which had no taste, although it was strangely thick.

"What did you just give me?"

"Sleeping powder, freshly grinded Valeriana flowers."

"But I’m tired as it is…”

"You need a _dead_ sleep.”

"Loki… your mother was… she was horrible. She wants me to go back there."

"I know, I know. Don’t worry, that will not happen. Odin must have sent her a letter forbidding her to do anything, so that’s why she reacted so mindlessly. Such a thing is impossible."

"But… she scared me so much. You have no idea what they will do to me there… The guards here, and how they beat me up is _nothing, nothing_ compared to the torture I’d endure in Jotunheimr.”

"I know. I’ve seen it."

"Please don’t leave me."

"I won’t." He sighed and scooped me in his arms. I curled inside, almost in a ball, breathing his scent in through his tunic.

"Don’t let her do that to me…" I whispered, feeling the comfort and a safe feeling replacing the horror I felt inside.

"I would never allow it, my love." He replied softly, his lips resting on my forehead. The steady beat of his heart pulled my mind under, and I heard his quiet breaths echo the soft silence of the chamber. I fell asleep.   
  
*  
  
If I hadn’t seen the blistering sun of the late spring peering through the undressed windows, I would not believe Loki when he told me I slept for the remaining day yesterday, night and half of today.   
I got up and started stretchin, my bones cracking from being immobile for so long, making the funniest of sounds. I felt like a cat, bending over to touch the floor, straining my thigh muscles, yawning and getting into the weirdest of positions to reach _just that muscle over there_.

Loki looked at me with his eyebrows arched.   
"Are you done?"

"Almost!" I yelled, raising my hands over my head and leaning backwards, to reach the table behind me, arching my back and groaning loudly with the pleasure.   
"Ahh, what a view. I’ll keep the inclination for stretching in mind." He mused.

I rustled my hair and walked to him, jumping and eating his face.   
"Good morning, my dastardly prince."

"It’s mid-afternoon."

I tapped his cheek.

"But what a glorious mid-afternoon it is!"

He frowned.

"What is with you today?"

"The sun is shining, my skin is white like yours, I’m not going to the pits of cold hell, I have fresh food waiting to be eaten and _I’m hungry_ , I just kissed the most beautiful god in all the Nine Realms, I have clean clothes on my back… What is there not to be happy about?”

"You mustn’t play with the most beautiful god in all the Nine Realms for four more days?"

"Ahh, yes. There is that little detail. It is most unfortunate… but what’s even worse, how can you resist this?"

I threw my hair in the air with my hands, shaking it.

"Look at how lovely I am, with the skin tasting like the sweetest fruit, my body yours to relish in… ahh, you’re a strange bird, Loki." I said, walking to the bathroom, almost dancing all the way there, ignoring his questioning expression.

"Are you like this when you’re happy? You’re weird." He followed me, staring as I washed my face.

"You’re just disappointed that I’m not clawing at you."

He crossed his arms, leaning on the doors.

"Hmm. Well, anyway, I have to inform you you have to _work_ today.”

"What do you mean?" I said, taking off my undershirt and throwing it away, followed by my panties. He ogled me, before blinking and shaking his head.

"Uhh… It’s Thor’s birthday tomorrow-"

"How marvellous! He must be so happy!"

"Uh… yeah. Anyway, the queen ordered all maids to work on preparations. You pretty much have to do it, we have to appease her somehow. Now, I did not want to wake you up this morning, but for the rest of the day, you’ll have to go assist the maids.”

"Okay."

He raised an eyebrow.

"You’re okay with that?"

"Why wouldn’t I be? It’s just a couple of extra torches, red curtains, and a dish or two more."

"Also, you’ll be cup bearer for the feast."

"There will probably be yummy, yummy drinks, right?"

"… I suppose so." He huffed, confused at my cheerful behaviour. But I could not help myself, I was washed with unnatural giddiness, feeling like dancing or running through the fields or something.

I returned to the room, taking grapes and stuffing my mouth with them. He sat down on the bed, next to the platter.

"Do you want some?" I spoke with my mouth full, and squashed the grapes as I began laughing to the sound of my words. The juice squirted out and down my mouth, dripping on my breasts. Loki’s eyes followed the movement.

"Ahh, would you look at that."

I straddled him, taking a glass of juice and dripping some down my cleavage, before drinking.

"I’m so clumsy today, look, I’m all wet and sticky." I swiped a finger across the sticky fluid, licking and sucking it. He squinted at me, gritting his jaw.

"I really don’t have time for a bath, my lord. Would you be so kind and help your poor little maid?"   
He smirked at me as I swiped some more and pushed a finger inside his mouth. He yanked my finger out and ran his tongue between my breasts, tracing the stain, reaching my nipple and then biting it. I yelped, the streak of hotness shooting down my sex.

He kept sucking the bud, and I held his head to me, intertwining my fingers in his hair.   
"See how you can be a good boy if you put your mind to it? Obedient Loki… that’s right. Keep sucking. Don’t forget the other one, I have two for a reason… Mmm… Just like that. Now, reach your devilishly long fingers to my core and play with my tiny happiness peak, will you? I promise you you’ll like licking those juices better."

He separated.

"That’s it, you teasing brat." He pushed me off as I laughed and pulled my hand abruptly, laying my stomach over his knees and spanking a cheek.  
"Is that all you got? Hit harder, you wimp!"

He slapped harder, and I yelped through my laughter.  
"You’re insane." He mouthed, befuddled, and I rose, straddling him again. "You should get dressed."

"And you should get naked and let me fuck you."

He chuckled.

"No. Come on." He tapped my thighs. "Don’t taunt me anymore, or I’ll increase the number of days."

I jumped off, shrieking in mock-horror. He laughed. I bowed down.

"As you wish, my lord Loki."  
I grinned and went to get clean clothes. I swirled around the room and he repeatedly blinked at me, somewhat annoyed, but still smiling.  
When I was finished braiding my hair, I went over to kiss him.   
"See you later, my brooding prince."   
"Be normal when you return!" He yelled after I closed the door behind me, chuckling.   
I ran through the hallways, jumping over boxes on the ground and spinning around pillars, so when I reached Lig and Loki’s other maids, I was almost completely out of breath.

"Look who decided to show up."

"I do apologise."

I bowed down, mocking her.

"I was sick yesterday."

"Oh we heard Thor was carrying you around. What, one prince is not enough? Who is next? Odin?"

"Oh yes, and Frigga too. All of the guards. And if you play your cards right, I might get you too."

I winked at her. She pursed her lips silently.

"I am joking. Anyway, I’m here now. How can I help?”

She tapped her foot, thinking.

"You can continue hanging curtains from the bottom of the hallway to reach these ones here."

I nodded, looking at the folded drapery. She raised her eyebrow, expecting me to protest. I smiled.

Oh the fabric was heavy, laden with gilded depictions of lightning, symbols of Thor, quite similar to Loki’s illuminations.

I had to climb on the ladders, pull the fabric behind me, and attach it to the ragged hooks, only visible at close distance.

I swayed a few times, almost falling down… it would not have been a pretty fall.

The palace slowly grew more crimson, weaving itself into a large lit homage to Thor. I wondered how it would look like all in Loki’s green or… mine? I laughed at the thought.

I was so wrapped up in my thinking I didn’t even notice everybody stopped working, but the lack of chatter made me turn around and look at them.

They were standing around Loki. I was too far away to hear the conversation, but I grinned at him. He didn’t pay attention. I shrugged and continued my work, another two metal hooks attached to each other, my shoulders aching.

I heard chatter behind me again.

"Are you normal?"

He asked from below my feet.

"Nope. Still quite cheerful, I’m afraid."

I said, not looking at him, climbing down the ladders. His hands slid from my calves to my waist as I descended. He turned me around and kissed me.

"Must you? Everybody will be staring at me."

"You’re mine. And I do what I want."

He smirked and pinned me to him, ravaging my lips, before chuckling and walking away. Oh how I hate it when he speaks those words, creating a wild little flame in me. I shook my head, watching him strut away.

And I couldn’t help myself, my mind wandered to his bed, to his naked body lying across it, to the way he looked at me before, licked my breasts, sucked at the flesh… It was unusually hard to comprehend the fact I had three more days to endure without satisfaction.

He was here, that was the most important thing. I am sleeping with the heaviness of him on me, with his sweet breath blowing across my shoulder, and that’s more than enough to make me happy. But it’s his games, his cruel games that drive me mad, because I want him. I want to be able to make him hard and delight in his desire for me.   
I was turned on. In the silence where nobody talked to me, I conjured images of him teasing me, biting my lips just as he slips a finger inside me, I thought of circling my hips as I ride him, I thought of that hazy, lost glow in his eyes when he thrusts and makes me whimper. The way his gorgeous jaw clenches when I lick his lips and moan naughtiness into his ear. His long fingers separating my thighs, his wicked tongue darting out to part my slit, his mischievous smile when I call his name with utter abandon… oh it was too much to bear. I was clenching my thighs and swallowing lumps to concentrate on walking to Lig and telling her I was finished.

She sent me to the kitchen, not wanting to look at me anymore.

The place was more packed than usual, clogged with smells of cooking, everybody chitchatting excitedly. I helped with chopping up vegetables and fruit.

I sat down with Imma and Laeva.

"Grima!"

"Hey. Loki’s maids don’t want to look at me anymore, so they sent me here. You can send me somewhere else later." I grinned. Laeva chuckled, but Imma just stared at me.

"What did I ever do to you?"

"Other than threatening me with a knife?"

I frowned.

"And you’ve done nothing to provoke that? You haven’t mocked or, god forbid, humiliated me?"

"But nobody threatened your life."

"In your heart of hearts, Imma, is that what you tell yourself? I apologised for that. But I’ve never heard any of you say anything nice to me."

She looked down at her knife.

"I’m not here to make you apologise. I don’t care about that. But it’d be nice to be able to talk normally. I’m not the enemy. Can you do that?"

"Whatever."

"Okay. I’ll take your whatever and offer you a hand."

I stretched it out, with a gentle smile on my face. She stared at it. Laeva nudged her, and she twitched, sighing and shaking my hand.

Laeva grinned.

"What was with you yesterday? We heard you fainted!"

"Uhh, yes. I’m afraid I’m still adjusting to the climate, perhaps. I’ll be fine, it’s not serious. What do these birthdays look like? The palace sure is looking _red_.” I changed the topic.

"Oh it’s wonderful! Everybody’s celebrating, so much happier than usually, and we get to have a feast of our own in the – oh my god! Do you know about it?" She smiled.

"About what?"

"The palace staff and the guards, we have a feast of our own, we get to drink!" She nodded excitedly.

"Oh, that’s great, must be fun."

"You have to come!" Laeva squeaked. Imma looked at her with wide eyes.

"What? She’s a maid too! Grima, you have to come, there is music, and we will dance, and there will be wine!"

I thought of Loki. And how I’m not allowed to touch him.

"You know what? I’m coming. Thank you for inviting me. Oh, but, I’m the cup bearer at Thor’s feast?"

"It’s okay, you will come later with the other girls! I love this!"

She seemed really happy about tomorrow. I smirked.

"Will there be the beautiful guard?"

"What beautiful guard?"

Imma asked. Laeva looked at me in horror.

"Oh, I thought she knew… sorry.”

"Know what? Which guard?"

Laeva bit her lip.  
"I don’t know his name, I haven’t even seen him. But Laeva swears he’s gorgeous."

Imma smiled at me, for the first time.

"Oh come on, who is it?" She asked.

"Umm… it’s Myr."

"Myr?! Oh yes, he’s unbelievably hot!"

Imma almost dropped her knife. I laughed.

"You have to show him to me. I think we should tell him about Laeva."

"Don’t you dare!"

Imma nodded at me, grinning.

"Yes, yes!"

"No, you can’t! I’ll die!" Laeva shook her head. The two of us laughed.

The next couple of hours we spent working on the tactic to introduce them without many people noticing. It warmed my heart to be able to talk to them normally. I think Imma even began liking me, if only a little. Perhaps tomorrow night would be fun.   
Before I even noticed it, afternoon turned into the evening, and we said our goodbyes. Laeva made me promise I’d come.   
Tired, but happy with the fact I talked to someone other than Loki today, I barged into his room with a smile on my face.  
He was having a bath. I ran over there and kissed his forehead.

"Want to join me?" He asked.

"No, I’m good, actually."

He arched an eyebrow.

"Don’t taunt me, Loki." I mimicked him. He laughed.

"I’m going to bed, because it’s going to be a busy day tomorrow."

"Yes, it will. And boring. "

I looked to the side, thinking about the feast.

"Maybe not…" I said, more to myself, and, kissing him shortly, I ignored his puzzled look and went to rest.


	27. Times Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. I apologise for making everybody who reads this wait so long, but I just couldn't continue it properly. However, I'm officially back on this story. :)  
> As a special treat, I made this chapter longer than the others, hope you enjoy it!

I woke up before him, at dawn almost, as I promised I'd be in the kitchen early. I pushed Loki over, as he was sprawled on me again. I stared at his sleeping face for a short while, then leaned over and kissed him lightly. He huffed and shifted on the sheets.  
Silently, I dressed myself and tiptoed out of the room. There were already people in the kitchen, unhurriedly preparing decorations and yawning. There was not much conversation, and I appreciated this, considering I needed half an hour to completely wake up. I washed the dishes, handed clean knives and cutlery to the other maids. They left it all to me, and I didn't protest; after several hours my fingers were all wrinkled and aching, so I turned my back on them and frosted my hands to relieve the feeling of cold on the human skin, whenever they weren't looking.  
Noon came eventually, as did my break, and I sighed, walking quietly back to Loki's room, thinking I'd probably be alone, perhaps take a bath... or a nap. I chuckled to my laziness. I stared at the floor, walking slowly, when I heard voices.

Lifting my head up, I saw Loki pinning Lig to the wall opposite of the doors of his chamber, his hands on either side of her head. He was inches from her face, whispering something.

I froze in spot, shock keeping me from breathing. He... what is he... do... is... are they... I inhaled deeply, my stomach a firm, twisted knot, my heart beating throughout me so strongly I could swear my sight strobed frantically.

I took a step forward, my feet taking me to his room. He turned around and looked at me, surprised. I closed my eyes and ran inside, smashing the doors behind me, retreating to the bathroom and locking the doors. I stared at myself in the mirror, my face twisted with hurt.

Just as I was about to smash the mirror, I heard the doors of the room being opened.

"Grima! Where are you?" His voice called me, before he stomped to the bathroom and tried to open it. He sighed, knocking.

"Open the doors."

I swallowed a lump, not knowing what to do.

"Grima! What is with you? Open up!"

"Go away." My voice was a bit broken, I was quieter than I thought I'd be.

"Go away where? This is my room!" He yelled.

"Then I'll go. Move from the door."

"What is wrong?"

I kept silent, staring at myself, my features slowly strengthening into those of anger.

"What is wrong with me?!" I suddenly screamed, turning towards the door.

"...How... can I let myself trust you?! I bet you do that to all the women here, you stupid fuck!" I banged on the doors.

"You think... oh my! Hahaha... you think I was seducing Lig?"

I stood quiet. He was laughing at me.

"Don't laugh at me!" I banged my fist on the doors again, before waving my hand with the striking pain.

"Will you open the doors so we can talk?"

"No!"

"Well then, will you open the doors so you can hit me instead of the wood? You've already made the entrance doors squeaky."

I bit the inside of my cheek, considering this. I unlocked and exited, staring at him leaning against the door frame.

"You honestly think I would sleep with Lig?"

"I don't know what you would do."

I folded my arms on my chest.

"I most definitely wouldn't."

"So what the fuck was that about?!"

"Oh the look on your face." He smirked at me.

"It amuses you? My anger amuses you?!"

"Yes, it does, actually."

I growled, closing my eyes.

"You are unbelievable!"

"Yes, scream it out, you'll feel better."

I clenched my fist and lunged at him to hit him, but he caught my wrist, twisting my hand around my back, and doing the same with my other one. I yelled with pain, baring my teeth at him. He grinned.

"Ahh, that's it. You'd love to beat me up now. And then you would pant as your anger turned into arousal, and you'd throw me down and fuck me fiercely. Too bad you can't. Mad sex is one of the best out there. "

He breathed all over my face as I tried to squirm out, my anger strangely making me more weak than strong.  
"I would do no such thing!"

"Grima, look at me. I don't want her. I want you." He took my wrists into one hand now, to caress my face with the other, so I managed to pull my hand out and yank his hair.

"So what the fuck were you doing?"

He pulled his hand from my wrist and dragged his thumb over my lips.

"I was on my way to tell her to prepare a bath, and I overheard them talking about something they will do to you tonight at their little _feast_... you didn't tell me you were going."

"Let go of me!"

He pulled back.

"I'll go because I was invited. And what were they saying?"

"I was about to find out, when you interrupted. I was explaining to her what will happen if they try anything. Are you going?"

I considered this.

"What did you say to her?"

"I... it doesn't matter. Grima, are you going?"

"What do you care?!"

"I want to know. Oh look at how jealous you are... I'm flattered."

He smirked again, and I couldn't take it anymore, I punched him, hard. He stumbled back, his hair flying around. He took his jaw and rubbed it. When he looked at me, the smirk was gone. His eyes flashed a bit of anger, which was nice to see, finally.

"Why are you going?"

"Because I want to. I don't want to be alone tonight, here, after I finish my job, and you're off god knows where, doing who knows what... Noble women are coming here, all perfumed and decorated for Thor's fucking birthday, to woo you..."

"Grima I already told you-"

"You're the god of lies! Why would you be satisfied with me?!"

He took a step towards me, sighing, annoyed.

"Listen to me."

I couldn't help myself: my hand flew by itself, slapping him. He looked at me, his nostrils flared, grabbing my arms and pushing me backwards, throwing my body to the bed. I writhed, growling at him, trying to hit him again, but he climbed on top of me, pinning my wrists to each side of my head, staring at my face, mad.

I was about to scream again, but he kissed me roughly, drinking my breath.

"Let me go!" I mouthed, shaking my head to avoid him.

Somewhere amidst the irritating feeling of not being able to fight him, push him off me, and him biting my lips and licking them, I was suddenly turned on, feeling tickling sparkles all over my skin, the heaviness of his body serving to accentuate my panting.

"Let me go." I whispered, feeling weak. He stepped off, kneeling next to me. I stared up at the canopy, half mad, half aroused. I rose from the bed, deciding to ignore him. He took my wrist and said:

"And what would you do if I kissed her?"

I turned around, baring my teeth at him.

"You fucking asshole."

I pushed him on his back and straddling him, I wrapped my hands around his neck, squeezing tightly to cut off his annoying laughter.

"I would kill you."

He smirked, swallowing against my hands.

"You don't think I could do it? I would maim you. You do not want to get me mad, Loki. You have no idea what I'm capable of." I let go of his neck, staring him down.

"Oooh... is that a threat?" He narrowed his eyes, blowing a gust of wind, mocking me.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Loki yelled and held me by my thighs on him.

Lig came in, gasping lightly when she saw us.

"Uhh... lord Loki... I came in to prepare the bath." She stood still.

"So what the fuck are you waiting for?!" I spat at her, not even turning around, observing Loki's grin.

She cleared her throat and entered the bathroom. I smiled at him. He hitched my dress up to graze his nails against the skin of my thighs. I leaned down and kissed him, biting his lips strongly.

"Don't make me mad." I whispered, allowing him to push his tongue into my mouth, shifting over to grind on his crotch. He moaned quietly, rising up to sit, sliding his hands to cup my buttocks, kissing me passionately.

I heard Lig's steps behind me.

"Ahem. Is that all, lord Loki?"

"Let me think." He said, kissing me. I smiled, feeling her unnerving gaze down on me, observing what his hands were doing under my dress.

"No, no, that is all. You're dismissed."

She practically jumped out, quickly closing doors. I laughed, throwing my head back.

"Show off." I squinted my eyes at him. He grinned.  
"You'd do it, wouldn't you? You'd fuck me right in front of her?"

I nodded.

"Of course. A sorcerer's whore has no shame."

"I like that."

"Too bad I can't, not yet." I pursed my lips, smirking, and got off him, walking to the bathroom.

"I have to go see Thor."

"Whatever." I said, not looking at him anymore. He laughed behind me, and as I stripped and entered the tub, I heard him close the doors. If I was completely honest, I had to admit the degree of jealousy surprised even me.  
If he didn't love me, what was there for me? I was completely alone in the universe, a cast out, with no home to return to, and no means to escape my utter punishment in what was essentially enemy territory.

If he didn't love me, death was inevitable. That is to say, if I had no means of escaping. And Heimdall would not help me do it.  
...But it seemed he did. Why would he bother with me otherwise?  
Though I could never deny this suspicion, it was essentially a part of me, in every tissue of me resided doubt and caution. The only person to cut through it was Loki. He brought down the slimy walls. My cheeks felt warm at the thought... I love him. I love him so much.  
I smiled and covered my face from the invisible laughter pointed at me, to hide warmth spreading around my chest and head.  


I finished my bath and returned to the kitchen, surrounded by delicious smell of food. I moaned and praised everything, stealing tidbits to try them, ending up having my thieving fingers slapped by cooks. I was in a relatively good mood, helping with what I could, although I was mostly in other people's ways, because I couldn't function in such a diligent hurry.  
Slowly, the evening came, and with it, time for my main job. I washed my face and fixed my green dress, walking to the back of the kitchen to meet the same old maid who explained once again what our jobs consisted of. This time, the dining room was divided into group tables. Manoeuvring full pitchers was going to be more difficult. Tables for several people spread around the in a proper square pattern. Thor's orders, undoubtedly, so all the attention could be on his persona.

I wanted to do something for him. Even though he hated me, he stood up for my life. And that's not a small thing. So, before I started preparing pitchers, I went to Loki's room, which was thankfully empty and froze myself. Creating ice out of water, I fashioned it in the shape of Mjolnir emitting a lightning. I dried the ice, so it can turn into a crystal, firm form, which was cold but couldn't melt.  
I stole some paper and wrapped it clumsily, hurrying through the hallways to his room. He was preparing himself for the evening, and yelled at the person knocking on his doors.  
"Lord Thor, it's Grima! I just need you for a second, please!"  
After couple of seconds of silence, he invited me in. I entered and bowed down.  
"I'm sorry for interrupting you, but I... I am grateful for your help, and I wanted to give you something for your birthday. I don't have anything... but there is a form of art from, well, from Jotunheimr, and I made you this. I'm not very good at it. It won't hurt you, it's completely dry."  
I babbled, almost pushing the bundle into his hands. He just blinked at me and tore the paper, throwing it to the floor. When he lifted the little hammer, it glistened like a crystal, absorbing the candle light. He grinned, twisting it in his enormous hands.  
"I like it, Grima. Thank you."  
I smiled widely with relief.  
"Well, that's it. I'm glad. Thank you, again. Have a good time tonight, lord Thor."  
He nodded, smiling at me.  
I excused myself and ran out of his room, happy with how it went, running to the kitchen, but I bumped into Loki. He was in his dress coat again, weaved with tiny serpents.  
"What were you doing in his room?"  
"I gave him a gift! Sorry love, I got to run, I'm late!" I pulled him down and kissed him quickly before continuing to run, leaving him standing like that.  
I prepared bottles of wine, incredibly old. There were spirits, delicious smelling liquors. While nobody looked, I sampled a little and made a decision to ask Loki to give me some. If he wants, I could lick it off his body.  
I, somehow distracted, imagined coating his erection with the delicious sour cherry schnapps and letting it pour into my mouth while teasing the frenulum. He would moan so sweetly... I clenched my thighs together. _I definitely had to stop thinking about that_.  
But it seems that these days of deprivation are turning against me. Especially after that little episode in his room. Somehow, I have a feeling that I'm craving him so much because I'm afraid we'll be torn apart any second now. At the thought, I felt my insides twist momentarily. Oh gods, I wish I could hold him now, just for a little while. I sighed, looking around and searching for ways to get out and find him, but there were none. I had to stay, the feast was about to begin.  
Following the idiotic customs, Thor came in first and greeted the barging crowd. All of my fellow maids tensed up, straightened their spines and stared at the opposite wall. I rolled my eyes.  
And then I saw Loki entering with a few men, no doubt of noble descent, for they had an air of finer things about them. _Boring_ things. Soon as they were seated, I hurried in the direction of their table to ask which liquor they want to start off with.  
All of them looked at me, but I focused on Loki, trying to tell him with my eyes what I felt earlier, but he flicked his across the room. A man with a longer red beard kept running his gaze all over my figure, making me uncomfortable.  
With a sick feeling from being eyed so much, I returned with their chosen flavour – lemon, and tried to hasten the entire process.  
"And whose are you, little girl?"  
The bearded man asked. I swallowed, staring at the glasses instead of him.  
"I am Grima, Lord Loki's maid, lord..."  
"Mirsson. Ahh, Loki, Loki, that devilish little cat..." He said, smiling at Loki, who just licked his lips and drank his lemon liquor.  
"Anything else?"  
I asked, eager to get away.  
"Yes, of course, Grima, we are drinking tonight. I want wine – and two bottles of it!"  
"Very well."

"Aren't you going to recommend other drinks?"  
He said, staring at my breasts, doing everything to keep me in place.  
"If you wish, lord Mirsson. There are fruit liquors: lemon, sour cherry, walnut, almond, strawberry, uhh... there is mead, cherry..." I couldn't concentrate, my cheeks were red. "And wine of course. The best in Asgard."  
I looked to the floor.  
"Bring us wine. The darker, the better."  
I inhaled deeply and did as he asked. I must say, being unnoticed felt much better than this. It took all of my willpower to act subserviently. And Loki said nothing.  
"Ahh, there she is, Grima." Mirsson said, licking his lips lecherously. I felt sick. And when he placed his hand on my hip while I was pouring the wine, I shivered with disgust, and threw a quick glance at Loki. He observed the act.  
"Mirsson, what's with that wife of yours?"  
He immediately removed the hand to snatch the glass and down it.

"That old skinny cow sickens me! I have a taste for something younger, more voluptuous... "He purred, returning his hand to my hip and caressing it. I took a step backwards as polite as I could, to evade him. I nodded my head and returned to the maids. They all stared sympathetically at me while I cringed.  
"Mirsson... he would hump anything that moves. Each time he comes here, he beds maids and servants... it's disgusting. But he owns so much land nobody ever stops him. Try to stay out of his sight."  
"Goddamn it. I can't. I have to go over there, he downed almost the entire bottle."  
"Grima!" He yelled over the overall, cheerful noise of the room. "Wine, servant! Bring me more wine!"  
I didn't think Loki would allow anything to happen, but where is the point in which he'll decide he must get that _guest_ away from me? Fuck the lot of them, if he tries anything, I'll frost. I'm not their slag.  
Luckily, he requested whole bottles, and they all drank. Loki downed glass after glass of sweet fluid. I don't think I've ever seen him behave like that. Mirsson was wasted, with his cheeks flushed, his loud laughter, droplets of alcohol stuck in his red beard. Loki got up and went to Thor, so I took another two bottles and tried to quietly place them on the table behind Loki's seat, trying to go unnoticed, but as I turned around, Mirsson took my hand and pulled me on his lap. I was taken by surprise and didn't have the time to react when he roughly cupped one of my breasts. I shrieked and pulled his beard, jumping off. He laughed.  
"Oh Grima, you're a tough little flower – I'm going to have fun with you... I love it when they fight me!" He exclaimed to the rest of the table. I was furious, they were laughing. I didn't even notice Loki returning.  
"Come here, sweetie..." Mirsson cooed me, tapping on his thigh. I cringed and shook my head, much to his joy.  
"What happened?" Loki suddenly asked. I just threw him a glare.  
"Oh, nothing, I'm just having fun with your little maid." He made a motion with his hands as if he was squeezing my breasts. Loki downed another cup, shaking his head to reprimand Mirsson. I couldn't believe that was his reaction, I stared at him in shock.  
"Oh look at her, she wants her lord to help her get out of my firm fists!" He tried to grab my dress, but I balked.  
"I don't need anyone, not even my lord Loki to help me get away from you. Lord. "  
He laughed even more loudly, but I stared at Loki hatefully, letting him know I was mad. I saw his eyes twitch.  
"You're a feisty one! Loki, do you punish her for this loud mouth of hers?"  
"Drink your wine, Mirsson." Loki said.  
The red-bearded drunk laughed loudly.  
"So you do give her run for her money? "  
Loki downed another glass. His eyes were extremely hazy. He was drunk.  
"You're dismissed." He waved his hand at me. That was it. I thought steam will burst through my ears. I decided this was not going down like this.  
"If you need anything else, lord Mirsson..." I smiled seductively and curtsied. He wiggled his tongue at me, saying I'm a 'good girl'. Before turning around, I shot a look at Loki, who was glaring at me.  
I've never seen him drunk. He lost his poker face and aristocratic demeanor, waved his hands a lot more. The snake like movements and amusing mischief in his face he could never lose, but it was all uncontrolled, and if I wasn't mad at him, I'd find it.... sweet. I might even try to make him break my punishment... but the thought wasn't in my head. In fact, I thought I'll extend the celibacy as long as my anger requires me to.  
When I returned with more liquor for everybody at the table, I wasn't as _feisty,_ even smiling lightly, however, as he cupped my bottom, I jumped.  
"Mirsson, I will behead you!" Loki yelled out, and I stared at him with hope. "...if you stop paying attention to the conversation again!"  
Everybody laughed.  
"I like this flesh of yours, Loki." He said and I looked to the floor, feeling mad and defeated.  
"Ignore her, she'll fetch the wine faster. Another one, Grima!" He said to me, blinking slowly. I gulped a ball of tears down my throat and barely stopped my lip from quivering. He stopped mid-movement as he handed me the empty pitcher, frowning, trying to say something, but I grabbed it and ran away.  
I wiped a tear away as another maid rubbed my shoulder.  
"Endure it just a bit more. Another half an hour and we go to our feast, you'll escape him soon.  
 _That's right._ My mind remembered. I am getting away from all of them... from Mirsson's paws. He won't dare come to the servants' houses. A drink will definitely help me relax.  
And so, I clenched my teeth and prevented myself from looking at Loki and punching everybody at the table and served them, making sure to run out of the room when the time came. I sighed heavily as we approached the sound of music.  
The tiny servants hall was brimming with life and laughter. There were no stuck up people, there were no people serving you drinks, everybody was either dancing or chitchatting excitedly.  
However, it had its price. There was spilt wine everywhere, several girls sat on the laps of some soldiers who were trying to undress them.  
And then I spotted Laeva. Spinning around to the sound of music, laughing. When she stopped, she stumbled and almost fell down. I waved to her, and she ran to me and jumped, squeezing my neck.  
"Grima, Grima! You're here!" I kissed her cheek and smiled at her, she was like a happy child.  
"I need wine." I croaked, and she dragged me by my hand to the table, taking a cup and filling it with crimson fluid which made my throat yearn even more. I downed it and sighed happily, taking another one.  
My fellow cup bearer told the girls Mirsson abused me, and they all caressed me and told me stories of what that man did each time he came here and how I was happy to have evaded him. Actually, they told me somebody clearly prevented him. _Loki_ prevented him, they said. I blurted out how Loki didn't give a fuck, but they shook their head and said that if Mirsson wanted me, he would have had me unless he was prevented. I didn't believe them.  
I blissfully greeted the relaxation provided by the buzz of wine in my head, which warmed my cheeks to almost a human shade of red.  
Even though it was probably the alcohol, even Amma talked to me, and cheerfully. The noise was wonderful, the fire of celebration burning strong, and I felt the need to completely drown myself in the gloriously hedonistic atmosphere of the feast.  
Laeva talked to her guard. She was adorably shy, stuttering and barely accepting his invitation to dance, but twenty minutes later she swayed her skirts while he was spinning her around. I observed them smiling, endeared, when I noticed somebody looking at me in the corner of my eye. I looked at the person. It was a guard. An ash-haired, brown eyed guard. He looked very young, and I don't remember seeing him anywhere around the palace.  
I smiled and looked away, talking to Thor's maids. But the nagging feeling of being observed was still there. I had to get up and leave. The only logical course was to the liquor table to pour myself some more wine. His eyes were following me, and when I looked at him, he smiled and raised his cup. I nodded and raised my own, slightly blushing. The way the fire light was dancing on his face made him look quite attractive, I noticed through my embarrassment.  
Laeva pulled me to dance a bit with her, and I spun around like an idiot, until I felt I was too sweaty and had to sit down, but when I laughingly threw my head back and noticed she and her guard were kissing, I also caught the look of the ash-haired man looking at me again. He was relaxed in his chair with a smile on his face. I looked down, immediately stopping my laughter.  
There was an atmosphere of lewdness in the space, with ever so more people kissing and delivering an impressive performance of inappropriate touches, and I found myself staring at the brimming cup of crimson fluid, wondering where my own lover is. With all those perfumed women? And drunk as he was... I sighed, frowning with worry.  
I was jealous, my stomach constricted at the thought. So I decided not to think about it.  
When I lifted my head, Laeva was approaching me, drunkenly pulling the guard's hand.  
"Grima, we're going to the garden, some of us, come! The night is beautiful!"  
I opened my mouth to object, but realised I didn't want to go to the room, and I couldn't stay here with people I didn't know so well, so I accepted. We got out of the hall into the scarcely lit hallway which led to one of the exits, when suddenly she turned around, taking off the male hand wrapped around her waist.  
"Could you get more wine, I forgot! Just a pitcher! Please please!" She begged exaggeratedly, and I nodded, laughing. I went back to the feast and grabbed two full pitchers before going back to the dark hallway, this time alone.  
The buzz in my brain was steady, pleasant, humming through me and relaxing me completely, taking my guard down just enough for me to fail to notice a man following me. But when I felt a hand on my back, I shrieked and dropped the pitchers, turning around to see who it is. The ash haired guard jumped back, raising his hands in defense.  
"I'm sorry!" He yelled. "I didn't mean to scare you!"  
I pressed my palm against my chest, breathing heavily.  
"It's okay..."  
"I'm really sorry... what is your name?"  
"Khm... I... I'm Grima, lord Loki's servant."  
"I've never seen you before."  
"I was never here before."  
"Oh. I'm... Myr."  
I raised my eyebrow at the name, the same as in Laeva's lover-guard. He extended his hand, and when I extended mine for a hand shake, he turned it around and brought it to his lips gallantly. I blinked and smiled, surprised, before trying to pull back, but he held it firmly, kissing another inch of my skin.  
"You're so beautiful, Grima..."  
"Uh, thank you... could you let go of me now, please?"  
He didn't. He started to plant kisses on my wrist while I tried to get away.  
"I saw the way you looked at me, Grima... and you're the only girl that hasn't yet received a kiss... I thought you might be saving it for me..."  
"Myr, let go of me now, you don't want me to get angry."  
He chuckled. It didn't feel ominous, I wasn't scared. I just didn't want it to reach the point where I had to seriously hurt him and expose myself.  
"I though you might wanted to dance with me, beautiful Grima..." He pulled me toward him and wrapped his arm around my waist. My entire body quivered with disgust and strange arousal, and it signalled _caution_.  
"Let go."  
"Mmm... no."  
I sighed and frosted my hand, before slapping him strongly, twice. He shrieked and flinched, jumping away from me. But as he rubbed his cheeks, he started laughing... somewhat familiarly. I frowned to the lack of frightened reaction from him, when I noticed a flicker of green light enveloping him, and in a split second, his demeanor, look and mien changed to the one of Loki.  
My jaw dropped down as he straightened up and laughed again.  
"Ok, ok... you truly are stubborn."  
"Goddamnit!" I spat at him.  
"I liked that... you don't give yourself to anyone but me..." He approached me, and I crossed my hands over my chest.  
"What are you doing here Loki? Did you come to spy on me?"

"Mmm... I got bored, so I thought I'll see what you are up to... my cheeky little minx..."  
I cringed to the ridiculously drunk expression of his face.  
"Loki, you're drunk."  
He bit his lower lip and pulled me to him, wrapping his hands around my waist and leaning over to kiss me, quite passionately. I chuckled to his urgency before separating, but still too close to his inviting face as it was starting to be deliciously suffused with obvious _hunger._  
I smiled.  
"What are you doing? You truly were spying on me... by gods, Loki, how is your feast that boring?" I caressed his face, inwardly brimming with joy that he'd rather be with me than with all those preened, noble women. He kissed me again, pulling me tightly against him. I felt flush of drunken heat shuddering through me, enhanced by the closeness of another body.  
"You're not answering me, you fool, stop kissing me." I said softly, surprised by the surrender in my own voice.  
"You taste of wine and voluptuous deliciousness, my sweetest Grima, I want to bite your lips off."  
I chuckled and licked my lips, inching away from his face and its lost expression, so unlike his more normally expressionless features.  
"Loki... you're too close to my lips. We're not supposed to..." I smiled. He moaned, and the sound made me close my eyes, when I heard his quiet voice whispering:  
"I wasn't talking about those lips, my love. I want to lick you, I'm so thirsty for your maddeningly sweet juices..."  
I whimpered with the sudden wave of lust shuddering through me and I pushed him away, clenching my thighs.  
"You're crazy." I shook my head, more to myself. "You're drunk, you buffoon, you tease. Tomorrow morning you would say I should've prevented you and that you are extending that ridiculous punishment."  
"Yes, I probably would." He blinked slowly, his head almost falling off his shoulders. I laughed. He squinted at me.  
"You're laughing at me."  
He took two long steps, turning me around in the puddle of wine we were both standing in and pinned me to the wall, pulling my braid back, making me shriek with surprise as my head was bent in such a way.  
"This is mine. Your body is mine. You are mine..." He purred, smiling at my mockery.  
"Loki, stop all of that, come on. My feet are soaked in wine, we're too drunk, this hallway is unsafe..."  
He let go of me and stepped backwards, to my huge surprise and sort of a disappointment.  
I turned around and straightened my dress. He combed his hair with his fingers and sighed, eyes closed.  
"I'm feeling playful."  
"You're feeling drunk."  
"You're drunk, Grima."  
I laughed.  
"Yes, I am."  
He suddenly smirked and lifted a finger, and then his veil of green magic wrapped around him, leaving nothing but thin air in near-darkness.  
"Loki?" I asked, surprised. "Where are you?"  
And then it hit me. _Mirsson._ I was so taken aback by his appearing and my own haze that I had forgotten I was mad at him.  
"Loki, stop your tricks. I just remembered what happened at dinner." Nothing. I sighed and gritted my jaw. "Loki. I know you can hear me. That was horrible. Why didn't you stop him? You're an idiot."

Nothing.  
"Well then, fine. Since I mean so little to you you would share me like some whore I'll jus-" And then a very large moth landed on my sleeve, startling me. I frowned.  
"It's not amusing and it's certainly not smart to change into something so small when I'm mad. I can swat you like a fly." I lifted my hand but it flew away fast, circling my head.  
"Loki, stop that this instant!"  
The moth kept flying around me. I sighed.  
"Fine. Suit yourself, you miserable idiot."  
I started walking away, but after a minute something started clawing at my leg. I stopped and looked down, seeing a beautiful black cat with shiny green eyes peering up at me.  
"Still not amusing. You're not charming. I actually asked you-"  
It started pawing at me and meowing, jumping up and pulling my dress, inviting me to pick it up. I snatched the cat and squeezed it, unreasonably feeling bad for the creature. It mewled painfully. I brought its dainty face in front of mine.  
"You will have to answer me this, whether now or tomorrow when we're both sober. Hell, I can't even imagine how I'll feel in the morn-"  
It extended its pink tongue and licked my nose. I let go, hoping that the fall down will hurt him, but the cat's claws stuck in the cleavage of my dress and I was unable to yank it off, so I gave up, wondering what to do.  
The cat clawed fiercely, managing to tear the fabric and expose most of my breasts. I tried to get it off – this time succeeding, and I threw it away. It mewled helplessly from the floor, and I rolled my eyes and continued walking away, when I heard a feral growl behind me.  
It was coming from a gigantic black wolf, and I inhaled, feeling light fear. This animal I am unable to lift or throw. It is magnificent.  
It growled at me again and I felt a false instinct to run, which I found irresistible as I turned around and started running. Hurried steps followed mine as I went around the corner. Slippery marble floors of the palace gave me a very good head start – not to mention steep steps and oval hallways. I ran for the room, my heart beating loudly from the fear. It howled behind me, spurring me on, making me go faster – but it drew on me with its undoubtedly fast four-legged pace. I saw a flicker of red and jumped to the side to pull one of the decorative curtains depicting Mjolnir down and throw it behind me, over the wolf-Loki.  
I laughed and ran for the door of his room, slamming and locking them behind me as I entered, completely sweaty and out of breath, but laughing victoriously. There was a light howl and scratching at the wooden surface, making me jump up and clap.  
"Take that! You can't outrun me! And I'm not letting you in – that I assure you, Loki."  
A sad whine answered me, making me chortle, followed by mourning and huffing and pleading. I shook my head as if he could see me.  
But a minute of complete silence baffled me, and I plastered my ear against the doors to try to hear what's he up to. A tiny movement caught my eye, and I looked down, to see a fly buzzing in through the key hole.  
I payed it no attention for a few seconds, until an annoyingly familiar green flash enveloped it and it stretched into a large, naked male with green eyes and raven black hair.  
He smiled at me, as I pushed my hand behind the back and tried to unlock the doors to run, but he heard the click and slammed a palm against the door, before yanking me to the middle of the room.  
I laughed.  
"You're not getting away."  
"I am. I'll think of something. You'll never catch me."  
"I just did, my delicious girl."  
He purred, making me chuckle. I tried to think: how to get away? This was a game, and I playfully kept forgetting what was it that I needed to talk to him about. I looked down his naked body, trying to avoid a particularly moistening set of thoughts.  
Then I had the idea of hiding in the bathroom and I started walking backwards slowly. He smirked, but stayed in place.  
I wouldn't be able to get away, but at least the locked doors would provoke him a little.  
Suddenly, my back hit against a firm surface. I turned around to see him wrapping his hands around mine and lifting them up behind his head. I looked in front of me and saw Loki approaching.  
Oh. He duplicated.  
Well, fuck, that decreased chances of getting away. He started tearing my dress off; the sharp zing of fabric torn filled my ears as he ripped it off completely, which was followed by yanking off my undershirt and tearing my panties. I weaved my fingers into his hair behind me, which felt uncannily like the real thing and sighed when he started grazing his nails from my wrists, over my forearms and armpits, reaching my breasts and squeezing them possessively.  
I moaned, looking at Loki.  
"Your flesh could drive me to hell." The copy behind me slapped my right breast. The erotic act had my knees suddenly weak. I licked my lips as I pulled his hair.  
"All of that running around made me want to tear you apart even more tempting. I could smell you... your sweat..." The copy buried his nose behind my ear and inhaled deeply.  
"Your wetness, your lust. This days long deprivation made me _ravenous_."  
"Alcohol made you ravenous." I mocked him, squinting, but nonetheless enjoying unashamedly the ministrations of the copy behind me, who teased my nipples and licked my neck.  
Loki grabbed my face and stared at me.  
"With animal senses, I didn't know whether I wanted to eat you or fuck you. Maybe both."  
I bit my lip, a surge of wet heat gathered at the very center of me, threatening to make me even weaker. He kissed me, tasting of hot wine and scorching arousal. My eyes rolled back in their sockets. I was sure I would orgasm as soon as he would touch my sex, and when the hand started gliding down my body, my eyes flew open and I kicked the copy behind me in a bizarre reflex, making even Loki stumble for a moment – enough for me to run to the doors, wet and naked and eager to play or even get away. But as I reached the doors, everything around me suddenly went pitch black. I tapped at the wooden surface, unable to find the door knob.  
I turned around, feeling skin close to mine and stepped sideways, to run around, remembering the arrangement of furniture.  
But I stumbled into him. Well, or a copy, I had no way of knowing. I smiled, realising the two of them are around me, and began running forward, to the bed, to sneak around it. But as I reached the bed pole, a hand reaching from the bed grabbed my wrist. I shrieked and shook it off, walking in the opposite direction, towards the bathroom. But I smashed into firm skin, with arms which held me in place. I pushed him off, laughing and going to the right. I was amazed how he and his copy alone could meet me in so many directions all at once. And then I got an idea.  
I crouched down and started crawling quietly to the other side of the bed, trying to remember the positions of the two of them (though it baffled me). I could hear their double breaths behind me, and I concentrated on breathing quietly as I crawled on. I smiled, thinking I'll outsmart him – when suddenly my now faster pace had me placing both my hands into somebody's lap instead of the carpet. I shrieked when I heard his laughter and he pulled me on him. I chuckled when he leaned forward and kissed my cheek – I used the opportunity to bite his neck and jump to the side, only to fall into the arms of another naked body on the floor. I smiled and kissed him quickly before rolling off and – stumbling into another body. I was now trapped between the two.  
My mind couldn't wrap around the fact he was moving _so_ fast, almost against nature. I shuffled my feet against the floor, pushing myself backwards, away from the two of them, only to end up crashing into _another_ body. My eyes opened wide in the pitch darkness as my eyes wrapped around the frightening discovery: around me were laying and walking and ambushing me multiple copies of my lover, slowly trapping me into a single place with no means to get away.  
I gasped, trying to count how many. Four.... no... somebody's walking towards me.... _two... six... oh gods, there must be seven of him around me_!  
Two pairs of hands pulled me towards them, and as I lied on the skin, they closed around me, increasing the sensations. He kissed me. His burning, slick tongue rolled around mine, driving me wild with fear and desire. "I told you am ravenous, my love."  
I smiled.  
"So I see... just how ravenous are you? What awaits me, _master_?" I spoke against his lips, feeling multiple sharp inhales of breath at the title.  
A copy took my hands and pulled them behind my back as I sat on my calves.  
"I guess you could say I'm yearning.... _times five._ "  
I chuckled. _So I counted wrong._  
"And that, Grima, means you have to please me five times as much." He said ominously.  
I opened my mouth to react, but he kissed me. I welcomed the warmness with a sigh, which turned into a gasp as a pair of hands behind me found my breasts supple in their tight grip. Two hands belonging to different bodies slid against each of my thighs, quickly locating the source of all my heat. I broke the kiss as the fingers started flickering against my labia.  
"You're impossibly drenched, pet... I'd say you quite enjoy this prospect."  
"Loki..." I croaked.  
"Yes?" The answer came above me. I couldn't concentrate, as the playful fingers started fighting against each other, in a tiny race to tease my clit or prod at my entrance, sending goosebumps of mindless arousal through me.  
"I forgot what I wanted to ask..." I whispered, as I got pushed down on my back. Sweet lips tasted mine, another two pairs sucked at my nipples suddenly, as a particularly sloshy, hungry aperture sucked on my swollen clit. I moaned into his lips.  
As all of the prurient lips got more fervent, I felt a sparkle of excitement, which led to the wild simultaneous bites – of my mouth, my nipples, my clitoris. I came. A miniature orgasm rattled me, making me more relaxed, as I felt _them all smile._  
"Look at you..." Multiple voices spoke. "All of your heat flowing out in this lush, copious amount... sprawled out for all of me. Do you want me?"  
I moaned, uninhibited and even more hungry than before, when I felt a hard, tumescent flesh tug at my slick, heated labia. I whimpered, bucking against it. He chuckled.  
"Fuck me, Loki!" I whispered against a pair of lips.  
"With pleasure, pet." I relished a feeling of his hardness slithering inside me impossibly slowly. I felt my womb starving, an impossibly lustrous ache developing inside me – I wanted him deeply in, I wanted him to thrust inside and satisfy me.  
"Oh your cock..."  
He moaned.  
"Grima..." was almost a whisper as he moved, his flesh inside me making me writhe and mewl helplessly.  
Suddenly, he sped up, infinitesimally increasing sparkles of lust. I was unable to react, to follow him, so I let go and voiced my delicious concern in a series of moans, something he obviously relished and craved, as I felt him shiver and come inside me. He sighed in relaxation.  
"Loki, I want to see you..." I said, and all of the candles lit up again, momentarily blinding me, but when I focused my eyes, I could see his luminous white skin rub against mine as he kissed me. I pushed him off and got on my knees, turning my head around to view him and his four copies lurking at me.  
The copy whom I've had just now dissipated into thin air, making me laugh. He was being robbed of his magical potential – and it made me realise what he was saying is true. I was making him weak, I was squeezing out his strength because he indeed craved me as much. The thought made me strong. The thought made me want him to experience a capsheaf of pleasure with me, _inside_ me, as we were joined into a single being filled with love and that indescribable epiphanic, orgasmic haze.  
I smiled as I crawled towards another copy, almost lunging at him with all of my hunger, pushing him on his back and stealing his bittersweet breath.  
"I want your hard cock inside me, Loki..." I mewled, in that pleading tone of voice which I learned drove him crazy, and indeed, his grunts surrounded me as I took said hardness and swallowed it with my hungry sex. The inexorable honeyed desire to eat him up completely appeared again as I started kneading against him, my hips circling the veiny shaft, before moving slowly enough to have the slick, delicious head of it rub and press against my most sensitive spots, emitting maddening, filthy sloshing sounds in my opulent wetness.  
I knew I couldn't hold it for long, even with this slow, excruciating pace, and soon I came, gripping him tightly, luxuriously slow, intimate. He followed, grunting like a hurt animal and flickering into nothingness immediately – followed by a copy which was tightly hugging my back. I turned around, still shivering, noticing the standing Loki kneeling down and pulling me to him to kiss me, in a lost, uncontrolled osculation of his trembling lips.  
"Didn't you say five?" I asked, my voice shaking. He smiled. "Am I making you weak, love?" I teased, as drunk and as mellowed as I was. He licked my lips.  
"Grima, Grima... you witch, I don't even remember the first moment I allowed you to talk to me like this."  
"The first moment you laid your eyes on me. Because you needed it, Loki. You needed someone like you."  
He caressed my face, as we both knelt facing each other.  
"You like how I talk to you. Because I'm free enough to admit my womb is still cramping with the desire to be drilled hard by you..."  
He gasped quietly and frowned, studying my face.  
"...And my pussy is still draining out your delicious cum, and the way it's running down my shaking thighs is making me hungry all over again." I ran a finger down his lower lip. "Let me play with your cock, Loki. Let me suck it. Fuck my mouth, fuck my quivering cunt...." I moaned his name to his lips in the most lecherous, whorish moan I produced the entire week, causing him to throw his head back and growl sensually. I used the opportunity to pepper his torso with kisses, loving the taut skin as if it was my own, cherishing and feasting on every inch of his body presented to me, until I reached the hottest inches of him – his purplish sex organ, tensed and ready to give and receive pleasure.  
I felt my mouth water as I licked my lips before locking eyes with him and getting on all fours. I kissed the salty tasting, round head, while he almost gently intertwined his elegant fingers in my black hair, massaging my scalp. I closed my eyes and swallowed as much as I could, creating a vacuum with my lips which coaxed the loveliest, dirtiest whimpers out of my personal god.  
I took my time with teasing him, making him grip my hair the tiniest bit stronger in a moaning plea to go faster. But I didn't. And during my private game of driving him wild, I forgot there is another of him – the original, left behind me. And that Loki, true Loki, got closer and gripped my hips. I opened my eyes, realising he's about to enter me again.  
I was too sensitive, ravaged even, aching, and I mewled with his cock in my mouth, clenching my walls in protest, but instead of the firm push inside me, I felt a pair of lips gently kissing my folds as a large proportion of wetness I've had there somehow dissipated. The illusionary fluid disappeared, and I was left with Loki's warm, demanding lips peppering my sensitive flesh with surprising gentleness.  
I even managed to relax and concentrate on worshipping the hard, sweet tasting, juicy, fat cock in my mouth.

But when he darted his silver tongue out and started inexorably, wildly lapping at my swollen little clit, I yelped and moaned around his shaft, making them both shiver.  
"You taste like lust itself, pet..." He moaned behind me, and continued coaxing new hot layers of wetness out of me, making my head dizzy between the erotically paradoxical sensation of having my mouth penetrated by his cock, and my cunt kissed by his lips.  
As I teased the vein underneath it with my tongue and grazed my upper teeth lightly against his hot skin – he shook as if he's going to orgasm and.... vanished into thin air. My jaw fell closed as my eyes flew open.  
Loki separated from me and stood up, pulling my hand to stand with him. My knees shook and I almost fell down, making him smirk at me before pulling me in for a tight, pumped kiss. I felt my own sizzling arousal on his tongue, it had me moaning.  
He slid his hands down my back and cupped my buttocks, slapping one, making me whimper lewdly into his mouth. He smiled.  
"You'd let me do anything to you, wouldn't you, Grima?"  
I nodded, hazy with lust. He started pushing me towards the bed, and laying down on me as I settled, welcoming him in my embrace and wrapping my weak legs around his hips. He lifted up and slowly pushed himself inside me with an easy, slick movement. I closed my eyes and enjoyed my walls adjusting and gripping him again hungrily, exuding even more wetness, as if every single droplet was begging to be smeared all over our eager sexes.  
He took his time fucking me with such dominant precision, to make my already broken voice croak moans and whimpers and shameless pleas to go harder, to use me, to drill my cunt and claim me, until he couldn't hold it anymore and he obeyed, creating squelching sounds as his pubic bone slapped against my swollen clitoris. He bit my mouth and drank my moans, groaning like an animal against them, and fucking me even harder, sliding us both up the emerald satin sheets.  
He throbbed inside me, hard and unrelenting, guiding me towards the inevitable climax, which peaked for an indeterminably long time, as I screamed I'm close, and he drew right in there with me, stopping his movements altogether – I lost my voice, he held his breath for a tight second before a white wave of release washed over us and my womb cramped heavily, milking his cock of his orgasm, which squelched out of me with every violent clench of my cunt.  
I bit his lip.  
"My love, my god... I would die for you if you wanted me to..." I muttered incoherently into his lips as he embraced me.  
We fell down, exhausted, with a veil of sheer, sticky sweat covering our bodies like a cobweb.  
I felt more tired than ever, feeling as if somebody dropped a large stone over my chest. After a minute or two, I stretched my fingers and tapped at his skin. He pulled himself next to me and wrapped his long limbs around my spent skin, as I nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck.  
I sighed, unable to speak anymore, left with a shivering whisper of his love in my ear as I drifted away slowly, into nothingness.


	28. Heimdall II.

Loki laid there like a dead animal, with his mouth opened, limbs askew as his hand was under my back. I chuckled, sitting up – and cringing at the throb in my head. But if I felt like shit I could only imagine how much worse Loki was feeling.  
He grunted and shifted onto his back. I laid down on my stomach, crossing my arms over his chest and placing my chin on my hands, so I could stare at his sleeping face. His hair was strewn and messy around his head, black as coal against the moss green sheets.  
My head spinned with scenes from last night, a bit foggy from the hangover haze, but quite clear – everybody would remember that. I kissed his chest lightly, smiling. I pressed my cheek against the soothing cold skin, listening to blood swooshing steadily through his icy veins, and soon, sleep pulled me back under.  
The lack of that calming coolness woke me up – he wasn't in bed. I stretched and focused on waking up, when I saw a piece of paper on the bed. It was a note. Immediately panic shot through me, because the last time there was a note on the bed I didn't see him for a month, and I started yelling:  
"No, no, no, no!"  
And then the doors of the bathroom opened, revealing a half naked Loki, preparing to take a bath.  
"What is it?" He asked, and I jumped off the bed, running to him and crushing him in a hug.  
"Loki...." I mewled, my face plastered against his neck.  
"What is it? Grima?" He pushed me a little to look at my face.  
"I saw the note and... I panicked. Sorry."  
He chuckled.  
"Have you read it?"  
I shook my head, returning to my position of embracing him. He chuckled again.  
"Well, it said that I _have_ to attend lunch with mother and Thor."  
"Oh, ok then..."  
"I need to take a bath."  
"M-hm. I'm going with you."  
He smiled at me, mocking me a little, but I didn't care. Perhaps I was still groggy, half-asleep, but the ache in my solar plexus was strong, I wanted to plaster myself against him and never let go, not caring how clingy I would look. So when we entered the hot water, I immediately kissed him and sighed, lying back against his shoulder, my lips resting on his neck.  
"Grima, what is it with you? Relax."  
I mewled.  
"Grima, come on... I'm not going anywhere..."  
"Okay..." I whispered and he almost snickered. He had just enough material to mock me, but I did not care. "I'm not letting you go, just so you know." I said, warning him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pinned me to him.  
"Very well. This could prove to be a problem at lunch, but I can live with that." He smiled.  
My lips opened on their own to let my tongue out. I wanted to taste his skin. He inhaled a sharp breath when I did.  
"Loki?" I asked, rubbing my lips against his skin.  
"Yes, my love?" He said, and the word made me flush with indescribable heat, my heart swelling up. I mewled again, clutching him, wanting him even closer to me.  
"Is the punishment back on?"  
He laughed, his body shaking under mine.  
"Obviously not, we'd be awfully inconsistent. Why do you ask, Grima?"  
He slipped a hand down my back, between my buttocks and cupped my sex. But currently that's not what I needed. I just needed to feel him against me. I wrapped my legs around his waist, feeling light-weighted in the water rippling around us.  
"Because I will need to make love to you today. But not now..." I sighed. "I just need to feel you."  
He looked at my face again, cupping it with his long fingers and palms, pursing his lips for a moment, before they stretched into a smirk.  
"Are you hungry?"  
"I'm starving."  
"You're going to lunch with me then."  
My eyes widened.  
"No!"  
"Yes, you are. You're hungry, and there is food. You want to be next to me, and I'll be there. It's the only logical conclusion."  
"But, your mother... and Thor... they're not going to like it..." I shook my head, but as he was holding my face, he caught my entire head with his hands and forcibly made it bounce up and down, to look as if I was nodding.  
"Yes, you are going. I don't care about them. They all know what we're doing. You're coming."  
I cringed.  
"Don't you want to be near me?"  
"I do..."  
"Then come with me, love." He said gently. Wicked bastard, he knew I could not refuse him when he used that voice and coaxed me into anything. After running his thumb over my lower lip, he kissed me, letting go of some heavy breath he was holding back.  
"Why are you doing this?"  
"Honestly?"  
"Yes."  
"I've been too good lately. Too obedient. I have to do something to provoke them, to restore the natural balance of things." He grinned at me. I squinted.  
"No you're not."  
His eyebrow arched.  
"I'm not?"  
"You don't care about that anymore. You just want me to be plastered against you like this. You crave it."  
His lips twitched. Just when I thought he's about to answer me, he suddenly pushed against the back of the tub, leaning forward and effectively pushing my head under the water. I yelped, before closing my eyes and holding my breath for those couple of seconds, flailing my hands above water and managing to get a grip on his hair, which I yanked as hard as I could. He let go of me and I pulled up, rubbing my eyes and spitting out excess of hot water. He stared at me, waiting for a mad reaction.  
"I won't drown you. Amateurish and poorly executed. But I'll find a way to get back at you. Have no doubt about it."  
He smirked.  
"I know of ice magic you never even heard of, Loki."  
"Hah, that's craft, not magic."  
"It's magic-"  
"It's a craft, Grima, magic is when you can dissapear-"  
He said, closed his eyes, and his image billowed, until he vanished before my eyes. I gasped.  
"Wow! You have to teach me that!" I clapped my hands. "Can you hear me like this? Where are you?" I walked to his end of the tub and tapped, but felt nothing. I frowned. He always does this, taking time with his jokes, but I couldn't endure it now, I wasn't feeling as playful, due to my previously exclaimed _clinginess_. I wanted to embrace him again, and slowly, the nagging heat surrounding my spine and throat appeared again.  
"Loki..." I found myself saying, my voice weaker. I pouted unwillingly. I tried to hold through it, diving under water and washing myself, pretending I don't even care, but after good twenty minutes of loneliness and my skin craving his loving one, I felt my eyes slightly water.  
"What is wrong with me today?" I sighed, blinking away the tiny tear, as if he couldn't hear me. "You're always doing this, and this time, I just... I just needed to hold you a little while. You're such a brat and I don't like you anymore." I whispered, fighting back the lump in my throat, ready to get out of the bath, but as I started climbing out, I felt hands around my waist gently pulling me back in, and turning me around so he can face me. He had a grin on his face. I pouted again.  
"Your expressions are priceless, Grima. You're like a sad little girl."  
"You're making me feel like one. And I don't like it."  
I sighed and laid my head on his chest. He caressed my hair and bent his head down to kiss my forehead.  
"What is with you today?"  
"I don't know. I just don't want to be parted from you, my god."  
He lifted my head and kissed me, kneading his lips against mine.  
  
The strangeness of the morning wore off when I had to get ready for the dreaded lunch. I wasn't sure I was ready to face the inevitable commentary about my presence at their royal lunch, hungover as I was.  
"Don't worry about that. " He said as as wrapped both of his long hands around me while we walked down the hallway.  
"Easy for you to say, _Odinson_."  
He just smiled.  
"You'll pout beautifully, and I'll feed you and kiss you while they all stare at us."  
I smiled and rolled my eyes, making him chuckle and pepper my face wih kisses. I laughed, not even noticing his maids approaching us. When I did, I straightened up, clearing my throat.  
"Lig. We'll be out for couple of hours." She nodded and looked down.  
"Oh and Lig? If you touch my notes, Loki won't be able to save you from my wrath." I threatened, contorting my face from the mushy softness it was under his lips to a menacing, Jotun expression. He laughed throatily, throwing his head back. Her eyebrows flinched, but she just nodded and turned around, going about her business.  
"I forgot how cruel you get when you're mad."  
He said, and I rolled my eyes at him.  
"Months worth of studying, half of it in the trash, the rest piled in an orderless heap. I have to be like that to her."  
He licked his lips.  
"Yes, yes, my little pet, you do get twisted at times... thank gods I tamed you into my obedient little girl who can't live without me..." He cooed, and my lips tightened on their own, pushing him away from me.  
"I knew it! I knew you were going to use this morning against me!"  
He laughed. I pointed my finger at him.  
"Don't provoke me, bastard. You know what I'm capable of."  
He smirked.  
"I'm sleeping next to you, Loki. Be careful not to wake up without a limb."  
He embraced me again, kissing me gently.  
"Yes, you do sleep next to me. And that makes me blissful."

I frowned, feeling heat blushing my cheeks. I wrapped my hands around his neck and kissed him, stealing all of his breath. He squeezed me flush against him and moaned very quietly into my mouth.  
"Come on." He separated and pulled my hand. I stood in place, nibbling on my lower lip in front of the dining room of queen Frigga.  
He almost dragged me in. Frigga was seated at the table, reading a scroll brought to her by a guard and absent-mindedly drinking her wine when we barged in.  
"Loki, this is-"  
Her sentence was cut in half when she raised her head and spotted me next to him, and then her almond eyes fell to our joint hands.  
"What is she-"  
"Grima was awfully hungry today, and since there is food in this room, I thought it best to bring her to sate her hunger here."  
I gulped and curtsied.  
"My queen."  
She tightened her lips.  
"She could've _ordered_ food to your room, which I think is _very_ accomodating for a _prisoner_."  
I felt my eyebrow twitching nervously at the accentuated words. His hand tightened around mine as he guided me around the table for our seats.  
"What are we eating? Another one of your pre-ordered courses?"  
He asked her nonchalantly, his lips curling up. She kept staring at me, but one could never tell from the warm glow of her eyes is she mad or not.  
Doors were opened once more and Thor walked in, slouching, with a sleepy frown on his face.  
"Mother I hope it's not pre-ordered, because that meat from -"  
He spotted me and his eyes widened.  
"What is she doing here?" He looked at Frigga. She waved her hand at Loki.  
"Ask your brother."  
I sighed and got up to pour myself a glass of wine. The second I took the pitcher Frigga shot me a look, making me want to put it down, so I just stood with my hand mid-air.  
"Pour me one, love." Loki said, making her eyes squint at me when she heard the word.  
"Just last night, she was sitting in Mirsson's lap." Frigga squeezed out.  
Thor smirked at Loki and sat down on the table exchanging looks with all of us.  
"She was hungry, so I brought her he-"  
"...can't know if she had physical relations with Mirsson, Loki."  
Frigga and Loki spoke at the same time, only she was looking at me, and Loki at Thor, who sat opposite us.  
"I did not, my queen. He pulled me onto his lap, and I tried to resolve it as gracefully as possible, considering it was a very happy occasion, which I didn't want to ruin. " I smiled lightly at Thor.  
"Well, she couldn't have, anyway, because Mirsson was passed out in his room from the three liters of wine I made him drink. Put your finger down, mother, I paid a maid to lie naked next to him and pretend they had sex."  
"You know how powerful he is, Loki. He owns almost half of our land."  
"The maids..." I spoke. "Informed me of that, my queen."  
"So if he required you to give him what he wants, _would you_ accommodate that request?" She looked at Loki, trying to suggest Mirsson may have had me, after all.  
"The duchess of a nation as spiteful as mine can perhaps pretend to be a maid to save her life, but a whore... never."  
I said, gritting my jaw, tired of her jabs at me. Loki looked at me, his lips twitching, and Thor laughed loudly, banging a fist against a table.  
"Nobody called you a whore. I certainly would not speak to you if you were one."  
"Of course, your Grace."  
Her nostrils flared.

Loki licked his lips and grinned when the servants arrived with platters of food. She and I kept staring at each other until the passing men blocked our view.  
"I told you this was not a good idea."

I whispered to him, stabbing vegetables on my plate.  
"Au contraire, I'm quite enjoying it."  
I sighed.  
"I suppose we'll have to have conversation like this, now. I have no choice. Odin is returning in about a week."  
I choked on my carrot and coughed loudly, reaching for the glass of water.  
"Oh." Loki sighed, not breaking eye-contact with his plate. Thor seemed as if he didn't even hear it.  
"Oh for the love of all of the gods of wine... Thor! Loki! A welcome is in order!"  
"Which I'm sure will be as golden and grandiose as everything you organise, mother."  
Loki said waving his hand, and Thor smiled at him.  
"Your father has waged a war for three years, and this is all you have to say?"  
"Mother, it's been a long night. We're all very happy, and we'll help you prepare everything, just let us rest for one afternoon."  
She tightened her lips and continued eating. The silence prolonged itself mercifully, interrupted only by clanking of our forks and spoons. I dared a couple more glances at her, which she returned intense and reprimanding.  
  
Two hours later, we were back in Loki's room, and I was resting on the bed, relaxing through the dull thumping in my head, while he was writing his report, deciding to get it finished before Odin returns.  
"Loki?"  
"Yes?"  
" Will Odin.... oppose my staying here?"  
"Don't worry about that. He won't even notice."  
"I am a Jotun."  
"What?! Get out of my room, you treacherous infiltrator!" He yelled at me.  
"Loki, stop joking, it's a serious question. I know he is informed of Frigga's intentions with me. He'll want to discuss the entire thing."  
"He is a grumpy old man, Grima. He'll want to sleep for a year when he returns."  
I sighed, biting the insides of my cheeks, not quite so sure as him. I dreaded the conversation about it, I wasn't sure I could take it again.  
 _The king of Asgard returns in two days, and a duchess of his worst enemies is bedding one of his sons._  
I sighed.  
"I need to go see Heimdall." I said, getting up from the bed.  
"Again? What about _making love_? You mewled about it this morning..."  
"Well, that was before."  
He suddenly got up from his chair, his face serious.  
"Grima, this might be the last time we'll see each other. Don't go to Heimdall, stay with me..."  
He joked, and I took a pillow from the bed and hit him with it, making him laugh.  
"Don't joke about that!"  
"Relax, why don't you?"  
I frowned at him, tying my sandals, before hastily leaving the room.

 

I hurried through the streets of Asgard, my eyes pinned to the floor this time. As I reached the plain before the rainbow bridge, my eyes shot to the distant shores of Ifing, the river separating Asgard from Jotunheimr. The river I swam through for three dreadful days.  
Ifing is a cosmic river, its plasmatic, unnatural flow cracking the timespace gap, absent of temperature or life forms. The hologramic projection of tortured, strewn air made it seem as if it were water, and I can guarantee it feels like thick, viscose fluid to any creature's arms. Loki explained to me the nature of reality is dependent upon the eyes of the beholder – and thus, we call it a river.  
That made me think, and I frowned upon reached the golden home of Heimdall, not even noticing the fires of the bridge.  
"Why such a worried face?" He roared, his back turned to me, waving his enormous hands through air, weaving a lightly visible silver thread.  
"A lot of concerns."  
"Ah, yes."  
"What are you doing?"  
"Creating a pathway to Svartalfheim."  
"Don't you do that with that sword?"  
"I'm creating a code for the hallway. Space dust is extremely fickle, it could go in the wrong direction. The sword is only an energiser. And Svartalfheim is very far away."

I bit my lip.  
"Is ... is there another way? Like Ifing?"  
"Continuum flows are only present in worlds near each other. Like Midgard. And your home. This is nothing near it. It also needs to be large enough for the entire army and all of its overburdened energy."  
"Oh. So there is a river to Midgard?"  
He turned around and bore his intense eyes into me, making me gasp.  
"It's not a river, Grima."  
"I know..."  
"It's also not a legal nor a viable pathway to Midgard."  
"According to the made up laws of the glorious Asgard."

"Yes."  
I smirked. He squinted at me.  
"It is said the coal blood of the magic-weavers was diluted and poisoned by ice of the curse, when your people turned to the cold."  
"Skjald's curse?"  
I remembered that story. It was my favourite. I told it to Loki. People of Jotunheimr were coal black giants, before Skjald, a free-spirited daughter of a cruel father cursed the pitch black valleys in her dying moment.  
"Yes."  
" _Poisoned blood..._ "  
"So they say."  
I connected my eyes with his, flowing in the gilded shadowless space.  
"Diluted magic. Treachery. Mischief. An irrevocable desire to arouse and decieve... _so they say._ "  
He turned around and continued his code-making, making me flinch, as if I was awoken.  
"If it's in me, I can't go against it."  
"You are nought but yourself, Grima. Remember that."  
"Hm. Will Odin hate this _self of mine_?"  
"He is beyond such puny emotions."  
"Let me rephrase it: will he execute me on spot, and avoid all those puny emotions?"  
"He wouldn't do that to Loki."  
"Ahh, yes, his _adopted_ son."  
He dropped his business and looked at me again.  
"You're jagged in your speech when threatened."  
"Pfft." I waved my hand about. "Pardon me for being ungraceful about my impending death. Asgardians are somewhat... unhappy with my true nature."  
"Are they really?"  
His tone seemed bizarrely... bitter.  
"I thought you hated the _poisoned_ nature of Jotuns as well?"

"Asgardians are deeply unnecessarily proud species. It seems to run through their veins more fervently than blood."  
"Oh, so you hate everybody? ....Wait... by gods, mighty Heimdall, was that a... _comeback_? You made a comeback!"  
I jumped, laughing. His lips twitched a little. Extremely little, but it was a twitch of possible laughter nonetheless, before turning around and... _sighing._ Was I annoying him?  
"Am I annoying you?"  
"Code-weaving is more demanding than you can ever fathom."  
"Oooh... that was painful. Right to the core. You are on fire today, Heimdall!" I jumped.  
"I have to concentrate, Grima."  
"Oh, by gods, I could never bring myself to distract you from it. God forbid anything should stop glorious King's much awaited return."  
I grinned widely. He approached me slowly and leaned down to stare at me, a small smile playing on his face.  
"Extraordinarily charming people, you and Loki."  
I licked my lips.  
"Fine, fine. I get it. I'll leave. Thank you, Heimdall. Thank you for everything." I said, and as I did so, my heart skipped a beat, I soaked up his golden glow and felt it slither warmly throughout the tiniest of gaps in my soul. He extended his hand and touched my cheek. It was a burning touch.  
"Be wise, dear child. Be safe."  
I bowed down and slowly exited the golden bowl, leaving him to his business, turning around one last time to view the magnificence of his unique machinery, the starry dynamo in the sky.


	29. The Irony of Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I apologise for the delay, but this story is proving to be a lot longer than I expected it, more complicated. I changed the plot a bit, but now it's a pretty clear picture in my head, so the next chapters should be here in proper time, every week or so a new one. A gigantic thank you to anyone still following it. :*

I couldn't bring myself to visit him again. It seemed that I had no new questions that needed answering, no matter how much I pretended that rephrasing the "Is Odin going to kill me?" question is a new one.  
So why was it bothering me so much? I felt the nagging need to be around Heimdall, and only him.  
Perhaps because I understood he is the only god around here who can _really_ stand up to Odin.  
  
Loki saw the worry on my face, the fear.  
"It's going to be good, Grima. Relax, nothing will happen to you. Ignore my mother."  
He kept saying, along with a firm, assuring kiss on my lips. And what choice did I have other than to believe my lover? Besides, he helped move my focus: to learning.  
I begged him to teach me his magic for awhile now, and he accepted. Keen on more impressive skills, I took up metamorphosis. And I was good. Too good, it seems, for each time I managed to do something, even lay down a simple illusion of changed hair colour, he would lift his eyebrow in contained, almost unpleasant surprise.  
I changed it to silver, one lesson. Closing my eyes, I murmured the structure, visualising the image. Mid-sentence, I felt it. A shivering wave of magic tingled my scalp , pressed down on my eyes.  
I was quite afraid of it the first time, as it is an intense, a bit unpleasant feeling completely rearranging the feeling of the physical self. For a couple of seconds, it's easy to lose balance, not be aware of an arm of hold your mouth open without closing it.  
But I managed. And when Loki said, "Do something simple, create an imaginary glass in your hand", I decided something else. And when my green (well, verging on gray, unlike Loki's fluorescent green one) veil of magic dissipated, I opened my eyes to Loki's surprised expression.  
At the corner of my eyes I saw a very light couple of hairs touching my cheeks, so much different from my normally dark ones. I shrieked and ran to the mirror. I gasped – my hair was a deep silver colour, like the starlight, contrasting my dark eyebrows and making my eyes look more green than usually.  
I laughed at Loki's expression.  
"Am I that ugly?"  
"No... it looks good. You're learning fast, Grima."  
"Jotun blood. Poisoned."  
I repeated, almost mechanically, Heimdall's words. Loki just blinked and said nothing.  
"Perhaps that's why, Loki. Perhaps that's why I'm better than your ordinary pupil."  
"Perhaps." He said and smirked.  
  
It seemed to keep my mind busy, so I pressed on with the matter of learning, and soon, I knew how to mimic shapes and forms. I turned into him, using the opportunity to imitate him, much to his discomfort.  
"Oh how the tables have turned!" I gloated, marvelling at how my voice was Loki's voice. Running to the mirror, I felt differently. This was my first real transformation, and the feeling was incomparable to anything else. I was taller – things were down lower. If I looked down, I couldn't see the shape of my breasts blocking the view of my stomach, it was clear. My feet were heavier in his boots. And... I could feel the leather of my breeches pressing down on a part of me that wasn't ever here – my male sex. It wasn't pleasant or unpleasant, just distinct in its difference, and I unconsciously grabbed the bulge, feeling it smaller in my now longer fingers and bigger palm than in my usual feminine hands.  
I could hear him snorting into laughter behind me.  
"Do you like it?"  
"It's weird." I said, leaving the crotch alone and observing my face in the mirror, beginning to squint like him, purse my lips like him, or wiggle my eyebrows. He got closer to me and I could see his reflection also. It didn't matter we looked the same, my face seemed more amused and softer than his.  
"I am Loki Odison of Asgard, you will kneel to me!" I yelled at the mirror, seeing him grin behind me and shake his head.  
"I don't sound like that."  
"Well, love, like you said the last time, I am the one listening to it, I know how you sound. Haughty and proud and exaltated. But for some reason, I like that."  
"Mmm... you do?"  
He said, using his own transformation to turn himself into my form. And we stood here, facing each other in reversed roles. I knew what he wanted to do. I was twisted and wicked enough to understand and even desire his mischievous, lecherous ways. He wanted us to taste each other's lust quite literally: completely.  
He wanted me to experience what he feels like when his sex is glued to mine, to have me rendered insane and depraved in fucking myself like he would.  
But above all that, I understood him: because he needed us to connect on every awake level of our psyche, intertwine in such complex truth that we are equal, free and loving. Loving more than anything else.  
He was offering me his godship, the experience of magic so profound and divine – the forbidden experience. Instinctively, I knew it was forbidden in the realm of gods. The disorderly atrocity. But my god was the bearer of Chaos, which only made the wrongness that much sweeter.  
I grinned at him, feeling that same spark of arousal he felt... and I had to admit, it felt the same. Jolt was cutting through the same parts of my flesh. The only real difference was that the tightness of my breeches felt like it was going to be a strain soon. I fought back the uncontrollable urge to squeeze and rub it. But as I took a step forward to his form which looked like me, I felt a weakness in my head – I stumbled and blinked the fog in front of my eyes away. I grunted, and as soon as I leant on the wall, I felt the tickling veil of energy pulling me out of my disguise, and Loki's firm grip around me.  
"What is that?" I breathed fast.  
"You're exerting yourself too much, this is a complex guise. Take it easy."  
"Okay." I mumbled as he brought me to sit on the bed. I was back in my body, exhaling and trying to centre myself. But the exhaustion was tremendous.  
"Loki? I think I need to rest."  
It was unbelievably tiring, after only a few hours of learning, I had to immediately lie down and sleep.  
"It uses up your energy, Grima. I warned you. You're literally wasting your life energy to use magic to change the nature of things. It is ancient wisdom of our people..." He laid next to me, stroking my arm, looking into the distance, a flash of hurt in his eyes.  
"It's quite ironic, more than anything. Magic is illusion, in its core. It uses elements of things to disguise the truth. Even if it changes, it changes almost unnaturally. And such activity, to waste more energy than anything else?" He shook his head, obviously going back to his ancient doubts and worries, smiling sadly.  
"It's ironic. Easiest lies are more tiring that the heaviest of truths."  
His deep voice was like a balm to my ears. I closed my eyes and soaked up his words while I was falling asleep. He frowned, a veil of pain shuddering through his often immobile features.  
"They will never understand how weary I am. I could sleep for a thousand years, after all I've lied and done. But you, my love, you might understand...."  
He whispered, making me clench my still eyelids and try to think on the gravity of his words. What has he been through? Over the millenia? These were the moments where I was completely stunned, when his normally vivid and playful nature would get a cruel twist, turning him into a god, the ancient statue that has awakened and is speaking of its long, hard existence. His behaviour makes you forget that he has lived for so long, distant and unknown circumstances shaping his personality and abilities into what he is now. I didn't know for sure, but I could sense he has adapted rebirth into who he is. He keeps being reborn, therefore being child-like and human like he is, because his soul is too heavy and too troubled to keep the burdens of the universe constantly present in his mind. And now he touched into some of them – I could feel it in the hum of his voice, the galaxies of wisdom.  
I doubt any of these gods could bear that, except for Heimdall. But he has long since abandoned humanity and become a principle – with more immaterial qualities to him than anything else.  
Loki... his name reverberated in my mind as I listened to him, even in my sleepy state knowing that he must hold me in higher regard than I do myself when he thinks I might understand his past.  
However, I hadn't the energy to discuss it, so I kept my eyes closed – which made him believe I was already asleep and didn't hear him, so he just bent down and kissed my forehead, sighing heavily, before climbing out of the bed.

 

 

*  
  
  
  
_I was crawling, already attacked, dragging my useless body to an unknown goal, mustering the strength to ignore the crippling fear and try harder. The laughter echoed the space, connecting my memories into one, a puzzle of experience: this time, I knew I was dreaming.  
But there was also a dread, a dark feeling which clawed at me – I feared that if I failed, I would stay in this dream. And I ignored the warm tentacles pulling at me, not so much the actual, physical tentacles, as much as a very immaterial feeling of somebody's limbs wrapping around mine to try and prevent me. He was almost upon me, his breath wet and scary, sending me into panic, and I screamed my tension out, reaching my tired hands.  
And then I saw it. A wall of blue light approaching me. The shivery web was dancing in front of me, moving just fast enough for me to focus on its plasmatic grid. I instinctively knew that's what I needed to reach. It looked cool, icy and powerful. If I would be drenched in the liquid blue grid, I would heal.  
The pulling sensation behind me was greater the closer I got to it. _

I focused too hard, I guess, because the next time I blinked, I was focusing on the black canopy above Loki's bed. I inhaled, frowning and determining my position in time and space.  
I woke up completely and sat down on my bed.  
"Loki?" I called weakly, clearing my throat. He wasn't in the room.  
I felt a real need to talk to him about this – my dreams had a connecting tissue, and this was the first time I made a breakthrough. Sighing, I got up and took a glass of water, gulping it down as I rubbed my eye. I went to the bathroom and almost flinched when I saw myself in the mirror – I was in my Jotun form. Undoubtedly, this was caused by my dream. But, when I tried to turn it white, it didn't work. I frowned and tried harder. Staring at my hands, I felt a surge of panic and clenched my teeth, slowly regaining the human look.  
I bit my lip, feeling lightly frightened from this experience.  
But where is Loki? It will be nearly impossible to find him.  
  
And then I remembered. _Heimdall_ . I need to go to Heimdall. He'll know the nature of this. Still under the effects of my dream, I ran to the stables, demanding a horse, which I mounted in record speed, failing even to be proud of myself as it galloped through the meadows and around the bustling town, stopping only when I got closer to the Rainbow Bridge. I got off, calming down the animal and whispering I'll be back soon, and ran across the bridge, knowing Heimdall will have been expecting me, all-knowing as he is.  
"Heimdall!" I yelled, running into the sphere, ignoring the blinding light and focusing on a darker figure in the middle of it. When the golden shine dissipated, I saw who it is.  
"Loki? What are you doing here?"  
He had his hands on Heimdall's sword, staring into the electrical abyss it was producing.  
"Grima. Just a moment."  
I stood still, trying to see what he saw, but failing at it. Finally, I saw his lips twitch with a mysterious smile as he inhaled and broke the connection. He looked at me.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I came to speak with Heimdall."  
"What about?"  
"A dream I had. What were you doing?"

"What dream?"  
"What were you doing?"  
He licked his lips, his features strangely lit by this golden light. He looked more sinister, more imposing.  
"Checking into some worlds, a habit I've lost, I'm afraid." He sighed. "As I child, I wanted nothing more than to see what Heimdall saw. Worlds being born, worlds dying. He entranced me with his stories."  
I smiled, knowing what he means.  
"But not even my magic allowed me that. So I took the matter into my own hands, quite literally. It fascinates me."  
He tapped the sword once more, before looking at me.  
"What did you dream, love? Or are your words for Heimdall, and Heimdall alone?"  
"Oh no, I didn't know where to start looking for you, so I headed here."  
"Are you tired from the trip?"  
I grinned.  
"I rode here."  
"On a horse? I'm impressed."  
"Yes, well, the matter did seem kind of urgent. Loki, I... had the nightmare again. " I frowned.  
"The one with the man chasing you...?"  
"Yes. But I knew I was dreaming. And it left off exactly on the spot where he caught me. He was holding me, imposing, scary, almost dragging me back." I started walking around the sphere, waving my hands about as I explained my dream in details, looking at his face only when I mentioned the blue light. His eyes widened subtly, he gulped.  
"Blue light? What was it like?"  
"Uhh... like a grid. A liquid grid of power, I believe."  
His lips twitched as his entire face changed a bit. He seemed to be preventing himself from smirking.  
"Do you know what it might mean?"  
"I'm not sure." He sighed, looking to the floor, the light of the sphere hitting his face in such a way I thought I saw different angles of his face twitching and widening. No wonder Heimdall saw right through us, there are no shadows here.  
"Maybe... it's something from your childhood? We've established the man is your father. But this... perhaps it's something he kept from you, and now it has arisen?"  
I bit my lip, thinking.  
"Ugh, I don't know! It felt so real!"  
"I know, my love, I know." He said gently, walking to me and holding me tightly. "But you must understand, I'm teaching you magic. It's not a simple discipline, and with this progressive speed... perhaps we're going to fast? Maybe you can't handle it?"  
"No! I can! I really can!"  
He grinned.  
"I know you can, Grima. You're strong. Stronger even than any of us think." He smirked. "But, you're dabbling in forces that are basically unnatural. It's bound to take a toll on you. In form of fears, nightmares, lapses of sanity. You might even feel as if you're going mad."  
"Were you going through that?"  
"For a long time, yes. I still do. Grima." He stood in front of me and grabbed my shoulders, looking intense, serious and actually truthful for the first time since I entered the sphere. "Grima. This is a very dangerous territory. The strength of the magic is great, it will keep growing in you. You are the only one that can tame it. These... nightmares – your own mind is drawing everything out to the surface, all of your inner fears and desires, and you are to power through them. I know you can do this, I believe in you. By gods, your dream only proves you are powerful."  
"What do you mean?" I squinted. "I thought you said my dream was only a nightmare."  
He let go of me.  
"Yes... uhh, that, what I said. Your nightmare is coming forward, which means magic is working through you."  
I sighed.  
"It's hard."  
"I know it is. I am here for you, love." He took my hand and kissed it. "Everything you need. Do you trust me?"  
I smiled gently.  
"No, Loki. I don't trust anyone."  
He smirked.  
"Good girl. You're learning fast. No wonder Heimdall likes talking to you, you're like a sponge."  
"Yeah, where is he?"  
"Oh, on a meeting with mother and Thor. The Allfather is returning, they're organising this or that. Trinklets."  
"Why aren't you there?"  
He sighed deeply, wondering how to answer.  
"Those things never satisfied me."  
"I thought satisfaction wasn't in your nature."  
He looked at me, his eyebrow lifting, before pinning me to him and kissing me harshly.  
"It's not in my nature to be satisfied by those things – that's not satisfaction. Defiling Heimdall's sphere by having the juices from your delicious wet sex smeared everywhere... sounds much more satisfying to me."  
He growled and started lifting my dress up. I laughed and shrieked.  
"No, Loki, definitely not here!"  
He grinned and let go of me.  
"You're afraid Heimdall will catch us. He sees us anyway."  
"I know... but... I can't do that. Not to Heimdall. Not in here." I looked around myself. "This place is excused from all emotional and bodily sensations. It should always remain like that."  
When my eyes fell back to Loki, his head was cocked, he was looking at me with that same mysterious expression he had when I walked in, almost lost to the presence.

"Three lifetimes would not be enough for me to know who you are, Loki."  
I said, enchanted by the change in his mien.  
"You will have more than that." He whispered to himself and blinked couple of times, as if awakening from a dream.  
"Grima." He said, exhaling a breath and kissing me on the lips. I could sense my god was troubled, and before I even dared to wonder why, I knew I wanted to give him comfort, so I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him back, feeling a loving ache in my solar plexus.  
"Shall we go to dinner?"  
"Yes, my god." I said with a small smile on my lips, and he held my hand tightly as he walked us out of the eternally aglow sphere of the cosmos.  
  
  
*  
  
  
It was mere days until Odin returned, and along with my training and Loki's unrelenting discipline, I was tired and nervous, on the brink of screaming.  
I didn't even touch him, unless it was night, and I was exhausted, and he held me tightly and spoke to me, in his lullaby voice, of worlds of wizards he encountered, the tragedies and the power of magic, kissing my temple gently until I fell asleep.  
But this morning, I woke up on the edge, jumping out of the bed and knocking over my breakfast. I didn't think he was in the room when I stormed to the bathroom, pulling my clothing on myself with tight, nervous motions. He was in the bathroom, arranging his light armour. I jumped when I saw him.  
"Oh. I thought you weren't here."  
"Grima? What is wrong?"  
"What? Nothing."  
"You seem angry."  
"Well I'm not! What is there to be angry about?" I glared at him, my hair dishvelled. He smiled.  
"Obviously, nothing."  
"Don't get all sassy now, Loki."  
"Or what? You'll hit me?"  
I just glared at him.  
"Come to think of it, it's been awhile since you striked anyone in the palace with your sword." He grinned.  
"Well I can't even have swords. Fuck."  
"You should watch that temper of yours if you are to be a wizard Grima. A bit more grace wouldn't end you. If you are to impress the enemy, stay calm."  
"I'll gut my enemies, they don't deserve magic!" I yelled.  
He laughed.  
"You're not that good with a sword."  
"Give me one and I'll show it to you."  
"You got caught coming here."  
"I swam for three days, my muscles were trembling!"  
"Hmm. Maybe you're right. Would you like to practice with me? It's been awhile."  
"Oh, can I?"  
"Mother won't be pleased."  
"Isn't there a room of some sort, where we can hide? Loki, I have all this bizarre excess energy, I need to vent."  
He folded his arms over his chest.  
"Fine. In the afternoon. What do I get in return for being so kind to you?"  
"Me not killing you in your sleep?"  
He grinned.  
"How about... you let me tie you up and play with you today?"  
I groaned, not feeling very submissive.  
"It'll help you rid of the anger, Grima, let yourself go. I'll catch you."  
"We'll see."  
He nodded, and I could see he made up his mind. No matter what I said, he decided to do it.  
"I have a meeting with my family." He sighed, annoyed with the occasion. I walked to him and pulled his head down for a kiss.  
"Don't let them annoy you, Loki."  
"I'm already annoyed, love."  
"I'll let you do what you want to me, that'll help you relax." I said, smiling at him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me again, more fully.  
"Trickster tactics." He said, squeezing my ass, making me chuckle.  
"I learnt from the best."  
I bit his lip before moaning lightly and separating to wash my face.  
"I'll call for you later."  
I could hear his voice as he exited the room, slamming the doors behind him.  
  
It was hard to concentrate, even on the most interesting of stories. I had escaped work, as I claimed to still be sick after Frigga's horrid intervention, so I had time to try and meditate.  
Loki was right. I was starting to feel profound effects of magic, like an unnerving ball inside my stomach, spreading around and suddenly making me feel cold – I was shivering – which is quite weird for a Jotunn. Five minutes later, I grunted and began sweating. Then I opened the window and breathed deeply.  
Showered by tiny waves of anxiety and worry, which was only exacerbated by Odin's impending arrival, it was hard to tell which ones of my feelings were artificially caused, and which ones were part of my truthful intuition.  
If I thought on it long enough, anger took over, and I would grit my teeth and get excited over the idea I will practice with a sword soon – to get tired and let out the steam. But as this was all-encompassing, not even the wild, savage arousal avoided me, and I would get jolts of untamed desire to fuck hard.  
....Before even that passed, and I would get weary and return to a story I was reading.  
  
Several hours into the day a guard knocked on doors, explaining prince Loki is requiring my attention. I jumped off the floor, pulled on my sandals and followed him, almost jumping from how happy I was. He took me to the lower levels.  
Underneath the throne room.  
We were nearing the dungeons and my stomach lurched from the memories. The abrasive stone walls caused me to frown and feel uneasy. But we passed even that hallway and reached another one – cleaner, yet still dark and humid. The guard nodded and turned around to leave, closing the exit behind himself and taking the light with him. I was showered in complete darkness, as there were no torches.  
"Loki?"  
I called after him, summoning a tiny cold fire flame on my palm, which lit the hallway just enough for me to recognise a line of doors. I could hear noises coming from a farther one and I followed them. As I grew closer, I recognised grunts and yells.  
The doors were heavy and iron, and they squeaked horribly as I pulled them open. Loki was inside, wielding a halberd over his head. It seemed like a bizarre sort of a practice room, rugged and undecorated, with shelves and stacks of weapons and... various torture items. I sighed, my nose twitching.  
"Grima." He said, finishing his move.  
"By gods, Loki. You have a torture room?"  
"My father masters the Nine Realms." He said with a hint of cynicism in his voice. I pursed my lips.  
"What? This is the safest place in palace, you can yell and practice all you want, completely undisturbed."  
He said, and I grinned.  
"The torture room is the safest place in the palace?"  
"Grima, I'm not in the mood to jest."  
He said, wielding the halberd. He was upset, probably by his family. I ignored this and went to one of the tables, looking at swords.  
"The breeches and the tunic are over there. Try on the breastplate, its the smallest I could find. Try the boots as well." He motioned and I followed, finding his breeches and a green tunic. Right. How come I didn't think of this? Pulling off my dress, I could hear him slashing the air with the heavy item, and it caused goosebumps on the back of my neck. I tightened the clothes so it doesn't make my movements sloppy and tried on the breastplate, which was quite uncomfortable. He stopped, breathing and concentrating on his slow movements, only throwing a quick look at my clothes. I went to pick up a sword, but he came after me.  
"Not those. Too heavy. Start with something-"  
"But I can handle it."  
"Grima, we are doing this my way."  
I pursed my lips.  
"Fine."  
He picked up two lightweight long swords and handed one to me. I observed it, testing the weight and he assumed a position across me and bowed sarcastically. My nostrils flared. Was he seriously going to be like this? I was in a sour mood myself, I didn't need this.  
"Feel free to make a move, I need to see how you fight."  
I breathed in and turned my sword to the side, slashing the air fast, but he caught my movement, and the sharp zing of metals connected cut through the silence in the room. I dragged my sword alongside his as I started to slowly move to the left, and he followed, so we made a full circle. I lifted it high and made an oval move, but then quickly changed my stance and did the opposite – he still managed to intercept it, letting out a quiet chuckle. I tried again, and we continued clashing the light blades.  
He was stronger than me. Most of the men were. But, the reason I was so good was never my strength, rather my cunningness and cheating.  
That was my only advantage. So I took up my own motions, ignoring the rules of how these fancy Asgardians fought, jumping around and making unexpectedly ungraceful movements. He laughed as I managed to drag my sword against his and almost hit his breastplate.  
"You're a savage! Who taught you this?!"  
"I learned it by watching others and... Myr taught me."  
"The boy who you bedded?"  
"Yes."  
We circled each other, smirking.  
"Is that why you did it?"  
"What does it matter?"  
"I'm just asking."  
"So you can grab that hooked sword behind your back and cut my sword in half?"  
He smiled. I tutted.  
"And you're calling me a savage?"  
I said.  
"Well, you are. That was childish, almost too brutal."  
"It kept me alive, Loki. I had no time for finesse."  
He suddenly charged towards me and attacked me. I yelped and barely managed to calculate his movements, but he was faster, and slapped my hand with his blade, hard, so I dropped my own and wailed. He moved away.  
"Fuck!" I shook my wrist.  
"Pick it up. Yes. The thing I just did – Svartalfheim warriors do that, often. Do you want you see another one?"  
I nodded, my interest awakened. He attacked me again, but I ducked it this time. He kept yelling explanations over the sound of metal clanking loudly, and it was extremely annoying. I was much worse, and it didn't help my anger. If anything, it bubbled inside me, strengthened by the fact he seemed to letting some of his own irritation out.  
"...best to act as if you're slashing through water... something thick and viscose, so steady movements, less strong. More precise."  
I nodded, trying to repeat what he said, managing only a little since he didn't allow me much space to learn, even hitting my breastplace once. The dull pain shook my ribcage, I grunted before charging at him with full speed, managing to get a few good hits, which left his sword lightly vibrating.  
I was sweaty now, the metal on my chest wasn't helping with my hasty breathing.  
"How did you get Lini? He's like a bull. You're not that good."  
"Yes, graceful like a bull. I tricked him. I'm good."  
"You're lucky. Extremely. But not very good."  
I frowned.  
"With time you'll be good."  
I could feel my eye twitching, as I wasn't used to being humiliated in this very manner, sassy and haughty.  
"Again."  
He said, and I attacked him. This time, I tried to be faster, but our swords and hands got tangled before he pushed me, and I stumbled back, regaining my balance.  
"Better. Not good enough."  
I couldn't believe he will completely beat me right now, and then expect me to be submissive to him. It wasn't going to work for me.  
"A break, please?"  
"Of course." He said, turning his back on me and stretching his hands. I glared at his back, before my eyes ventured upwards. There was a long line of rope connected to a pulley on the ceiling, extending to a firm hook on the left wall.  
It was for lifting burden onto the table and tying up people for torture. I narrowed my eyes at the construction just as he turned around, before quickly looking at him.  
"Ready, Grima?"  
"Yes, Loki."  
I charged him again, pretending to be full-on, and he kept walking back, reaching the table. I knew I could be faster, and I knew he expected my movements to be in a single direction – at him, so I used the opportunity to repeat my ungraceful ducking maneouvre and slide to his side, where I continued fighting him.  
"Loki!" I falsely yelped, pretending he hurt me, and he lowered his sword to the side, instinctively taking a step towards me to hold me, but I lifted my sword and hit his arm as hard as I could.  
He yelled and dropped his sword, holding his arm, an opportunity which I used to grab the rope and slide the noose onto his arms.  
Before he pulled one of his hands out – the pulley reacted, the weight of Loki pulling the rope down triggering the mechanism which tightened the noose and pulled it towards the ceiling. His arms were roughly yanked high above his head.  
He yelled from the doubled pain and looked up. I took a step back and grinned.  
"Grima!" He screamed, averting his eyes back to me, his face a twisted angry one. "What are you doing?"  
I straightened my back, standing up.  
"Using my ungraceful, savage brain to beat my enemy."  
"But I'm teaching you! Let me go now!"  
I squinted.  
"Why would I?"  
He shook his head, breathing in deeply and closing his eyes.  
"You're not teaching me, you're taking something out on me."  
"I'm not. I didn't hurt you, I'm just starting with tough scenarios to prepare you for every situation."  
I still held my sword as I folded my arms over my chest, smiling.  
"You were right. Lies can be smelt. They really are acrid."  
His face slowly returned to a calmer shade as he tightened his lips.  
"Fine, Grima. You're right. I was upset by Thor, who bragged about our past battle on Svartalfheim and how he rescued me. I was a bit hasty and rough. I'm sorry. Let me go now."  
"A bit rough? I think the skin covering my ribcage is dark blue now."  
"I apologised."  
"That wasn't a proper apology. I think you need to be punished."  
He grit his teeth, and I watched his jaw tighten deliciously as he subtly rubbed his tied wrists together, trying to wriggle out of the noose.  
"Grima, let me go. I will get really angry. You don't want me to get angry."  
I pouted, arching my brow.  
"And you'll what? Take me over your knee? Not today, I am too fucking riled up over this magic coursing through me!" My voice got rougher, I spoke the end of the sentence through my teeth.  
"Grima I will not-"  
I placed the tip of my sword onto his mouth, tutting him, slowly getting closer. He was held high up, his feet not entirely touching the floor, so he had no real leverage to kick me with his strong legs.  
"Shut your mouth, love. There was enough talk from you."  
He sighed, calming himself down.  
"I really am sorry."  
I grabbed his jaw.  
"I wonder if lies have a taste too..." I said quietly and licked his throat all the way up to his lips. "Pungent. Or is that simply your sweat?"  
I liked the taste lingering on my tongue, staring at his eyes. His pupils were dilated. He wasn't happy with the situation, but I was. I liked it more and more the longer I looked at him.  
_I liked him._  
Enough that I felt a need to kiss him. And so I did, shoving my tongue inside his mouth and scraping alongside his. He kissed me back, biting my lip hard. I frowned, feeling a drop of blood.  
"Did you want to do this to me? Tie me up? What a shame." I smiled and separated, ripping the breastplate off me.  
"I hate these things."  
"They need to be properly made. What do you want from me?"  
I bit my lip, squinting.  
"Everything."  
"Untie me and I'll give you anything you want."  
"I want you tied up."  
"Grima."  
"Loki, my sweet prince, I must admit, the longer I look at you like this, the more I like it."  
"Why?"  
"Because I have enough freedom to do whatever I want to do to you. I see why you like it."  
I said, my eyes travelling down his long form. I was starting to feel an entirely new level of satisfaction, the bodily heat replacing that one of anger. His face relaxed slightly.  
"And what do you want to do to me?"  
"Ahh, now you're asking the right questions."  
He smiled.  
"I think I want this first." I said, and reached him again, unlocking the breastplate and throwing it to the side, before I kissed him again, gently, teasing him. After I separated, he chased my mouth with his, but I moved away, smiling.  
"Relax, my love."  
I said, and he licked his lips. I bit mine, starting to feel my clitoris twitch deliciously. I lifted my sword and traced his tunic. He kept his eyes on me as I pushed the blade underneath and pressed it against his skin. He grit his teeth, but wisely kept his mouth closed, so I yanked the sword upwards, and it tore the tunic in half, revealing his chest which were covered in light sweat, stretched in his position.  
I nudged his chin with my nose, kissing his throat again, before I darted my tongue out and started licking his skin, feeling his stomach contract with sensation as I reached it, slowing down at the hem of his leather breeches. I was crouching now, and noticed he didn't kick me away when he had the chance to. Still, with someone as treacherous as he is, I had to be careful, so I stood up again.  
"So you want fuck me?"  
He asked, his voice measured. I felt another jolt of arousal start a cycle of wetness inside me. I licked my lips as I placed the tip of my blade underneath his chin.  
"Maybe. Your sweat is delicious, my god." I moaned, and he made a move to kiss me, but I pressed the sharp tip up, lifting his chin. He chuckled, looking up at the ceiling.  
"Be careful not to hurt me. I don't tolerate that."  
I pressed the tip a bit more, making him grunt and swallow a lump of light pain.  
"Really?"

I pushed some more, and he growled my name angrily, but I slid my other hand down and grasped his manhood, feeling it slightly hardened.  
"It seems you do tolerate it."  
I kneaded it teasingly, feeling his breath skip as I removed the blade. He looked into my eyes, but I focused on the lightest drop of blood where my sword had been, sucking it.  
"OK. You had your fun, untie me and let me fuck you now."  
"Mmm..." I moaned. "I do want to fuck you. I'm getting seriously wet now."  
His eyes narrowed the tiniest bit, he liked what he was hearing. I walked around him, removing the blades from the table and then pushing it so he can sit – considering he was even taller than me now in his strained position. I also didn't want to cut his circulation off, knowing how painful that is.  
I got on the table and knelt behind him, before pulling his waist towards me so he sat on the edge of the table. He stretched his fingers, relaxing the noose the tiniest bit.  
Then I took off my tunic and undershirt and untied my breeches to reach my hand inside them and scoop up my wetness with my fingers. I wrapped my other arm around his throat and rubbed his lips with my wet fingers. He opened them and licked it, grunting lightly.  
I chuckled, before tearing the rest of his tunic off and plastering my breasts against his back.  
"Grima..." He said, a bit more weak. I rubbed them against his back, feeling my nipples harden and his breath skip. I tucked his hair behind his ear as I licked it, scooping more of my juices and making him taste it.  
"See how wet you're making me?"  
"Let me see you!"  
I chuckled.  
"The thing is, the breeches that you borrowed are too big, and the way I tied them... I think there is a large wet stain on them. Are you going to be mad about that? Don't be, I'm taking them off."  
I teased and got completely naked before walking back in front of him. He eyed me, trying to appear calmer than he was. Untying his pair, I noticed he was delightfully naked underneath, and his half hard manhood greeted me as I pulled them completely off.  
"Your cock looks delicious." I said, licking my lips. He frowned watching me take it in my hand. I kissed him again, and he sucked my lips passionately, twitching his hips to make me rub it, but I just let go and laughed.  
He leaned back on the table, sighing, but I leaned forward and placed my hands on each side of him on the table, so my breasts laid on his crotch. I swayed so they bobbed against his cock. He groaned, making me laugh, and I pushed him to sit fully on the table, before climbing up and sitting on him, kneading my breasts and pinching my nipples.  
His hands were fisted, I knew he wanted to pin me down and fuck me. The thought made me wetter.  
"It's been awhile since you allowed to be weak like this, am I right?"  
"Yes. But I did not allow this."  
"I tricked you just the slightest bit, but you're keeping your mouth shut, Silver Tongue. You're allowing it."

He tried to talk, but I bit his lip and moaned.  
"Taste me."  
"Untie me, I will."  
"I don't have to." I said and got up, before widening my stance completely on the table and gripping the rope above him, slightly crouching down and hovering my sex above his face. He darted his tongue out and licked my slit.  
I closed my eyes, biting my lip, crouching down a bit more, where he could suck in each of my labia and bite it lightly. He parted them with his tongue and reached my clit. I yelped, twitching above him.  
His tied hands could reach my breasts, and he slid his fingers over one.  
"I want you, Grima..." He whispered and pushed his tongue inside me. My mind got dizzy, I moaned as I rubbed myself on his face, fucking his long tongue. But I wanted his cock to fuck me instead, so I withheld my orgasm and straddled him again holding the now completely hard instrument against my soaked pussy as I teased it. He bit his lip, staring at my act. I kissed him, feeling him return the kiss with much passion, claiming my desire.  
Smiling against his lips, I looked up and he continued licking my neck – I loosened the noose just enough to hold his palms tightly and adjust the rope on my own wrists, before I lifted it upwards, making his hands slide out of it and the rope automatically tightened against my own. He lowered his hands and wrapped them around my waist, biting my neck. I yelped.  
"Fuck me, Loki, fuck me hard..."  
He grunted, squeezing my breasts before sliding out from under me and kneeling behind me. He slapped my ass and grabbed it, impaling me on his cock. The sudden thrust made me squeal and tremble.  
He stood still. I wiggled my ass against him.  
"You're sopping wet, Grima...." He moaned, turning my head around to kiss me. I nudged my ass backwards, wanting him to fuck me. The throbbing girth of his cock inside me made me impatient.  
He lifted me slightly and jammed himself inside again, causing a jolt of pleasure and pain. The rope was loose enough for me to wiggle my hands out and grab his hair behind me. He held me tightly, making my breasts bob with each of his movements.  
He slightly slowed down, enough for both of us to milk our arousal completely, moaning and grasping at each other, and for the same reason he pulled out of me, moving in front of me and kneeling down. I held his shoulders as I sat down on him, feeling his cock bathe inside me again, and we fucked again, moving in unison as the ominous room was filled with our impatient, horny sounds.  
  
Little did I know that was the last time I would get to feel him come inside me and call out my name in the peak of our pleasure.


End file.
